A Moment Alone, A Lifetime to Love
by Marci
Summary: Chapter Thirty-Six-THE END! Another BV. LOL! I just love them! So anyways, Bulma somehow gets stuck on a ship with Vegeta, heading for deep space. What will happen while they're alone for so long? Read & find out --Rating will go up in later chapters--
1. The Beginning

Bulma quickly padded across the cold tile floor of the ship; she was in nothing more than underwear and a long tee-shirt. Her father had come into her room right after she went bed, and asked her if she'd finished Vegeta's ship for his launch tomorrow. She hadn't, so now she was paying the price. She sighed heavily as she looked at the work before her. "Stupid Vegeta," she huffed, taking a seat in front of the opened control panel that revealed detailed and meticulous circuitry. She wished she'd done this sooner, or that Vegeta was leaving later or not going at all. She didn't see why he had to go out into the vast unknowns of space to train when he had all the necessary things right there at Capsule Corp., so then she wouldn't have to be up right now.  
  
Hours later she was finally done. She glanced wearily at her watch, 4:27 AM it read in a blinking neon green light. "Kami! I've been out here forever!" she exclaimed, setting her tools down and putting the box into a cabinet close to the floor. She was in desperate need of some well deserved sleep. Standing up and stretching, she looked out a small circular window; it was pouring, lightning and all. *I need some pants and shoes* she thought, her hands on her hips, she'd catch cold otherwise. She twirled around, and seeing nothing began to look threw cabinets. She found nothing. Then an obvious thought entered her mind. She had put some spare clothes in a small compartment under a trap door on the ship. She couldn't quite remember then why she put them there, but she sure was glad for it. "I'm so smart," she beamed, as she lifted the hatch and got down on all fours and reached inside to feel around. Her hand grazed several different sized boxes, but none of which she wanted. Then, just when she was about to give up and go without what she wanted, her hand bumped into it; a small tin container with dino-caps inside. She squealed with delight, but her victory was short-lived, for at that exact moment lightning struck, causing her to shriek and loose balance. She fell head first into the compartment, her head colliding with the rock hard floor. The trap door slammed shut behind her. Her eyes flickered a moment, then shut, leaving the huge laceration on her forehead unattended.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Vegeta sat at the breakfast table, same as he did every morning, and awaited his food. He subconsciously wondered where Bulma was, she was always up and to breakfast by now. "Good morning," Mrs. Briefs cooed, pouring mounds of eggs, bacon, and sausage on a plate before him. "You leave this morning, don't you?" He nodded quickly, without thinking, then dug into his breakfast. He was especially hungry this morning. "Have you seen Bulma?" she asked, walking back over to the stove. He shook his head. "She must still be sleeping. I'll let her rest." Vegeta grunted at her and rolled his eyes; he could care less what Bulma did, as long as his ship was ready, she could do whatever she damn well pleased. He wouldn't be around anyway; all he cared about was getting into space. He hoped the ship was ready.  
  
After shoveling in his meal, he quickly ran outside to his ship. Everything on the outside seemed to be in perfect working order. He flipped a latch, then pressed the button concealed underneath. The door hissed, then slowly descended to the ground. He walked up the ramp it provided; everything looked ok to him. The air smelled of the Onna though. He simply shrugged it off, thinking it to be nothing more than her lingering scent, hoping it would dissipate soon. If he had concentrated more he would have definitely realized she was still aboard, but since he pushed it out of his mind, he would find out the hard way. He'd been doing that lately, suppressing thoughts of her only to think more intensely. The only reason he could do it now was because he had to concentrate on getting into space safely. She was one of the reasons he wanted to leave so badly. Ever since their little encounter he'd been avoiding her, more than usual, looking away and causing more arguments than usual. So he thought the perfect way to escape thoughts of her all together was to train as far away from her as possible. Space.  
  
FLASHBACK (The "encounter"..Heehee!!)  
  
Bulma hummed an old tune to herself as she combed through her still wet hair, she had taken an extra long shower that morning, since she'd been up all night fixing the gravity simulator. Then she thought back to the events of the pervious day. Her and Yamcha had mutually decided to break up, though she tried to convince herself it would only be temporary. But she knew he'd find someone new and soon, if he hadn't already.  
  
"Stop it Bulma," she said to herself, as her eyes began to get misty. It wasn't that she loved him anymore, it was more the hurt that went a long with a fresh break up. And now she was single. Her best-friend, Chi-Chi, would have said it was freedom. Bulma thought of it as loneliness.  
  
She pulled her towel up and whipped her eyes, then secured it back around her damp naked body. She crept out of the bathroom, looking around. She had been so tired last night that she didn't have enough energy to get to her room and ended up falling asleep on a cot in her lab. She'd managed to get that far. "Ok, just get to the back stairs and then you'll be fine," she told herself. She didn't want to risk running into anyone on her way there. Since she'd taken a shower in the bathroom off of the simulator, her mother might have suspected something ridiculous.  
  
The coast was clear. She quickly jogged down the hall, holding her towel to her tightly. She turned the corner and instead of climbing the stairs, fell back and lost hold of her towel. She'd hit something and hard. And there, standing over her, glaring with dark ebony eyes, was Vegeta. She stared at him a moment, still laying in the hall, shook her head to break her trance, and realized her towel was missing. She was completely exposed.  
  
"Pervert!" she huffed, standing up and wrapping her towel back around her body. It was the only thing she could think to say. She was too embarrassed to say anything else, let alone apologize; her face burned with embarrassment. She cursed him in her head for running into her.  
  
"Baka," he retorted. She had run into him; he didn't know she would be there. How was he a pervert? Then, thinking his insult wasn't sufficient, added, with an evil smirk, "You should focus more on your work, and stop trying to seduce me." She shot him a piercing glare, then stalked off to her room.  
  
He turned his head slightly, only enough to watch her walk away out of the corner of his eye. His face turned a light crimson as he realized he'd enjoyed seeing her naked. *Of course you did. She's a female* he assured himself, then walked into the simulator.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Vegeta walked slowly across the ship's floor, looking around for anything he might have missed. Everything looked to be in perfect working order to him. He had to admit, Bulma really knew her stuff, though he'd never give her the satisfaction of hearing him say that. *Finally* he thought with a deep sigh. He was finally going to be able to train in peace. No Onna, no interruptions, no anything. Just him and his training. He stared at the control panel a moment, deciding which route would be the fasted to reach his destination. Early on he'd chosen a small secluded planet at the far end of the galaxy. He carefully plotted the course, and being happy with his decision, took a seat and strapped himself in.  
  
Below, in the compartment, Bulma was slowly coming to. She pried her eyes open, but saw nothing except darkness. Her head throbbed with every breath she took. *It must still be late* she thought, not remembering the events of last night. If she had she would have noticed the large scabbed over wound on her forehead. But not remembering, naturally she wouldn't be careful about sitting up, and when she did slammed her head on the ceiling, causing the wound to re-open. Thick crimson blood oozed off her forehead, and ran down her face as she fell back.  
  
Back up above, Vegeta turned sharply in the direction of a loud thud noise. The ship couldn't have hit anything, for he was deep in space, on a set course, plus the ship had radar for objects large enough to do sufficient damage. He had long since unstrapped himself, and was just sitting, starring into space, planning his training. He quickly shot up out of his chair, and walked over to where he was sure the noise came from. Then his senses kicked in. It was Bulma, no mistake. He slowly bent over, and reached for the handle on the trap door. But just as he did, Bulma decided to open it too. The door collided with Vegeta, sending him back a few feet, from being startled, not from the blow itself.  
  
"Onna!!?" he yelled as if he were surprised she was there. He had known she was there, but it hadn't been confirmed 'til just then. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
She gave him a blank look, then tumbled back into the compartment. He scrambled over and peered into the dark hole in the floor. His keen Saiyan vision found her easily. She was lying on the ground, forehead gashed open, and seeping large amounts of blood. Before he had time to think, his instincts kicked in and he reached in and pulled her out. He leaned his head in and put his ear to her chest. She was still breathing. He tore a good portion of her shirt, and wrapped it tightly, but not too tight, around her head in attempt to stop the excessive bleeding. But dark blood soon seeped through the thin fabric though, and quickly spread to cover nearly the whole thing. "Fuck!" he whispered, looking around frantically for a replacement bandage. Then, finding nothing suitable, tore at his spandex body suit. It would work well enough. He carefully wrapped into around her head, after discarding the old clothe.  
  
"Ve-ge-ta.." she whispered, as her eyes flickered open. A blurred image of him loomed over her head, but she knew it was him. Before he had a chance to answer her, she fell back. Luckily, he caught her seconds before she slammed into the floor again. He cradled her feeble body in his arms, listening intently to her weak shaky breathing.  
  
*What's wrong with me?* he thought angrily, after closing the door behind him where he'd laid Bulma down to rest. *Why did I do that? Why do I care if she's hurt or not? And what was she doing in there?* He plopped down in his chair before the control panel, resting his head on his hand. He wouldn't get any answers until her woke up.  
  
*********************************************  
  
---Chapter one!! WooHoo!! I love beginnings! Everything's so unpredictable. Sorry for such a short first chapter, but I just wanted to set everything up and get it posted for everyone. I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Number two will hopefully be up shortly!! :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Time: Bulma wakes and Vegeta has a few questions for her. Hmm..and stuff. LOL!  
  
Note: This is a repost, for those who don't know. I decided to start over and add certain things and change others. Hopefully it'll be better than the first time I posted it and this time I'll post to the end. 


	2. Coming To

Last time:  
  
"Ve-ge-ta.." she whispered, as her eyes flickered open. A blurred image of him loomed over her head, but she knew it was him. Before he had a chance to answer her, she fell back. Luckily, he caught her seconds before she slammed into the floor again. He cradled her feeble body in his arms, listening intently to her weak shaky breathing.  
  
*What's wrong with me?* he thought angrily, after closing the door behind him where he'd laid Bulma down to rest. *Why did I do that? Why do I care if she's hurt or not? And what was she doing in there?* He plopped down in his chair before the control panel, resting his head on his hand. He wouldn't get any answers until her woke up.  
  
************************************************  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes as she awoke. Her head was throbbing, the pain ringing through her skull. *Where am I?* she thought, instinctively placing her hand on her forehead. Her eyes widened in horror and she shot up, seeing light blood smeared on her fingertips. All she could think to do was panic. She screamed as loud as her lungs permitted her to, and looked around frantically, confused at her surroundings, which she would have easily registered as familiar had she not been in a panic.  
  
Vegeta, who had been in the control room outside the bedroom door, came running in. After finding her to be in bed safely, he assured himself that the reason he'd run in so fast was to see what happened out of curiosity, not fear for her safety. "Stop that," he demanded rudely with an angry scowl. Her screaming hadn't ceased 'til he spoke.  
  
"Wh-wh-what happened!?" she cried, touching her forehead once more, as if she were making sure she was bleeding. "Where am I!?" she screamed even louder, as if that were possible, totally ignoring Vegeta's angry glare. "What-"  
  
"If you'd stop your incessant yelping, I'd answer you." He crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. "Are you going to be quiet now?" She nodded nervously with a slight squeaking noise. She looked like a terrified animal whose master is about to hit them, her legs pulled stiffly to her chest, arms wrapped around them. "Ok. First of all, I don't know what happened to your head. I found you like that, and covered the wound. Second, you are in space, aboard MY ship. And third, I don't know how the hell you got here! So I think you have some explaining to do to me!"  
  
Her eyes welled up with hopeless tears. "Y-y-you mean t-t-to t-t- tell me that I'm st-st-stuck in sp-space with y-you!?" she stuttered through painful sobs. She couldn't believe it was true. It couldn't be. She was safe in bed. She'd completely forgot about her forehead with blood soaked bandages, with all the panic and confusion she was subjected to.  
  
"You don't listen very well, do you?" His voice was low and calm, yet very much annoyed. He hoped she'd get this over and done with soon. His ears were beginning to ring painfully.  
  
"How did I get here!?" Vegeta threw his arms in the air with frustration and stalked back out into the control room. Bulma looked at the empty doorway a moment, then quickly threw her blankets off and scrambled after him, only to fall on her way. She screamed out in agony as her head collided with the wall on the other side of the room.  
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled, turning sharply and heading her way.  
  
"Back off!" she hissed, seeming back to her normal snippy self. She hadn't even realized what he just called her, though he had. His eyes widened, then immediately narrowed into a glare; more towards himself than her.  
  
*Stupid Onna* he thought, stalking back over to where he'd been sitting. *Why does she have to be so damn accident-prone!?* "Are you alright?" he huffed, looking down at her. She still hadn't gotten up off the floor.  
  
"I'm fine!" She glared angrily up at him, as if it were his fault she was there. Lost in the depths of space with a murderous psycho. About five, maybe more, awkward minutes passed and still she sat on the floor, starring blankly ahead.  
  
"What was the last thing you remember?" he asked, breaking the silence, and trying to stay calm. If not he would surely harm her out of rage, and being in deep space and all its not like there was anyone to hold him back. She was really getting on his nerves, more now than ever.  
  
She didn't answer him, let alone move for several minutes. Vegeta sighed deeply, then stood, walked over, and kneeled down in front of her. He slowly reached out his arm and touched the bloody bandage lightly. She flinched slightly, and closed her eyes. "I remember doing some last minute adjustments on the ship," she sighed, hearing the sound of him ripping more of his body suit. "I finished, then was about to go to bed when I saw it was raining.." Vegeta carefully untied the soiled bandage, and replaced it with a fresh clean on. Then he sat back, crossing his legs and listened. "I didn't have any pants or shoes and didn't want to catch cold." She opened her eyes and looked down at her body. She wore only underwear and a half torn tee shirt. "I still need pants.." She took a deep reluctant breath, then continued in a raspy voice. "I remembered I had some spare clothes stored on the ship in a compartment below. Don't ask me why they were there. I forgot..So anyways, I was reaching in to get my dino-caps which had the clothes in them, when lightning struck..I startled me and I fell into the hole.the next thing I remember was waking up in bed.." He looked at her for a moment, as if waiting for her to continue on with more. She said nothing, only pulled at the fringe of her shirt and looked down.  
  
"Well," he said, standing and reaching a hand to her. She hesitantly grabbed it and he pulled her to unsteady feet. She held onto his arm a moment until her regained her balance, then stepped back cautiously. She'd never been this alone with Vegeta before, she suddenly realized. Someone had always been in the next room or in the house or next door. But now they were in space, with no one around for, not miles, but light years. She wondered what would happen. Would he kill her? Or would he simply ignore her? Whatever was to happen, the thought of being alone with him for so long made her incredibly uneasy. But little did she know, her Saiyan friend was feeling just as uneasy as her, if not more. "I guess you're stuck here," was all he said, then walked away and sat back in his chair, and continued to stare into space.  
  
"When will we get to wherever we're going?" Bulma asked, not moving from where she was, for fear of, well him.  
  
"A week," he said flatly.  
  
"A week!? You mean I have to spend a week alone with you!?" she screamed, stomping over to him angrily.  
  
"No Onna. We have to spend at least two weeks together. But that's only if we left the moment we got there, but we can't. Such a low quality ship needs recovery time and maintenance after landing, which certain tools for repair, so you're looking at more like five or six-"  
  
"Five or six weeks!?"  
  
"No," he sighed, turning to her, an emotion in his eyes she'd never witnessed before: fear. "Months.." Her jaw dropped, nearly to the floor.  
  
"M-m-months?" she stuttered, hoping she'd heard wrong. He nodded solemnly. This was not going to be pretty. "Are you serious!?"  
  
"No I'm lying," he said sarcastically, earning an annoyed glare. "Of course I'm serious. I'm just as mad about this as you are."  
  
"I beg to differ," she huffed crossing her arms in the same manner he was accustomed to doing. "Why the hell does the ship take THAT long to recover!? I know I built it bett-"  
  
"No, you did not. Saiyan technology is of high quality. Yours is barely useable," he said matter-of-factly, shaking his had in disapproval. Bulma stood silent for a moment, allowing his words to register, then launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You asshole!! This ship is state of the art!! How dare you!" she screamed, turning blue in the face as she squeezed his thick muscular neck as hard as she could. But it was no use. It only made him laugh devilishly. "Why the hell are you laughing!!?"  
  
"You actually think you can hurt ME!?" he laughed, pushing her back easily. "Just stop." His face suddenly became serious. "If we have to spend the next six months together, I don't want you down my throat and yelling all the time. I have a lot of important training to do, and you being here makes it twice as hard."  
  
"How so?" she asked, still sitting on his stomach.  
  
"Well if I was alone I would only have to think about myself-"  
  
"And how does me being here change that?"  
  
"The planet we are going to may seem barren, but there are many inhabitants. The location on the planet I chose is secluded, but that doesn't mean life forms won't be around. They are extremely dangerous and-"  
  
"Get to the point Vegeta. What the hell are you trying to say!!?"  
  
"I have to protect you, damn it!!" he yelled, shoving her off him roughly.  
  
"Protect me? Why the hell would you, the almighty Prince, ever want to do that?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because, if I don't your stupid friends will have a fit and try to kill me. Not that it would be a challenege, but its quite the nuisance."  
  
"Like you care. Whatever. I'm going to bed." With that she turned and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Vegeta flinched slightly as the door made contact with its frame. He was still sitting on the floor where Bulma had pushed him down, starring off blankly.  
  
*Fool!* he yelled at himself as he stood and stalked over to his chair. *Don't let her distract you! You have a mission! That is your only concern!* But before Vegeta could get too deep into thought, Bulma's door swung open. She looked around a moment, then continued to her destination. She walked over and stopped in front of the trap door. She didn't bend over and open it though, only stared at it as if willing it to open on its own. "Just open the damn thing!" Vegeta yelled. Her ears perked up, and she lifted her head and glared at him.  
  
"I can't. I don't want to hit my head AGAIN!" she barked back, stomping her foot angrily. Vegeta huffed and rolled his eyes, but got up. He walked slowly over to her, taking his sweet time. "Hurry up. I want to go to bed." He growled at her upon coming to the trap door, then bent down and opened it. Then just as he was about to walk away, Bulma grabbed his arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to get the dino-caps for me."  
  
"Ugh!" He got down on all fours, reached into the compartment, and pulled out a small tin box. "Here!" he huffed, shoving the container at her. She ripped it from his grip and stalked back into the bedroom.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning, or whatever time it was, to the sound of dripping water. She opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was about to go into another fit of panic, when the events of the previous day came rushing into her mind. She looked around, propping herself up on her elbows, to find the source of the annoying dripping sound. "Damn Vegeta," she sighed, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbing her eyes. Taking her thumb and index finger, Bulma took hold of some skin on her upper arm and squeezed as hard as she could. It was one last attempt to prove she was dreaming. She rubbed her arm where she'd just pinched herself and scowled as she stood up. It wasn't a dream. She walked lazily over to the bathroom, fumbled to find the light switch, then walked in. The shower was what was making the dripping noise, which had seemed to get louder and louder with each passing second. It probably seemed much louder to her though, for her head still ached. She reached into the shower and turned off the faucet.  
  
(In the kitchen) Vegeta sat at the table shoveling in his breakfast. He'd been too impatient to wait for Bulma to fix something, though she wouldn't have even if she was up, so he had to settle with freeze dried stuff. "Vegeta," Bulma said as she entered the kitchen, wearing nothing more than light blue sweat pants with a Capsule Corp. logo and a white cotton sports bra.  
  
"What?" he growled, not looking up from his food.  
  
"Make sure you turn the faucet ALL the way after you're done in the shower," she spat, plopping down in a chair across from him. "What the hell are you eating?" She wrinkled her nose and poked at it suspiciously. Vegeta snapped at her (You know like dogs nips at people, but of course much more sexy heehee), wrapping his arms around his plate and pulling it to his chest. "Sorrrrrry!" Vegeta looked up in attempt to glare at her, but couldn't bring his eyebrows to narrow far enough when he saw her clothes, or lack there of.  
  
"Put some clothes on woman," he grunted regaining his composer, and concentrating back on his meal.  
  
"Oh shut up. You never complained about it before." She gave him a big toothy grin, then proceeded to get herself some breakfast. Vegeta put another forkful of "eggs" into his mouth, as he watched her walked away out of the corner of his eye. He had to admit, she had a great body. He wondered subconsciously how she keep such a perfect form when she ate so much and did such little exercise, if any.  
  
Bulma came back to the table moments later with a large bowl of cereal, several pieces of toast, an apple, some grapes and a glass of orange juice. "Careful Onna," Vegeta said with a smirk. "You don't wanna get fat." She looked up at him in horror.  
  
"Did you just say what I think you said?" she hissed, slamming her fists on the table. "I am NOT fat!!"  
  
"I never said you were. I said you will if you keep eating like that." He pointed at the large quantity of food in front of her.  
  
"I will not!" she yelled, throwing the apple at him. He caught it, of course, then took a huge bite and tossed it back.  
  
"Alright alright. Just watch it." He smirked at her, then got up and left the room.  
  
"I'm not going to get fat," she mumbled, pushing her food away. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 2 is complete!! You can praise me now!! Come on! Bow down to me!! Muahahaha!! So anyways.REVIEW!! I hope ya'll like it!! :D And I know it's another really short one, but it's still the beginning and it's how I had the chapters before when I didn't write really long ones, so please put up with it a little while longer. :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Landing and Bulma ventures out in the alien wildness. 


	3. Weird Sand

Last time:  
  
"Alright alright. Just watch it." He smirked at her, then got up and left the room.  
  
"I'm not going to get fat," she mumbled, pushing her food away. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.  
  
---Ok, a lot of time has passed. Its almost time for them to land. WooHoo!!  
  
**************************************  
  
Bulma stumbled groggily into the control room, rubbing her tired eyes with balled fists. Vegeta sat, with amazingly perfect posture, in his usual chair, starring out at an endless number of stars streaking by. "You're finally awake," he said, not turning to her.  
  
"What time is it?" She had been accustomed to asking him that every morning, even though she would always receive the same answer.  
  
"Late."  
  
"Arg. I'm not in the mood for that this morning Vegeta." She dragged her tired body over to him, setting her hand on the back of the chair he was sitting in. "When are we going to land? I know it's soon."  
  
"Three hours," he said flatly.  
  
"Three hours!? How long was I asleep!?"  
  
"Forever," he grunted, finally turning to face her. (This is the part where I tell you what she's wearing, and Vegeta drools. LOL!) She was clad in only her light purple silk underwear and a matching lacey bra. Vegeta let his eyes wander the contours of her perfectly formed body, then when he met her face gave her an angry scowl. "Woman, stop trying to seduce me. Its not going to work," he said, forming his scowl into a devious smirk.  
  
"What?" she asked, obviously confused and oblivious to what she'd come out of the bedroom wearing. "Fuck," she sighed, looking down at her nearly naked body. It didn't seem to bother her much though. She'd done it so many times, she was beginning to get accustomed to it. "Apparently I only wear underwear now," she laughed, walking back to the bedroom to put something less revealing on. She emerged a few minutes later, now wearing tight form-fitting jeans and a plain black tee shirt. Her hair, which had been all over the place before, was now tied back into a messy ponytail, a few loose strands hanging in her face. "Is this better?" she asked, walking in front of him and twirling around once.  
  
"I don't care," he huffed, looking around her, though it had become increasingly hard for him to ignore her. Back at Capsule Corp. when she pranced around half naked he could easily get away and forget all about her. But here, he was trapped in the confines of the tiny ship. He wished they would get to their destination sooner, he almost couldn't take it anymore. *Damn hormones* he thought, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She was now a few feet in front of him, her back to him, looking out into the depths of space.  
  
"Its so beautiful," she sighed, sitting halfway on the control panel, making sure not to push any buttons. "What's Fewskm like?" she asked, turning towards Vegeta with an awe-inspired gleam in her eyes. (Fewskm is the planet they are going to.)  
  
"I've told you a million times Onna. Its barren, boiling hot, and dusty. The Fewsks are horribly disfigured creatures with tempers exceeding those of Saiyans. Why do you insist on hearing that everyday?" he asked, resting his head on the hand of the arm he had propped on its elbow on the arm of the chair.  
  
"I don't know. I guess its just nice to hear what you'll be risking your life to fight and save me from."  
  
"Its not risking my life woman," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "I am far stronger than other barbarians." (Vegeta calling someone a barbarian, interesting..)  
  
"Still," she said, picking herself up and strolling over to him. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek lightly, and before he could react, she was gone.  
  
"Stupid Onna," he mumbled, bringing his hand to his cheek, which seemed to burn when he touched it. He withdrew his hand quickly, looking at it, half expecting to see red or charred skin.  
  
3 Hours Later..  
  
"Woman!!" Vegeta yelled, banging on the bedroom door.  
  
"Yes?" she asked sweetly, poking her head out the door, nearly smacking into his chest.  
  
"We're landing soon. So I suggest you get strapped in," he said in a gruff voice (Isn't that his normal voice? LOL), then stalked over to his chair and sat down.  
  
"Alright. I'm just getting ready. I'll be out in a few minutes," she called, shutting the door. Vegeta simply growled and crossed his arms. Then, as she said, a few minutes later she emerged from the bedroom. She wore tight black flare pants and an even tighter rose tank top. "How do I looked Vegeta?" she asked, taking a seat next to him and strapping herself in. He didn't answer, only reached over and checked, then tighten her straps. "Vegeta? I asked you a question." She touched his arm lightly.  
  
"Awful." He smirked, slapping her hand away. Her expression turned sour and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Nice Onna. You've proven who's more mature."  
  
"I'm not immature. I'm care-free," she said with a huge smile, resting her head on the back of the chair. "When are we landing?"  
  
"Now." He pointed out the large front window at a small blue-ish speck in the distance. It grew larger and larger within seconds, and the ship began to shack violently as they entered its atmosphere. "Hold on," he demanded, looking over to see how her fragile human body was taking the force.  
  
Bulma grasped the arms of the chair as hard as she could, trying to hold still, but it was no use. Her body flung around under her restraints, her back thrashing against the back of the chair, she didn't remember the landing on Namek being this violent. Vegeta knew if he didn't do something quick she'd get seriously hurt. He unstrapped himself, then Bulma, grabbed her and pulled her to him, then strapped them both in (He did this all super fast lol). She was out cold seconds later, and he now clutched her lifeless body to his, holding her as tightly as he could, though not enough to hurt her. BOOM!! (And other various loud noises) The ship had landed. Vegeta sighed deeply, then unstrapped them and placed her back in her chair before she could wake up. "Weakling," he muttered, checking the controls and scanning the area for inhabitants. Nothing. He sighed again with relief.  
  
"Wh-wh-what happened?" Bulma mumbled, looking around with hazy vision. She opened her eyes and looked at her restraints; she didn't remember undoing them. Her eyes drifted from the floor to Vegeta's feet to the front window. She couldn't believe what she saw. Vegeta had said it was a hot planet, but when she looked out chills climbed her spine and pricked the back of her neck. The sky was a misty lavender color with swirls of violet and white. The ground had the appearance of sand and was a deep blue. The few trees that were around were stick-like and thorny. It didn't look like anything lived there or even could.  
  
"We landed," Vegeta said, turning and looking down at her. "How do you feel?" he asked monotone, no compassion what so ever.  
  
"I'm fine." She placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "I thought you said this place was hot."  
  
"I did and it is."  
  
"Then why do I feel so damn cold?" she asked, rubbing her arms and bringing her legs up so her feet were on the edge of the chair.  
  
"It only looks cold. You'll change your mind as soon as we set foot outside." He walked over and knelt down in front of her. "You don't look good. Come on." He grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled, slapping him on the head with her free hand. "Let..g..go.." she trailed off, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy. He grabbed her around the waist to help her walk and continued on to the door to outside. He pulled her closer to him so her body leaned on his, then with his now free hand, pressed a button to open the door and a refreshingly warm breeze blew in. Vegeta walked down the ramp and when he got to the bottom, set Bulma on the ground. He grabbed her upper arms and shook her to get her to come to. "What!?" she hissed, glaring up at him.  
  
"Well you look better," he said walking around in a half circle, looking at the surroundings. "Ok." He gave Bulma one last look, then began to walk away from her and the ship.  
  
"Where are you going?" She stood and brushed herself off, though she hadn't needed too. The sand-like grains fell from her clothes and skin, instead of clinging to her.  
  
"To train woman," he grunted. "Why do you ask such ridiculous questions?"  
  
"Right now!?" she yelled, running after him and grabbing his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks, and pushed her back.  
  
"Of course right now!! I came here to train and I'm not going to waste any time!!"  
  
"Well what the hell am I supposed to do!!?"  
  
"I don't care!!..Just-Don't go too far. Make sure you can see the ship at all times." With that said, he continued on his way.  
  
"What!? Why can't I look around!?"  
  
"Its too dangerous!! Stay here!!" he yelled, then took to the sky.  
  
"But-" But he was already gone. "Baka!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking her fists angrily. "I don't care what he says. I'll go wherever I damn well please." She trudged back into the ship, grabbed a few essential dino-caps, then went back outside. "Vegeta went that way, so I'm going this way," she said as she pointed in the opposite direction and began to walk.  
  
An hour and a half later.  
  
"Arg!" Bulma groaned, plopping down on a flattened blackish boulder. "There is NOTHING here! What the hell am I going to do for six months!!?" Just then a thought popped into her head. "Hell yes! I'll make another ship!" she cheered with a beaming smile. She had more than enough spare parts on the other ship to make a small space pod. She could model it after the ones the Saiyans came to Earth in. She could be home in half the time. "I'm so smart," she said to a small half lizard half mouse-like creature who had just ventured onto her boulder to investigate the stranger.  
  
Bulma sighed deeply, took one last look around then stood up. "This place is horrible." She started back in the direction of the ship and had been walking for a few minutes, when she realized how much darker the sky looked. *I better hurry* she thought, picking up her pace to a slow jog. By the time the boulder she had been sitting on was out of sight she was running. Something told her it wasn't a good idea to be out at night here. She ran a few more minutes, until her heart felt as though it would burst from her chest; she needed to stop and rest a moment. Large beads of sweat poured off her face to the ground, where they remained as drops, instead of soaking into the sand. Bulma hunched herself over, her hands on her knees, and looked at the ground, breathing rapidly. "What the-" She bent down further to get a closer look at the sand where her sweat had fallen. "Weird.." She took out one of her capsules and opened it; a large box with various tools and other science equipment inside. She reached in the box and pulled out a glass jar, collected the sand and sweat and sealed the jar. *I have nothing better to do, might as well examine this stuff.*  
  
The wind was blowing wildly and Bulma had to shield her face with her arms to keep the sand that was being kicked up from getting in her eyes. She looked up, as she had been doing every few moments, to see if she was close to the ship. "Finally," she sighed, the ship was in view. She picked up her pace to a steady jog, only to run into something, then fall back on the ground.  
  
"Woman!! Where the hell have you been!!? I told you to stay here!!" Vegeta yelled, yanking her back to her feet. He grabbed her arm firmly and dragged her into the ship and threw her into his chair. It had all happened so fast Bulma couldn't respond right away.  
  
"I can do whatever I damn well please Vegeta!" she hissed, glaring at him with piercing blue eyes. "You're not my parents!"  
  
"Do you have any idea of how dangerous it is out there at night!!?" A slight hint concern was evident in his voice, though his anger masked it well.  
  
"Sorry mom," she huffed, looking away from him.  
  
"Don't ever go out at night!! Even if its just around the ship!! The creatures here won't think twice about eating something as small and weak as you!!" The vein on his forehead was bulging with anger.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked, suddenly becoming very nervous.  
  
"Yes!!" He backed up a bit, then leaned on the control panel, breathing deeply in attempt to calm himself.  
  
"H-How big exactly are these creatures?" she asked in a shaky voice, ringing her hands in her lap.  
  
"As big as the ship or bigger. Depending on what kind of animal it is."  
  
Bulma shifted nervously in the chair, then looked up at Vegeta, who was looking at the floor. "What do the Fewsks look like?" He perked his ears and raised his head to meet her gaze.  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" he sighed.  
  
"I'm curious." She gave him an innocent child look. "What do they look like?"  
  
"They're ugly, you'd fit in well," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey!! Come on."  
  
"They're very short. The tallest ones are half my size. They have porous gray skin and huge metallic eyes. Most don't have hair, and the few that do have very little and it's straw-like and black. That good enough?" he huffed. He was growing rather impatient with her.  
  
"Yes, thank you. What are th-"  
  
"They're ruthless creatures with a lust for murder and destruction," he answered her before she could ask her question. "No more questions. Go to bed."  
  
It hadn't occurred to her until then that she was extremely tired, and she let out a huge yawn. "Alright. Thanks for answering my questions. I'll make ya breakfast tomorrow. Night Vegeta," she said sweetly, then stood and padded across the floor to her bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
***************************************************  
  
---Chapter 3!! WooHoo! I'm lovin' this fic!! I hope you people are too!! REVIEW!! Give me advice and what not. And sorry again for the shortness, I thought about trying to make them longer, but that would only take longer cause I'd have to make sure I wasn't repeating myself over and over, you know? So I'm just going to continue this way. Hope you're enjoying it! :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Bulma fiddles around with that weird sand and other things heehee. I dunno yet. :P 


	4. Faimu

Last time:  
  
"They're ruthless creatures with a lust for murder and destruction," he answered her before she could ask her question. "No more questions. Go to bed."  
  
It hadn't occurred to her until then that she was extremely tired, and she let out a huge yawn. "Alright. Thanks for answering my questions. I'll make ya breakfast tomorrow. Night Vegeta," she said sweetly, then stood and padded across the floor to her bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bulma walked around the perimeter of the ship, scooping out as far as her vision would talk her. It had been too cold inside, so she'd come out in hopes of warming up a little. She had been surprised the first time she'd been out at night that it was still so warm; in deserts back on Earth it was always incredibly cold at night. "Where are you Vegeta?" she sighed aloud, looking in the direction he had flown that morning. She was beginning to grow worried; he was usually back by now. "Vegeta!!" she yelled. No answer. Not like she had expected one though.  
  
She had been outside for a good half an hour now, and there was still no sign of the Saiyan Prince. She walked a ways away from the ship, and sat on a rock next to a thorny bush with what looked like fruit on it. It was a light orange color and furry like a kiwi though much larger and more circular like an orange. She reached her out and poked it with her index finger, it was a lot softer than she had imagined. She plucked one from the bush and with a pocketknife carefully cut it open. It was definitely some type of fruit. The inside of it was soft and moist, with small red and yellow seeds clustered around the center. The fruit part itself was a dark orange, and smelled like nothing Bulma had ever indulged in before. It was wonderful. She lifted it to her mouth and took a small bite. Delicious! Better than any fruit she'd ever tasted. She wondered how such an awful, barren-looking place could have such savory fruits.  
  
Just before she was about to take another bite, she heard a strange noise from behind her. It was almost a grunting or whining of some type of animal. She turned around slowly to become was face to face with a hideously ugly creature. It was twice the size of the ship, maybe bigger, with matted amber fur, pointed ears, huge gleaming gray eyes, and a massive mouth that held row upon row of jagged razor sharp teeth. From its mouth dripped a blue-ish ooze that when it contacted the sand burned right through.  
  
All Bulma could manage to do was stand, frozen in place, her muscles cramping and holding in place. The beast leaned forward, its massive head bigger than her entire body, and sniffed her with its deer-like snout. She shrunk back in terror. Big mistake. The creature roared with anger and lifted its front legs in the air, kicking them wildly (Like a horse does). Bulma took a few shaky steps back, holding her arms out, then bolted towards the ship. The creature, who was terribly hungry and didn't want to lose its dinner, ran after her. It was extremely fast for such a large beast, and even though Bulma ran as fast as she could, she was no match for it; it was just too fast. It caught up to her in a matter of seconds, ramming its thick skull into her back, slamming her to the ground. She screamed out in agony as her stomach collided with a large sharp rock. This gave to the creature the perfect opportunity to make its move; it lunged forward, squashing Bulma with the weight of its entire body. Her lungs couldn't take the intense pressure, and she passed out on impact.  
  
Miles away Vegeta felt a sudden ki drop and knew right away that it must be Bulma. He had been on his way back to the ship, so he increased his speed, sand kicking up behind him, swirling like a tornado. Within a matter of minutes he reached the ship, but Bulma was no where in sight. He drifted to the ground and landed. Scanning the area with his keen Saiyan senses, he spotted something in the distance. He walked over to it, and his breath was caught in his throat; a pool of thick dark blood, then a trail of it that went to the east. "Bulma.." he whispered, taking off in the direction of the blood trail.  
  
It went on for a half mile or so, then stopped at the entrance to a cave. He peered inside, but it was far too deep to see in more than fifteen feet. He didn't hesitate a second, walking right in. It was damp with a horrendous odor that was almost too much for him to bear, but he had to press on. He walked slowly, listening carefully with his excellent hearing and after a few long moments finally heard something. Bulma. Or rather her heavy suppressed breathing. He ran until he came to a fork in the cave, listened a moment, then ran in the direction he heard her. But when he finally reached her, couldn't believe his eyes. She was lying on the floor of the cave, hardly recognizable; her face covered in blood, and her chest and stomach had been slashed repeatedly, oozing thick vermilion blood. But the beast? No where in sight.  
  
Vegeta ran to her side, picking up her head, holding it to his chest. But he was too late. "Ve..ge..ta.." she gasped between painful breaths. .  
  
"No woman....You can't die!" he howled, tears threatening to escape his eyes. She gave him a helpless look, face soiled with blood and tears, then closed her eyes. Immediately her head fell back, and her breathing suddenly halted. All Vegeta could do was stare at her lifeless body, then let his tears finally fall. "No! I won't let you die!!" he cried, pushing on her chest in attempt to revive her, but it was no use. He reached his head down, meeting his lips with hers, then pinching her nose shut, he breathed in, then pushed on her chest. He did it several more times and just when he was about to give up, having nothing left he could do, her eyes snapped open and she coughed up dark red blood. He'd revived her. "Bulma.." he sighed, gazing down at her, not caring that she could see his tears.  
  
She reached up and slowly touched his face. "You're all dirty," she whispered with a weak smile. He looked down at his body, he was covered in her blood, though didn't mind in the least.  
  
"Shut up woman," he sighed with a smile, pulling her to him, kissing her lips lightly. But something was wrong and her eyes shot open, and she looked into his eyes almost at his very soul, trying to speak, but her breath was suddenly caught in her throat. She gasped to breathe but it was as if there was no air. "Woman!!" She looked up at him with glistening innocent eyes. "Bulma!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta shot up in bed dripping in a cold sweat, breathing so rapidly his heart felt as though it's burst from his chest. "Bulma?" He looked around frantically, but she was no where in sight. He flew out of bed and ran down the hall to her room. She was sound asleep in her bed. He sighed deeply, it had all been a horrible nightmare. He slowly walked over to the bed and leaned in to listen to her breathing, to make sure she was in fact alive. Then as if she had sensed him, Bulma bolted forward, smacking her head against Vegeta's.  
  
"Vegeta!!" she hissed, grabbing her head. "What the hell are you doing in my room!?" But he couldn't open his mouth, let alone speak. "Well!!?"  
  
"I'm hungry," he grunted, regaining his composure and crossing his arms. He appeared calm and content to her, like his normal self, though on the inside he was still trembling. It had all seemed so real. He could still see her cold lifeless body and dead glazed over eyes.  
  
"Uh! Fine!" She tossed her blankets off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Luckily she went easy on his hormones today and was wearing a whole lot more clothes than normal; a pair of dark gray sweat pants and a plain white mid-drift tee shirt. "What do you want?" she asked, stalking out of her room and into the kitchen.  
  
*It was only a dream* he thought to himself, as he took a seat at the kitchen table. *She's alive and just as annoying as ever. Forget about it and focus on your training. It wasn't real, it's not important.*  
  
"Earth to Vegeta," Bulma growled, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I..I don't care," he said, looking up at her with an expression she couldn't read. She looked at him a moment, as if trying to decipher it, but then at coming to the conclusion it was impossible, shrugged and went back to the stove.  
  
"I'll make you some bacon and sausage." She turned to him. "And these. I'll cut them up with some strawberries and grapes. We can have a fruit salad," she said with a smile, holding out one of the fuzzy fruits Vegeta has seen in his dream.  
  
"Where did you get that!?" he hissed, jumping up and slapping it out of her hand.  
  
"Vegeta! What's wrong with you!?..I found them on a bush outside. They're perfectly safe. I tested them."  
  
He took a deep breath and sat back down. "Stupid Onna," he mumbled, resting his cheek on his balled fist. About five or ten minutes later Bulma came to the table, set a huge platter of sausage and bacon with a little fruit in front of Vegeta, then sat down across from him with a small plate of the meat and a bowl of fruit. He immediately began to shovel his meal in, as though it were his last. Bulma, on the other hand, was far too distracted and only poked at her food, taking tiny nibbles here and there. A few more long moments of silence passed, and finally she could stand it no longer.  
  
"Vegeta," she said, gaining his attention. He looked up as he stuffed the last forkful of food into his mouth. "Are you alright? You're more tense and distance than usual."  
  
He gave her an odd look, then stood and walked towards the door. "I'm fine woman," he said, then was gone.  
  
"Its impossible talking to him. You know that," she told herself. "Well I might as well check out that weird sand." She got up from the table and headed to her room, leaving Vegeta's dirty dishes and her uneaten breakfast, she'd take care of it later.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Bulma picked up a plastic petri dish, pouring a small amount of the sand into it. "Let's see what this does," she said, putting a few drops of water on it. The water, as she had expected, stayed in droplets like rain on a water-proofed porch deck. She picked up a few grains and squished them between her index finger and thumb. They felt like sand, though had the appearance of glass rather than rock (Sand is rocks, duh heehee. I know glass is made of sand, but what I meant was the "sand" is glossy). She held them up and with her free hand put a magnifying glass in front of them. But it wasn't strong enough to see any real detail. She careful picked some grains up with tweezers and put them on a slide, then slid it under a microscope and focused it. The blue grains came into view, but Bulma could find nothing different about their glassy appearance.  
  
"This is a waste of time," she sighed, standing and stretching her stiff limbs. "I should be working on building that ship."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Shimmering pieces of metal, multi-colored wire, and all other things necessary to build a ship were scattered all around Bulma's room. She sighed deeply, then began to draw out the precise and meticulous plans for a ship that would take her home. "Alright. Now that goes there," she said, drawing in a part of the machine. "And that's there. Wow, this is easier than I thought. I'll be out of here in no time." She beamed, looking down at the scraps of machinery that would soon be her ship. It had taken her and her father six months to build Vegeta's ship. This one would definitely take less time and since she could work on it whenever she wanted, it would take even less time. She didn't need to be any place special, not work, not-  
  
*Work* she thought, starring off. She'd almost completely forgotten about that, not to mention her family that was probably worried sick about her. but there was no way of contacting them, Vegeta had made sure of that when the ship was built; no interruptions. *Damn him.* But they must have figured out what had happened by now, she had been on the ship the night before the launch and her father was a brilliant man; he could put two and two together. She just wished she could at least let them know she was alright.  
  
Bulma glanced at her watch instinctively. "Oops!" She smacked the butt of her hand against her forehead. She had forgotten that her watch and all clocks on the ship had stopped once they entered the Fewskm atmosphere. "I need some fresh air," she announced, standing from her mess of metal and wires and walked out of her room into the control room. She looked out the front window, but it was pitch black out, not even one of the three moons was out, she couldn't see a thing. She went over to a cabinet, searched around inside, then pulled out what she'd been looking for. A flashlight, well more like a lantern.  
  
She went to the main door, opened it, and walked down the ramp with the lantern lit. The warm air was so soothing. She walked a ways from the ship and sat on the ground, just next to the thorny bush she'd found that strange fruit on. It had been so delicious, she'd eaten it all earlier when she was working on her ship. She grabbed one of the larger fruits from the bush and slowly peeled away its fuzzy outer layer. She could already smell its sweet inner fruit. She discarded the outside on the ground, then took a huge bite. It was better than she'd remembered and within seconds the rest was gone. *Man, I feel like Vegeta.* She laughed, grabbing another fruit. "I wonder what this stuff's called.."  
  
"Faimu," said a deep voice from behind her. She jumped in surprise, landing on her back.  
  
"Jerk," she hissed, starring up at him. "When did you get back?"  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in at night," he growled glaring down at her, completely ignoring her question.  
  
"I was cold," she whined, leaning back on her hands.  
  
"Come on." He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet before she had a chance to open her mouth and protest. He looked around quickly (For the beast? Could be..), then dragged her inside, her kicking and scratching all the way.  
  
"Vegeta!! What's your problem!?" she yelled, pushing him away. "You always do that!! I can walk on my own!!"  
  
"Shut up woman and go to bed. You're giving me a headache." He turned away from her and walked towards his room, but Bulma wasn't going to let him get away that easily.  
  
"Get back here Vegeta!! I'm not done with you yet!!" She ran after him, jumping on his back and punching and kicking at him violently. It must have been being cooped up for so long and away from everyone that made her snap. It had always just been verbal arguments between them. Neither of them had ever been physical before.  
  
"Woman! Get off of me!!" he barked, clawing at her on his back. Within seconds her had her off and in front of him, a tight hold on her arms. "What's gotten into you woman!?" She only glared at him, then spit in his face. He growled, bearing his fangs (Like a puppy dog heehee), then released her, whipping off his face. "Not smart." He lunged forward, pinning her to the ground, securely holding her there with all his weight as he straddled her. He lowered his face to hers, leaving only an inch or so, then growled slowly in the back of his throat, showing his sharp k-9's once more. If Bulma hadn't known better, she would have thought he was going to bite her.  
  
"Get off me Vegeta," she hissed through clenched teeth, trying effortlessly to get free.  
  
"Promise not to try another stunt like that again?" She didn't answer, and he tightened his grip on her arms. "Onna?"  
  
"Fine!" She glared up at him, fiery anger burning in her eyes. He slowly loosened his grip, then all at once let go and jumped up off her. She scrambled to her feet, and before he knew it she had him to the ground (Definitely not possible, but let it go for the sake of the story heehee).  
  
"Onna!!" he yelled, pushing her off forcefully, then attempted to stand up but was knocked back to the floor. He was really getting mad now. He jumped up and ran at her, slamming her into the wall. "Listen woman! I am in no mood for your childish games!! Just go to bed!!" She didn't so much as flinch at his words, or the fact that his whole body was pressed to hers and his face was only inches away. She tried to free herself, but it was no use. He was just too strong, and now mad. "Go." But before she had a chance to move, he picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder, and walked to her room.  
  
"Put me down!!" she yelled, beating him back with her fists.  
  
"Shut up," he demanded, throwing her on her bed. She bounced a few times, then as soon as she was settled, bolted up after him. He quickly blocked her furious punches, and toppled her to the bed, pressing all his weight on her body. She struggled to get free, but in the end gave up, for good. She stopped trying to get free, and just laid there under him, suddenly feeling warm in the cold ship. He lifted his head slightly, and starred at her a moment.  
  
"Ve..Vegeta?" He quickly snapped out of it and climbed off her, standing up. She gave him an odd look, then propped herself up on her elbows. He only sent her an angry glare, then stalked away. *That was..interesting..*  
  
********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 4!! WooHoo!! I really liked that one!! :D Did you people like the beginning? Scary huh? LOL!! Anyways..REVIEW!! :D And I want lots and lots of reviews or I just might not continue this fic to ending.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: How should I know?? It hasn't happened yet!! Sheesh!! :P (Actually, it has, but I'll pretend this is a first time around fic, heehee.) 


	5. Eskes

Last time:  
  
"Shut up," he demanded, throwing her on her bed. She bounced a few times, then as soon as she was settled, bolted up after him. He quickly blocked her furious punches, and toppled her to the bed, pressing all his weight on her body. She struggled to get free, but in the end gave up, for good. She stopped trying to get free, and just laid there under him, suddenly feeling warm in the cold ship. He lifted his head slightly, and starred at her a moment.  
  
"Ve..Vegeta?" He quickly snapped out of it and climbed off her, standing up. She gave him an odd look, then propped herself up on her elbows. He only sent her an angry glare, then stalked away. *That was..interesting..*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Please Vegeta!" Bulma pleaded, pulling at his arm. "I've done absolutely nothing since we got here. You can miss one day of training. Please!"  
  
"For the last time woman. NO!" he barked, jerking his arm out of her grasp and stalking out the door.  
  
"Fine!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, to the streak Vegeta had left across the purple tinted sky. "I'll explore by myself." She smirked deviously, she was going to make him regret he said no to her, somehow.  
  
After a good twenty minutes of deciding what to bring, Bulma was finally ready to explore the vast desert-like landscape. Anything was better than sitting around in the cold boring ship all day. Sure she could easily become occupied working on her new space pod, which was coming along rather quickly, and high quality at that. But its all she'd been doing for the past two weeks straight; she needed to get out, stretch a little, have an adventure, like in the old days with Goku. And besides, she wanted to explore Fewskm before she had to leave. All she'd seen was the area around the ship and about ten yards into the nearest forest. But the forest was close enough to the ship that it could be seen out the main window, and she was allowed to go no farther under Vegeta's watchful eyes. He reminded her of an older brother or something. So demanding yet childish.  
  
"Let's see," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Which way?" she shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out her most high- tech compass. It spun around a few times, then the needle stopped abruptly and the thin glass began to crack. "What the-" She glared angrily at the "perfect" device, then tossed it into the sand. "Stupid planet.." she muttered, traipsing off east of the ship. "Probably has a high magnetic field or something.."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Vegeta landed on the ground roughly, sending sand flying in all directions; his training that day had gone quite less than adequate. He stomped in the direction of the ship, muttering profanities to himself in all the languages he knew on the way. He was just about to press the button to open the door when a shiny object caught his eye; a broken compass. He kicked it lightly with his foot, but paid no more mind to it, and proceeded to open the door. The coolness of the interior of the ship was refreshing, and he quickly closed the door to keep out the warmth from outside.  
  
"Woman," he called out, poking his head into her room. She wasn't there. His eyebrows narrowed in thought. The ship wasn't all that big. The only place she'd be was her room, the kitchen, or the control room and she was in none of them. "Woman!!" he yelled, stomping into his room, flinging the door open, but she wasn't there either. He slowly walked out of his room, and cautiously approached the trap door. Could she be under there? He squatted down and lifted up the door, glancing inside. All his vision could make out was a few boxes and crates. *I wonder what's in those* he thought. *I'll check later.* He reached inside and felt around for a moment, making sure she definitely wasn't there.  
  
"Woman where are you?" he whispered in his usual annoyed tone, looking up and out the large front window. An endless blue desert stretched out before his eyes, the many moons' light reflecting off the unusual sand. She was out there. He could feel it. He stood, folding his arms over his chest. *Where could she be?* He thought for a few moments, though came up with nothing. He should have known something was up when he saw the broken compass outside.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Bulma whipped her forehead clean of sweat, then took a large gulp of bottled water. "Its so hot out," she huffed, peeling off her light pink tee-shirt, revealing a purple sport's bra. She stuffed the shirt in her bag, and continued on in the path she'd been going on for hours.  
  
She'd found next to nothing on her exploration. A few odd looking creatures and flowers, but nothing too out of the ordinary. What she really wanted to see, what she really came out here for, were the Fewsks. The way Vegeta described them intrigued her, rather than scared her, like his intentions. "Why didn't I bring an air car?" she sighed, whipping her forehead once more.  
  
She wandered around the terrain for another half an hour or so before she finally decided to give up and go back to the ship. "Its getting late," she said, plucking a Faimu from a nearby bush. She bite into it hungrily, letting its sweet juices dribble down her face. "Now which way?" She turned around and looked out into the vast emptiness. To her left was the forest she'd just exited, and all around everywhere else was nothing but sand. "Oh no.." she sighed. "I'm lost." She couldn't remember exactly where she'd come out of the forest, and even if she had, she'd taken so many twists and turns when she was in it that it would be impossible to begin finding her way back.  
  
*What have I gotten myself into?* she thought with a deep sigh, trudging back into the dense forest.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Vegeta had been looking for hours, and still not even the slightest sign of Bulma. He hadn't known exactly which way to go, so he flew north, zig zagging in the sky, and closely watching the ground for any sign of her or that she'd been there.  
  
His route soon proved to be a waste of time, so he switched and turned eastward. Still, nothing. He was about to give up and go back to the ship, when his keen eyes spotted something and flew down to get a closer look. He landed gently and walked over to it. "Bulma.." he groaned, picking up a half eaten piece of Faimu. He pulled off one of his gloves and lightly touched the area of the exotic fruit which had been bitten. It was still warm. *She couldn't have gone far..*  
  
He crumbled the soft fruit in his hand, then threw it at the ground angrily. She was wasting his time by making him come out and look for her. She knew better than to venture too far from the ship, and to always keep it in sight. "Woman," he grumbled, stalking into the nearby forest, keeping his senses on alert for any sign of her. She was sure going to get it for this.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Bulma lay on a patch of grayish moss, fanning herself with her hand, and panting as though she's just run one hundred miles. "Why does it have to be so hot all the time!?" she whined, reaching into her bag for some water, but found the bottle was completely empty. "Oh no.." she sighed, flopping her head to one side, exhausted. "Now I have no water."  
  
She lay there a moment, deep in thought about various different things; she wondered how long she would be stuck out here before Vegeta noticed she was missing and was coming to get her. Would he even come for her? Or would he just leave her there to die? She was of no use to him. *Why did he help me then, when I hurt my head?..* she pondered, closing her eyes as she remembered the look on his face when she fell, again. He had actually looked worried, concerned for her welfare. *No that can't be it..There must be some type of motive..*  
  
Bulma picked up her head, and looked at the purple sky, the moons' light shining through the tree branches. It truly was a beautiful planet, just way too hot for Bulma's liking. She flopped her head back down, then curled into an oddly comfortable ball, welcoming sleep. She was far too tired to even let the thought that something could harm her cross her mind.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Icy cold chills climbed Bulma's spine, and she clutched a warm flannel blanket to her body. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open, taking in her surroundings. She was back on the ship, back in her room, in her bed. "Ve-Ve-Vegeta!!" she called.  
  
"Yes?" She jumped back, slamming into the wall. He was sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Kami Vegeta! Don't scare me like that!!" she yelled angrily, nearly forgetting why she'd called him in the first place. He only scowled in her direction, then looked back at the floor, where he'd been starring for hours. "How did-"  
  
"You get here?" She nodded. "I found you asleep under a tree, and brought you back," he sighed, then harshened his tone. "And you are damn lucky Onna that nothing happened to you out there..Do you have any idea how cruel and ruthless the Fewsks are!? And that goes for the animals here as well! You know that!" he shouted, glaring at her.  
  
"I do now," she sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. There was silence between them for a few uneasy moments, then Bulma spoke up. She hopped out of bed, "Th-Thank you, Vegeta," gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then proceeded to the kitchen for a cup of cocoa to calm her nerves. She was a little shaken up about what Vegeta said about the things in the woods, though didn't want to seem weak in front of him.  
  
Vegeta watched her intently as she walked away. "Stupid Onna.." he mumbled, then walked out of the room to his own room to get ready for a day of training. He was sure going to take out a lot of anger on himself today after being so weak as to care, even for a second, about the earthling.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Bulma emerged from the bathroom after a warm relaxing shower, her white cotton robe clinging to her still moist skin. She cautiously crept around her room, looking over her shoulder every now and then while she got dressed, as though something were aboard the ship or ever could be there. She had replayed in her mind over and over what Vegeta had said. She had really put herself in danger by being out there, all alone, in an alien place, at night. *You're smarter than that..* she scolded herself.  
  
Taking in her reflection in a full-length mirror, Bulma smiled, satisfied with her appearance. She wore a plain black ankle-length skirt with mid-thigh slits up either side, a baby blue halter top with shimmering sequence, and a navy blue sweater, since the ship was usually rather chilly. Her hair she chose to wear down, liking how it went with her outfit. The only jewelry she wore was a thick black clothe choker with beads dangling onto her collarbone. Plus, it was only one of three pieces of jewelry she had with her that had been in the capsules of clothes. In the tin she'd found only three capsules, all of which only contained one suitcase of clothing each, four outfits in each, and that was all she had. All the other items she needed, feminine soaps, lotions, etc., she had long since forgotten about. And, luckily for her and the Saiyan, there had been deodorant and a single razor in the capsules. For shoes, she only one pair of old sneakers and the dress shoes she was wearing now. But she wasn't complaining, at least she had what she did; maybe she'd come across some type of clothing store. *Yeah right* she thought with a little giggle, even if there was, which she highly doubted, Vegeta would never let her go in there. She took one last glance in the mirror before exiting her room and heading for the kitchen, her shiny black leather three inch heals clanking on the vinyl tile floor as she walked.  
  
Vegeta had long since returned from his training and was seated rather rigidly at the table, waiting for Bulma to come make him dinner, who he remembered promised to not be long. "Feh.." he huffed, convinced she was running on a different clock than the rest of the world. He took a deep breath, intending to yell her name, which Bulma was fully convinced he thought was woman, when instead he gasped aloud as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"See something you like?" she asked seductively, though with the hint of a giggle.  
  
"What are you all dressed up for?" he demanded, ignoring her teasing manner. He'd never seen her dressed up for any other reason than to go out with that ridiculous excuse for a fighter (aka Yamcha).  
  
"I don't know. Just felt like it, that's all. Haven't in so long. Besides, it's the only nice thing I have with me," she replied honestly, taking a seat at the table across from her Saiyan companion.  
  
"And just when were you planning on making me my dinner?" he growled in unison with his stomach.  
  
"Oh that? Nah..I've decided to order out instead. Pizza maybe." Vegeta nearly fell out of his chair at her statement. He was beginning to believe she was going completely mad. He narrowed his eyebrows at her and was about to speak, when she burst into a fit of laughter. "Woo," she sighed, whipping a tear from her eye, still laughing. "That was a good one."  
  
"Quit your infantile behavior and get my food now!" he yelled, banging his fist on the table.  
  
"Gomen," she huffed sarcastically, standing and walking over to the refrigerator.  
  
After what seemed like eons to the starving Prince, Bulma was finally done with dinner. She dumped mound after mound of food in front of him, then took a small plate for herself and sat down. Vegeta immediately began to devour the meal, only stopping to swallow. Bulma absent-mindedly watched him eat as she poked at her food with a fork, suddenly not feeling very hungry. He noted her actions mentally, though did nothing as little as glance up at her.  
  
"Are you cold?" she asked, rubbing her upper arms, breaking the silence. He gave her an odd look, then shock his head and continued with his meal. "I'm freezing," she stated numbly, clutching her sweater to her body. Vegeta stopped eating for a moment, needing a drink to wash everything down with. He went over to the fridge, grabbed a whole gallon of milk, then sat back down across from the shivering woman. Subconsciously he wondered why she was so cold. She'd always been fine with the ship's cool interior before. She'd never complained about it.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" he asked selfishly, pointing at her plate of uneaten food. She shook her head slowly, then shoved the plate in his direction. He ate it quickly, downed the last bit of milk, then leaned back in his chair. "What's wrong with you, woman? You look uglier than usual." She simply glanced up at him and sighed, almost painfully. Oddly enough she didn't retort to his insult, which told him something must really be wrong. "What's a guy got to do to get a fight around here?" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest (Odd, he NEVER does that. Heehee).  
  
"Huh?" She looked up at him with hazy eyes. "Oh..Gomen Vegeta..I don't think I'm up for it at the moment.." she trailed off, her eye lids beginning to droop as her head tilted to the side.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta shouted, snapping his fingers in her face to get her attention. She slowly open her eyes, glanced up at him, then before he could blink she was on the floor. "Woman!!" he yelled, running over and shaking her to get her to come to.  
  
"What!?" she snapped, pushing him away and standing up. "And don't call me woman!" He gave her a questioning look, then growled at her tone. "And why is it so damn hot in here!?" She ripped off her sweater and threw it on the ground angrily. Again, Vegeta gave her a strange look. "What?" she huffed, glaring at him.  
  
"Would you make up your mind woman!!" he finally managed after a moment of silence.  
  
"What are you talking about Vegeta!?" She jabbed her balled fists into her hips angrily, a set glare still aimed at him.  
  
"You!!" he fumed, throwing his arms in the air. "One minute you're annoying, the next you're complaining about begging cold, then you pass out, and now you're bitching!!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!!? Its boiling hot in here!!" she screamed, only inches from his face now. She then turned on her heal and headed for her room. A few minutes later she emerged in cut off jean shorts and a mid drift halter top, Vegeta's eyes nearly bulged from his sockets. Noticing this and being in a not so pleasant mood, Bulma stormed over to the gawking Saiyan, sticking her face in his. "And what exactly are you looking at your highness!?"  
  
"Woman, did you wrestle a bear or something?" he asked in all seriousness. Bulma though took it as an insult, slapping him across the face.  
  
"Jerk!" she yelled, stomping into the control room, a room dubbed by Vegeta as HIS room.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!! And get out of my room!!" He ran after her, intending to yell once more when he saw her, but was instead taken back a few shaky steps. She was hunched over his chair, obviously having lost consciousness to some degree. "Woman!!" He grabbed her arms, shaking her, but this time it wasn't going to work. She was out cold, though the expression hardly owned up in this situation. Her skin seemed to be on fire when he touched her. He ran his hand over her stomach, trying to ignore how hot her flesh was and just above her belly button and to the right were a dozen or so scratches, not deep though. But the severity of them was of no concern to him, if they were too deep she wouldn't have survived more than a couple of hours. It was the color of the mild wounds that caught his immediate attention. They were bright blue, almost glowing, and even warmer than her other skin. He searched the rest of her body frantically, finding twice as many on the outside of her right leg.  
  
He quickly composed himself, and tried to clear his mind. He knew that he knew what to do, that he'd seen this before, he just had to remember. "Eskes," he mumbled, then gathered the lifeless woman in his arms and rushed her to the bathroom. Without hesitation he placed her in the shower stall, and turned on the cold water. He ran his hands along the wounds, feeling for temperature, they were still warm, indicating by his knowledge of her condition that she had a near fatal fever. A few minutes went by and it didn't seem that the cold water was doing anything for her over heated body so Vegeta quickly looked around for anything that he thought would help the situation. Then it suddenly dawned on him. *Ice* he thought, running to the kitchen and grabbing some. When he returned to her she was still unconscious, though her body was shivering from the water. He pushed that thought in the back of his mind and focused on the ice in his hand. He bent down, leaning her body against his, and began rubbing the ice over the glowing wounds. Almost immediately the bright blue color began to fade and was replaced with a dark almost violet color. Though they looked bizarre he knew that was a healthy color.  
  
He sighed deeply, reaching up and shutting off the shower head. He clutched her shivering form to him, wrapping the closest towel he could find around her. Within a few minutes her shivering subsided and her eyes flickered open, focusing on a wonderfully chiseled chest. Her immediate reaction was to clutch more tightly onto him, but then coming to her senses, jumped back.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta," she stuttered looking at him in horror, then down at her dripping wet body. It was all too much for her to take. Her eyes once again drooped shut, and her body collapsed to the floor. Immediately Vegeta ran to her aid, picking up her limp body and setting her on the bed. He knew he should have changed her clothes, gotten her out of the soaking ones, but if she awoke while he was there would have been no explanation, though he had one, that he could think of to explain himself. So he left her in the wet clothes, giving her three flannel blankets instead.  
  
He sighed resting his head on his hand, sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed. He didn't know how he was going to do this. How do you tell someone they are going to die in a matter of months?  
  
**************************************************  
  
---Chapter 5!! Whoah!! That one sure was interesting!! Geez!! And what's this about Bulma dying!!? Is Vegeta going nuts!!? Find out in the next chapter!! Hopefully I'll have it up soon, since I have nothing better to do with summer here.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! :D Please :P  
  
Next time: Vegeta explains the strange disease and some other juicy details. :P 


	6. Deadly Explanations

Last time:  
  
"Ve-Vegeta," she stuttered looking at him in horror, then down at her dripping wet body. It was all too much for her to take. Her eyes once again drooped shut, and her body collapsed to the floor. Immediately Vegeta ran to her aid, picking up her limp body and setting her on the bed. He knew he should have changed her clothes, gotten her out of the soaking ones, but if she awoke while he was there would have been no explanation, though he had one, that he could think of to explain himself. So he left her in the wet clothes, giving her three flannel blankets instead.  
  
He sighed resting his head on his hand, sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed. He didn't know how he was going to do this. How do you tell someone they are going to die in a matter of months?  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Just go," Vegeta told himself as he paced back and forth in Bulma's bedroom. "Just go train and forget about her. She can take care of herself," he grunted; but who was he trying to fool? Certainly not himself. He knew damn well, that out of the two of them, he was the only one who knew anything about her condition. The Fewsks were experts on the subject, but from what he'd seen so long ago when he landed here, there was no known cure. And those who contracted it died shortly after being infected, though some treatments helped slow the process, they all eventually died. "What's wrong with you!? Your training matters more than this weakling!" he howled, waking Bulma from her rest.  
  
"Wha..What's..going..on?" she mumbled, clutching her head, feeling a sudden headache. Vegeta immediately forgot about his battle with himself, and appeared at her side, giving into his instincts without any real struggle. She gave him a questioning look, then propped herself up on her elbows. He looked at her a moment without a word, then shook his head and stalked out of the room, determined to forget about her and train. "Wait!!" Bulma called, running after him, only to trip in a tangle of blankets. "Wait.." she called in a now raspy voice, as she crawled into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Vegeta hissed, arms crossed in the doorway of the control room. He'd only gotten half way outside, when he turned and stalked back in. His knew, foreign emotions were not going to let him train in peace.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, obviously knowing something was wrong. He walked over to her and crouched down, extending his arm. She grabbed it reluctantly, and he pulled her to her feet, setting her in a kitchen chair.  
  
"Alright," he sighed, taking a brief moment to sort his words and think of exactly what he was going to say. Bulma looked up at him, desperation evident in her eyes. He paced around a moment, then halted suddenly, back to her. He concentrated his thoughts, trying to be somewhat compassionate, though his personality came through instead. "Look at those scratches on the right side of your abdomen and right leg," he demanded, then paused, waiting for her to do as he was told. She touched the deep violet scratches with shaky hands, not knowing at all what to think. "The Fewsks call them Eskes when they turn blue, which is precisely what happened to you last night-"  
  
"What does that mean!!?" she squealed, interrupting him.  
  
"Quiet Onna! Do you want to hear this or not!?" he spat, narrowing his brow at her.  
  
"Gomen," she whispered innocently, bringing her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them protectively. He only rolled his eyes at her, then continued.  
  
"Alright, like I said it happened to you last night. I figured out what was wrong and took care of the problem-"  
  
"How?" she squeaked, forgetting how he'd just yelled at her for interrupting him. He took a deep breath, obviously annoyed, then closed his eyes.  
  
"Your body was burning up, because the scratches turned to Eskes, and were glowing blue. I put you in the shower under some cold water, then put ice on the scratches to make your fever drop. It worked, so I put you to bed," he said nonchalantly, as if he did that type of selfless deed all the time. "I..I.." he looked over at her, then down at the floor. "The disease is called Denj-sa..You contracted it while in the forest..A plant called Denj-mea carries a chemical that coats its thorns, that when its mixed with body fluid (Aka her blood when the thorns broke the skin) is..is.." He stopped, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.  
  
"Is?" Bulma urged, though she sensed whatever came next was not going to ease her discomfort.  
  
"Fatal," he said flatly, hiding all emotion he did have. Her eyes widened in horror, tears welling up in her ocean blue orbs.  
  
"N-N-No..No..You have to be mis-mis..mistaken," she whimpered. He didn't respond to her, let alone move. He wanted to run to her, hold her as she cried, and tell her everything would be fine. But in the end, he suppressed his feeling and simply walked back into the kitchen for a drink. "Please Vegeta!!" she cried, running after him and latching onto his torso from behind. "Please..Tell me there's a cure.." She sobbed into his back, body trembling with fear.  
  
"There isn't," he growled, pushing her aside and heading for the door.  
  
"Please..Don't leave me.." she whispered, reaching her arm out. "I..I..I don't want to.."She choked down some more oncoming tears to get out her last words that seemed to her stuck in her throat. "..to die alone.." Vegeta clenched his fists angrily, then turned to face the broken woman.  
  
"I don't care woman!!" he howled, punching the nearby door, making a rather large dent in the metal. She only looked at him in disbelief. She hadn't thought he was THIS cold hearted.  
  
She sighed loudly, then turned to the sink, hiding the oncoming of more tears. "F-F-Fine..Go Vegeta.." She clenched her tiny hands into fists and slammed them down on the counter, startling the Prince. "Go!!" she screamed, turning and throwing a rather large serrated knife at him. He dodged it with ease, and watched as its handle bounced of the wall then stuck in the vinyl tile.  
  
"Wo-"  
  
"No Vegeta!! Just get the hell out of here!! If I have to die, then I'm going to die in peace!! Which means no you!!" she yelled angrily, holding her stomach, feeling a sudden sharp pain rip through her. Her hands formed into what looked like claws and she dug her fingers as far as she could into her skin, trying desperately to ease the pain. Vegeta looked on, mouth agape, wondering what brought on this sudden pain. Then, without any regards for her demands for him to leave, he went over to her and reached out for her arm. Instantly she backed as far away from him as possible, holding one arm out to him and the other still clutching her stomach. He stopped a moment, then ignored her and advanced once more. This time she backed herself into her room and up on the bed. She stood, steadying herself on the mattress, trying to ward him off with her outstretched hand. Her body was turned inwards, her right side leaning on the wall, tears of pain streaming down her face.  
  
"Woman come here," he demanded, reaching for her unsuccessfully. She barely slipped from his grasp and ducked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. "Woman!!" he howled, banging on the door. "Woman get out here right now!!"  
  
"No!! Go away!!" she yelled back, curling into a ball of pain against the bathroom door.  
  
"Open the door right now or I'll break it down!!"  
  
"Fine!!" she hissed, reaching for the knob and unlocking it, then backing away under the sink. Vegeta merely scowled down at her, then walked over and pulled her to her feet. She looked at him, wanting to scream in pain, but only let out a few small whimpers as he pried her arms away from her stomach. He touched her wounds, being surprisingly gentle, though the look on his face would have suggested otherwise. "What?" she whispered hesitantly.  
  
"Eskes," he sighed, sliding his hand down to her leg. She shivered at the feeling of his warm hands on her body, though she was in pain, she couldn't help but wonder what else he could do with those hands. "Here," he said, grabbing her hand and placing it on her leg wounds. "Feel that?"  
  
"Fuck!" she growled, snatching her hand away. "That's hot!!"  
  
"Exactly. Now imagine what its doing to your insides." She shrunk back in fear, as he still held her shoulder. "I take it that you'll cooperate then." She nodded solemnly, then relaxed, as best she could, from her rigid form. "Ok, take off your clothes-"  
  
"What!?" she hissed, jumping back and crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't think s-"  
  
"Shut up and do it! I need to see if you have Eskes anywhere else!" he spat, pulling her back at him forcefully. She looked up at him, much like a scolded puppy, then sighed and began to pull off her ragged jean shorts. He looked at her impatiently, and she quickly slipped out of them. "Woman," he mumbled. "I can see nothing more than I could when you had those on. I need you to discard ALL your clothing." She groaned apprehensively, then began to tug at her halter top (Remember she never changed from before). If Vegeta was going to see her naked, this was not the situation her wanted to be in. When she finally got her top off Vegeta didn't approach her right away, his cheeks a noticeable shade of pink. Bulma didn't notice though, for she was too busy taking off her last item of clothing. She stood there a moment, trying desperately to cover herself with her arms, twisting this way and that, while Vegeta composed himself and went over to the shower, turning on the cold water.  
  
"I get in I suppose," she mumbled, walking over to the less than happy Saiyan. She ducked her head under his arm and into the shower, wanting to jump back out once the icy water hit her already shivering body. She wondered subconsciously why she hadn't passed out yet, like she had the first time.  
  
"You have more Eskes than I thought..Here," he pointed to her right hip. "And on your upper back. Honestly woman, how could you have not noticed all these scratches?"  
  
"I..I remember running into a thorn bush..but I just ignored it.." She coward away from him, suddenly finding the cold water a little more comforting.  
  
"Stay here," he demanded, as if she would have gone anywhere else if he didn't tell her to stay put. "I need to get some ice." With that he turned and exited the bathroom, leaving Bulma alone for a moment with her thoughts.  
  
"Oh Kami.." she cried, pressing her cheek against the tile wall of the shower stall and placing her hand next to her head. "I don't want to die..There's so much more I haven't experienced..I don't want to die before I get married..and have children.." Her tears seemed to warm her body some, her sorrow letting the thoughts of her pain escape her mind for a brief moment. "I want to be old and ugly when I die.." she sighed, letting her limp body slide to the floor. Vegeta took this exact moment to return to the bathroom, and allowing his mind to get the better of him, ran to her side, thinking something had happened. When he found that she was only crying, scowled at her, then reached for some ice in the bucket he'd put it in.  
  
"Come here," he demanded, yanking at her arm. He was clad in only black boxers Bulma noticed, suddenly taking in other irrelevant things as well; like his eyes for example, they seemed to quiver though he outwardly put on a façade of calmness and anger. Did he care for this blue haired woman who was now in his arms? Bulma shook her head dismissing the thought entirely, and leaned back onto Vegeta's warm muscular chest, allowing him to rub ice over her wounds.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes, letting a small smile grace her lips. He only grunted at her, concentrating on getting the Eskes to go away.  
  
"Lean forward." He pushed her shoulder and she did as she was told. He grabbed another piece of ice and began to rub it on the wound on her upper back, still holding her shoulder. Bulma instinctively placed her hand on his, and before he could pull away, she had their fingers locked together and her other hand over them, placed on her leg. His first thought was to pull away, but then remembering he had more important things to worry about, pushed that thought away and focused back to her wounds.  
  
Important things? The word stuck in his head. When did this weak little woman become a priority over his training? He scowled down at his ministrations, but continued none the less. He'd deal with himself later.  
  
"Ok. Done," he stated, standing and pulling her to her feet as well, then shut off the water. He then proceeded to leave the room, intending on heading to his room to dry off and get dressed.  
  
"Wait," Bulma called, wrapping a large black cotton towel around her body and running after him.  
  
"What?" he hissed, whirling around and glaring at the tiny dripping woman. He couldn't help but smirk inwardly, knowing he'd just been touching her naked body.  
  
"I..I just wanted to..thank you..for helping me.." she said, shying her head away from his onyx eyes.  
  
"You already did," he replied gruffly, drying his wet hair with a towel.  
  
"Not like that," she whispered, and before he knew it, her arms were wrapped around his neck, lips pressed against his. Vegeta's immediate reaction was to claw her arms off his neck, but then noting the passion in her kiss, let her continue. He had to admit, she was damn sexy, and a great kisser to boot.  
  
He eased into her kiss, letting his hands wandered around to her waist. She, in turn, pressed her palms against the back of his head, trying to deepen their kiss further. He obliged her attempt, gliding his fingers threw her soaked aqua locks. Then, just as suddenly as she came, she was gone, leaving Vegeta dumb-founded, a mixture of emotions swirling around his head. In the end though, he settled on the one he knew best, anger. He quickly changed into his training uniform, and stalked out of the ship. He wasn't planning on coming back that night.  
  
"What did I just do!?" Bulma screamed at her reflection in the full length mirror in her bedroom, as she pulled on a pair of jeans. "No Bulma no! You cannot, cannot, fall for him!! He's Vegeta!!..Besides," she sighed, pulling a plain red tee-shirt over her head. "You won't have long to..to.." She couldn't finish her sentence. She knew full well why she couldn't like this man, and it wasn't only who he was, it was her knew fate. "No!" she shouted, shaking her head. "I will not die without loving! I am going to make the most of my time left!!" With that, she slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed a jet-copter capsule, and ran outside. She didn't even think of the possibility that something could happen to her, she was too determined to find Vegeta before she lost anymore time.  
  
*******************************************  
  
---Chapter 6!! :D I am proud of myself people. Aren't you? I think I did a rather good job on this chapter. Sorry to leave it hanging there. Hmm..Wonder what Bulma will say to Vegeta when she finds him??..Geez, I really made these chapters short, huh? I wished I hadn't, but I wrote this all so long ago. I promise that the brand new chapters (after 11) will be REALLY REALLY long! :D  
  
REVIEW!! :D  
  
Next time: Bulma goes in search of Vegeta, but ends up in the most unlikely of places.. 


	7. Giving In

Last time:  
  
"What did I just do!?" Bulma screamed at her reflection in the full length mirror in her bedroom, as she pulled on a pair of jeans. "No Bulma no! You cannot, cannot, fall for him!! He's Vegeta!!..Besides," she sighed, pulling a plain red tee-shirt over her head. "You won't have long to..to.." She couldn't finish her sentence. She knew full well why she couldn't like this man, and it wasn't only who he was, it was her knew fate. "No!" she shouted, shaking her head. "I will not die without loving! I am going to make the most of my time left!!" With that, she slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed a jet-copter capsule, and ran outside. She didn't even think of the possibility that something could happen to her, she was too determined to find Vegeta before she lost anymore time.  
  
********************************************  
  
Bulma sighed deeply as she landed her jet-copter in the middle of a desert area that stretched for miles in all directions. She had been searching for Vegeta for three and a half hours, and still there wasn't even the slightest sign of him, or that he was even on the planet for that matter. *What am I doing?* she thought as she gazed out the large front window, resting her head on her palm. *I don't love Vegeta..It's this ridiculous disease. It's getting the better of me, messing with my thoughts.* She shook her head angrily, then booted up the engine. She couldn't believe she'd wasted that much time looking for a man that could care less if she were dying or not. *Even if I did find him, what would I say? -Oh hey Vegeta. Just dropped by to say I'm head over heals in love with-Whoah!* "Stop that Bulma! You are not in love with that tempestuous ape!! You can barely tolerate him!" she yelled at herself, lifting the jet- copter from the ground and taking off in no specific direction.  
  
She'd only been flying for about ten minutes when suddenly she began to feel faint. She quickly landed the jet-copter, stood, and stretched her limbs. After a few moments of pacing, Bulma realized the dizzy feeling wasn't going to go away, and sat back in her chair.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Vegeta dropped to the ground on all fours, sweat dripping off every inch of his body. He'd been training vigorously, non-stop for the past five hours. He clenched his fists, picking up handfuls of blue sand, and trying to block out any thought of Bulma. That soon proved to be impossible at the moment, so he sighed in defeat and flopped over onto his back. *What's wrong with me lately?* he thought angrily, throwing the handful of sand to the ground. *That woman is getting in the way of my training. If this keeps up I may never get my training done.* He growled aloud, flopping over to his stomach. Then, just as he was about to begin training once again, he detected a sudden drop in an already low ki. He jumped to his feet immediately, reaching out (No, not with his hands) for any trace of the energy and what direction it came from.  
  
"Woman," he whispered aloud, then took off into the air, swirling up sand behind him. He completely let his guard down, forgetting about his previous argument with himself and went in pursuit of who he was sure was Bulma. He found her jet-copter only five minutes later, seemingly abandoned in the middle of the desert, her ki nearly undetectable.  
  
"Woman!" he called from the doorway to the machine. There was no answer. "Woman, answer me!" He was louder this time, which worked out in his favor, for in the cockpit he heard a low, almost inaudible moan. He ran in, immediately wanting to run back out. There was Bulma, lying on the floor, clothes nearly ripped to shreds and some burnt from the intensity of the Eskes. He covered his hand over his mouth, his stomach suddenly not agreeing with the situation. He quickly suppressed the queasy feeling in his gut and ran to her side. He reached out one shaky hand, touching her back with only a single fingertip. Immediately he snatched his arm back to his chest and starred down at his now red finger. "This is..not good.." he whispered, looking down at the Eskes which were now glowing violet. He'd never seen it before, but knew that it couldn't be good.  
  
He looked around frantically, searching for anything that could help his situation. He wasn't even thinking about his pride or training, only Bulma's safety was registering in his mind. He grabbed a nearby blanket, wrapping her in it and scooping her into his arms. There was only one place that he could think to take her that was close enough, that she wouldn't die on the way there. He tightened his grip on her frail form and took off into the sky, heading south of the jet-copter at full speed.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Fotaka entratena [Rough translation: Open up now]!" Vegeta yelled, kicking in the door to the building he'd been looking for. Well, a building in the sense that it was shelter from the outer elements, but other than that it was not what Bulma would have considered a building. The door Vegeta had knocked down was not attached with metal hinges, infact there was no metal at all. It was made completely of wood, held together with thick vines and attached with stone pegs. The "building" itself was merely a hillside, which had been dug out and furnished.  
  
Three short gray creatures with bristly black hair came running into the front room of their home, curious as to what was making so much noise. They stopped short as soon as they noticed the Saiyan Prince they knew all too well. "Remiti degenta sortgona Vegeta [So you've come back Vegeta]!" the tallest of the Fewsks yelled, crouching into a fighting stance.  
  
"Halta Gergo! Setta deno taka yu. Do juso forlata Denj-sa [Stop Gergo! I'm not here to fight. This woman has Denj-sa]." The foreign words rolled of his tongue as if it were his own language (LOL! This is fun! I'm just jumbling a bunch of letters together. My spell check is going nuts ^_^). The Fewsk immediately dropping his fists, then slowly approached the disheveled Prince, cautiously reaching his hand out to touch the unconscious figure in his arms. He snapped his arm back, wincing from the burn on his fingers.  
  
"Toska wend saka [Get her some cold water]," Gergo (The Fewsk) demanded one of the other Fewsks, which ran out of the room frantically.  
  
"Quesk Eskes bodso lumita pala [Look, the Eskes are glowing violet]," the remaining Fewsk stated observantly, looking nervously up at the Prince then over to Gergo.  
  
"Tiska nota sawa [This is very serious]," Gergo sighed, then growled angrily at himself for what he was about to tell the Saiyan, who had so many years ago nearly made the entire Fewsk population obsolete. "Vegeta." The Prince snapped his head up, for he'd been starring at Bulma, and listened to the Fewsk. "Rec hono dolata seko venden xar pula [The condition will cause death if not properly taken care of]."  
  
"Set fitsa to congo jek asxan [I did not know there was a cure]!" Vegeta bellowed, nearly dropping the bundled up Bulma.  
  
"Teska degenflo Vegeta [Calm yourself Vegeta]!" Gergo stomped his foot angrily at his outburst. "Set jek finisa [I was not finished]!" Just then the other Fewsk came running back into the room looking rather nervous in the Prince's presence (Ok, so there are three types of Fewsks. Fighters, farmers, and healers. Gergo is a fighter. The Fewsk that just came back is a farmer, that would be why he's so nervous. But there are very few non- fighters, which is the reason Vegeta did not mention them before. Oh and gender is not an issue. Males and females can be any of the three, though most choose to fight).  
  
"Gergo, tu saka fo reden [Gergo, the cold water is ready]," he squeaked, motioning for Vegeta to follow him. Vegeta nodded at the trembling Fewsk and followed as he was told (He's a farmer. No, not Gergo, the other one).  
  
"Gergo." Was all he had to say and the largest of the Fewsks came running to his side. He was one of the eldest of the Fewsks, a former warrior that still had some fight left in him. After Vegeta's departure long ago he'd vowed revenge. But as the years progressed he became weaker and weaker; he knew now that Vegeta only got stronger in his years away, he could feel it, and he knew he was no match for the Prince. So, sucking up his pride, did as he was told. It was the best way he could assure himself that his planet and people would be safe.  
  
The littlest Fewsk (The one that went to get the water. I'm gonna just name him now, so remember it! :P His name is Nomana from now on, got it? ^_^) scurried ahead of Vegeta and Gergo, winding in and out of narrow corridors (These underground homes are huge and house up to four Fewsk families), leading them to the Fewsk equivalent to a bathroom. Vegeta pushed the two Fewsks aside once they were to their destination, setting Bulma gently in a hole in the ground filled with water as cold as they could manage. Furto (The other Fewsk) came in soon after, holding various tubes and bottles in his arms. He knelt down beside the "tub", glancing at the Prince a moment. He was a healer, specializing in salves and oils that lessened the effects of disease. In this case it would be to cool the Eskes to their original color.  
  
"Farna! Farna! Farna [Father! Father! Father]!" a squeaky feminine voice yelled and a little female Fewsk came running into the "bathroom".  
  
"Tuski! Setta asgo [Tuski! I'm busy]!" Gergo shouted, holding up a hand to stop the child from coming any closer. She stopped dead in her tracks, knowing the tone and volume of his voice meant trouble.  
  
"Nomana, tel paka [Nomana, what happened]?" she asked, looking at the Fewsk who seemed to not be doing anything.  
  
"Teg-lee xon forlata Denj-sa [The Prince's mate has Denj-sa]." Vegeta ears perked immediately at his statement, and he turned and growled at Nomana.  
  
"Vel kasa let xon [She is not my mate]!" he snapped, clenching his fists and causing all the Fewsks to jump, aside from Furto who was busy mixing his salves for Bulma's nearly boiling skin.  
  
"Rama Vegeta [Sorry Vegeta]," Nomana mumbled, grabbing Tuski's hand and quickly leading her out of the room. Though she was already a skilled fighter, she was still no match for the Saiyan Prince (Hmm, do I have anything more to explain? The three adult Fewsks are all males, and Tuski is a female and is eleven). Vegeta kneeled down beside the dirt hole in the middle of the floor, starring at Bulma's lifeless body; she looked dead or very close to it. Her breathing was so low that her chest did not rise and fall, the only indication that he had that she was even alive was the fact that every so often her eye lashes would flutter. He dipped his fingers into the water, frowning when he found it was only lukewarm.  
  
"Cha kata Vegeta [Don't worry Vegeta]," Furto whispered, finishing preparing his supplies. "Geto coo jun [These will help]." He pointed to the salves and oils he had set out on a wooden slab, some mixed with others, and some left alone. "Foo degen meb wend aka [Will you pick her up]?" Vegeta glanced at the Fewsk, who seemed slightly less nervous than the other young one, then reached into the pool and pulled her out. He smiled inwardly, noticing that her body was now tolerable to touch. She was limp like a rag doll, bending every which way when he moved her. He had to re- adjust her legs after setting her on the ground, for they seemed to have a mind of their own and went under her.  
  
Furto went to work right away, spreading certain salves in certain areas. Vegeta noted that he seemed to put only pure oils on the Eskes that were still glowing violet, and salves mixed with oils on the Eskes glowing blue. The pure salves were left for the scratches that were not glowing at all, and were only a precautious that would keep them from becoming Eskes for a short period of time. Once he was sure the Fewsk knew exactly what he was doing and that he would not harm Bulma in any way, he turned to Gergo whose eyebrow seemed to twitch irritably.  
  
"Gergo." The Fewsk jumped out of habit at sudden noises, then looked down at Vegeta who was still kneeling at Bulma's side. "Tel ka asxan hu fit set sa to voo seq [What is the cure and why did I not know about it]?" His voice was amazingly calm, though his facial expression suggested he wanted his tone much rougher.  
  
"Seqka moh..Doonso loifro seq bek la, goy acdica [Its new..The Doonso discovered it last year, by accident]," Gergo replied solemnly (The Doonso are the race that inhabit a planet in the same solar system as Fewskm. And the year is a Fewskm year, which is equivalent to three earth years). He sighed deeply, then continued, ignoring Vegeta's changing expression. "Seqka roo Doon, zelar eul. Seqka yoo stoo [Its on Doon, a blue plant. Its in the roots]."  
  
"Re [Ok]," Vegeta sighed, absentmindedly grabbing Bulma's hand. No one, including himself, seemed to notice. "Furto foo xe no [Furto will come too]." Furto only nodded, knowing there was no way he could get out of it.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Bulma's eyes flickered open wearily, her head throbbing painfully. The last thing she remembered was feeling sick in the jet-copter and now she was somewhere foreign. Her first reaction was to panic, but then seeing Vegeta in the corner, stopped her wandering mind and she simply sighed. "Where are we?" she asked in a slightly scratchy voice, knowing something happened.  
  
"Eat this." Was all he said, walking over and sitting on the bed she was in, which was nothing more than a few planks of wood set on boulders and covered with soft leaves. Her blanket was made of wool from a sheep-like creature that the Fewsk farmers raised.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she said, pushing the bowl of fruits and nuts away.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're hungry or not. You need to eat." Once again he shoved the bowl in her face, this time getting the reaction he wanted. She grabbed it from him forcefully, setting it on her lap.  
  
"I'll eat if-" She looked up at him, a hint of worry in her eyes. "-you tell me what happened and where we are."  
  
"You had another Eskes attack," he replied monotone, though the experience had been nothing short of traumatizing for the Prince. "I found you passed out in your silly contraption and brought you here. Here is a Fewsk home." She looked around, taking in her surroundings, the items looked normal enough, though had a more homemade feel to them. The floor, ceiling and walls she noticed were all made of dirt and clay, the furniture either wood or stone.  
  
"I thought the Fewsks were all horrible creatures." He nodded in agreement with what she said, just as Furto wandered in to check on Bulma's progress. He nearly fell over when he saw she was awake but smiled weakly at her, then set the tray he'd been carrying on a table in the corner which Vegeta had been sitting on.  
  
"Wella. Setta Furto [Hello, I'm Furto]," he said politely, not knowing she couldn't understand him.  
  
"Vegeta, what did he just say?" The Fewsk blushed dumbly after realizing she was speaking a foreign language from his own, though it sounded quite familiar. He cleared his throat and attempted to speak to her in her language.  
  
"Hello, I'm Furto." He smiled this time, after she smiled when he spoke a language she understood.  
  
"Hi Furto, I'm Bulma. How do you know Japanese?" This was when Vegeta decided to butt in rudely.  
  
"Fewsks aren't isolated from the rest of the universe like you earthlings," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at the female he was slowly becoming attached to, though he denied it to himself at every turn.  
  
"Excuse me Vegeta, but I didn't ask you!" she yelled, causing Furto to jump back. "Sorry, he's such a pain." He nodded hesitantly in agreement, being careful not to further upset the Saiyan. "You're not mean."  
  
"W-Why would..I be mean?" He had some difficultly getting out his words, for it'd been so long since he'd spoke in another language.  
  
"Well Vegeta told me all Fewsks are ruthless warriors," she explained, glaring at the Prince for giving her false information.  
  
"Oh, yes," he sighed. "The warriors..do..have their tempers. Most Fewsks are warriors, which is..pr-pr-probably where the Pr-Pr-Prince got his information..I he-he..heal others. Some are farmers..though..very few do any..thing but fight.." He sighed once again after finishing his explanation, happy he was done talking.  
  
"Vegeta!" Once again Furto was caught off guard and jumped at her volume. He was amazed that such a tiny creature could raise her voice so high. The Prince whipped his head in her direction, glaring at the tone she'd chosen to address him in. "The Fewsks are not the murderous band on uncivilized barbarians you claimed them to be!!" she hissed, moving her legs involuntarily and causing the bowl of untouched food on her lap to go flying. He only grunted at her, then exited the room, leaving Furto to pick up the mess. He scurried around picking up the fallen fruits and nuts, though didn't get too far into it before Bulma tried to help.  
  
"Relle [No]," he said quietly in a gentle tone, taking the few pieces of fruit she had gathered and put them in the bowl. She looked at him a moment, trying to figure out what he just told her. She pondered it a moment, then went and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Did you just say no?" she asked curiously. Learning an alien language wasn't so hard, especially for her. She'd learned Namek after all, why not this language? It didn't seem particularly hard to her.  
  
"Saoi." He blinked twice, then continued. "Er..I mean-" He was about to correct himself when she cut him off.  
  
"Yes. You meant to say yes. Saoi is yes, and relle is no," she said triumphantly, lifting her head slightly higher.  
  
"Saoi," Furto replied happily, though their peaceful moment was suddenly crushed when Vegeta decided to come back.  
  
"Woman." She shot him a death glare, then turned her head away. "Don't ignore me." She didn't respond, infuriating him further. "Woman, eat your food and drink this," he said, grabbing the bowl from Furto and handing it to her, then handing her the goblet in his other hand.  
  
"I told you I'm not hungry." She was back to being stubborn with him. He slapped his hands down on the bed, startling her slightly, and sticking his face in hers.  
  
"You will eat woman and you will not refuse it again," he said in an eerie quiet tone that only he could use which sent shivers down her spine. She was about to protest when she glanced at Furto who looked extremely nervous. She smiled at him, then glared back at Vegeta, picking up one of the darker green fruits and taking a huge bite and splashing some juice on his face. He growled at her from deep in his throat, then whipped the liquid away and sat at the foot of the bed.  
  
"M-M-Miss?" Furto spoke up, his voice trembling. She turned to face him, smiling for how polite he was. "Can I..get..you any..th-ing?" He jerked his head with every syllable spoken, wishing in the back if his mind that she would suddenly know his language.  
  
Noticing his discomfort she smiled and as sweetly as she could said, "Relle." He smiled back and her then turned to leave.  
  
"Re. Lah-bi Bulma [Ok, good-bye Bulma]," he said over his shoulder, then left without another word.  
  
"What, so now you know their language?" Vegeta grunted. She only stuck her tongue out at him and continued to eat the food he was forcing upon her, though purposely lacking in her usual grace for the pleasure of seeing him wrinkle his nose in disgust. *Only she could look that bad and that good at the same time.* He shook his head at the thought, scowling down at the floor. He was going to have to work harder to keep his mind off her. But how? Now he was going to another planet in search of a cure for a woman he could barely tolerate. Just the mere though of it baffled him. He could not believe how soft he was becoming. Only she could do this to him. Only she could make his pulse quicken with passion, lust, and anger all at once. She was who he lived to hate yet couldn't live without suddenly. He'd found love without searching for it or even wanting it. He'd pushed the feeling away every time it presented itself, which now left him at a crossroad and he didn't know where to go. It disgusted him, yet he knew, in the farthest depths of his mind, that he could not live without it, without her. *Woman, I hate you.*  
  
************************************************  
  
---Chapter 7!! There you are!! I hope you enjoy it!! :D Sorry it took so long to update. I was working on other fics, and sort of had writer's block on this one. But now I'm back on track. I like the way this one turned out. Wouldn't want it any other way :P Hope the Fewsks' language didn't bother you too much. I enjoyed making it up heehee. I was even careful to go back and use the same words or parts of words that I had before.  
  
REVIEW!! :D  
  
Next time: Bulma finds out about Doon, but there's a mixture of emotions when they finally board the ship. What could have happened? 


	8. Finding Each Other

WARNING!! WARNING!! Slight lemon in this chapter!!.Enjoy ;)  
  
Last time:  
  
"What, so now you know their language?" Vegeta grunted. She only stuck her tongue out at him and continued to eat the food he was forcing upon her, though purposely lacking in her usual grace for the pleasure of seeing him wrinkle his nose in disgust. *Only she could look that bad and that good at the same time.* He shook his head at the thought, scowling down at the floor. He was going to have to work harder to keep his mind off her. But how? Now he was going to another planet in search of a cure for a woman he could barely tolerate. Just the mere though of it baffled him. He could not believe how soft he was becoming. Only she could do this to him. Only she could make his pulse quicken with passion, lust, and anger all at once. She was who he lived to hate yet couldn't live without suddenly. He'd found love without searching for it or even wanting it. He'd pushed the feeling away every time it presented itself, which now left him at a crossroad and he didn't know where to go. It disgusted him, yet he knew, in the farthest depths of his mind, that he could not live without it, without her. *Woman, I hate you.*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
After finishing her more than delicious meal, Bulma left the bedroom in pursuit of Furto. And she had to admit, though never to Vegeta, that eating something made her feel much better. She winded in and out of various corridors, feeling like she was in some sort of maze; she figured more than one Fewsk family must live there, for they seemed like a rather resourceful race. She wondered if the rest of the Fewsks that lived there were as nice and curtious as Furto. Having that thought she wrinkled her nose and scowled ahead, thinking of how Vegeta had mislead her so; she had truly been scared of these beings, only to be pampered. He would pay for that. She didn't know when, or further more how, but something would come to her, sooner or later.  
  
"Wella!?" she called into the emptiness, hoping it was the word for hello. She'd heard Furto say it, then speak what she thought was a translation.  
  
"Saoi?" a slightly confused voice answered. She raked her brain a moment, thinking of exactly how she was going to continue. The Fewsk voice obviously did not belong to Furto. She sighed deeply, then said the only other words she was sure she knew the meanings to.  
  
"Setta Bulma!" She smiled, proud of herself for picking up this odd language so quickly and without aid.  
  
"Wella Bulma," the voice replied happily, then the Fewsk it belonged to came forward. The creature was of course a male, with eyes slightly more oval than Furto's and no hair. "Setta Tosana." Bulma smiled nervously, hoping he didn't continue, for she'd just spoken all she could understand.  
  
"Do you speak Japanese?" Tosana blinked a few times then shook his head no. He was a farmer. Healers were the only Fewsks who had the brain power to learn other languages. "Kuso!" she swore, earning a questioning look from the Fewsk, his facial expression was slightly surprised. Bulma guessed it was because she was an alien and must look odd to him. But he must have been told that she and Vegeta were there, otherwise he would have reacted much differently. "Umm..Furto?" she squeaked, feeling very helpless all of a sudden. She didn't like not knowing everything and having to be helped. She was always in control, and now that she wasn't, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous in the presence of this new face. She had this overwhelming urge to need to be with her parents, like a child who can't tie their shoes.  
  
"Furto ka yoo her sona [ Furto is in his room]." Tosana then shook his head, knowing that she probably couldn't understand him, though he wondered where she knew the words she'd spoken from. "Xe [Come]," he said, waving for her to follow.  
  
"Xe," she repeated, walking up beside the little alien. He gave her a strange look and she shook her head at him. "Relle, relle."  
  
"Kaar juso {Silly woman]," he whispered to himself, picking up his pace slightly, and Bulma nearly had to run to keep up with him. Their legs may be short, but they sure were quick. "Furto," Tosana bellowed, knocking on the door he'd stopped them at.  
  
"Xe yoo [Come in]," he replied, rustling threw several parchments on the table before him. Tosana opened the door, stepping aside so Bulma could go before him.  
  
"Furto, how do I say thank you?" He smiled warmly at her. Earthlings were not as horrible as he'd been lead to believe. In face, he felt very much himself around her, though couldn't say the same for her companion.  
  
"Looloo," he said with an even wider smile, then motioned for her to come closer.  
  
"Looloo," Bulma said turning to Tosana who smiled back.  
  
"Degene ekla [Your welcome]," he replied. "Lah-bi."  
  
"Lah-bi." She took this to mean good-bye and watched as the Fewsk smiled once again, then shut the door behind him. She turned to Furto, who answered her without having to be asked.  
  
"Degene ekla is y-your wel-come."  
  
"Lah-bi is good-bye."  
  
"Saoi." She giggled aloud, earning a slight hum of what Bulma took as laughter from the Fewsk.  
  
"Furto." He raised his brow in question. "Can you teach me your language?" He thought a moment, sorting her words so they made sense to him. "I'm a quick learner." He took another moment for this, then answered her.  
  
"Saoi." He loved being able to speak his own language around her, though he'd have to use Jack and Jill phrases so she could understand, until she was taught more advanced grammar. "L-luck-y for you..the Doonso sp-sp-speak the..s..same langu-age as..us.."  
  
"The Doonso?" She blinked twice.  
  
"Saoi Doonso."  
  
"No..er..relle. What's the Doonso?"  
  
"The Doonso..are in-habi-tants..of..Doon." She gave him a funny, and very confused look, knowing nothing of what he was talking about.  
  
"Doon? Is that a planet or something?"  
  
"Saoi. Fit?" He'd slipped back into his own language without even noticing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Saoi."  
  
"What does Doon and the Doonso have to do with anything?"  
  
"Oh relle (Oh is that same heehee ^_^)," he mumbled. "Teg-lee..er..the Prince did..not tell..you?" She rolled her eyes when he called Vegeta a prince, for he displayed behavior frowned upon by pre-schoolers, then shook her head. He emitted a low growling noise that Bulma took to mean frustration, then attempted to continue.  
  
"Relle," Bulma said sweetly. "I'll just ask Vegeta." She hugged him, which he was slightly confused about, then said," Looloo." And was gone.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Vegeta, lui set vem degen dookana [ Vegeta, may I ask you something]?" the Fewsk he'd been walking with asked, turning to him. Her name was Golana, and she was a healer, Furto's sister. She was the only Fewsk who could get and keep Vegeta in a calm mood; there was just something so indescribably sweet about her and the way she presented herself that could melt any cold heart. And even after Vegeta's raid of her planet, she could still not hold any bitter feeling towards him. She simply wasn't like that.  
  
He turned to her, his usual scowl on his face. "Tel [What]?" he grunted in annoyance, trying his hardest to be his normal rude self around her. She only smiled gingerly at his childish display and continued.  
  
"Tel ka degene horna yoo Etakanian [ What is your interest in the Earthling]?" He stiffened slightly at her question, almost disappointed at her forwardness. Never before had she tried to pry into his private life without some subtlety. "Ces vel eva xon elarna [ Does she have mate qualities]?" That question set him off. Who was she to ask him about mating and his preferences? She had no business there and more importantly, no right.  
  
"Golana," he hissed, subconsciously wishing he still had his tail, which would now be squishing behind him, showing his true anger. She backed up some, holding her hands up in her defense.  
  
"Rama," she sighed, wishing she hadn't been so curious. She hoped she hadn't lost his trust. He couldn't help but smirk at her outward show of fear, he could almost smell it on her; it gave him a comforting feeling, knowing he could still arise fear in someone. Bulma had long since proved herself to him, jumping into any verbal battle he'd confront her with. She matched his wits and could take just as much as she dished out. She'd won her share of squabbles, sometimes even leaving the Prince at a loss for words. He liked that about her, though her physical strength could use some work. If she were a Saiyan there was no doubt in his mind that he'd claim her as his own.  
  
*Stop that!* he scowled at himself for thinking of Bulma in such a way. *She's just a weak earthling, and nothing more and will never be anything more.* He growled aloud, gaining Golana's attention, though she thought the sound was aimed towards her, and excused herself with a solemn nod, leaving the Prince alone outside (Yeah, they were outside. Did I fail to mention that? ^_^). But he wasn't alone for long.  
  
"Vegeta!!" boomed the unmistakenable voice of Bulma. He groaned, knowing full well that when she used that tone she usually won the fight. "Vegeta!!" she yelled again, this time much closer. He almost wanted to run to avoid confrontation with her, but stood his ground, not wanting to be a coward. A few moments later he heard her feet stomp up the steps leading to the outside door, cringing when he saw it fling open. "Vegeta!" He didn't even look up to acknowledge her existence. "Vegeta no Ouji!" she screamed, piercing his delicate Saiyan ears. He smirked though, having been addressed properly.  
  
"Yes woman?" he replied calmly, tilting his head slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"May I have a word with you?" she hissed through clenched teeth, stepping forward so their noses were merely an inch apart.  
  
"Of course," he said mockingly, brushing her arm with his fingertips ever so lightly. Her face flushed immediately and she took a few steps back. He then stepped towards her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against his chest. "What would you like?" he asked with a smirk and a devilish gleam in his eyes (If Bulma's not turned on by this then she's nuts!! *Drools* ^_^).  
  
"I..I.." Suddenly she forgot why she'd stormed out there in the first place. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, blowing warm on her collarbone and breathing in the wonderful scent of her hair at the same time. She stiffened to his touch, unsure of exactly what to do. He let his hands wander from her waist to her back, then down so they were just barely touching her bottom. His mouth, meanwhile, had found her earlobe, and was nibbling gently at it, earning a soft moan of pleasure from her throat. Then her senses kicked in, and she pushed him away roughly. He fumbled a moment, then regained his composure and crossed his arms. "When were you planning on telling me about Doon?" she hissed, stamping her foot down and causing a little sand to scatter.  
  
"I wasn't," he said flatly, causing her to fume more.  
  
"Well you are now! What's going on!? What's it have to do with me!?" He frowned at her for being so, well, like herself, then smirked, knowing what he was about to say would change her attitude instantly.  
  
"The cure for Denj-sa is on Doon. That's what it has to do with you." He paused a moment, liking her change in facial expression. "We're leaving tomorrow." She was speechless.  
  
"Th-th-there's a cure!?" she squealed, then immediately frowned. "Gomen Vegeta..for..yelling at you.." He smiled at this, getting the reaction he had hoped for.  
  
"Furto will be joining us." Her eyes widened slightly, and a small hint of a smile formed on her lips.  
  
"Looloo," she whispered shyly, earning a strange look.  
  
"Don't you even go learning Fewsk," he growled, glaring at her. "I don't want you to know what I'm saying about you." She smiled deviously, biting her lip in the most seductive, yet unintentional way possible. He took this to mean something entirely different than what she meant it to (innocence), and took a few steps towards her. She didn't move. He reached out one hand, lightly touching her cheek and she let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Her hands were now trembling, one at her side, the other pulled to her chest; she couldn't remember a time when she'd been more nervous. With Yamcha it had all been planned, all by the book. He'd taken her out to dinner, then came back to her house for a movie. They started to kiss and when things got heavy, he asked her if she was ready. She hesitated, but still said yes. There had been no real foreplay to speak of, they just got right to it. For Bulma, it was just to get it over with, afterwards she hadn't felt different physically. But towards Yamcha, they were forever changed. She stuck with him though, feeling if they were to break up she'd never find another. "Woman," Vegeta's rough voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" she forced out, looking at the ground.  
  
"You don't look so good," he stated monotone. "Lift your shirt." She didn't bother putting up a fight this time. She knew, that in his own way, he was showing his concern for her well-being. He felt around her abdomen, looking intently at the scratches. They looked to be their normal color. "Come with me," he demanded, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the house.  
  
"What's wrong?" she managed to squeak after being pulled halfway to their destination. "Do..I have..Eskes again?" The words seemed to stick in her throat, and she was suddenly extremely thirsty.  
  
"No." Was all he said, without the slightly hint of compassion. Though if she could see into his eyes, all his emotions were there for all who knew how, to see. He knew she would be able to read his feelings, so he opted to drag her behind him, his eyes fixed ahead. "Furto! Golana! Senju (Another healer-male)!" he yelled, banging on every door he passed. Several of the Fewsks poked their heads out into the hall, wondering what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Tel Vegeta [ What Vegeta]?" a male, unfamiliar to Bulma, replied coming into the hall. She could tell there was hostility between the two aliens. She'd have to ask him about it later.  
  
"Set hekto degen taka quesk wend gom [ I need you to look her over]," he grunted, swinging her infront of him.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Bulma hissed, slapping him as hard as she could. "Stop throwing me around!! I'm not a doll!!" The Fewsk smirked, much like Vegeta, at her outburst. He'd never seen anyone stand up to him that way before. Her eyes were steady and fixed on him, no trace of fear what so ever.  
  
"Set keka wend tonana [ I like her already]," Senju sneered (If you hadn't guessed it already lol), curving up the other side of his mouth into a smile.  
  
"Hen degen eva dolata vet [ Do you have a death wish]? Vegeta snapped, attempting to lunge at him, only to be stopped by Bulma.  
  
"You're such a child, Vegeta," she spat, then turned to the Fewsk. "Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes," he replied monotone.  
  
"Good, then this will be much easier. What did Vegeta tell you? The first thing?" Senju's eyes darted around nervously for a brief second, then settled back on her. There was just something about her that could send shivers down even the strongest man's spine.  
  
"He.." He paused, thinking a moment. "He said to look at you." She raised an eyebrow, but smiled none the less. It was good to hear English without stutters and pauses.  
  
"Ok then. Lead the way." She then turned back to Vegeta, sticking her finger in his face. "You stay here," she demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do woman!" he hissed back, swatting her hand away.  
  
"Oh, so you want to come check me out?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"I.." Vegeta gasped, caught off guard. His cheeks turned a noticeable shade of pink, and he stalked off without another word.  
  
Bulma followed the new Fewsk to his room, where he'd check up on her. He was halfway through his examination, then he suddenly couldn't take it anymore, and broke the silence. "Bulma?" (They acquainted themselves already) She looked down at him. Even though she was sitting on a table that was low to the ground, she still towered over him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How did you get Vegeta to.. to.." He couldn't think of the right words.  
  
"To listen to me?" she asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"I've never seen him act that way. I even saw some pink in his cheeks."  
  
"Hmm..I don't really notice it," she giggled, running her heads through her hair. "So, anything wrong?"  
  
"Nope, you're healthy. Though I am going to give you this as a precautious," he said seriously, handing her a goblet of steaming liquid. She sniffed it, cringing at its potent smell, but downed it nevertheless. "I know, its horrible..But it works." He smiled warmly at her, wondering how she could have gotten caught up with a tyrant like Vegeta.  
  
"Well thank you very much, Senju." She smiled sweetly at him, then pulled on her clothes, not feeling at all embarrassed or uncomfortable about being naked around the alien (She HAS to be naked for him to examine her..Sick people :P). "Lah-bi."  
  
"Lah-bi," he replied, and watched as she sauntered out to the hall and shut the door. He had to admit she was good looking, for an alien.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Come on woman! We don't have all night!" Vegeta yelled from outside the room Bulma was staying in that night.  
  
"Hang on your highness! Some people like to look presentable at dinner (I'm really not sure how much time has passed..But its dinner time lol)!" She hissed back, then flung open the door, coming face to face with the angry Saiyan.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to look presentable," he sneered, earning a rather hard slap to the face, though he barely felt it.  
  
"Ass!" she screamed, attempting to slap him once again, only to have him grab her wrists and pull her to him. He smirked, loving how her breasts pushed up onto him. He couldn't deny his physical attraction to her, but he claimed it to be that and nothing more; anything else would damage his precious pride for sure. Her dress, which was a simple solid red ankle- length design with no straps, showed off a generous amount of her cleavage, and Vegeta nearly gave into his urge to rip it off and take her right there in the hall, though his knowledge of her temper opted him not to. Instead though he leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Next time I won't be so patient," he said, then blew warm air down her neck. This brought her back to reality, and she pushed him away angrily.  
  
"You call that patience!? You banging on my door for twenty minutes!? I don't need you to walk me to the dining room! I'm a big girl!" she spat, stomping her foot.  
  
"I agree. I'm surprised you fit through the door." That one set her off. How dare he call her fat! She lunged at him, taking him to the ground (Remember, its for the sake of the story ^_^). He immediately gained the upper hand though, and in a matter of seconds had her pinned beneath him.  
  
"Get off me!!" she yelled, squirming under him and trying to get free. "You're such a barbarian!!"  
  
"Quiet woman, you're so ugly when you yell." He smirked, brushing some hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Fuck you!" she growled, spitting in his face. He whipped the saliva away immediately, though lost his grip on her. She ran down the hall, but didn't make it far. He caught up to her in a matter of seconds and once again had her pinned down.  
  
"That was not smart woman!" he hissed, tightening the grip he had on her wrists, which he held above her head. "You're lucky I'm such a nice guy."  
  
"Nice!? Fuck off!"  
  
"You're asking for it!"  
  
"UH! I hate you so much sometimes!"  
  
"Not as much as I hate you!" They glared at one another a moment, seemingly trying to burn holes into each other's skulls with their eyes. Then, the fire in their eyes quickly turned to passion; they both magnetized together, lips locking like a vice. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. Their tongues wrestled with one another, while Vegeta's hands wandered up her sides and into her wild blue hair. He entangled his fingers in it, marveling at its silkiness. Soon his lips left her mouth and were assaulting the smooth skin on her neck and collarbone, giving it little nibbles here and there. She moaned as his tongue swirled around the base of her neck, then louder when she felt him begin to suck at it.  
  
He inched his hand down her side to her thigh, then back up under her dressed slowly, wanting to feel everything inch of smooth flawless skin ( Ok, so now he's lifted himself up a little and her legs aren't around him anymore). Upon coming to her underwear, which was nothing more than a black thong ( Why she's wearing that or even has it with her I'll never know lol), he hooked his finger under the side and in one swift motion ripped it off. Bulma gasped, feeling the elastic snap on her hip, but paid no more mind to it. He slid his hand to her inner thigh, lightly stroking her womanhood ( LOL, I hate saying that :P Oh well) with his fingertips. She shivered slightly at his intimate touch, though urged him on by nibbling his earlobe. He obliged, easily thrusting two fingers deep within her wet entrance. She slid her hands to his back, digging her nails into his flesh. The faster his fingers worked, the harder she dug her nails. He was surprised at how much that turned him on, and thrust his fingers faster. Her moans grew louder and louder, until they began to echo through the winding corridors, and her eyes snapped open, her mouth shut. Noticing her sudden silence, Vegeta immediately stopped his ministrations, opening his eyes as well. They slowly turned to look at one another, their faces having the same shocked look.  
  
Without saying a word they both stood, then took off in opposite directions, neither feeling hungry enough to eat. Vegeta made a beeline outside, while Bulma ran straight to the bathroom. Needless to say, their trip to Doon tomorrow was going to be a silent one.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 8!! This story is really growing on me!! :D I hope everyone enjoyed and will give me nice reviews. There was a lot of Vegeta/Bulma sexual contact in that one, heehee. And I hope it wasn't too sudden for all of you, I mean it is chapter 8 after all, and it was, of course, bound to happen sooner of later.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
Next time: Vegeta, Bulma, and Furto leave for Doon..and other stuff :P  
  
Note: And just so everyone knows, I have many other fics, so, if you'd like, go and check them out and tell me what you think. I just love reviews, the more I get, the more inclined I am to write more chapters. 


	9. Ice Cold

A little more lemon..  
  
Last time:  
  
Without saying a word they both stood, then took off in opposite directions, neither feeling hungry enough to eat. Vegeta made a beeline outside, while Bulma ran straight to the bathroom. Needless to say, their trip to Doon tomorrow was going to be a silent one.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
As Bulma boarded the ship, she couldn't help but re-think, for the millionth time, what had happened between her and Vegeta. All last night she thought about it, half-wondering if it had all been a dream. But when she saw him that morning, new it had to have been real. When he'd emerged from his room, she had been right there, with Furto, and his express told all; it had been priceless.  
  
Vegeta headed straight for the control room of the Fewsk ship. He would have slammed the door, if it weren't automatic. Ever since his bizarre and steamy encounter with Bulma, he's been mentally beating himself up. He would have just written it off as foolishness and lust, if only he could get her out of his head. She was so beautiful and pure, with a raging temper that could match his own. His Saiyan mating instincts pulled him towards her, telling him she was the perfect mate. She had all the qualities of a female Saiyan, aside from the strength, she was perfect.  
  
Furto, who had noticed the tension between them was thicker than usual, decided to not ask Bulma what was wrong until he was sure she wouldn't yell at him, he'd picked up on her temper. That night when neither showed up at dinner he went in search of Bulma, though didn't find her, for he didn't expect her to be in the bathroom.  
  
"Bulma," Furto called, knocking on the door to the room she'd choosen as hers. It was much smaller than the one on the Capsule Corp. ship, though it had all the most up to date technology. It didn't take Bulma long to realize that any technology the Fewsks had was used for battle purposes, like the ship they were on.  
  
"Yeah?" she mumbled from within.  
  
"May..I come..in?" he asked, leaning his ear to the door, he could hear her sobs perfectly through the thick metal. It broke his heart to see her in this state. He's always had been the compassionate type, and seeing anyone hurt like this over someone was almost unbearable. He could see the love the two had for one another, but suspected both of their prides would not allow them to admit it. He knew this was definitely the case with Vegeta, for he knew pride consumed nearly the whole of his being, leaving little room for much else. For Bulma though, it was a little harder to see, he'd hardly picked up on it. Though the mixture of emotions so plainly written on her face was hard to miss. He knew, of course, that she struggled to hide it from everyone. It seemed that being attracted to the Saiyan was something of being dishonorable. He didn't quite know too much on human emotions, just that they mirror Fewsk ones closely, so he deciphered things from there. He was very much interested in this unlikely couple.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she huffed, trying her hardest to sound angry, though she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Especially her new found friend, who was far too kind to feel any sort of ill feeling towards.  
  
"Can..I..sp-sp..eak with..you?" he asked uneasily, taking a seat in the chair beside her bed. She was lying, face down on it, her head in a pillow.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Pr-Pr..Prince Ve-ge..ta." Her body stiffen immediately.  
  
"What about the jerk?" she growled, picked her head up and glaring at the nervous Fewsk, though instantly felt bad and softened her eyes some. He shifted in his seat, trying not to look directly into her eyes, which were burning with anger. He'd struck a nerve with her that he knew should have been left alone. Love, he knew, was a very touchy subject, something not to be taken lightly. And for two beings to possess such a thing for one another, but not admit it to even themselves, was hard for him to comprehend. When Fewsks find their love they tell each other immediately, and a sort of marriage ceremony takes place. The two are never separated for the remainder of their lives, and are buried along side one another when they die. In many ways it is much like Saiyan bonds, though there is no real bond to speak of. Fewsks are loyal beings by nature, and to separate from a mate is considered treason, and the "criminal" is executed savagely, their remains burned and throw into the nearest swamp, a tradition Furto was less than proud of.  
  
"Well..y-you and him..are fight-ing, saoi (Its yes, remember?)?" he whispered, almost inaudibly. He hated to pry into other's business, but he felt he should in this case. She was too upset for such a lovely creature.  
  
"Saoi," she sighed, flopping her head back onto her pillow, though still facing him. True, it wasn't an actual fight, though it sure felt that way to her.  
  
"Seeleta ka reki, Bulma. Degen-foo weln seq oyo celk tu queter ka saoit [Love is hard, Bulma. You'll figure it out when the time is right]." He switched to his own language, not wanting her to hear what he'd said. Figuring this, Bulma didn't bother asking what he'd said. She had more important things to worry about. Like how she was going to live with Vegeta, knowing what they had done. "Wou-would..you..l-l-like to star-t your l-l-lang-uage l-lesson now?" he asked, with somewhat less of a struggle with his Japanese, though not enough to notice.  
  
"Sure," she sighed, sitting up and stretching. "Just let me get some coffee to wake myself up and then we can start." She stood, stretched once more, then walked out of the room to the kitchen.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Vegeta growled angrily, glaring down at one of Bulma's shoes that she'd carelessly left in "his" control room, though it was the Fewsk ship, he still took command of that room. He was madder at himself, however, for taking things so far with the weak earth woman. He remembered his father telling him how he must choose an honorable mate to bring an heir to the throne. How angry he would be today if he knew how involved he'd become with a low class weakling, and an alien no less. He'd told his father that he did not wish to mate, and that it would interfere with his training. He'd simple dismissed his son's childish complaining, telling him he would mate whether he wished to or it was forced upon him.  
  
He still didn't like the thought of mating, though the idea of having a female to please him was very appealing. He though, had done all the pleasing in the hall, and it had turned him on, more than he thought was healthy. Could he have enjoyed giving someone else pleasure that much? At all? He pondered the possibility a moment, then sighed, kicking Bulma's shoe to the other side of the room. And, as if sensing her things had been disturbed, she quietly walked into the control room, scooping up the abused shoe. She then walked over and retrieved the other one, then left without a word or even a glance at the statue-like prince.  
  
"Bodso degen..velem, Vegeta?..Setta zex..popcorn reffen..tess hu Furto. Set ben zex degen..dookana-rama..seo..degen-namen keka[Are you..hungry, Vegeta?..I'm making..some popcorn for..me and Furto. I can make you..something else..if..you'd like]." Vegeta's head snapped up after realizing the Fewsk language did not come from Furto. The words were struggled and separated, though very impressive. How long had he been sitting in this room starring into space? ( Popcorn is an earth food, therefore no Fewsk term. And Bulma offered him something else cause he hates popcorn).  
  
"Celika. Degene reveretia Fewsk [Damn. You're learning Fewsk]," was all he huffed, then bowed his head back in its original place, his chin tucked to his chest. Bulma mentally scratched her head, figuring out what he'd said.  
  
"Yes, I'm learning Fewsk. I don't want to have to ask Furto what everyone is saying on Doon," she said, taking a seat on a slightly less button-cluttered control panel. "It's a rather long trip there, so I'm learning on the way..So, did you want anything?" He grunted, as he usually did, then lifted his head a bit.  
  
"I don't care. Just keep that disgusting fluffy junk away from me."  
  
Bulma walked slowly out to the kitchen, listening until she heard what she knew would come, Vegeta's sigh of relief when she was out of sight. She smiled at the noise, though couldn't think of why. It should have made her angry that he'd rather be alone in silence than talking to her, that he'd actually held his breath while she was present. Though something told her it was a smile-worthy sigh.  
  
She clamored around in the kitchen for some time, trying to find the easiest thing to make that would cause the least amount of attitude from Vegeta. She settled finally on a simple peanut butter sandwich, for he detested any sort of jelly, though she knew one wouldn't be enough.  
  
About ten minutes later she stumbled into the control room, a tray full of peanut butter sandwiches in one hand, a gallon of milk in the other. Subconsciously both wondered where her sudden kindness towards him came from. Vegeta arrogantly convinced himself that she'd finally come to her senses, where Bulma wrote it off as a side effect of the disease. "Here," she sighed, seeming exhausted.  
  
"Are you feeling alright woman?" Vegeta blurted out without thinking, then immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. After a moment of silence, he slowly let it fall to his lap, then narrowed his brow. She sighed, knowing he was having a mental battle with himself, and handed him the tray, setting the milk jug by his feet.  
  
"I'm fine Vegeta. Thanks for your concern." Before he could protest she was out the door.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta growled, banging on the bathroom door. She'd been in there for well over an hour. "Woman answer me!" He'd been doing this for about five minutes, not even getting a huff for a response. "If you don't answer me I'll break the door down!!" He was sure that would at least get her to yell something in return, though frowned when there was only an eerie silence.  
  
"Miss Bulma," Furto called, having noticed the trouble Vegeta was having. Nothing. "Bulma?" Silence. He was beginning to grow worried. "Bulma!?" This time he shouted, not masking his concern as Vegeta obviously had. They turned and looked at one another, neither saying what both were thinking. Eskes.  
  
Vegeta formed a tiny ki ball on his fingertip, then traced the outline of the doorknob, for he knew if he simply knocked the door down, she might end up under it. The tarnished looking gold doorknob fell to the floor, making a loud thud noise, then cluttered as it rolled around for a moment. It would most definitely leave a dent in the linoleum. He nudged the door open with his knee, cringing slightly as the creaking noise it made. The sound of running water could be heard, obviously the shower. Steam filled the room, making it hard for Furto to see, though he spotted Bulma instantly.  
  
"Bulma!" he gasped, cupping a shaky hand over his mouth. She was laying naked on the shower floor, the curtain covering her lower legs. Her eyes had a milky white glaze over them, sending shivers up both beings spines. Her cheek was pressed to the ground, causing her lips to curl up sideways. The water surrounding her that had not yet swirled down the drain had a pale orange-ish tint to it. Furto gasped again, having noticed the trail of blood seeping out of the corner of her mouth. She must have fallen hard, smacking her face on the ground. Her limbs were twisted and turned in uncomfortable looking positions, suggesting that she'd most likely blacked out while standing, then fell. Her gaze was aimed straight ahead, looking at some unseen object in the distance. She didn't appear to be breathing, her lips cracked and laced with a white film.  
  
She looked dead.  
  
After recovering from his initial shock, Vegeta ran to Bulma's side, scooping her instinctively into his arms. Her soaked locks of aqua blue stuck to her face and forehead, her cold lifeless eyes starring blankly up at him. With a trembling hand he gently pulled her eyelids shut, then turned to Furto, though growled when he found only an empty doorway. "Furto!" he howled, unintentionally tightening his grip on the frail naked woman. Seconds later the terrified Fewsk make stumbling into the bathroom, arms full of his various salves and oils. "Those don't work! They were supposed to keep her well for close to a week!"  
  
"F-F-Forgive m-me sir," Furto stuttered, nervously opening all the bottles and tubes he'd carried in and dumped on the floor. "They should have w-w-worked. I-I-I..I be-lieve her con-dition w-w-was w-worse than we thought." He looked at the prince apprehensively, half expecting to be blown into oblivion. "These w-will h-h-help for n-now. When the the the Eskes are g-g-gone I have some-th-th-thing more for her." Vegeta only nodded, then proceed to lift her limp body and carry her out into her room and set her ever so gently on her bed. In doing this, Vegeta noticed how oddly cool her body felt. He then noticed, to his horror, the color of the glowing Eskes. White. Pure white. He could barely looked at them, having to turn his head away instead of watching Furto calm the wounds.  
  
White Eskes and a cool clammy body was a sign for extreme danger Vegeta soon learned. Most who experienced such a stage in the disease died within 24 hours. Denj-sa came in two stages. Hot, which literally boiled the beings insides, but was very easy to keep under control, cold, however, was not so easy. It caused all organs to shut down, starting with the lungs. All open passageways were blocked with icy mucus, freezing the body. Bulma was showing early signs of the cold stage, though luckily her body was not yet blue in color.  
  
Vegeta paced behind Furto, nervously biting his nails, and looking over at him every so often. Oils were the only things he was using, and very much of them. The wounds seemed to dim some when the oil made contact. "Vegeta," Furto said, not looking up from his ministrations. "Get..me a..cl- clothe and s-some hot w-water." It hadn't occurred to either of them that the Fewsk was speaking Japanese, and Vegeta ran out to do as he was told, without the slightest hint of hesitation.  
  
Her attacks were coming more and closer together. A very bad sign. If it kept up, she could very well not make it to Doon in time.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Two days later:  
  
Bulma woke with a pounding headache, though much more severe than the usual ones she got after having an attack. She rubbed her temple slowly, as if it would help dull the pain some. It didn't. So she just sat up, propping herself on her elbows, and scanned the room.  
  
Furto was in the far corner, sitting on the floor, his head leaning back on the wall. He didn't appear very comfortable, though looked as though it was the first time he'd slept in days, so she opted not to wake him. Vegeta was no where to be seen, though she knew he'd been there and quite recently, there was a slight impression at the bed's end, which, when she touched it, was still warm.  
  
She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and immediately felt chilled. Her socks lay atop a pile of her clothes on the stand next to her bed. She snatched them up quickly, jamming them onto each foot. Next she reached to the chair beside the stand, grabbing her fluffy white robe and hugging it to her shivering body. She hadn't noticed that Vegeta was standing in the doorway, 'til she stood and was met eye to eye.  
  
"Hi Vegeta," she said in a quiet undertone, almost inaudible. She subconsciously pulled her robe tighter and scratched an imaginary itch at the back of her neck. "I had another attack, huh?"  
  
"You take it so lightly," he growled. She had almost died from her first hit of the cold stage. Neither he nor Furto had much hope for her if she had another.  
  
"And why shouldn't I? We're headed for Doon where I'll be cured. I shouldn't have to act all depressed and scared because I'm not going to die." There was no real attitude in her voice. All of what she was saying was absolutely true, except of course the fact that she could die before they even arrive.  
  
"Woman," he sighed heavily, bowing his head and taking it in his hand. He rubbed the tip of his widow's peak with his middle finger. Bulma thought if he rubbed any harder he'd wear a hole in his scalp. "You had a fit of Eskes. Of the.." He paused a moment, the words seemingly stuck in the back of his throat. "..the cold type..Do you remember anything?"  
  
"Cold type?..Hmm, no not much. I was taking a shower, then felt a bit dizzy. The next thing I knew I was in bed. How long was I out?"  
  
"Two days," he replied monotone, lifting his head, though not looking at her. "You almost died."  
  
Her jaw immediately fell, letting a small gasp to escape. Did he just say what she thought he had?  
  
"I-I-I..I almost died?" she whispered, as if saying it any louder would make it more true. Vegeta simply nodded, then narrowed his brow, trying to appear more serious.  
  
"Your body was freezing itself. You passed out and didn't feel a thing, because your lungs and airways froze and caved in on themselves." The words came smoothly, as though he were teaching a class on the subject and was just repeating what he'd said for years. Bulma's eyes began to sting and a cough was caught in her throat. She fought to keep from crying, more for herself than the sake of not looking weak infront of Vegeta. She didn't want to believe him, believe that this disease, who's cure was only days away, could take her life if it acted up again.  
  
"How..How..much longer before we reach D-Doon?" Her words were a mixture of sniffles and coughing.  
  
"Five days," he said solemnly. She looked up into his eyes, cold and emotionless. But she didn't care, she needed comfort. Without thinking her arms latched around his neck, her head buried in his chest, sobbing and soaking his black long sleeved shirt ( Ooo! He must look sooo good in that!). He hesitantly placed a shaky hand on the back of her head. When she didn't react to it, he began rubbing the base of her skull. He would have enjoyed the feeling of her silky hair, if he would have allowed himself to.  
  
He picked her up gently, holding an arm firmly under her knees, and carried her out into the kitchen. It was surprisingly warm in there, and Bulma guessed the oven must be on. "Wh-What is Furto making?" she managed after being set on the counter beside the stove.  
  
"Some Fewsk dish," he mumbled, peeking in through the glass window. "Its for you." She smiled warmly at the kind gesture, then nodded. "So you want some?" She nodded again.  
  
He pulled down the oven door, taking in the sweet smell of vegetables and meat mixed with spices. The meat was chicken, for Bulma had advised Furto not to bring any meat of the animals on Fewskm. The vegetables were a mix of the ones that had been on the other ship and some Furto had brought with him. He'd also brought some fruit, nuts, and breads. He was an extremely good cook, and had jumped at the chance to prepare a meal for Bulma when Vegeta had told him to. "Wow, that looks great," Bulma sighed with a smile, breathing in heavily. Vegeta picked up the knife and fork that were beside the stove and cut a large chunk of chicken and set it on a plate. Then he gathered some of the vegetables and put them onto of the meat. Bulma giggled inwardly at his hospitality. He reminded her of her mother with the way he was being so delicate with the food. Even Bulma would have just plopped it on her plate and shoveled it in, though by the looks of things, Vegeta would make her eat slowly.  
  
"Open your mouth," he demanded, hold a fork with some chicken on it infront of her face.  
  
"Vegeta I can-"  
  
"Open your mouth," he repeated, setting his other hand on her knee. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but did as she was instructed. He slid the fork into her mouth and she clamped down on it then he pulled it out and picked up some vegetables this time. "Open." Again she rolled her eyes before doing so.  
  
"Wow, this stuff is great. I'll have to tell Furto what a great chef he is."  
  
"All Fewsk healers can cook."  
  
"Still, he deserves it." This time it was Vegeta who rolled his eyes are her comment. "He does," she insisted, then grabbed the fork from his hand and got a piece of chicken. "Open your mouth."  
  
"Woman," he groaned, reaching out to take the fork back.  
  
"No 'Geta, its my turn," she said pulling her arm back behind her head. He sighed heavily, then crossed his arms and did as she'd said. She gently placed the fork in his mouth and waited for him to take the food. "Eat it." He closed his mouth and she removed the fork. "Good huh?"  
  
"Of course its good. Kami woman," he sighed, then leaned back slight. He looked intently into her eyes, and for a moment Bulma thought he may jump her, rip off all her clothes, and make mad passionate love to her right there on the counter. She wouldn't have protested. Instead though, he leaned forward and gave her an almost loving peck on the cheek. Immediately though he regretted his "foolish" actions and began to fumble, trying to speak but no words would come. In noticing this, Bulma decided not to make an issue of it, this time anyway, and simply return the gesture. Vegeta had to blink a few times before he realized just what had happened, and by then, she was already off the subject, taking small careful nibbles of some of the Fewsk vegetables.  
  
"Well, thank you for the food Vegeta," Bulma said, hopping off the counter. She walked over to him, for he'd wandered from the stove some, and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. She hoisted herself on her toes and kissed his forehead lightly. "You can be a real sweetheart sometimes." Before he had a chance to defend himself, she was gone.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Three days later:  
  
"Re Bulma. Degenta gwell degene alalan veltum. Bekka-bekka [Ok Bulma. You've passed your language lessons. Congradutlations]," Furto said happily, clasping his hands around hers. She looked at the young Fewsk and smiled. She knew he was young, or at least not as old as Gergo, for his eyes had not yet begun to form small white spots. They were undoubtedly signs of aging and loss of vision. She'd have to remember to try a remedy on Gergo when they returned. It was the least she could do for their more than generous hospitality.  
  
"Oh! Looloo remiti vesk [Oh! Thank you so much]!" she cheered, pulling her hands away and latching onto his neck. She nearly toppled her and the small creature over in her excitement.  
  
"What's all the commotion about in here?" Vegeta growled, leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Setta amasta az let Fewsk veltum [I'm done with my Fewsk lessons]!" She ran over and jumped into Vegeta's arms. Luckily for her he had lightning fast reflexes and was able to catch her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Teska degenflo juso [Calm yourself woman]," Vegeta mumbled, not setting her down, but instead adjusting her in his arms. She in turn tightened her grip around his neck, pulling herself so her head rested on his shoulder, her legs wrapped around his waist. Furto watched them from the other side of the room, then decided it would be a good idea if he left them alone. If anything was to happen between them, he didn't want to be the one to stop it. He slipped out the door, unnoticed by Bulma. *Foolish Fewsk* Vegeta thought, walking over to the bed and setting Bulma down. "Are you calm?"  
  
"Yeah," she giggled, grabbing his collar and pulling him onto of her as she leaned back to lay down. She had his lips locked with hers and before he knew he was on top of her. Her hands wandered up into his unruly hair, while his were gliding over her curves down to her hips. His lips somehow made it to her neck, then collarbone, where he stopped, and began to nibble gently. "Vegeta," she moaned, grabbing handfuls of his hair. He lifted his head slightly, and smirked up at her. This time when their eyes met, neither felt the urge to flee.  
  
"Woman," Vegeta sighed into her neck. He dragged his teeth along the length of her collarbone, then stopped at his destination. There he clamped his teeth down, slowly sinking them into her smooth flesh. Before he could break the skin however, his logic senses kicked in, and he pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" she panted out of breath.  
  
"Nothing," he hesitated, hoisting himself up to her lips, and claiming them. He slid his hands down her body, and upon coming to the bottom of her shirt, grabbed it and pulled it up and over her head. He tossed it on the floor, then began to work on her bra, having only slight difficulty. While he was busy with undressing her, Bulma began untying the string on his sweat pants, and pulling them down. To her delight he was not wearing any boxers.  
  
He looked down at her naked body and was taken back a bit. She was magnificent. He ducked his head down and glided his tongue down her flat stomach. She giggled when he reached her belly button, then gasped when his tongue entered her forcefully. She had to grab the sheets and clench her teeth to keep from screaming in pleasure. His tongue danced around and in circles in her and just on the outside, teasing her. When he was finished there, he brought himself back up to her mouth. But before he had a chance to kiss her, she slid out from under him, then pushed him to his back. He didn't resist, seeing the passion and desire in her eyes. She too licked down his stomach, and stopped and tossed her head dramatically, her hair swinging behind her. Then, all at once, took him in her mouth, marveling at his sheer size. Once done with her little tease, she crawled back to her original position, and Vegeta climbed on top of her, spreading her legs gently with one hand.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered into the croak of his neck. "Tell me you want me..you need me.." Her voice was hoarse and strained.  
  
"I want you more than anything woman," he admitted gruffly, positioning himself over her. Then, without warning, he plunged himself into her, smirking when she dug her nails into his back. He loved that about her.  
  
"Ve-ge..ta.." she gasped, jerking her head back and moaning aloud. He only grunted in response and began thrusting into her, slowly at first, then picked up the pace as her moans grew louder and louder, though most were short and cut off with every thrust.  
  
Sweat poured from both their bodies, mixing together, making them slid nicely with little friction. Bulma grabbed onto his shoulders, squeezing them tightly with his last forceful thrusts. Then, all at once, he collapsed on her, breathing heavily. "Woman," he sighed out of breath, pulling himself out.  
  
"Vegeta.." He rolled off her and onto his side, pulling her against him and the blankets over them. He kissed her forehead lightly, then closed his eyes, welcoming sleep.  
  
************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 9!! Heehee!! Sorry it was soooooo short! But ooooo! They finally got together!! :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!! :D  
  
Next time: Landing on Doon.. 


	10. Landing

Last time:  
  
Sweat poured from both their bodies, mixing together, making them slid nicely with little friction. Bulma grabbed onto his shoulders, squeezing them tightly with his last forceful thrusts. Then, all at once, he collapsed on her, breathing heavily. "Woman," he sighed out of breath, pulling himself out.  
  
"Vegeta.." He rolled off her and onto his side, pulling her against him and the blankets over them. He kissed her forehead lightly, then closed his eyes, welcoming sleep.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Vegeta shot up in bed, beads of cold sweat sprinkled across his forehead, breathing rapidly, or panting rather. He looked around, dumbstruck when he found himself to be in his own room, Bulma no where in sight. He laid back on his pillows, sighing heavily, an almost, almost, sad scowl etched in his features.  
  
It had all been a dream. A cruel trick his mind had played on him, giving him false bliss. And bliss it was, he thought, as he remembered, to every exact detail, the events in the dream. Her face, her hair, her scent, with the undeniable urge to be with someone, with him. The passion. The desire. The need.  
  
His ears perked suddenly at a loud noise coming from down the hall. It was, without a doubt, Bulma. She was excited about something, that much he could tell, so he decided, having nothing better to do, to investigate.  
  
"What's all the commotion about in here?" he growled, entering the room. Something struck him as being familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it, and opted to ignore the feeling.  
  
"Setta amasta az let Fewsk veltum [I'm done with my Fewsk lessons]!" Bulma shouted, and began to run in his direction, only to find he was no longer there. She frowned at this, then turned back to Furto, thanking him a million times over for all his help and patience.  
  
Vegeta slammed his bedroom door, pressing his back to it, breathing heavily. Everything was exactly like it had been in the dream. Not a single hair on her head was out of place. He wondered how much he had dreamed. Had she really had another attack? Or was that a cruel trick as well? He didn't know for sure, but would not, no matter what, ask either of his companions. He'd just have to hear things out and figure it out for himself.  
  
He sighed, dropping to the floor with a thud. Then, taking his thumb and index finger, grabbed some flesh, and pinched as hard as he could. He smiled, in his own Vegeta-like way, having felt a small amount of pain. This was not a dream. Now he just had to sort out everything else.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The next day:  
  
Bulma knocked three times before entering Vegeta's bedroom. He, of course, didn't answer. When she opened the door she poked her head in to see him on the bed, back to the headboard, head tilted back slightly, with his eyes closed.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered before continuing.  
  
"What?" he hissed, not opening his eyes, not even moving, as she expected of him.  
  
"Furto is asleep and I don't want to wake him, so-"  
  
"But you can wake me?" he interrupted, opening his eyes ad lifting his head.  
  
"You weren't asleep. And besides, he's been bending over backwards for me for the past few days. All I need is some help with my injection." Ever since her last attack, which Vegeta found HAD happened, she'd had to have two shots daily, as a precaution, for her condition. Before then Furto had thought them to be unnecessary, for the cold stage, if reached, didn't usually occur until well after six months or so. But he assumed earthling immune systems were practically defenseless against this foreign and extremely powerful disease. Needless to say, he was very glad he had decided to bring the syringes.  
  
"Whatever..Come here," he sighed, motioning her over to the bed. Without reluctance she scurried over and sat at his feet Indian style, holding out the needle and arm cuff for him to take. "You're not going to scream, are you?"  
  
"No. I'm not Goku," she laughed, remembering his reaction to needles. Then suddenly her smile became a frown, for the thought of Goku reminded her of just how homesick she was.  
  
Vegeta reached out, taking Bulma's left arm and setting it on his leg. He then adjusted the cuff around her arm, right above the elbow, and tightened it until the vein began to press against her flesh from underneath. She winced a little, he'd tightened it much tighter than Furto ever had.  
  
"Don't forget to get the air bubbles out," Bulma said, eyeing him as he picked up the needle.  
  
"I'm not a fool, woman," he growled, squirting a small amount of the liquid on the floor. Then, without warning, he stuck it into her vein and injected the medicine. Her facial expression didn't change in the least, and he smirked inwardly at her bravery. When he was finished, he removed the arm cuff and handed the supplies back to Bulma.  
  
"Thanks 'Geta," she squeaked, hopping to the edge of the bed, not noticing as Vegeta starred at her breasts as they bounced, almost completely out of her skimpy blue silk nightgown. Then she stood and walked over to the door.  
  
"Yeah," he said monotone, leaning back against the headboard and closing his eyes.  
  
"Are you hungry?" True they has just eaten two hours ago, her and Furto in the kitchen and Vegeta in "his" control room. But he was always hungry, so it never hurt to ask. He turned his head, opened his eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.  
  
"Have you been eating properly, woman?" he asked, startling her.  
  
"Y-Yes of course," she stuttered, grabbing the door frame. "W-Why?"  
  
"Because, with Denj-sa, as with many diseases, if you don't eat or don't eat properly, the disease is likely to take the upper hand." She simply nodded, then walked away.  
  
"So, are you hungry?" she asked, poking her head back in.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Doon:  
  
The landing went much more smoothly than any Bulma had ever experienced in her life. There was very little shaking, though her stomach did feel a bit queasy, naturally. But she was fine after a glass of water and some crackers, which Vegeta nearly force-fed her.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Bulma called from her room, as she pulled her shirt on and fixed her hair before entering the kitchen. When he didn't answer, as she knew would happen, she just continued. "You never told me what the people on Doon are like."  
  
"There's a reason for that," he stated, not changing his expression.  
  
"And that is?" She took a seat across from him at the kitchen table, where he'd been waiting for her to get ready so they could get off the ship.  
  
"I have no idea. I've never been to this planet."  
  
"Has Furto?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Do you think they're friendly?"  
  
"Do you think I care?" he groaned, pushing his chair back and standing up. "Are you ready? I want you cured so I can get back to my training."  
  
"Yes, I think so," she replied, looking herself over one last time, and ignoring his rudeness.  
  
"You're going to go out in that?" he questioned, pointing at her black spaghetti strapped tank top and daisy dukes.  
  
"Yeah, why not? Is it cold on this planet or something?"  
  
He just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about insane earth women as he walked to the door.  
  
"Is the Fewsk coming or not?"  
  
"Oh yeah," she giggled, trotting over to her bedroom door. "Hey Furto, we're leaving now. You coming?"  
  
"Y-Yes Bulma, I-I will..be..right out," Furto stumbled over a few of his words, still not all too comfortable with speaking the language. But he felt much better knowing that once they were off the ship, all they would be speaking was his native tongue.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Bulma whispered as the group closed in on their destination, the palace for the royal family of Doon.  
  
"What woman?" he hissed, hoping she'd fall in the hole he'd just nearly tripped on.  
  
"What if the inhabitants aren't friendly? What if they want to kidnap me!? Or kill me!!?" she shrieked, causing Furto to jump. He'd been lagging behind and didn't hear them talking, so when her voice suddenly became so loud, he almost fell over in shock.  
  
"Ha. Then they'd be doing me a favor," he chuckled with a smirk. "Fewsk, is there anything extremely important I need to know about this place before we just go walking into the castle?" Furto looked up warily, looking a bit chilled from the change in temperature. It had a climate much like that of an earth summer, though cold compared to Fewskm, which was more like the desert in July at noon.  
  
"Hmm.." He paused, thinking. "Saoi, set hemlen..Hektek juns bodso..heh, degen namen-sa eva emergert az hekl, quam [Yes, I suppose..Their manners are..well, you wouldn't have a problem with them, sir]." He reddened some, thinking he'd insulted him, but continued without interruption. He told them how King Gregor was rather friendly, if you were on his good side, but Queen Ezador hardly ever smiled, and therefore made most everyone else's lives miserable. With the King and Queen lived their un-wed son, Prince Eltamar, who had a reputation of taking women of all kinds to bed with him, and their daughter, Princess Jemalin, who was also unmarried. He'd blushed profusely at the mention of this, struggling to get the words out without being disrespectful. The other inhabitants living at the palace were fairly friendly, depending on what their job was. The kitchen workers, maids and other servants such as those were generally nice, unless their personality was not so friendly. The nobles and other royal figures were the same way. It was the servants that worked closely with that Queen that one should watch out for.  
  
He also told them about the many customs they should know about when at the palace, and especially in the presence of the royals. Looking directly into their eyes was unthinkable, though not a crime punishable. Something forbidden however, was for anyone not courting the princess, or not having royal blood, to make advances at her. Dozens of men had been put to death without second thought for so much as looking at her in the slightest lusty way. She was their only daughter and youngest of their four children (Important facts: The Princes of Doon had to marry Princesses on other planets because they cannot rule this planet because the Princess is entitled to that position. Once the royal family has a daughter they are not aloud any more children, for their cannot be more than one King and Queen of Doon. And the Princess must marry a Doonso male and carry on the blood of their people. The Princes also have to marry a certain female, though they cannot be a Doonso..I hope you all understand this. Tell me if its confusing and I'll try and explain it better). She was their pride and joy, with the heart of her father and the determination of her mother. Though her only flaw, as her mother would say, was that she was not at all interested in even entertaining the idea of marriage.  
  
"What do they look like?" Bulma chirped, almost jumping at the Fewsk, like she'd been waiting to ask that question her entire life.  
  
"Heh," Furto hummed, bringing his index finger to his lower lip. "Vesk, keka degen hu Teg-lee [Well, much like you and the Prince]."  
  
"Really!?" She could hardly keep from squealing as she clapped her hands together. "And you said the Prince is quite the lover, huh?"  
  
"Umm..Saoi.." His grayish skin had a slight red tint to it as he struggled to get the words out.  
  
"Woman, you didn't come to this planet to find a mate," Vegeta snarled, crossing his arms over his chest, then he uncrossed them and walked forward to the main gate.  
  
"Oh, is someone jealous?" Bulma teased, running up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He quickly shoved her off, sending her into Furto, and the two almost fell over. "Uh! Vegeta! You're such an ass!"  
  
"Fewsk."  
  
"Y-Yes s-s-s..sir?" Furto squeaked nervously, as he shuffled over to Vegeta's side.  
  
"Get us into the palace. And I want the utmost respect. I am a Prince, and shall tolerate nothing less."  
  
"Oh give it up Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, stomping over to him and sticking her nose in his face. "I'm a Prince, I'm a Prince, blah, blah, blah! That's the only way you can get someone to respect you!" Before she knew what happened, she was up against the steel bars of the gate, held by her neck with her feet nearly a foot from the ground.  
  
"No woman," he said in an eerily calm voice. "I have other ways." Bulma didn't even have a chance to grab his hand and try to free herself, for just when the thought registered in her mind, she was already on the ground. "Fewsk. Now."  
  
"R-R-Right s-s-sir," he chirped, scurrying over to the gates and ringing the large brass bell that hung to the left. Within minutes three very well built men in armor with spears came running out of the small stone building in the front yard. Two of them had light auburn hair, one having green eyes, the other having brown. The other man, who Bulma noticed first, had jet black hair and milky blue eyes. And as Furto had said, they looked very much like earthlings or Saiyans, except they were noticeably shorter with slightly larger eyes.  
  
"Wow," Bulma gasped, grabbing the bars and resting her cheek on one of her hands that was gripping the gate. She starred at him a few moments, unaware that she had infact caught his eye as well, and was doing the same. Once she discovered his interested gaze in her direction, she immediately turned her head away and giggled, feeling and appearing much like a teenage girl with a crush.  
  
"Heh, secca lui do zelmorpha infenna celest jy, Furto [Well, who might this exquisite young creature be, Furto]?" The man's voice slid off his tongue smoothly, further drawing Bulma to him.  
  
"Vel ka Etakanian [She is an Earthling]," Furto hummed, with a hint of anger. "Wend pelem [Her name]-"  
  
"Wella, setta Bulma [Hello, I'm Bulma]," she said quickly, not wanting him to think she was dumb or a mute or something.  
  
"Wella belo Bulma. Setta Eltamar [Hello beautiful Bulma. I'm Eltamar]." He then took her hand threw the bar and kissed the top lightly, sending millions of chills racing up and down Bulma's spine, all at once. It didn't even register in her mind that he was the Prince of Doon, all she could see were his eyes, piercing her own.  
  
"Umm..quam [Umm..sir]?" Furto leaned down to be eye to eye with the Prince, obviously nervous being in his presence.  
  
"Saoi?" he nearly hissed through clenched teeth, though managed a smile at the Fewsk who was interrupting his moment with a new female.  
  
"Dew enformatta dona ka bo lelo tressest [Our business here is of utmost importance]," Furto stated informatively, leaning back to his height and straight posture.  
  
"Pemen [Regarding]?" Prince Eltamar now stood straight, eyeing the Fewsk, almost suspiciously.  
  
"Tu Etakanian [The Earthling]."  
  
Meanwhile Bulma still sat on the dusty cobble stone pathway, her face leaning on the metal bars. "Woman!" Vegeta snapped, startling her into a fit, and she jumped up and slapped his shoulder.  
  
"What's the big idea, Vegeta!?" she steamed, glaring angrily at him.  
  
"I thought you were dead. I was making sure..Too bad.."  
  
She only wrinkled her nose at him, then stuck out her tongue and turned her back on him, taking her seat on the ground again. He scowled at this, but oddly being aroused by her behavior. He loved getting a rise out of her, especially concerning her love interests. That thought brought a brief frown to his features, stinging like jealous. He quickly dismissed the feeling and walked over to the gate to converse with the Prince.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
----Chapter 10!!!!! Wooooo! That was great, was it not!? Yay! I'm finally done with the damn thing. Hopefully chapter 11 won't take as long. We'll see..  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: What does the Doon palace hold for our three companions? I dunno, you'll have to wait and see.. 


	11. Royal Court

A/N: I'm not putting in English translations anymore, I think you all got the idea of the alien language. So from now on, while they're on one of the two planets that speak the language, that's what they're speaking. When Bulma and Vegeta are alone, they speak Japanese. Now, enjoy! :D  
  
Last time:  
  
"I thought you were dead. I was making sure..Too bad.."  
  
She only wrinkled her nose at him, then stuck out her tongue and turned her back on him, taking her seat on the ground again. He scowled at this, but oddly being aroused by her behavior. He loved getting a rise out of her, especially concerning her love interests. That thought brought a brief frown to his features, stinging like jealous. He quickly dismissed the feeling and walked over to the gate to converse with the Prince.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Eltamar," Vegeta said sternly as he took a few steps towards him, though he could have sworn he meant to be respectful, addressing another prince and all. So, feeling the greeting was too casual and somewhat inappropriate, quickly added, "Prince of Doon."  
  
"Oh, wow," he nearly gasped, suddenly finding himself starring at this new face, for something struck him as oddly familiar. He definitely reminded him of someone he knew or had seen before. Quickly though, before anyone -aside from Vegeta- could notice the prince's brief state of bewilderment, he'd recovered with a simple smile. "And who might you be, sir?" Eltamar was no fool, he knew by this mysterious man's poise and posture that he was of high enough raking to be addressed with the respect that always accompanies 'sir'.  
  
"Prince Vegeta of, the now non-existent, Planet Vegeta," he replied proudly, lifting his head just a little higher than before.  
  
"P-Planet Vegeta?" This time, no matter how he'd tried, he could not mask his astonishment from the entire group. That was what had been familiar. It was so obvious now, he looked almost exactly like his father, a man Eltamar had known and admired greatly. "The planet of the Saiyans?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, his smile slowly forming a more placid expression on his features.  
  
For a long while Eltamar just stood, one arm at his side, the other grasping a bar of the gate, starring forward. He simply couldn't comprehend Vegeta's presence, why he'd come their, and with a Fewsk and an Earthling no less. Granted the Earthling was quite possibly the most beautiful female he's ever seen or imagined. He could definitely see why she was worthy in his presence. Or was there something else bonding them together? She was obviously not a fighter, nor in his harem, if he even had one.  
  
"No, my lord," Vegeta suddenly cut in, causing Eltamar to blink at the broken silence. "If you knew my father half as well as you claim to, to be able to admire him so, then you'd know he, nor any other Saiyan, has no use for such a degrading and useless thing." He paused, taking a few more steps towards the gates, now almost able to touch them if he reached his arm out. "A harem?..Please, sir, no more insults." (The only reason Vegeta can read his mind is because of the Doon atmosphere, it does something to the brains of the Doonso, causing their minds to be completely open to those who could read minds. Fewsks have learned to combat this and therefore can close their minds, and Bulma's mind is naturally shut off to Vegeta's, as with other Earthlings who don't believe or know about mind reading. Does that makes sense? Well, I hope so. I had this part written and then I realized that if Vegeta could read Eltamar's thoughts than he could read anyone's but I didn't want that but I also didn't want to take this part out so I decided to explain this. I hope it's not confusing. It has nothing really to do with the story, I just liked it).  
  
Before Eltamar had a chance to respond, Bulma's voice come booming in everyone's ears. "Hey! Wait a minute!" She was now to her feet, facing Vegeta, hands on her hips. He smirked menacingly at this, remembering how many times he'd seen and made her do that, knowing what she coming next. A brawl, verbally of course. "What was all that about!? Your father!? I thought you said you'd never been here!"  
  
"Pipe down woman! Unless this rampage wasn't in search of an explanation." Her lips immediately snapped shut, her eyes narrowing slightly, just enough for him to notice. "Much better," he almost sighed, reaching out and lightly tapping her left cheek. She flinched the instant his warm rough fingers made contact with her smooth, equally warm, skin. But before she could react anymore, his arm returned to its folded position with the other one. "Are you involved in all of your father's affairs?"  
  
"No, of course not." The amount of attitude in her voice suggested the degree of anger she was feeling. Stress, she would blame it on later. "Why would I - how COULD I be?" she retorted, though quickly shrunk back in realization as to what he was getting at. "Oh."  
  
"Funny," he coughed, raising an eyebrow at her. "You were wrong."  
  
"Don't ponder on it, your highness," she hissed, regaining her composure. "It won't happen again."  
  
Prince Eltamar looked on, shocked at the amount of hatred the two were emanating between one another. He had originally thought they were mates, for what other reason would the Saiyan no Ouji have for a woman who was not a warrior? His eyes soon fell on Furto, who was having trouble hiding his uneasiness. Their eyes eventually locked, silently telling the Doonso that they acted this was regularly. So, with a few exaggerated gestures of his eyebrows, he told Furto to end the dispute.  
  
"Umm, excuse me," Furto coughed, stepping forward to be in Bulma's view. She gave him an immediate scowl, being used to doing so in any other situation involving an argument that was interrupted. "I don't believe time is on our side." Her features soften, forming a solemn, almost sad look.  
  
"Time?" Eltamar blinked, looking from Furto to Bulma, then back to Furto. "What is it that must be done in such haste? Something that requires our assistance I presume."  
  
"Immediate assistance..The Earthling..Bulma..she-"  
  
"I have Denj-sa. I'm dying at this very moment. So time is everything," Bulma blurted out suddenly, surprised at her rudeness. "Your help would be greatly appreciated, sir." Her eyes fell, from his face, slowly to the ground. "Please.."  
  
"Denj-sa?" Eltamar gasped, darting his eyes up and down, looking her over. "B-but you're healthy milady. Exceptionally healthy."  
  
"Woman." Bulma's head snapped up, a glare fixed in her eyes for Vegeta, who ignored the distasteful look. "Lift your shirt." She sighed heavily, making her annoyance apparent, but made no protest and lifted her shirt.  
  
"H-h-how?" Was all the bewildered Prince could manage.  
  
"Sir," Furto began, but stopped short, as if that was all he'd meant to say.  
  
"You don't know how someone contracts Denj-sa?" Bulma inquired, confused by his confusion. Eltamar shook his head, telling her that he did know. "Then why ask?" His expression alone told her he didn't know why. "I..a..Do you know all there is to know about the disease?"  
  
"..Yes.."  
  
"Alright..I've experienced the cold form of the disease already, so you-"  
  
"Oh Kami..th-th-that severe?" He didn't wait for a reply before he continued. "But you look so healthy."  
  
"Would you get off that!" Vegeta demanded, clenching a fist and dropping it to his side. "Yes, she has the outward appearance of being healthy. But she is in fact fatally ill! So unless you wish death upon this woman, stop stuttering and let us into the palace!"  
  
The two guards he'd approached the gates which took no time and had them open before Eltamar could blink. Vegeta, of course, lead the way to the palace. The guards fumbled behind him, trying to keep up with his small, yet quick strides. Bulma and Furto were several yards behind them, taking slow steady steps, looking back every few minutes to make sure Eltamar was following. By the time they reached their destination, the palace was in an uproar.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Woman," Vegeta growled, tapping a finger on one of his crossed arms in rhythm with the foot he was tapping on the carpeted floor. "I don't see why you have to take so much time to-"  
  
"Well, your highness," she interjected, leaning closer to the door so she was sure he could hear her from his place in the hall. "I would have gladly gone as I was to meet the King and Queen, but SOMEONE made a big to- do about my appearance and how disrespectful it was."  
  
"What!? You cannot tell me that on your miserable planet that when anyone, even a commoner like yourself, greets royals that they dress so provocatively!"  
  
"Excuse me!?" she screamed, suddenly whipping the heavy wooden door open not caring about her lack of clothing. "A commoner!?" She pointed the hairbrush that was in her hand at his chest, poking him a few times. The clothing she did have on was all white and consisted of a corset, silk panties, knee-high stockings, and guarder belt. Her make-up was done, complementing all her best features perfectly. Her hair was down, and slightly tangled, for she'd been in the process of brushing it when she opened the door (The clothes were provided by the palace attendants). "I'll have you know, that on my planet, I am a very, very important person! Billions of people know my name! Who knows who you are!?"  
  
"Entire solar systems fear the mere mention of my name!" he countered, equally as venomous as her.  
  
"To them-" She paused, stepping forward, her face only an inch at most from his. "-you're dead." With that she slammed the door in his face, the sound echoing through the castle's long, narrow corridors.  
  
"Vegeta, sir." Vegeta whipped his head around to find a slightly trembling Furto.  
  
"Yes?" he replied with a smirk. Even if Bulma showed him no respect, he could always count on Furto to cower in fear.  
  
"The King and Queen await you and your lady."  
  
"Well tell them the WOMAN is running late, for no servants were present to aid her in dressing."  
  
"As you wish.."  
  
***************************************  
  
"Sir," Bulma said, curtsying to the King, then turning to the Queen, said, "Milady." And repeated her curtsy.  
"You've come to us in need of aid. Am I correct?" asked the King formally, though Bulma could tell he was the type that dreaded such get- togethers, like herself.  
  
"Yes sir. I require any assistance you are willing to give to me." He smiled sweetly at her, motioning for her to come forward and up the steps to the throwns. He looked her over carefully, taking in all the perfect curves and wonderful, flawless skin.  
  
"Ah, I can see why my Eltamar has taken quite a liking to you..Such a beauty. What planet do you rule over, Princess?"  
  
"Princess?" Vegeta and Bulma gasped in unison, looking at one another, then back to the King.  
  
"Sir," Bulma continued. "I'm sorry. But you were falsely advised. I am not of royal stature, nor do I have royal blood. And my planet had no absolute ruler..Planet Earth."  
  
"What!?" the Queen suddenly shouted as she stood, the hundreds of folds of her dress moving, making it appear animated. "No royal blood!?"  
  
"Yes, milady," she answered, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Then why do you think we would even consider helping you!? Are you insane!?"  
  
"What!?" Bulma yelled, her temper finally getting the better of her. "I may not be important in your eyes, but my life still matters! All lives matter!"  
  
"You ARE insane! Common filth! You're not fit to wear such finery! And to speak to royalty in such a tone and manner! Its blaspheme! If it wasn't for Prince Vegeta, I'd have you put down in an instant!"  
  
"Put down!? I'm no dog, MILADY!"  
  
"Dog? No," the Queen almost laughed, then narrowed her eyes. "That's giving you too much credit!"  
  
"I hope you can throw a punch as good as an insult!" she screamed, charging at the Queen. And she would have succeeded in landing a punch or two, if not for Eltamar, who had just arrived. "Let. Go. Of. Me!"  
  
"Whoah, Bulma, my dear. Such rage," he cooed, brushing some hair from her neck as he whispered in her ear. "Now I know my mother has quite the temper as well. She gets under a lot of people's skin..But don't let her get to you."  
  
"Eltamar!" Queen Ezador screeched, gripping the arms of the thrown rightly to hold herself back. "To say such things about your mother-"  
  
"To say such things about my wife-"  
  
"Your wife!?" they all yelled, starring at Eltamar, all shocked, aside from Ezador, who was glaring angrily at him.  
  
"Future wife," he corrected coolly, running his right hand down Bulma's right arm ( He's behind her), then gave her shoulder tiny kisses.  
  
"Whoah! Wait a minute!" Bulma yelled, pushing her newest admirer away and joining Vegeta on the floor (aka: not up on the alter with the throwns). "I can't marry you."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
"She's a common filthy whore!" Queen Ezador blurted out, glaring intensely at Bulma.  
  
"Watch it! You unappreciative bitch!" she retorted, pointing a warning finger at her.  
  
"Mother!" Eltamar yelled, turning towards her. "Would you, please, stay out of this!.." He then turned back to Bulma, smiling sweetly, as if his voice didn't just echo throughout the room. "..because?"  
  
"B-Because.." she stuttered, suddenly forgetting what she'd meant to say before.  
  
"Because the woman is with me, sir," Vegeta chimed in, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. Eltamar's face paled immediately, his jaw dropping open.  
  
"I am?" she squeaked, giving Vegeta a strange look. He just rolled his eyes, tightening his grip around her waist. "I-I..I am," she said again, proudly, much to Vegeta's delight.  
  
"Oh Kami," Eltamar moaned, grabbing his forehead. "Let my ears be telling me lies."  
  
"Let your ears be telling you lies!?" the Queen snapped. "Let your brain not be permanently sick." She sighed deeply, turning to her husband, who was trying to avoid her gaze. "Please, dear, take them from my sight."  
  
"Rekno, Basatam," the King said, addressing two of his guards. "Please, escort Lady Bulma and Prince Vegeta to their room."  
  
"Your son as well," she added, waving her hand, then returning it to her forehead.  
  
"And Eltamar."  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Son!" the King yelled, for the first time, startling Bulma, causing her to press closer to Vegeta's chest. "Its for the best."  
  
"See how you like it when she sends you away!" he spat, turning sharply on his heal and stomping out of the room (Ahh, the love of a family :P).  
  
***********************************************  
  
Vegeta sighed deeply, taking in a lung full of warm air. He'd been outside for hours now, seated in one of the palace's many courtyards, much like the ones in his old palace. He could hardly believe the events of earlier. How could she have argued with the Queen!? And threatened her!? Rekno and Basatam had informed him that the Queen would speak with him and Furto alone that evening. And that Bulma was not permitted to leave her room until advised so. She of course took it to heart, so Vegeta was forced to take action, knocking her out. She'd be out for a few more hours, and by the time she realized, their meeting would be nearly over.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," came a feminine voice from behind him, startling him only because he'd ordered the guards to leave him be and he'd been in deep thought, not hearing anyone's steps on the soft alien grass. He would have definitely heard someone intrude upon him if he'd been paying attention.  
  
"What?" he grunted, knowing it wasn't the Queen and thinking it was most likely a maid.  
  
"Why I-Sir!" she snapped, stomping her foot, causing him to turn around and realize his mistake. "Look at me! Address me properly! State your name! And purpose!"  
  
"M-Milady," he stuttered, knowing that being so rude to royalty was a grave error, he would surely demand the same respect. So, in keeping with his morals, he stood and bended briefly at the waist. "My most sincere apologies. I am Prince Vegeta, of Planet Vegeta. I come on business of my own." He then crossed his arms, letting a smirk slowly creep onto his face. "Now miss, may I receive the same respect?"  
  
"I am Princess Jemalin," she replied sweetly, with an appropriate curtsey. "Of Planet Doon, of course." She looked at him a moment, taking in his face, his beautiful ebony eyes. "Are you the one who's got the palace in such an uproar?"  
  
He nodded, his lip curling up just slightly further. "I am him."  
  
"My brother informed me that we had guests, three alien beings. Who are the other two with you?"  
  
"You're quite the gossip, milady," Vegeta chuckled, causing her to yelp in frustration. "My companions are my mate, an earthling, and her friend, a Fewsk."  
  
"Their names?"  
  
"Bulma is my mate. Furto is the Fewsk."  
  
"Ahh, I know of him. He's a great man on his planet. The Princess, your mate, I have not heard her name before."  
  
"She is not a Princess, milady," he corrected smugly. He loved getting shocked looks from the royals. They expected different from the son of King Vegeta.  
  
"Not a Princess!?" she nearly squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand. "But sir, you are a prince. Only princesses may marry princes."  
  
"Well, miss, I no longer have a kingdom. I live by my rules."  
  
"So you love this woman?"  
  
"I needed a son, milady," he answered heartlessly, without thought.  
  
She smiled wickedly at him, raking her fingers through her shimmering lavender locks. "What's your business with my planet, Vegeta?" she asked after a considerable amount of silence.  
  
"I seek a cure for Denj-sa. I was informed that it was on this planet."  
  
"A-A cure?" she stuttered, looking away, suddenly becoming very interesting in the folds on her emerald dress.  
  
"Yes, a cure."  
  
"I..I'm sorry my lord," she sighed, sincerely feeling sorry for this man she'd only ever heard of and never seen until now.  
  
"Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"The Elpin (The plant)..it.its..it has not grown in over six months (Three of their months equals one Earth month, so its eighteen months on Earth)."  
  
"What!? What!? Why was I not informed of this sooner!? What's wrong with the damn plant!? Why won't it grow!? Where does it grow!?" he screamed, clenching his fists angrily. He did not come all this way for the cure to Bulma's disease to be gone.  
  
"Sir, sir. Please..calm yourself," she urged, reaching out and grabbing his arms. Big mistake.  
  
"Milady," he hissed through clenched teeth. "It would be in your best interest to remove your hands from me at once!"  
  
"My best interest!?" she spat, backing up a few steps. "I'd be more concerned about your interests!"  
  
"Oh? Why's that Princess?" he sneered, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"You may be of the same stature as me, but this is my kingdom you're in .Your father respected as much."  
  
"I am not my father! Do not compare me to him!" he boomed in a strained voice, grabbing her by the upper arm, tears of anger beginning to well up in his eyes.  
  
"Sir! Unhand me!"  
  
"Princess," came Basatam's voice from the gate outside the courtyard. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Tell him it is," Vegeta growled, clenching his teeth and bringing her so close that their noses where touching. She glared at him in anger, focusing on his eyes as she unwillingly did was he demanded.  
  
"It is," she said sweetly, still eyeing the foreign Prince. She was not going to let him get away with this. She was the crowned Princess of Doon, and no one, not even the Prince of Vegeta, a Saiyan, would denounce her place in such a way. He would pay dearly for his disrespect to her.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 11! Oh yeah! There we go! Its done! Its finally done! Well..this chapter anyway. So gimmie lots of reviews so I can continue on with the story! :D Please..I just hate it when I have to update and haven't gotten any reviews, so depressing.:P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: More developments..  
  
YAY! I'm all done with revamping the chapters, I can finally continue on with the fic! Wee! 


	12. Geranoma

Last time:  
"Tell him it is," Vegeta growled, clenching his teeth and bringing her so close that their noses where touching. She glared at him in anger, focusing on his eyes as she unwillingly did was he demanded.  
  
"It is," she said sweetly, still eyeing the foreign Prince. She was not going to let him get away with this. She was the crowned Princess of Doon, and no one, not even the Prince of Vegeta, a Saiyan, would denounce her place in such a way. He would pay dearly for his disrespect to her.  
  
******************************  
  
"Furto!" Bulma's voice rang, causing his head to snap up, ears perked. "Furto! Where are you!?"  
  
"In the hall, milady," he responded quickly, so to keep her from yelling further and causing a scene. He was uncomfortable as it was around the people of this planet.  
  
"Don't milady me mister. I want out of this room..Now!" He flinched as her voice screeched with the last word.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Bulma. Queen's wishes," he whispered, head resting on the door to the room she was in.  
  
"Well at least come in here and keep me company," she sighed, backing up and flopping down on the bed.  
  
"Right away milady." He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a large silver key and opened the door. "I can't stay long. I..I'm meeting with the royals soon."  
  
"That's fine. I'm just sick of sitting around in here all alone, you know? Its bad enough that I have to spend all this time alone with Vegeta. I have no one. Except you now. It's just so hard. I want to go home and see my family."  
  
"I understand milady. Its hard to be away from a loved one for so long..I just hope you're cured soon."  
  
"Me too." She sighed deeply, bowing her head. She was so depressed. How could this all have happened to her? She was trapped in space with a known murderer and had contracted a fatal disease. She didn't know what to do. What if she died? She would die alone, unmarried, childless. That was the last thing she thought would happen to her, but then again, she thought she'd be living with her Prince by now with at least two children. Now she was having doubts that she'd ever get married.  
  
"Milady," he said after a considerable amount of time.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Can I inquire about something?"  
  
"Inquire away," she sighed, perching herself up on her elbows, letting her head fall back so she was starring up at the bed's canopy.  
  
"What are your feelings towards master Vegeta?..I see the two of you argue most all of the time, but then..then you have tender moments, almost like there is something there-"  
  
"What are you implying?" she asked rather demandingly, flinging her head back up to glare at him.  
  
"Milady, I think you know what I am asking."  
  
"If you please, I'd like to hear it."  
  
"As you wish.." He sighed deeply, looking away from her. "Are you in love with the Prince?" He squinted his eyes shut tightly, preparing himself for an assault of curses and screaming. But the room was silent. And when he looked, she was not angry. "Miss, are you alright? You look pale."  
  
"I-I'm fine Furto," she whispered, placing a hand on her forehead, while leaning on the other. "I just feel a little..a little faint."  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked, quite concerned by now. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Umm..Yes, yes, something to eat would be good. And some ice water. Can you get me that?" She glanced up at her Fewsk friend, looking as though she would faint at any moment.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back. Try not to pass out," he said quickly, shuffling out of the room. Bulma sighed deeply, flopping back onto the many pillows on the bed, a small hint of a smile on her lips.  
  
"Good one Bulma," she said aloud, turning to her side, her hands resting comfortably under her head.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"I demand to know at once what is going on!" Vegeta boomed, no longer feeling it was his duty to be polite to the queen.  
  
Ezador folded her arms across her chest, pulling herself back to her rigid posture. Vegeta had been there for no more than two minutes had he started down her throat, and she thought he held respect for royals.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," King Gregor sighed, rubbing one of his temples in a slow circular motion. "Please, if you expect anything from us, I advise you now to calm yourself. Now, what is it that you do not understand?"  
  
"The cure for Denj-sa, that's what I came here for. When I spoke to Eltamar I was under the impression that it was indeed here as I was told on Fewskm. But then your snippy little daughter informed me that it was not growing anymore. So, I'll repeat myself; what the hell is going on!?"  
  
"Eltamar did not tell you about the Elpin?" Vegeta shook his head angrily, looking over to Furto, who was presently in a sort of panic. "It has not grown in over six months-"  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"Do you wish for a cure for your mate or not?"  
  
Vegeta suddenly fell silent and, for the first time, did not glare at someone who had basically told him to shut up.  
  
"The Elpin in fact is not growing on Doon-Wait, let me finish-but it is not extinct."  
  
"Where does it grow?"  
  
"It used to grow on the north side of the planet, but, unfortunately, the soil only held it for a short period of time-"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means it's not here anymore!" Ezador growled, pounding her fist on the arm of her thrown.  
  
"Well where is it!?"  
  
"It was moved just last month-" the king began, looking at Vegeta crossly. "-to a planet that would better condition it."  
  
"And where might that be?" Vegeta said, forcing himself to not snap at the royals again. Bulma had made relations between them bad enough, for he'd brought her there, but to have himself lash out at them? He was really going to need to bite his tongue. "In this solar system?"  
  
"Two systems east, a planet called Geranoma. Do you know of it?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes fell to the floor, a sullen look on his face. Furto could tell, he'd heard of the planet, Furto had, as well. It was not a terribly bad place as most other planets tried to convince travelers, rather a place where men who were used to being dominant would not wish to end up. Geranoma, a large reddish planet that had control over all the rest of it's solar system, was run entire by a population of women who were extremely powerful, like Saiyans, and held great authority in the universe. Frieza had been known to use their services in the past. They were Saiyan enemies, of course, and particularly disgusted by their Prince, Vegeta.  
  
"So you have heard of it."  
  
"Sir, I could take Lady Bulma myself," Furto interjected, not expecting Vegeta's objection.  
  
"Of course not, Fewsk," he sneered, crossing his arms. He was not, as Furto had thought for a split second, scared, rather quite angry with the news. Geranomes had quite the tempers that rivaled those of Saiyans, and Vegeta despised them just as much as them despised him. The fact that they were a race of almost entire women was not the problem, that had nothing to do with it, Vegeta wasn't one to under-estimate a warrior simply because of their sex. He'd known many female fighters that could pommel the living day lights out of most of the men he knew. And, unlike most, he understood fully why the Geranomes attacked the way in which they did, locking their males up in underground dungeons and hillside hide-a-ways. They had originally, long ago, come from the distant Planet Drenador, which had been dominated by males, who, as they Geranomes did, treated the opposite sex horribly. Geranomes, however, were acting out of revenge, which Vegeta fully understood.  
  
On Planet Drenador, their had been the Drens (the males) and the Geranomes (the females), who were, of course, enemies. The women were tortured and beaten and raped, forcing them to bear the Drens' children. When they bore a female, the baby was immediately sentenced to the dungeon in which it's mother was not living in. Several males on the planet, fortunately, were kind to the women, finding them equals to themselves, and, for their "treason", they were put in the dungeons as well. When many of the Geranomes finally managed to escape, they fled the planet, capturing all the Drens who then knew for a fact were in on torturing and raping them. The remaining Geranomes and the good Drens established settlements on the other side of the planet, leaving the rest of the Drens, bruised and beaten, to their empty dungeons and torture chambers. Years later war broken out between the Geradrens (the knew race of Geranomes and Drens) and the evil Drens, resulting in the nearly entire extermination of the Drens.  
  
After their victory, several of the Geradrens traveled to visit Planet Geranoma, but found their arrival was not looked on happily. The Geranomes sneered at the Geradren males, former Drens, unsettled by their presence on their planet. The female Geradrens received the same twisted glares for having brought them. War would have surely broken out between the blood-sharing races had the Geradrens offered to leave and not return. The Geranomes had become embittered over the years, their few good Drens having turned on them after bearing witness to their torture of the others. The tables had turned on the Drens, the Geranomes were in power, and making the Drens suffer more cruel and unusual punishment than the Drens could have ever thought of.  
  
Vegeta knew the history all too well, Frieza had made that a must of him after he'd assigned him to be stationed with several Geranomes on a mission. Immediately, after being around Vegeta for no more than five minutes, the Geranomes voiced their disgust for the Saiyan race, deeming them new enemies.  
  
Vegeta sighed solemnly; he knew that many of those very same Geranomes would still be alive, and none too happy to learn he was visiting their home planet.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," Furto's shaky voice broke Vegeta's concentration, and he snapped his head in the Fewsk's direction. He grunted at him, crossing his arms. "King Gregor has informed that the Geranomes are not likely to give up the Elpin without a fight."  
  
"Well that's to be expected. No good grudgers."  
  
"You're going then?" Gregor pried, leaning forward. Vegeta nodded. "Well, that's very brave, even for a Saiyan. The Geranomes have increased their power greatly. Though I suspect you have as well since your last meeting with them."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Wait-What?" Bulma stuttered, leaning back on her pillows as she listened to Vegeta explain their situation; Furto sat in a stick chair in the corner, sitting on his hands in anticipation. "What do you mean it's on another planet? You mean we have to travel further to get the cure? AND the inhabitants are brutal savages?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I said." She looked to Furto for conformation; he nodded.  
  
"How savage?"  
  
"They're like Saiyans," Furto butted in, quickly clamping his hand over his mouth when Vegeta turned and glared daggers at him.  
  
"They're all grudging females with nothing better to do than brood over the past," he huffed, starting for the door. "We leave first thing in the morning. Oh, and woman, try not to get into trouble before then. I don't want to leave Doon with ill feelings toward Fewskm."  
  
"What did he mean, Furto?" Bulma asked several minutes after she was sure he was out of earshot.  
  
"About what milady?"  
  
"The grudging females things. What's so wrong with Ger-Geromna?"  
  
"Geranoma," Furto corrected swiftly before continuing. "The Geranomes are quite hot-tempered and revengeful females."  
  
"So they're all females?"  
  
"Mostly."  
  
"Are they asexual? How do they reproduce?"  
  
Furto went on, explaining all about the past of the Geranomes; how they come to the planet, their loses, their gains, their revenge that they were still carrying out, their distaste for Saiyans and many other warriors races, and, above all, their hate for men. He told of the wars on Drenador, which was now named Excaro, and of how the Geranomes detest the Geradrens, their own kind. Bulma could hardly keep her eyes from widening as she listened. Never had she heard of just carnage in her life. The history of the two planets was well documented in the Fewskm libraries, therefore Furto knew a great deal on the subject.  
  
"Wow, and the cure is there, for sure?"  
  
"That's what King Gregor said, and he's not one to deceive innocents."  
  
"Why would the Doonso entrust the Geranomes with the Elpin?"  
  
"Hard to say," he said, coming to his feet. "But I believe that Queen Ezador made a treaty with them. It's rumored that she idolizes them, wants to join their planet. Thought that's completely out of the question to the Geranomes, so they signed the treaty. Doon is the only planet with males that is at peace with the Geranomes."  
  
"Well that makes sense, I see how Ezador treats her son and husband. It's no wonder she would want to be part of a brutal race like the Geranomes."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"But wait. How will they react to us being there? And wouldn't they have the Elpin guarded or at least in a place they can easily monitor?"  
  
"I doubt they will be pleased about us being there. We may need to bring a few female Doonso with us to calm the Geranomes."  
  
"That means coming back to Doon to bring them back," she sighed, none too pleased about it. "What about the Elpin?"  
  
"They could very well be monitoring it. It's in high demand in their solar system, as is in ours."  
  
"Wait, their solar system? Where is this planet?"  
  
"Two solar systems east. It's not as far as it seems, it's on the edge of the solar system."  
  
"But why would the Doonso leave the Elpin there? It may not be that far, but I doubt it's close enough for comfort."  
  
"I myself am having trouble understanding that fact."  
  
"I smell a scam. I don't trust that Ezador."  
  
"Me neither milady, me neither."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"How long will the trip be?" Bulma asked Furto as they boarded the ship and headed to the control room.  
  
"Sixteen days," Vegeta answered for him, pushing her in her seat and pulling her restraints tight. Furto, seeing his action, bolted to his seat, quickly snapping the buckles together. "Fourteen if we're lucky."  
  
"Sixteen?" Bulma yelped, swatting Vegeta's hands away that were still probing her buckles. They were secure and he knew it, he was just trying to get under her skin. "But that's more than two weeks on this damn ship. I'm going to get cabin fever!"  
  
"You're going to get more than that if you don't pipe down," Vegeta hissed, plopping into his seat, strapping himself in.  
  
"Furto, I thought you said it was a short trip."  
  
"Compared to others, yes it is."  
  
The female Doonso that Furto was sure would be accompanying them on their journey were in fact coming along, though chose to travel on their own ship. They didn't feel comfortable traveling with Vegeta aboard, therefore were on a ship that had taken off several minutes before theirs.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bulma glided out of her bedroom, her aqua marine hair wet and dangling in her face. She brushed it aside, nearly hitting the wall, then continued to the kitchen. Vegeta, who she had expected to see, was not there, but in the control room, his next most obvious refuge.  
  
"Vegeta," she said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, not answering her. "Vegeta, I really need to speak with you."  
  
His head suddenly turned in her direction; she sounded a bit off to him.  
  
"What about woman? I'm busy."  
  
"About us, and no, you're not busy."  
  
"Us? What about us?" He narrowed his eyes at her, then looked back out the window.  
  
"You know what I'm going to say Vegeta," she sighed, hopping onto the control panel in front of him. "I know you've been thinking about it as well, I see it in your eyes every time I entered the room."  
  
"It's called regret woman, you should know it well," he sneered, making a try to leave the room.  
  
"I don't think so," Bulma snapped, jumping in front of him before he was even close to the exit. "I refuse to let you go without some answers."  
  
"Let me go? Woman, you have barely any more strength than a common earth housefly. Step aside before you get hurt."  
  
"Just one question, then I'll let it be, ok?"  
  
Vegeta groaned, but didn't shove her aside.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"One."  
  
"Do you think of it?" He was about to answer when she held her fingers to his lips. "Wait." He glared at her. "And, if you do think of it, does it plague your thoughts? Do you wake from dreams in a sweat?"  
  
"That was three questions woman, which one am I to answer?"  
  
"Ok," she said with a devious smile. "Do you dream about me in regards to that night?"  
  
"If I tell you, you will not bother me again woman, is that understood?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"About happens?"  
  
"Ah, ah, ahhh, woman. That would be more than one question." He sent her a little smirk, over-joyed when she stuttered in protest, and left the room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 12! Woohoo! Finally! After all this time I finally have a NEW chapter for this fic! Wee! :D Hope everyone enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. And what did everyone think of the new dilemma? Muhahaha! I know, I know, I'm evil, but sometimes I just can't help myself. Anyways, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I just had to get it out before any more time passed.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Remember, no reviews, no updates..)  
  
Next time: The days pass on the ship, and things aren't looking so good for our couple. But then again, when do they ever? :P 


	13. Rymrons!

Last time:  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"Ah, ah, ahhh, woman. That would be more than one question." He sent her a little smirk, over-joyed when she stuttered in protest, and left the room.  
  
**************************************************  
  
For the better part of the next four days Bulma successfully managed to avoid Vegeta. He, of course, encouraged her distance, shutting himself away in the control or his bedroom for all unbelievable hours, with nothing more than the vast starry depths of space, when in the control room, or his bed and a chair, in the bedroom. This, to some degree or another, troubled Bulma. Not that she was worried about Vegeta's well being or if he was lonely or not-he was always lonely-but how any being could spend so much time with such little to occupy themselves. But, little did she know, on account of his past, Vegeta had plenty on his mind, things that could drive a mere human to tears.  
  
Furto, in noticing them being more distant than usual, decided not to consult either on the matter; Bulma would simply shrug it off, and Vegeta, well, Furto didn't want to think of confronting him alone. So he just left them to their own devices; he knew that one way or another they would end up speaking to each other again.  
  
"Furto," Bulma nearly gasped, not expecting to see him in the control room, Vegeta nowhere in sight. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Oh, Bulma," he sighed, relieved that she wasn't Vegeta. "I was just speaking with the Doonso on the other ship. They warned us about a meteor shower."  
  
"Oh, well that was nice of-Wait, speaking to them? How?"  
  
"The intercom, miss. Does your ship not have one? They are quite old fashioned."  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean," she stuttered, finding the words. "It malfunctioned somehow and I didn't have the parts on board to fix it."  
  
"Oh, I see, that's probably why the Prince seemed excited we had one. He had me contact the Doonso on their progress right away."  
  
"Yeah-Wait. What? Vegeta knew their was an intercom on board and he didn't tell me?" she snapped, as if it were Furto's fault. "He knew how eager I was to contact my parents. That bastard!" Before Furto could stop her she was out of sight, hell bent on disturbing a certain Saiyan's rest. "Vegeta!"  
  
"Yes?" he replied innocently as she banged open his bedroom door. Though innocent was hardly the word to describe what he was doing at the moment. In one of his hands he held a creature she had never seen before, it's plump little body wriggling in his grasp as he plucked at its quill- like hairs.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing to that poor-what the hell is that?"  
  
"It's a Rymron, a standard Fewsk childhood pet."  
  
"A what?-Nevermind. Stop being cruel to it." She glared at him, hoping he would just listen and let the poor animal alone.  
  
"It's not MY fault it decided to make itself comfortable on MY bed. Stupid creature."  
  
"Vegeta, come on. It meant no harm," she sighed, suddenly very concerned for the little creature with its curious little squeak. "Just- Come on, give me it."  
  
"Brave indeed woman. You have no idea about these creatures and yet you are willing to hold it. For all you know it's quills could be poisoned."  
  
"Furto!" Bulma called. She didn't have to wait long, he'd sort of been eavesdropping in the hall.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is that little animal dangerous?"  
  
"A Rymron," Furto said in a tone that Bulma could only think to call a 'coo'. "How on Fewsk did he get here?"  
  
"Poor maintenance," Vegeta muttered, flicking one of its ears. It hissed at him, trying to turn its head to nip his fingers, though Vegeta's hold was far too tight. Bulma wondered why it hadn't suffocated to death by now.  
  
"Stop it!" Bulma snapped, swatting his arm. "Is it dangerous, Furto? I want to keep it safe from Vegeta."  
  
"Dangerous? Oh miss," he chuckled. "Rymrons are the most harmonious creatures one can ever come across." He glanced over at Vegeta. "Though they do get quite the tempers when provoked." Even Furto, as humbled as he was, couldn't fight his brow from switching in irritation.  
  
"Come on, hand it over Vegeta." Vegeta grumbled to himself, his fun over anyway after she'd interrupted him, and handed her the tiny nipping creature. "Oh, it's ok now," she cooed, patting its little head." It nipped up at her fingers, though settled when it realized she wasn't a threat like her Saiyan counterpart. On closer examination Bulma noticed several odd features about the little Fewsk animal. It's body was small yet plump, like a bean bag. It's ears were large compared to it's tiny body, easily being twice the size of its head, and very rough, like leather, not thin like mouse ears, in the shape of leaves, points on the ends. It had, at first, when Vegeta held it, looked like a mouse to her, though now it didn't even seem mammal, the only hair it had was not hair at all, but the stubby quills that were a deep crimson color, and very soft, on contrary to their looks. Its eyes were large and beady, deep violet in color, matching its tiny little tongue that was now licking affectionately at Bulma's palm. "Aww, poor little thing. I'll protect you from that mean Saiyan bully," she whispered, leaning her face in, noticing its very tiny legs; thin twig-like stubs with no real feet to speak of, the bottoms having nearly microscopic bumps that Bulma figured were used as traction, like on hiking boots. It's tail, which was quite long, another reason Bulma had first categorized it with mice, was easily a foot long, three times its length, and midnight black in color. It wasn't smooth or fleshy like it appeared, but velvety, its little end looking as though it had been flattened. "What an interesting creature this is indeed. What is it Furto, can you tell?"  
  
"Are you deaf woman," Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Shut up," she hissed, turning from him. "I mean, can you tell the sex of it?"  
  
"Female, definitely," Furto chirped. "Males are much lighter in color."  
  
"Ok then, I'll call her.." She looked around the room, as if a name would pop into her name just by looking at something. "..Bel, no..Br..Se.." She furrowed her brow, thinking. "Syllabus," she sighed, satisfied that the name sounded neither human, Saiyan, nor Namekian.  
  
"That's a horrible name," Vegeta snorted. "Would have been better off with me."  
  
"Hey, I'm mad at you, don't test me." Which suddenly reminded her of why she was in there in the first place. "Why the hell didn't you tell me there was an intercom on this ship? I could have contacted my parents by now."  
  
"Well, if you knew anything about space travel, you would know that being this far from Earth, it isn't possible to contact them."  
  
"W-" She stopped mid-argument. "It isn't?"  
  
"No woman, it isn't, especially since we are in such dangerous territory. It's likely full of meteors."  
  
"Umm, sir." Vegeta's head snapped in Furto's direction. "The Doonso, a head of us, they say there are meteor showers."  
  
"Wonderful. How bad?" he demanded, sliding off his bed. Bulma couldn't help but let her mind wander, picturing him clad in only a bed sheet, heading towards the shower after they'd just-  
  
"They say it was dying down when they went through."  
  
"How good are the ships barriers?"  
  
"The meteors won't penetrate the ship, though they can knock it off course."  
  
"Well that's better than being sucked into air-less space." Bulma suddenly gasped, as if the idea of them crashing or the ship breaking apart had only just occurred to her. "How good are the manual maneuvering capabilities?"  
  
"Manual? But the ship can sense the meteors," Furto stuttered, astonished that he didn't know this.  
  
"Well of course it can. But what if the sensors get messed up? How reliable are the manual gears?"  
  
"Fairly good," Furto sighed, wishing nothing more than to be home, healing those he cared about and who cared about him, not listening to the Saiyan Prince howl about things that would never happen.  
  
"When will the meteors be to us?"  
  
"I'm unsure."  
  
"Uh! Nevermind. I'll talk to the damn Doonso myself, Kami." He trudged off toward the control, Furto quickly scurrying after him so he could catch the Prince before he insulted one of the Doonso. Which left Bulma, alone in Vegeta's room, which smelled wonderfully like him, a curious little creature in her hands that she'd grown very fond of in only a few short minutes. She stroked between its huge ears, giggling when it made a rough purring noise, which sounded oddly like an angry cat gargling water. She, of course, didn't know what that might sound like, but the comparison was good enough for her. At any rate, the noise was too rough and too deep sounding to have come from the little Rymron.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The meteor shower had proved itself to be not quite the crisis situation that Vegeta had had Bulma worried about. She'd joined him and Furto in the control room to watch from the big front window, and had been greatly disappointed. The few meteors that were still a threat didn't even come close to hitting the ship, and the small ones, the ones that would be like pebbles hitting a window, only hit the ship in a few places, causing no damage.  
  
Afterward, Bulma had groaned and muttered to herself about Vegeta overreacting as she headed off to bed, little Syllabus nuzzled comfortably on her shoulder, the weight of it barely noticeable.  
  
It was the morning after, and Vegeta was in no mood to be talked to, having Furto bring him his breakfast in the control room, then slamming the door behind him so they knew he was in a bad mood.  
  
"Quite the mood the Prince is in," Furto commented, as he rummaged through the cupboard for something that would satisfy the Rymron.  
  
"What mood?" she snorted, biting down on her apple. "That's his personality."  
  
Furto simply chuckled under his breath, then gasped, causing Bulma's head to snap in his direction. He was up on the counter, his knees bent, all the cupboards swung open.  
  
"What? Did you find something for Syllabus?"  
  
"You could say that, " he replied, reaching into the cupboard that was level with the top of his head. It took him a moment, but then he pulled his arms back out; Bulma's jaw dropped.  
  
"More Rymrons!" she chirped, jumping from her seat, leaving the other sleepy Rymron on the table, curled next to her plate. "How in Kami's name did they all get here?"  
  
"Probably were in the storage bunker," Furto said informatively, gently dumping the three other Rymrons on the counter. "They show up on ships all the time. The warriors usually eat them."  
  
"Eat them!" Bulma gasped, snatching them up protectively. "How could them eat such cute little creatures like this?"  
  
"The warriors don't seem to..care," he sighed, obviously ashamed by it.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing these little guys chose to come on our ship. Very lucky." She examined them closely, as she had with the first one, then concluded that there were two more females and a male, the male having fire engine red quills, instead of the more brick red ones of the females. "Ok, now we need to name the little buggers."  
  
Furto looked at her strangely, probably wondering why she called them buggers, a word he had undoubtedly not heard.  
  
"Ok then." She plopped back down in her seat, setting the other Rymrons by Syllabus. "Two girls' names and a boy's name. Hmm.." She scratched her head as she thought; glancing down at her knew pets every so often. "Let's see..Cymma (pronounced with an "s")?" The female she'd just named nudged its nose on her hand, then licked it affectionately. "Yup, that's you, you're Cymma." The next to wander over to investigate her was the male, which seemed a bit nervous. "Is he ok? He looks scared."  
  
"The males are shy," Furto said offhandedly, continuing his search for Rymron food, and other Rymrons that might be hiding.  
  
"Oh, interesting. Well, what to name him." It sniffed her hand, then jumped back when she moved to pet it. "Ok, ok, I'll be slow." It crept back over to her, sniffing her hand again, this time staying put when she slowly lifted her hand and pet it. "Ok, little guy, we need a name for you..Hmm..A boy's name..Je, no..Ven, Venner, yes, Venner, I like that."  
  
"Me too, miss," offered Furto, who appeared to be halfway into one of the cupboards.  
  
"Now for you-"  
  
"Kami no," groaned a voice from behind her, and the owner was obvious.  
  
"Kami no, what?" she hissed, pulling Syllabus, Cymma, and Venner to her. The other Rymron, the remaining female, was none too pleased about Bulma, hissing and nipping at her arm as it went past her.  
  
"More of those retched things. Where the hell are you finding them?"  
  
"The cupboard," she huffed, reaching for the nippy female, though retracting her hand quickly after it had bitten her. "Little runt."  
  
"Oo, seems you've got a Brissan Rymron in your bunch," Vegeta chuckled, laying his hand flat on the table, palm up.  
  
"A what? What's that mean?"  
  
"She's the protector of the group," Furto offered so Bulma didn't have to converse with Vegeta and get into an inevitable argument. "And she looks quite defensive, we disturbed her hiding place."  
  
"Is she always nippy like that?"  
  
"Has to be."  
  
"Oh, I see, well then, her name should be..-"  
  
"Fenna," Vegeta said suddenly, as the irritable Rymron walked bravely into his hand, sniffing it cautiously. Bulma blinked twice, looking at him strangely; had he just named it?  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Yes woman, I just said what you think I did," he huffed, bringing the Rymron to rest on his shoulder. She seemed to have taken quite a strong liking to the Saiyan, rubbing its head on his neck, giving that deep purr.  
  
"Well Vegeta, it looks like you have a new friend."  
  
He didn't bat an eyelash and simply turned and walked back into the control room, the now content Fenna purring on his shoulder.  
  
"I did just see that, right?" Bulma asked, starring after Vegeta, who had long since closed the door behind him.  
  
"Seems he's full of surprises," Furto commented, then, "Ah ha, found something." He pulled a large blue box from the very top cupboard, placing it on the counter so he could use his hands to hoist him back to the ground. He brought the box over to Bulma, spilling what she now knew to be raw noodles.  
  
"Those aren't cooked."  
  
"I know, but they like food that crunches. Could you-er-bring some to the other one?" He was a bit apprehensive about asking her to go see Vegeta, but decided that it wasn't a bad idea after she accepted without complaint.  
  
"Sure." She stood, leaving the Rymrons on the table for Furto to look after, carrying a handful of raw noodles to the control room. "Vegeta," she called, knocking on the large metal door.  
  
"What woman?" he grunted, not looking back as the door hissed open.  
  
"I have food for-er-what's her name?"  
  
"Fenna, you have food for Fenna," he nearly yelled, as if she had offended him.  
  
"Yes, um, Furto said that these-" She held out her hand, showing him the noodles. "-would be good for the Rymrons. Says they like crunchy food." Vegeta grabbed the pasta from her hand, holding a piece with the opposite hand to his shoulder. Fenna sniffed it tentatively, then grabbed it with her front teeth, dropping it back on his shoulder where she continued to nibble it. "How big do they get?"  
  
"You're still here?"  
  
"How big do they get?" She ignored his rudeness, pushing the question. What she really wanted to know was if she would be able to bring them home with her, but if they got too big, like the size of a large cat, she wouldn't be able too, they'd be too noticeable.  
  
"They get no bigger, unless you count their tails."  
  
"Only their tails grow?"  
  
"Did I not just say that?" he grumbled, giving Fenna another noodle. "Yes, only their tails grow; they're age indicators."  
  
"What scale?" Vegeta arched an eyebrow.  
  
"One year to one inch."  
  
"Wow, then these guys are really old, they're like twelve."  
  
"Well, Rymrons have long lifespans." He glanced up at Bulma while handing Fenna another raw noodle. "Are you done now? Your presence annoys me."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta," she snapped, going for the door, but stopped dead when she reached it. "I-Will you come to dinner tonight?"  
  
Vegeta lifted his head, but made no other indication that he had heard her.  
  
"It's-uh-well, Furto is making a sort of feast, since you know we have a lot more food from Fewskm and Doon."  
  
"That's not the reason, I know it's your anniversary."  
  
This time Bulma went silent.  
  
"Anniversary of the dreadful day your mother expelled you from her body." She gasped. How could he have known that? "Don't assume I don't pay attention."  
  
******************************************************  
  
---Chapter 13!!! Heehee! Yay! I'm really proud of this chapter, and I just love those little Rymrons, I image them to be soooooooo cute! :D And, awww, Vegeta likes the nippy little female, heehee. Hope it wasn't too short, but I didn't want to get into anything too big and then just cut off, so I decided to end it here.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: More on the ship, developments with Bulma and Vegeta..Eskes? Maybe, we'll see :P 


	14. Slush

Last time:  
  
This time Bulma went silent.  
  
"Anniversary of the dreadful day your mother expelled you from her body." She gasped. How could he have known that? "Don't assume I don't pay attention."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"A-Are you coming to dinner then?" Bulma finally managed, as she had to practically rip her eyes from Vegeta. His back was to her though, so it wouldn't have mattered that she was staring at him, but nonetheless she cast her eyes at the floor.  
  
"Why not," he huffed, to Bulma's absolute surprise, placing a hand on Fenna so that when he stood she wouldn't fall off. "What did he make?" he asked, swerving this way and that to avoid stepping on Rymrons, as they entered the kitchen. But his question was answered the second he laid eyes on the table. There were platters of all sorts of different kinds of food from Earth, Fewskm, and Doon; all foods that were making his mouth water as he took a seat. There was an extended table, from where he didn't know, that was connected to the usual one in the kitchen, to accommodate all the exact food.  
  
"Happy Birthday Bulma," said Furto, bowing, then taking a seat. Vegeta grunted at him, as if saying such a thing were beneath him. Bulma ignored this, however, for she knew that just having him there was a miracle itself.  
  
They'd been sitting, in silence, for several minutes, simply eating their food. Vegeta, Bulma noted, was eating much slower than he usually did, taking small careful bites. Was this his way of being nice to her because it was her birthday? He knew that was the reasoning behind her wanting him at dinner. It made sense, but at the same time it was the most ridiculous thing she could have ever thought. Why would Vegeta do anything remotely nice for her, no matter the day? The answer: he wouldn't, and she knew that.  
  
Vegeta glanced up at Bulma, barely catching her gaze as she quickly averted her eyes to her plate, where she was suddenly intensely interested in a diced piece of Hylamn, a rather chewy Doon vegetable. Her fork danced around the little piece of food, until she finally speared it, putting it in her mouth. She let it sit on her tongue for a long time, flopping it to either side of her mouth, until she chewed and swallowed it. She hadn't realized that Vegeta was watching her the whole time.  
  
By the end of dinner, everyone was so full, that it took them quite a while to get up. Vegeta mumbled something under his breath, which neither Bulma nor Furto caught, and scurried off to the control room, leaving them to clean up.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
It was 11:42 on the eve of Bulma's birthday. She sat, alone, on the floor in her room, watching the Rymrons scurry around, looking for the raw noodles Bulma had scattered all over. She figured that the creatures were used to finding their own food, and she was bored, so watching the Rymrons was her only entertainment. If she were on the other ship, she would most definitely be working on the space pod. Her heart suddenly sank at the thought of it; by the time they were back to Fewskm, there would be no point in her continuing to build it. But, she wasn't upset at the fact that she couldn't leave early, for she was actually enjoying herself now that she was meeting new beings, how she loved Furto now, he was such a great friend. She was definitely going to miss him. She wondered if they would be able to keep in contact, but highly doubted; she would ask Furto later.  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted at a soft knock on the door. Knowing it was Furto, she sighed a, "Come in," and looked to the floor. Not that her birthday dinner hadn't been nice, but Furto was not used to her customs, he didn't realize people gave each other presents.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She looked up in shock; it wasn't Furto looming over her.  
  
"V-Vegeta? What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I believe I asked you a question first." He smirked in his usual way at her. If she wasn't so shocked she'd have been miffed by is cockiness.  
  
"W-Watching the Rymrons," she said softly. "I have nothing better to done."  
  
"Why aren't you in bed? You never stay up this late unless you're in your lab." Was it just her, or did Vegeta suddenly seem to know far more about her than she originally thought?  
  
"I always stay up 'til midnight on my birthday."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why are you in here?" she asked, ignoring his question, he still hadn't answered hers. He was ignoring her as well though, suddenly looking around the room, as if he lost something.  
  
"Where do you put them at night to sleep?"  
  
She pointed at the bathroom door. He glanced at her, then walked around the room, scooping up the Rymrons, though having a little trouble with Syllabus, seeing as he'd tortured her before. He scurried into the bathroom, then looked around, as if he were lost.  
  
"The tub!" Bulma called, still sitting on the floor, propped against her bed. She heard several soft thuds, then Vegeta left the room, returned seconds later with Fenna, and dropped her in the tub as well, then shut the bathroom door, though stopped there, standing in front of it. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Why are you in here? I know you didn't just come to put my Rymrons in the tub when I am fully capable."  
  
Her question was soon answered, however, when he threw a black piece of fabric at her, which turned out to be the long sleeve shirt Vegeta usually wore around the ship. She looked at it a moment, before spotting a rip in the seam.  
  
"If you think I'm going to sew your damn shirt on my birthday, you are sadly mistaken," she hissed, throwing the shirt on the floor beside her.   
  
"When are you going to do it then?" He tried his hardest to hold back a chuckle; he'd come in search of a little verbal fun.  
  
"Never," she said, surprisingly calm, as she stood to face him.  
  
"Woman," he growled, snatching up the shirt and shoving it in her face. "You will-"  
  
"Only if you do something for me."  
  
He gave her a sideways look as if no one had ever asked a favor of him in his life; Bulma quickly realized that this was no doubt true.  
  
"All I want is for you to wish my a happy birthday. I'll sew the damn rag in the morning."  
  
"Why would I want you to have anything with joy?" he snarled. "Besides, you anniversary is over in ten minutes." She glanced at the clock and frowned.  
  
"I hate you," she muttered, grabbing his shirt and sliding onto the bed.  
  
"The feeling is, of course, mutual."  
  
"Really?" she snapped. "I thought you were mean because you liked me! Next you'll be pulling my hair and pushing me in the sandbox!" Vegeta didn't have time to ask what a sandbox was and what she meant by pulling her hair, when she continued. "Get out of my room! Now! I do not need the rest of my birthday ruined because of you! Can't you think of anything else to do than bother me!? Honestly! You are such a child!"  
  
Vegeta snarled at her, about to open his mouth, when he was cut off.  
  
"Don't you dare try and even talk to me! Get out of my room! I don't want to see you until we land!"  
  
"How dare you raise your-"  
  
"I'll raise my voice to whoever I dame well please, you pompous jackass! How dare I!? How dare you come in here and-" But she suddenly choked to a stopped, her breath being caught in her throat. She coughed, trying to speak again, but all that came out was a hoarse, "Get….out…."  
  
"Woman, take off your clothes, now," he demanded, not seeming to notice how perverted it sounded.  
  
She only glared up at him, pointing a rigid finger at the door.  
  
"Woman, you know you're getting Eskes, so unless you want to die like this I suggest you heed my words." He kneeled in front of her, slowly peeling off her shirt. She didn't protest, but she certainly wasn't going to help him. She was too stubborn to let the fact that it would save her life register. He unhooked her bra, hardly being able to hide the attraction in his eyes as they bounced softly into place; her arms were quickly wrapped around her exposed chest. He pulled her to her feet, sliding her PJ bottoms to her ankles; she didn't step out of them as he'd expected. The last item left was her pale pink cotton panties trimmed with lace.  
  
"I hardly…. see a reason…. For…. you removing…. those," she snapped as his hands went for them.  
  
He grunted at her, knowing she was right, then lifted her up, as if she were his bride and he was carrying her over the threshold. He called for Furto before he continued to the bathroom, setting her on the toilet while he cleared the Rymrons out of the tub.  
  
"Sink."  
  
He heeded her, with a low growl, tumbling the half-sleeping little creatures into a far less spacious area. They hissed irritably at him, though calmed down when he turned on the water. When they were quiet again, he shut off the faucet then turned back to Bulma, who was already drawing the bath.  
  
"How do you know what form you have?"  
  
"I'm freezing," she wheezed, her airways already beginning to close off. "Isn't it….obvious? You had….your hands all over….me," she snapped, straining her voice, as she tested the nearly scalding water with her toes. Vegeta wrinkled his nose at her comment, stepping over to check the water himself.  
  
"Miss Bulma! Miss!" Furto's anxious voice broke the tension as he came hurrying in, carrying what looked like every medical supply he'd brought with them. "Miss! How do you feeling!?" He ran to her, pushing her down so she sat on the tub's edge. He felt her forehead, stomach, and thighs for temperature, frowning, as they were ice cold. "Were you upset?" The question seemed hardly to fit in with the situation. "Heavy emotions can set off the Eskes."  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta, it was his fault she was in this mess.  
  
"You knew," she spat at him as she lowered herself into the tub. The temperature of the water hardly made a difference to her, she barely felt the warmth. "You….You knew about….the emotions…."  
  
He didn't meet her eyes as she bore dagger into him; he did in fact know that being upset, for example, could cause an Eskes out break. He hadn't meant to do it, though; he seemed to have forgotten at that moment that she had the disease at all, for she'd been so healthy for a long while. He, inevitably, had also forgotten the fact that Denj-sa did have spells where the sufferer would feel one hundred percent. This always confused those who'd contracted it, for they would think they were fine and not bother with finding the cure.  
  
Bulma's temperature was dropping faster than Furto could apply his medicines. She didn't faint this time, however, the sharp pains in he abdomen, giving her a splitting headache. She'd never been awake for a cold attack before, so she wasn't at all prepared for the ripping pains that tore at her body in spurts. Furto flinched every time she did, empathetic for her condition.  
  
"I had many cold forms too before I was cured," he whispered as he pulled a needle from his satchel of supplies. Bulma's eyes fluttered open, and she was about to speak, when the energy that would allow her to do so was suddenly gone. Seconds later she felt a soft shudder in her insides, then what felt like smoothie being pumped up her throat. She coughed, trying to shake the feeling loose, but it continued to slide up her throat, until she finally felt it on her tongue. A metallic taste instantly met her lips, causing her to sputter and gag to relieve her of the horrid taste.  
  
Both Vegeta and Furto's face twisted in unavoidable horror as Bulma spit up the smoothie feeling substance.  
  
"Blood!" Vegeta yelled. "She's coughing up blood!? Since when does that happen!?"  
  
"Please, sir, calm yourself." He leant down to Bulma, patting her back so she could more easily expel the iced blood. "This usually does not happen in Denj-sa," he sighed, grabbing the sides of her face and trying to see into her mouth, that continue to leak blood slush. "They usually….die before this can happen."  
  
"What are you saying!?" Vegeta barked angrily, shoving him aside as he could examine her himself. Her eyes were glazed over, her body limp, but she was still conscious. She was looking at him, her eyes showing him how badly she was suffering. If this didn't stop soon, she would lose all her blood.  
  
With all her strength, she lifted her hand, touching Vegeta's face softly. She couldn't feel it with the numbness that shielded her senses, but she knew she was touching him by his reaction. He flinched, ready to pull away, but thought better of it and allowed her to senselessly stroke his face as he starred at her mouth; the blood was still flowing freely, bits of red ice stuck all over her chin and chest. They only remained there for seconds, however, as the tub's heat quietly melted them, the water soon turned a light shade of orangey-red.  
  
"Can it be stopped?" Vegeta muttered, his hand having somehow found its way to Bulma's head of curls, his fingers twirling in the soft damp hair.  
  
"I….I don't know, sir," Furto sighed, gently pushing Vegeta to the side and cupping his hands under Bulma's chin. He waited only seconds for his hands to fill with blood, then dumped it into a pan beside the tub.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to test this."  
  
"For?" Furto's eyebrows twitched in irritation; Vegeta's questions were obviously not helping him to help Bulma.  
  
"To see how badly she is doing, the content of the blood."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Shut….up," Bulma's weak, barely audible voice hissed. "Let him….work….in….peace."  
  
Their eyes were instantly drawn to Bulma, whose face was paler than the white of the tub. Her eyes fluttered, as she had trouble keeping them open, and looked to Vegeta. He was slouched over the tub under his armpit, half his arm unknowingly in the water that was no more than lukewarm now. Thankfully, however, the blood coming from her mouth was no longer in slush form, but flowing in a thin liquid, obviously slowing up. She spurted as she tried to speak, glaring at her boney knees that stuck awkwardly out of the water, the tub being designed for beings much shorter than her.  
  
Vegeta reached over, feeling her upper arms for temperature, they felt as warm as the water. She was back to normal, well, in that sense at least. The blood was still coming, unfortunately, but looked as though it would stop at any second.  
  
Suddenly, startling the males of the bathroom, Bulma's body shot forward, clinging helplessly to Vegeta, her arms hanging around his neck. He stumbled backward, not expecting this in the least, inevitably bringing her with him and out of the tub. She stayed hung on him, and he could feel the blood still seeping from her mouth, pooling on his chest as they lay in silence on the floor.  
  
Furto's senses suddenly kicked back in, grabbing for Bulma's shoulders to pull her back. She hissed at him, swatting him with one of her arms, still gripping Vegeta with all her strength, which, surprisingly, was a struggle for Furto. He would have thought that the energy would be nearly drained from her in her cold attack.  
  
"Vegeta," she whimpered, her face buried in the crock of his neck. "Don't let me die." He looked at her in shock. How was he supposed to prevent her death? "I….I…." But her words suddenly died abruptly, and her head, rolled over his chest. Vegeta scrambled to pick her up, cradling her in his arms. He slowly pried open her mouth, the blood only staining her tongue, having stopped its flow. He quickly pressed his ear to her chest, straining to hear her weak heartbeat. He sighed when he heard it faintly, then furrowed his brow and glared at Furto.  
  
"Take care of her," he grunted, standing and walking out of the room. Furto would have went after him, furious at his lack of care, but he had more important things to worry about, like the earth woman sprawled on the cold tile floor, the remains of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. He propped her up around the tub, examining her intently. He feared that if she awoke, for there was a chance she would not, that she would not make it to their destination. And, even if she did, how was she to deal with the horrors of the planet?  
  
He sighed deeply, rummaging throw his bag for what he needed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 14! Weeeeeeee! Wasn't that fun? No, probably not. Poor Bulma. But hey, she was due for another attack. And what was with her jumping Vegeta like that? Well of course I know, heehee, you'll all have to wait and see :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Review=More chapters)  
  
Next time: The aftermath…. 


	15. Unexpected

Last time:  
  
"Take care of her," he grunted, standing and walking out of the room. Furto would have went after him, furious at his lack of care, but he had more important things to worry about, like the earth woman sprawled on the cold tile floor, the remains of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. He propped her up around the tub, examining her intently. He feared that if she awoke, for there was a chance she would not, that she would not make it to their destination. And, even if she did, how was she to deal with the horrors of the planet?  
  
He sighed deeply, rummaging throw his bag for what he needed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Never had Bulma been so close to death as she'd been at her second cold attack. Weary and with only a trickle of energy left, she awoke five days later, her head throbbing, her throat and abdomen sore. She remembered everything, though only faintly, as if trying to hang onto a quickly dissipating dream. Furto and Vegeta were nowhere to be seen, therefore she couldn't ask them anything about her condition, etc.  
  
She sat up slowly, hand clamped on her forehead, and propped herself against the hand board. She racked her brain furiously, grabbing onto any memory that would help her to understand. She remembered a fight with Vegeta, then feeling very cold and her voice beginning to leave her. Next Vegeta was taking off her clothes and carrying her into the bathroom. Furto showed up moments later, desperately nursing her, though she remembered foggily that he looked doubtful that she'd survive. She remembered the icy blood, as well, shuddering at the thought; she hadn't shown it, but it had terrified her to her very core.  
  
"Furto!" she called, testing her voice. It was strained and low, though loud enough, she knew, for him to hear her. Seconds later he came bustling in, his satchel of medicines swung hurriedly over his shoulder. Immediately, before uttering as much as a 'Hello,' he began examining her, for what Bulma never knew. After he was satisfied that she was indeed back to normal, so to speak, he smiled weakly with a bow.  
  
"Good evening, Miss," he hummed, obviously delighted that she was awake, though Bulma sensed it was also the fact that he would no longer have to deal with Vegeta alone.  
  
"Evening?" she sighed, slouching in her pillows. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Five days this time," he whispered sadly, pulling Bulma's usual injection from his bag. He tied the band around her arm, let out any air bubbles, then quickly, but gently, pushed it into her skin. Compared to the dull pains in her stomach, the needle was nothing.  
  
"Five days," she repeated. "How many days 'til we reach Geranoma?"  
  
"Four to six, but it's looking like less," he said hopefully.  
  
"Well that's good. Have you spoken with the Doonso at all?" Furto smiled widely at her, she was getting back on track more quickly that he had thought. Maybe she would be alright.  
  
"Once, they've managed to pick up a burst of energy somehow and are a few days ahead of us."  
  
"Burst of energy? How?"  
  
"They don't know. The Prince seems to think they're up to no good."  
  
"Well that figures. He doesn't trust anyone. Where are the Rymrons?"  
  
He pointed to the foot of her bed, where her three Rymrons were curled into little balls, obviously fast asleep. She must have not noticed them when she'd awoken. She leaned forward to retrieve them, but was quickly pushed back against her pillows by Furto. He smiled at her, she knew he was only trying to help, and brought the Rymrons to her. Their beady little eyes opened, looking excitedly up at Bulma. Their long thin tails vibrated with excitement, as all at once they jumped to lick her face.  
  
"I've missed you too," she sighed happily, hugging them to her chest. "Where's-"  
  
But her sentence was sharply cut off as her question was answered. Vegeta walked slowly through the doorway and over to her bed, sitting at the foot of her bed. He didn't say a word, only looked at Bulma as if she'd just risen from the dead. He scooted closer, until he was sitting beside her, then grabbed her face suddenly, prying her mouth open with his thumbs. When he was satisfied at what he saw, he sighed deeply and left the room.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I suspect the blood gave him quite a scare," Furto offered.  
  
"He's not the only one," she said under her breath. "What's been going on since I've been asleep anyway?"  
  
"I-Must I say?" he nearly whispered.  
  
"I think I have a right to know." She hadn't meant to be so demanding about it.  
  
"You-I had you hooked up to a heart monitor for a few days after your attack….Several times you….you…." But he couldn't bring himself to finish.  
  
"Flat lined?" Bulma gasped, knowing that that's what was on the tip of his tongue.  
  
He nodded solemnly.  
  
"Each time, blood would seep….seep from your mouth…."  
  
"I see," she sighed, remembering all too well the taste of blood on her tongue.  
  
"The Prince thought, each time, that you were dying. I've never seen him so….concerned for another being before."  
  
"Concerned?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "What d'you mean?"  
  
"He sat by your side nearly the entire time. Calling me in when 'it' happened each time….He….he-"  
  
"That's enough, Furto," Vegeta's angry voice snapped, cutting him off as he entered the room. "I want to speak with her, alone." He narrowed his brow at him, watching as he quickly scurried out of the room.  
  
He walked slowly over to the bed, hesitating some before he took a seat, same as before, at the end of the bed. Then, just like before, he inched closer and closer until he was sitting next to her, holding her eyes with his own. He looked like his normal self, angry, disappointed, proud, but there was something else too; his hair was mussed, as if he'd never considered brushing it, and his eyes had noticeable bags under them. He must have not gotten much sleep in the past few days.  
  
After several long moments, he finally reached for her cheeks.  
  
"I'm fine, Vegeta," Bulma said, pulling his hands from her face, hardly able to hide the smile that was forcing its way onto her lips. "I feel great, just a little sore."  
  
He still didn't say anything.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
He looked down at the Rymrons in her arms, then took them from her, setting them on the floor beside the bed.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Woman," he sighed, his brow switching as though trying to hold his glare, but it seemed to be failing him. "I-" But his voice suddenly dropped, the words falling completely from his lips. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he thought. When he opened them again, he looked more ready to say what he needed to say. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Proposition? About what?"  
  
"You and myself."  
  
"I figured as much." She settled back on her pillows, adjusting herself so she was more comfortable. Vegeta shifted as well, his hand now resting on the opposite side of her; if he moved any closer, he'd be right on top of her. She didn't move in protest; the thought didn't even cross her mind.  
  
"You are unmated and childless."  
  
"Yes, I'm fully aware."  
  
"As I am myself."  
  
"What are you getting at?" She was beginning to grow annoyed at his slowness; what did her being unmarried and childless have to do with anything?  
  
"Be my mate." He said it no louder than a whisper, though the words seemed to echo in Bulma's brain as if he'd screamed them. Had he just, in his own demanding sort of way, just ask her to marry him? At her silence, he continued, "I'll come back later for your answer." He was halfway out the door when Bulma finally came back to reality.  
  
"Wait!" He stopped in his tracks, not bothering to turn around. "Yes."  
  
"It is my duty now to protect you," he said simply, walking out of the room without so much as a glance back.  
  
******************************************************  
  
It was two more days before Furto would allow Bulma to get out of bed, besides using the bathroom of course. Throughout that time Vegeta kept his distance, obviously quite embarrassed, though he'd never admit it, that he'd actually asked her such a permanent question. In that time Bulma had talked for hours on end with Furto; he told her of her condition, more about Denj-sa, and a lot about his hoe planet that Bulma didn't know, and in turn, she told him about Earth, her life until now, and her resent 'engagement' to Vegeta. Furto's brow had noticeably furrowed at this information, though he congratulated her all the same. He'd asked her if she knew anything about Saiyan mating, she didn't, but Furto would not tell her.  
  
"It's up to him to tell you," he'd said.  
  
"But Furto-"  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but I'm in no position to tell you."  
  
The conversation had ended there and Furto had told her she needed some rest. She said she felt fine, but he insisted.  
  
The next time she awoke, Vegeta was looming over her.  
  
"Kami Vegeta!" she snapped, holding her chest. "What're you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to wake."  
  
"That's obvious. Where have you been lately?"  
  
He didn't answer, taking a seat beside her. He moved in slowly, holding her eyes the entire time, until their lips finally met. Bulma immediately melted in his arms, grabbing around his neck and holding him tightly. It was their first kiss since Vegeta had 'proposed' to her. He finally had to pull away, however, when both needed some air.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?" he grunted, climbing over her to lie beside her. She watched him intently, thinking of how drastically his behavior had changed since they began their journey. Never had she ever thought she'd have Vegeta, the almighty Prince of all Saiyans, lying next to her, her head resting comfortably on his chest.  
  
"How do Saiyans mate? Furto wouldn't tell me."  
  
"You don't know how to mate?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "But what about you and that weak earthling?"  
  
"Yamcha?" He nodded. "Oh! Well, yeah, I know how to do THAT, but I meant, well-er-how do I put this? You asked me to be your mate, correct?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"How do I become your mate?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
---Chapter 15!!! I know, I know, it was EXTREMELY short, but I didn't want to continue from there. I want to have a chapter after this. Please don't hate me!!! But hey!-They're together now! :D Aren't I the best? I wasn't even expecting to put them together this chapter, it just happened. But it's about time, don't you think? I mean, it's chapter 15 already. Well, tell me what you think.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More chapters)  
  
Next time: Vegeta's explanation, and the landing? 


	16. Hoping Against Hope

Last time:  
  
"Correct."  
  
"How do I become your mate?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Vegeta glared down at Bulma, though he kept a tight hold around her, unwilling at that moment to let her soft little body go.  
  
"Don't ask me such things right now. My decision is still debatable. I may have been rash."  
  
Bulma's heart sank and a small frown appeared on her lips.  
  
"Why ask me at all then?" she sighed, moving an inch or so away from him. He noticed this, of course, and pulled her back, closer than she was before.  
  
"You have the perfect mate qualities, save strength."  
  
"So, what, you're going over the hill and are afraid you won't have children before it's too late?"  
  
"Sons," he corrected. "And I don't know what you mean by 'over the hill', but yes, I do wish to obtain heirs before I cannot."  
  
"Obtain heirs? You act like it's an auction or something."  
  
"If only it were that simple. Unfortunately unwanted emotions are involved."  
  
"I'm tired," she said suddenly, rolling over away from him, her hands under her head. "Aren't you leaving?"  
  
"Why do I have to leave if all you're doing is resting?"  
  
"Whatever," she huffed, closing her eyes and trying to will sleep to her.  
  
But it was no use; after a good hour and a half or so, she realized that sleep wasn't going to come. And now she was hungry, but didn't want to get up and let Vegeta know she was awake. She was, of course, extremely hurt by his statements about them being together. She couldn't believe herself, falling for him when all he wanted was to use her for children, which she figured he could care less about, and only wanted them for status or whatever is weird little alien mind thought. She tried to ignore it, but that only brought more images of delicious food in her head. And suddenly she couldn't remember the last time she ate and she stomach growled angrily at her for it.  
  
"You need to eat," Vegeta grunted from behind her.  
  
"You need to mind your own business," she snapped before she could stop herself. She buried her head in her pillow, hoping against hope that he had suddenly gone deaf.  
  
"What's wrong?" It was a demand, if anything. He easily turned her over, forcing her to face him. "Tell me."  
  
"Why do you care? It's obvious that you don't give a damn about me. You're only using me for my body and then I'll mean nothing to you, until you want my body again. Here's a thought! Cut my head off and keep my body! Then I don' have to look at you…."  
  
"You're being ridiculous woman. What's gotten into you? Before you were overjoyed to be my mate, now you're angry. Why the sudden change?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me what I was agreeing to? That it was a heartless decision with no thought on your part, other than I was the perfect 'candidate' for giving you children."  
  
"You could have easily asked. I would have given you the information. You make it sound like I forced you into it, when you agreed without so much as three seconds thought."  
  
She was silent after that, knowing full well that he was right; she has agreed without thought, she hadn't asked him anything about what she was getting into, she didn't even consider it. The shock of him wanting to be her mate sent her whirling and she couldn't allow herself to say no.  
  
"What did you think, it would be an earth arrangement?"  
  
She had, but there was no way she would tell him.  
  
"Alright, be silent. Just know that after we become permanent mates that your verbal silence will no longer be a barrier."  
  
"W-What d'you mean?" she stuttered. "Permanent? Barrier? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I already told you, I'm not getting into the mating just yet. I'll allow you some time to let it sink in before I take action."  
  
"Action? What action? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Stop worrying woman, you act like I'm going to gut you."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Now you're just being stupid. Honestly, I gave you more credit."  
  
"Then tell me about mating. Then I won't have to come to bizarre conclusions in my head."  
  
"What do you want to know?" He caved.  
  
"What you meant by your statement, the permanent thing and the barrier thing. Why does it seem like if I become your mate then I'm stuck with you forever?"  
  
"Very good," he mocked, rolling his eyes. "You picked up something. Indeed we will remain together always."  
  
"So there's no divorce clause?" She was inching back again, though he only held tighter.  
  
"We cannot be separated by any means. Unfaithfulness has dire consequences."  
  
"What kind?" She was now pressed so close to him that she couldn't see his face, her head resting rigidly on his shoulder. If she hadn't been so freaked about the mating thing she would have seen how sweet it was so him to want her so close.  
  
"If either of us is unfaithful, our bond will weakness us. Death has been known to happen to the already weak. Or those whose bonds are so powerful that any hint of adultery can kill them."  
  
"So wait, you're telling me that if I kiss another guy I could die?"  
  
"No, you're missing the point. Kissing isn't unfaithful if there is no desire to be with that being."  
  
"So if I kissed my father or Goku?"  
  
"Do not mention Kakarot in that way around me!"  
  
"Sorry….Sheesh…." she trailed off, having obviously hit a nerve. "Ok, so, what's this bond?"  
  
"When two beings bond, and there's only one way to do it, they become permanently attached, mind and soul."  
  
"So, what you meant by barriers is that we can read each other's thoughts?"  
  
He nodded. "Finally, you're catching on."  
  
"How bizarre."  
  
"Why? It's far superior to the system you earthlings have. Anyone can procreate with anyone and their mate can be none the wiser."  
  
"It sounds….wonderful." A small smile finally came to her lips and she reached her arms around Vegeta's torso. "And you want this with me? Forever?"  
  
"I thought my invitation was clear."  
  
"And how do we bond?"  
  
"It's simple," he said informatively. "We exchange blood, bonding us forever."  
  
"B-Blood? We-We-We…." But she couldn't finish. She began backing away once more.  
  
"Woman, would you stop doing that? And yes, I said blood. What's the problem? You see blood every month when you menstruate." She glared up at him at the mention of her period. "What, you suspect I didn't know that?"  
  
"Why blood?"  
  
"Woman, stop worrying. All that happens is I bite you here-" He pointed to the space directly above her collarbone, in the croak of her neck. "-take some blood, and then you do the same. Simple."  
  
"S-Simple? Simple? I'm sorry buddy, but I'm just not as well equipped as you are."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't have fangs like you." He had, on more than one occasion, barred them at her in anger.  
  
"You have sharp enough teeth, I assure you."  
  
"And what about a mark? Won't it scar?"  
  
"Precisely why it's done where it's done. So it's easily visible. Therefore others know that the particular being is taken by another."  
  
"Can't we just wear wedding bands?"  
  
"It's this way or no way, got it? You're either my mate or you're not, that simple. Why must you carry on about such things?"  
  
"I can't just accept something like this so quickly Vegeta!"  
  
"You did two days ago. Why is it different now?"  
  
"Because, it's forever, that's why."  
  
"And what, you thought it would end like all your other failed relationships with weaklings?"  
  
"I didn't realize it was so permanent. On earth there are always loopholes, this has none."  
  
"Which makes it better. If one cannot commit to another being faithfully then what is their worth in the great scheme of things?"  
  
Bulma was dumbstruck. He was absolutely right. What was the use of an unfaithful partner? Why bother having a partner if they are not guaranteed to remain faithful? His Saiyan ways were in fact superior to her Earthling ways. How odd that it is a warrior race that can produce such faithfulness between their partners.  
  
"No more words?" he asked curtly, sternly.  
  
"There's one thing that's missing, and I can't ignore it."  
  
"What could possibly be missing from such a fool-proof plan?"  
  
"Love," she whispered, barely audible. But he'd heard her, loud and clear.  
  
It was Vegeta's turn to be dumbstruck in silence this time. Love? No, she couldn't be serious. What good did that have in his plan?  
  
"That has nothing to do with any of this. It's a useless human emotion."  
  
"It has everything to do with it," she whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes as she struggled to keep from screaming, from getting more emotional than she already was. She'd be damned if she had another attack like this. "How can someone be forever faithful to someone that they don't love?" She sobbed quietly into one of her hands, trying to regain her words. "That's how bonds are broken, you know. They pledge their souls to one and later find another that they fall in love with and would gladly die to be close to for a moment."  
  
"That's foolish and you know it. How would a race survive on such standards?"  
  
"It's not for the race Vegeta….I don't care what the other Saiyans did. I need the love, I can't agree without it." And took a sharp breath, and added, "And not just for me to love you….I need you-"  
  
"Don't waste your breath on it woman. You know it's impossible." He roughly pushed her aside, climbing off the bed. "Good luck finding something that doesn't exist." He reached the door, opening it, but turned around at the last moment. "You'll regret this later." He was almost gone when-  
  
"Wait!" she called in a raspy voice.  
  
He turned to face her, glaring angrily.  
  
"If-If….If you do find that you can love me. No, before you say it's impossible, let me finish. If you do, somehow, end up feeling that way for me, just….just ask me to be your mate again."  
  
"Why put yourself through such misery over this? It's useless."  
  
"Because this kind of love I can never feel again….I have to wait and see….It's worth it…."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Bulma sat on her bed, legs bended in, hands out in front of her. She was waiting for Furto's reply; she'd just told him what had happened between her and Vegeta. He'd listened intently, but now she wanted his input, his advice, if he could offer any. Anything to make her feel remotely better over the situation.  
  
"Miss Bulma, I….I really don't know what to say to you. I feel for your loss, but I urge you to move on. No life is worth living without love."  
  
"I agree." She smiled weakly at him; it was obvious that he was extremely uncomfortable on the subject. She wondered if he had a love back home.  
  
"And you have that love for him, you finally admit that to yourself, but being with him when he can't admit it, even silently or to himself-it's just not worth it. Without it you'll fall into despair." He sighed solemnly. "But, if you cannot move on, then I wish you the best of luck. Maybe he can admit it in time."  
  
"He needs to feel it first."  
  
Furto smiled knowingly, resting his elbow on his thighs, his chin on his hand.  
  
"Did you find love yet?"  
  
He winced at the question, straightening back to rigid posture.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to affe-"  
  
"It's fine, Miss. I do not prefer to speak of her, but you have confided in me your deepest secret, and I shall do the same."   
  
He told his sad short story of his lost love. She had not been from Fewsk. She was a Doonso, the Princess to be exact, the very same one that reigned there now. They met one a routine meeting of the planets; she'd become ill, not with Denj-sa fortunately, but it could cause death if not stopped in its early stages. He treated her, cared for her until she was strong again, and inevitably fell in love with her. She, surprisingly, returned those feelings, vowing her loved no other and never would.  
  
They met in secret for over four years; confiding in each other, laughing with each other, loving each other. It wasn't long before Furto became restless with the situation, and suggested they run off together, a distant planet of refugees from other planets, one only a few solar systems away. She agreed to this, reluctantly, gathering what little she wanted in a small sack and meeting him in the courtyard outside her bedchambers. He was there, as planned, ready with a ship a few miles from the palace.  
  
All was going well, or so the couple thought. When they reached the ship they embraced one another, kissing each other's faces all over, just happy to be together, knowing it would always be that way. The Queen, of course, had another thought on the matter. They were separated at once, Furto's sentence being death for daring to touch a Doonso royal in such a foul way. He pleaded for his life, winning it only after Jemalin vowed suicide if a hair on his head was put out of place.  
  
"That was two years ago," Furto sighed sorrowfully, bowing his head respectfully in honor of his lost Jemalin.  
  
"She seems, how should I say this?, different from how you speak of her."  
  
"Oh, she has changed greatly in these two years. Her attitude towards the world is backwards, her mind finally caving to the sickness in her mother. She is not the Jemalin I fell in love with….Oh, but I love her still."  
  
"How is it that you were permitted to the palace then, if that happened?"  
  
"A new treaty, right before, with all the planets in our solar system, and the one in which I was to take us to. The Queen may only execute those of another planet with the permission of that planet's leader or leaders. Fewskm disagreed with my execution, though they would have surely gone along with it had it not been for Jemalin's pleas….How hard it was to see her in her finery, looking so beautiful as she ever did, but her eyes being soulless and lost. I doubt she recognized me when I passed her in the corridors."  
  
"Trauma can have a deep impact on people's lives, believe me," she stressed, thinking of how because ofher fatal disease she began looking at Vegeta in a new light.  
  
"Oh, silly me!" Furto suddenly said loudly, hopping from the floor. "Here I am moaning over the unchangeable past and you haven't eaten dinner yet. Come," she pulled her off the bed. "You need your strength, especially for the landing tomorrow."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
---Chapter 16!! Yay! Yippy! Yo! Woohoo! Would you look at that? They're split up already? But-But it was only for two days! Grr! Damn Bulma and her love for Vegeta. And damn Vegeta for not admitting his love to Bulma. If he doesn't shape up soon he's going to loose her….And aww! Poor Furto!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=Chapter updates)  
  
Next time: The landing. Dunt dunt duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! 


	17. Bellbrafarn Brain

Last time:  
  
"Trauma can have a deep impact on people's lives, believe me," she stressed, thinking of how because of her fatal disease she began looking at Vegeta in a new light.  
  
"Oh, silly me!" Furto suddenly said loudly, hopping from the floor. "Here I am moaning over the unchangeable past and you haven't eaten dinner yet. Come," she pulled her off the bed. "You need your strength, especially for the landing tomorrow."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The landing on Planet Geranoma was smoother than Bulma expected, only being flung a few times. It look a little longer, she figured it was due to the planet's atmosphere or the Fewskm ship being designed differently then her own. She made a mental note to check out the innards of it when they got back on Fewskm, if she was allowed, of course.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad," Bulma said, hopping out of her chair, though immediately flopping back down when she got a head rush.  
  
"Doesn't seem so until you stand," Furto said, as he stayed seated. "Just give it a few minutes."  
  
Vegeta, however, was already up and checking the controls, scanning the area, and the stats outside. He frowned expectedly at the little multicolored buttons and lights. But Bulma wasn't stupid, she knew he wasn't just being his grumpy old self; he was sore about her decision about their mating. She looked longingly at him, remembering vividly the feeling of his body against hers, his surprisingly soft lips as they pressed hers, giving her a feeling she knew she could only feel with him.  
  
"Stop looking at me," he grunted. Bulma jumped slightly, unaware that she'd been starring and that he'd suddenly turned around and caught her.  
  
"Er-I-Is everything ok?" she asked, biting her lip. "I mean, with the ship and everything," she added quickly.  
  
"It's fine, we just need clearance to enter habitation."  
  
"Habi-?"  
  
"Miss," said Furto, grabbing her arm, and attention. "Not all of Geranoma is habitable. The Geranomes made a poor choice in vacant planets, so there is a lot of space that they cannot use for anything but landing. The air here, as to be expected, is thicker and harder to breath. But the ship can adapt itself to move to the habitation."  
  
"How do they know we're here?"  
  
"They implanted sensors under the ground that connect with their interplanetary relations building."  
  
"So they're really advanced, are they?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Only the technology they stole from us," Vegeta growled, bending over into a cabinet under one of the control panels.  
  
"Wha-Why are you keeping her in there?!" Bulma yelled, jumping up, forgetting about her head rush from before as he pushed Fenna onto his shoulder where she settled happily.  
  
"They like dark places to sleep. I couldn't very well leave her to fly around while we landed."  
  
"That's cruel, and dangerous. What if she chewed the wires?"  
  
"They're not hard enough, they like crunchy foods. The wires are too soft," he said a-matter-of-factly, turning his back on her and Furto and leaving the control room.  
  
"He's so impossible," she huffed, sitting back down, for her head began to flood with pain once again.  
  
"He's only brooding over your decision, Miss. Give him time to come to his senses and then you two-"  
  
"Come to his senses? He hasn't the senses to come to Furto. He doesn't love me, nor will he ever. And, even if he did, he would never lower his pride enough to acknowledge it by asking me to mate with him again. You don't understand him the way I do."  
  
"I, if you don't mind me saying, probably understand him more than you know, and definitely more than he knows."  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"I mean, years ago, as he destroyed much of Fewskm, I was to learn much about him. Golana, I admit, saw more in him than all of us though. She was the only one Vegeta would tolerate in the few days before he began purging our beautiful planet." He sighed deeply, obviously remembering back to that long ago time. "I was another he tolerated, but only briefly, for I made a grave error in judgment and was no longer aloud in his presence."  
  
"What happened?" Bulma, who had now forgotten about her headache, was listening intently to what Furto was saying; he was so fascinating to her, everything he said seemed to be a wonderfully extravagant story that furthered him from any being Bulma had ever made contact with. Why were earthlings so boring compared to the rest of the universe?  
  
"I spoke to him of his father, I praised the man's strength in hopes of winning his trust. I told him he would be honored had he survived the attack on Planet Vegeta, and that Prince Vegeta was a reflection of his greatness."  
  
Bulma let of a little gasp. She knew this well, this anger that flamed in Vegeta when his farther was compared to him. She could still hear the words echoing from the last time he'd yelled, "I am not my father! Do not compare him to me!" Why it angered him so she would never know. Why he was not proud of his father's efforts, why he would not be praised in his comparison; those would always be mysteries to her.  
  
"I really knew little of the former king and therefore was not speaking a real truth, for I knew not of how strong he was."  
  
"Why doesn't he like it when people compare him to his father? Why isn't he honored?"  
  
"Miss, even for creatures as strong-willed and stubborn as Saiyans, it is impossible to ignore certain emotions. He loved and honored his father dearly, I am sure of this. Golana, his only 'friend' of the Fewsks, was unknowingly at the time to us, and still to him, a very accomplished Tresser."  
  
"A-A what?"  
  
"A Tresser, a seer of the heart and mind."  
  
"So she could read minds?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking. She could not, and cannot, pull random facts and secrets from others' minds. She cannot go into their thoughts and retrieve any specific memory. She can, however, scrape the surface thoughts."  
  
"So, wait, what are you getting at?"  
  
"As Golana and Vegeta shared stories of their past, which amazingly Vegeta did freely with her, only having few restrictions, his mind was flooded with memories of his father. She picked them up immediately, sorting them out in her head. He loved the man, he was proud to be his son, and he missed having his guidance."  
  
"Guidance? Vegeta, guided?"  
  
"Yes Miss, his father, to him, was his only worthy mentor. But we're missing the point. Vegeta's head was swirled with thoughts of his father, unknowingly giving the information to Golana, for no words of him ever passed his lips." He paused, looking out the window at the desert landscape before them; the wind whirled, blowing around the loose, un-watered topsoil. "He will not be compared to him, for he doesn't feel worthy enough for it."  
  
Bulma let out a sigh as if to say, "Oh, now I get it."  
  
"As for his sour feelings over your mating, I still believe he will come around in time. Do not doubt the power of love, it triumphs over all."  
  
"Furto," she sighed, hand rested under her chin. "I know your race regards love with high standards, as does mine, as do I myself, but Vegeta and the Saiyans, they loathe the mere word."  
  
"Many a Saiyan has loved his mate, many a Saiyan has been put to death over it. A Saiyan King, centuries ago, was beheaded for having an affair with a third class warrior. He loved her deeply and gladly took his stand at the gallows for loving her. Fortunately for the royal bloodline, the Queen had already bore their son."  
  
"But Vegeta!" she whimpered. "He loathes everything to do with it. I don't understand why you believe he can change."  
  
"He will not change, I never said he would change. Changing will not bring about his decision, it is already made in his mind, he simply needs to bring himself to accept it."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"He will ask you to mate again, when he is ready."  
  
"I don't believe you," she said harshly, getting to her feet. "I need to go check on the Rymrons." She left without a glance back, angry with his words. How could he say that to her? How could he try and get her hopes up for something she knew would never come? She loved Vegeta with all her being and could not be with him because he would not love her back, and Furto had the audacity to tell her he was just being stubborn? That he would come to her, confessing his love!  
  
She slouched onto her bed moments later, the Rymrons toppling out of her arms next to her. She was still in a fury about what Furto had said to her. She was too angry to realize that she had over-reacted with him, that it was wrong of her to be mad. But how could he build her up only to be crushed? Was he too blinded by his love for the Doon princess to see what was so painfully plain to her?  
  
She curled up on her bed, pulling a pillow over her head and closing her eyes. She needed a good long rest before facing either man.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Woman, wake up," Vegeta's voice snarled in her ear as she was shaken awake. "Woman, we are leaving the ship now."  
  
"Go away, I'm in no mood for you or a murderous band of Geranomes."  
  
"You will get up or you will not be cured. Now get up or I will force you."  
  
"Whatever," she huffed, pushing his arms away and stumbling to her feet. She brushed past him, groping the bathroom wall for the light switch.  
  
As the warm refreshing water hit her face, she felt a little better than before taking her nap. She wasn't as angry with Furto, but more focused on the reason for them being on this planet in the first place. She was going to get a cure, she would be fine, she was not going to die. But then another dreadful thought entered her unsuspecting mind; what was her life worth now? She would not have her prince like she'd thought, she would not have his children, she would not have Vegeta, she would be alone.  
  
Sulking, she emerged from her room, fully dressed, and ready for meeting the Geranomes. The Doonso from the other ship were settled uneasily around the kitchen, talking in low voices with Furto, as Vegeta feed Fenna some uncooked noodles. No one seemed to notice her presence, all still immersed in what they'd been doing. She took a seat at the table next to a rather stern looking Doonso, whose short black hair stuck out in random places, obviously having not been combed. She looked over at Bulma, wrinkling her nose, then turned back to the conversation. They were talking about their strategy in how they were to get the Geranomes to give them some Elpin. Bulma wondered why the Elpin would be given over to a race that lived on such a desolate planet. She knew why the Geranomes themselves were chosen, but this planet? Couldn't the Doon queen have chosen a more fertile planet that the Geranomes controlled?  
  
"No, fertile soil is not what the Elpin craves." Bulma was too shocked at the female Doonso's voice being directed at her to realize what she'd said. She was a different one from the one who glared at her a moment ago. Her hair was longer, and more groomed looking, her eyes a little smaller, and orange in color. They stood out against the rest of the Doonso in the kitchen, all of whom had gray or black eyes.  
  
"Er-what?" Bulma finally stuttered, looking confused.  
  
"The reason Geranoma was chosen was because of its dry soil. Though not as dry as the soil in landing grounds, it is sufficient enough for it to prosper."  
  
"She is a Tresser," Furto explained, not meeting Bulma's eyes, he undoubtedly had realized his mistake from before. And Bulma was still too stunned at what was happening to realize how similar Fewsks and Doonso were; both beings had the ability to be Tressers.  
  
"I-er-nice to meet you all," was the only thing Bulma could think of as she scanned the faces over the three female Doonso. "I'm Bulma."  
  
"This is Gerressanet," Furto said, pointing at the harsh looking one. "Delafoun." His hand went to the Tresser. "And Albazar." The last Doonso, whom Bulma had not looked over closely, was rather small, child-like in features, her short black hair looking the most groomed of all. "Albazar is Delafoun's daughter."  
  
Bulma eyed them both for resemblance, none of which she found. Albazar had glistening black eyes, not the bright orange ones like her mother's. She tried to think back. Had she met Golana, or rather, seen her around on Fewskm? Did only Tressers have orange eyes?  
  
"No Bulma," said Delafoun almost at once. "Orange is the eye color of Doonso who are not bound by time."  
  
"Meaning?" Again Bulma wondered why her planet seemed to be the only isolated one.  
  
"She can see past, present, and future. She is a Tresser and a Crunmor; most rare."  
  
"And to answer your question about Earth; it is a very young planet, whose people have barely begun to take interest in the universe."  
  
"So we're behind?"  
  
"Yes, but soon enough something will occur and Earth will know of other planets and their inhabitants."  
  
"What will happen?"  
  
"It is not close enough in the future for you to witness it. Be contented with knowing of other planets yourself. You are much farther along than the rest of your planet."  
  
"When will it happen then?"  
  
"I dare say I will be upsetting the natural balance if I was to say."  
  
"Then why are you a-er-Crunmor if you can't warn people about the future?"  
  
"But that's exactly what I do. But only when someone is in grave dangerous, only then can I afford to change the course of time."  
  
"How do I really know you can do this then?"  
  
"Miss!" Furto gasped, but both Bulma and Delafoun ignored him.  
  
"You built your first robot when you were four years old, Earth time. Your father did not know about this and its purpose was to clean your bedchambers. You destroyed it a week later when he almost discovered it."  
  
Bulma was speechless; she'd never told anyone about that.  
  
"Vegeta, she's going to bite you," said Delafoun without turning to him behind her.  
  
And sure enough, seconds later, Fenna nipped at Vegeta's finger, thinking it was a raw noodle.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
An hour later the ship, now equipped with wheels, rolled through a set of black iron gates, gently coming to a stop in the shade of a giant red and yellow oak-like tree. There were no Geranomes in sight, though Bulma really had no idea what they looked like. What she could see, now that the dust had settled, was a collection of buildings, all black in color, having glassless windows and blue doors of all sizes. To the right were more red and yellow trees, and to the left, a large deep brown complex with tiny circular windows no bigger than Bulma's fists. Metal, as it looked from where she was, lined these little windows; there was no door in which to enter the building that she could see.  
  
Then suddenly, bursting from all the different sized doors in the largest building, came what were unmistakably the Geranomes. They were all different heights, corresponding to the doors, all with angry glares on their pale purple faces. Bulma didn't understand, she thought the others had sorted everything out before coming here. She looked around at them, and then back at the advancing Geranomes, their tiny black eyes gleaming in the bright sun, fists clenched, wild blue, red, violet, or black hair flowing behind them.  
  
"A-er-Vegeta, what's happening? Why do they look so angry?" she asked, voice shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"They always look that way," Furto replied for him, looking as calm as ever. He left her side a moment later, going over to open the door. "Gerressanet, I think you should go first. Then Delafoun, Albazar, myself, Vegeta, and then you Miss Bulma."  
  
Gerressanet looked out the window just as the last of the Geranomes heads disappeared from view, reappearing at the bottom of the ramp the door had made. She walked slowly down to them, speaking in their native tongue; Furto translated in her ear.  
  
"She said she hopes we can be on with our business as soon as possible, wishing them a good day….The Geranome who's talking, goes by the name Urgadoan, she said she wishes the same, and that their presence is quite a nuisance."  
  
"That's rather rude," Bulma commented as Delafoun descended the ramp.  
  
"They do not care about manners, they wish to carry out business as fast as they can so they can go back to their own lives."  
  
"I see…."  
  
"Delafoun just said she is happy to meet them and hopes they prosper well." Albazar now made her way to stand beside her mother, bowing slightly at the waist. "She told them she is honored to be here and it's a lovely day."  
  
"What am I supposed to say?" The thought had just occurred to her as Furto made way to leave her side.  
  
"I will explain that you do not know their language. Stay here with Vegeta until it's your turn."  
  
He went to stand beside Albazar, talking fluently with the Geranomes, all of whose faces were still twisted and glaring, though their words came out in soft hmms and hisses. Vegeta left a moment later, bowing as Albazar had, saying something quick and to the point in the alien tongue. She wished she knew what they were all saying, rather than just listening to what sounded like animal noises or having Furto translate for her.  
  
Bulma looked up just in time to see Furto beckoning her down the ramp. She walked as slowly as she could without looking as though she was hesitant, stopping between Furto and Vegeta, looking rather stupidly up at the tall Geranome they'd been conversing with; Urgadoan. She had beady little eyes like the rest of her race, though they were blue in color on closer inspection, and her hair was long, down passed her feet, brushing against the dusty ground, and violet in color. Bulma thought her beautiful if she would stop frowning.  
  
At that moment Delafoun said something to Urgadoan, causing her seemingly etched features to turn into what Bulma thought was the closest to a smile she could muster.  
  
"She told her you think her beautiful."  
  
Bulma smiled back at the Geranome, a little eased that she could get her to stop frowning for at least a second. Urgadoan said something quickly and gestured to her fellow Geranomes and the aliens before her.  
  
"We are to follow her into her home."  
  
They walked towards to largest of the black building, entering the tallest of its doors. The other Geranomes entered their respective doors, all of which lead to the main corridor of the home. It was murky inside; little light from the windows came in, though from the outside the sun had seemed to shine right through them. The furnishings were what looked to be of the same style as where she was from, all wood polished beautifully, all cushions stuffed full and made of soft velvet or silk looking materials. The floors were soft, appearing to be made of grass, though as they walked, Bulma noticed they were more like feathers or hairs than grass, black in color. All the furniture, walls, and such were black she noticed, and the interior of the building was cool and breezy, though there had been no breeze outside.  
  
Urgadoan lead them through several rooms, finally stopping at one with hundreds of black pillows on the floor. The Geranomes took seats on the pillows, all conversing excitedly to one another. Bulma kept close to Furto, not wanting to offend them in any way. Urgadoan chirped, or so it sounded, and all of Bulma's companions began to sit. She followed suit immediately, tucking close to Furto for his translations.  
  
Several long moments went by in silence, no one moved nor talked after all were seated, and Urgadoan starred blankly ahead at an unseen object behind them all, for she'd seated herself on the largest silk pillow that lay on a large white marble square in the front of the room. Bulma did not dare look at what she may be looking at, only sat as still as she could, hoping something would happen soon. And, seemingly just as she thought it, several more Geranomes came into the room from doors on either side of Urgadoan, carrying trays of what Bulma guessed was food and/or beverages. The Geranomes, all having white hair and very young looking faces, bowed to Urgadoan, then took the trays to the surrounding inhabitants of the room. When a tray was set in front of Bulma, she nearly gasped at what lay on it. It was what looked like a large lilac colored raisin with hundreds of violet rubbery inch long appendages all over it.  
  
"What is that?" she said out of the corner of her mouth to Furto.  
  
"Bellbrafarn brain; a rare delicacy." He already had it in his hands, nibbling on the rubber appendages.  
  
"Wh-What brain?"  
  
"Bellbrafarn. Now hurry up and do as I do or you will not be looked highly upon by Urgadoan." She glanced up at her on her large silk pillow; she was watching everyone eagerly, not having a disgusting brain in front of her. The white-haired Geranomes were gone now, leaving her nothing else to look at in her stall.  
  
She slowly reached down at poked the brain, shivering as it sent cold chills through her body. Why, oh why, did she have to endure this for the Elpin? She spread her whole hand over the top of it, not covering it entirely for it was the size of a grapefruit, but flung her hand to her chest when it sputtered and oozed thick black liquid.  
  
"Hurry up and eat it woman," Vegeta snarled beside her, his Bellbrafarn brain nearly completely gone.  
  
She put out both hands this time, picking it up and holding it under her nose. It had no foul or good smell to it, though it made her nostrils feel fuzzy. Sticking her tongue out, she touched its tip to the cold surface of the brain, finding it oddly warm on her tongue, tasting like nothing she ever had before; it was delicious. She took a large bite out of its center, as she noticed Vegeta had, and sighed contently at the moist warm feeling that filled her mouth. She couldn't believe that such a disgusting thing, a brain no less, would be so wonderful. All things around her faded, her vision blurred, as she devoured the Bellbrafarn brain, licking the black goo from her fingers after it was gone.  
  
When she looked up again, everything was back into focus, Urgadoan having her "smile" on her lips once again. To her left and right Furto and Vegeta had finished their brains, sitting still to await what was to come next. She leaned over to say something to Vegeta, but immediately his fingers pressed lightly on her lips, silencing her. She smiled under them, feeling giddy for some reason, and kissed his fingers. He pulled them away as if not noticing, setting them back on his crossed legs.  
  
Moments later Urgadoan began to speak, saying a long flow of alien words that made Bulma giggle under her breath. She looked around; no one else was finding this funny. She sat back up, trying to look as rigid as Vegeta, though failing miserably, falling into a fit of giggles that she tried to stifle under her hands. Urgadoan looked at her, her lips forming an actual smile, then spoke, directly to her.  
  
"She says she is happy that the Bellbrafarn brain has that effect on you, she remembers the feeling fondly."  
  
Bulma looked sideways at him, giggling when he squinted his eyes at her; he was slightly annoyed with her behavior, but she didn't care, every bad feeling had been lifted off her, her head feeling light and wonderful.  
  
"It was delicious!" Bulma yelled to Urgadoan, waving happily at her. Both Furto and Vegeta dove for her; Furto grabbed her arms, holding them tight, and Vegeta clamped his hands over her mouth, silencing her. She giggled under his hands at this actions; she hadn't intended on saying more.  
  
Furto looked but wearily, undoubtedly translating what Bulma had said to her. Urgadoan bowed her head at Bulma, smile not fading. She said something, eyes still on Bulma.  
  
"She likes you," Furto whispered in her ear, releasing her slowly. Vegeta took his hands away as well, shaking his head at her behavior. "Which is most rare as you have males in your company."  
  
"I'm a very likeable person, Furto." She giggled more after saying this, the words seeming to be very funny to her. "I really would like the recipe for those brains."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
--Chapter 17!!! Wee! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I'm the Queen! Heehee! How'd everyone like the Geranomes? And them liking Bulma, how weird. I mean, no offense to her, I love her to death, but she can get on people's nerves quite easily.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Review=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Discussion about Elpin, etc. 


	18. Uvagon

Last time:  
  
"She likes you," Furto whispered in her ear, releasing her slowly. Vegeta took his hands away as well, shaking his head at her behavior. "Which is most rare as you have males in your company."  
  
"I'm a very likeable person, Furto." She giggled more after saying this, the words seeming to be very funny to her. "I really would like the recipe for those brains."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
By the time everyone in the room had finished their brains, Bulma was in such hysterics that Vegeta needed to take her from the room to calm her down; and he was none too pleased about it.  
  
"Woman, would you stop that incessant racket?" he demanded, pushing her against the wall.  
  
"What's wrong Veggie-pooh?" she breathed, leaning into him, still in her fit of giggles.  
  
"Vegeta," Furto called frantically, hurrying over to him and Bulma in the hall. "Urgadoan wishes to have a word with Bulma and Dealfoun….alone."  
  
"Why can't you or I be there?" Vegeta growled, loosening his grip on Bulma's shoulders.  
  
"Because," he sighed, "our company does not please her."  
  
"Kami, not the men thing? Stupid, inconcei-"  
  
"Vegeta, sir, please watch your tone and anger. You know what excellent hearing Geranomes have."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"She said she is sad that such a fate has befallen you," Delafoun translated to Bulma as Urgadoan spoke quickly to her. "And she is glad that the Bellbrafarn Brain had such an effect on you."  
  
"Why did it do that anyway?" Bulma whispered as though Urgadoan could understand what she was saying.  
  
"It's gives whoever eats it a chemical reaction that puts them in a temporary state of euphoria. It's a rare delicacy and is sometimes used for medical purposes." Bulma nodded in understanding, though she had a funny feeling that the brains were the Geranoma equivalent to illegal drugs on Earth.  
  
"Why didn't everyone react the way I did?"  
  
"They are used to it by now."  
  
"Even Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, Bellbrafarns are not native to Geranoma. They have been found on Fewskm, Doon, Planet Vegeta, and Werents. But please, and I don't mean to be rude, you must listen and ask questions later. This meeting is extremely important and must go well or it's likely that we will not receive any Elpin to cure you."  
  
Bulma was silent for the rest of the meeting, listening intently to both Delafoun and Urgadoan, though she could only understand one of them. It seemed to be going rather well, for when Delafoun stood and bowed, Urgadoan had her eerie smile on her lips and Delafoun looked rather pleases as well. It wasn't until they reached their sleeping quarters, an apartment type area at the far back of Urgadoan's home, that Delafoun began to speak.  
  
"She was very pleasant," she told Bulma as she fumbled with the "key" she'd been given, a "K" shaped piece of wood with a rim of gold.  
  
"What happened?" Furto nearly plowed Bulma and Delafoun over as they entered the living area of their quarters. Bulma looked around, half listening to Delafoun, seeing if Vegeta was there. He wasn't, as she expected, so she plopped down on a large crimson pillow and listened to the Furto and the Doonso discuss the meeting that Bulma had only half heard.  
  
"She was in rather high spirits," Bulma caught Delafoun say as she settled herself, leaning back on her hands. "Said she would meet with us again in a couple of days."  
  
Bulma's head snapped so fast that she thought it should have come clean off. Another meeting? In a couple of days? How long did they have to stay there?  
  
"Couple of days?" Bulma gasped, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. What if she died before then? What if they spent all this time here to be turned down? What if-  
  
"Urgadoan is very busy," Furto said calmly, trying to calm Bulma herself. "By now you must have realized that she is the leader of this planet. She needs to tend to her people, too. We're not her number one priority."  
  
"And if I die befo-"  
  
"I won't allow it." His stern voice reminded Bulma of Vegeta for a split second and she smiled. No, Furto wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
"What if they don't let us have the Elpin?" Bulma sighed, knowing full well that that was a very real possibility.  
  
"Then we're going to have to fight." It wasn't Furto who answered, but Vegeta, who had just entered the room from behind her. "And I don't mind in the least." A wide smirk spread across his face as he pulled on his white fighting gloves; his boots were on the floor next to the door. "Getting back at those grudging no-"  
  
"With an attitude like that we definitely won't get my cure," she hissed, glaring up at him from her pillow on the floor. "We didn't come here to settle old scores betweens Saiyans and Geranomes."  
  
"Well, if someone didn't impose themselves upon my training time then we wouldn't be there at all."  
  
"I would be home in a heartbeat if I could! It's not my fault!"  
  
"And who went out of the ship when I warned time and time again not to?"  
  
"If you just took me around when I asked-"  
  
"Would you two get a room and get it over with?" Both of them were too shocked to say anything. It was Albazar, the youngest of the Doonso, possibly half Bulma's age, who had said it.  
  
"Albazar!" Delafoun snapped, slapping her arm. "Leave them be!"  
  
Bulma's eyes were still wide several long minutes later. She still couldn't believe she had said that, not so much that she butted in on their fight, but the words she chose. Maybe aliens weren't so different from Earthlings as she thought. True, they were in many ways more advanced, had far more interesting qualities, but deep down, weren't they all the same? She shook her head; of course they were generally all the same, hers wasn't a unique race.  
  
"Please, forgive her behavior," Delafoun sighed, smiling weakling at Bulma, but not up at Vegeta behind her. Bulma turned around and found that he was no longer there, his boots gone from the floor.  
  
"Oh, it's fine," Bulma said dumbly, furrowing her brow in thought. Why was everyone so bent on the fact that her and Vegeta should be together? They had already taken a huge step when Vegeta asked her to be his mate, and that backfired horribly. How could they expect her to be with him when he didn't love her the way she loved him and never could? Didn't they know that love was a necessity to her? And that Vegeta would never give her that, even if it were possible for him to lower himself enough to feel such things?  
  
"Don't bother yourself with such thoughts," Delafoun said suddenly, obviously having been scraping her surface thoughts. "Things will fall into place and work out for the best, I promise you."  
  
"How? What's going to happen?" She was suddenly eager to hear her every word. She'd forgotten that she was Crunmor and knew Bulma's future; she could tell her if she was going to end up with Vegeta in the end or not, if she was going to die before getting the Elpin, and anything else that lay ahead of her. And she was so excited that she hardly heard Delafoun's next statement.  
  
"I cannot fool with the future, Bulma. That is not why I was given my gift."  
  
Bulma's heart immediately sank. No, of course not. Of course she couldn't know something that could lift her spirits. She was doomed to dwell on the past and dread the future until she died from Denj-sa or old age.  
  
"Please, Bulma, have patience with time. As I've said, I promise you things will work out for the best."  
  
"How will they work out though? Will I just be satisfied with being alive and not care about love anymore? I-"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Please, I beg you, give it time. That's all I can tell you."  
  
Before Bulma could protest any further, Delafoun was out of the room; Albazar's back retreating as Bulma looked up. Only Furto and Gerressanet remained, but Bulma could have done with no one there. She was now feeling so lost and hopeless about everything, her disease, her relationship with Vegeta, if she would ever get home again, that all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep through everything.  
  
"Good night," she mumbled to Furto, ignoring Gerressanet's always angry glare, and hurried off to her bed, a collection of soft pillows and blankets in the far corner of the apartment's bed chamber, a room that all she'd come with shared. She quickly pulled on her nightgown and crawled into bed, hoping that tomorrow would offer more than regret and dread.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The sound of hurried footfalls and gasping screams pulled Bulma from her peaceful slumber the next morning. She looked around frantically to find she was the only one in the bed chamber, all the others' bed pillows being flung haphazardly around the room, blankets crumpled and scattered about.  
  
When she reached the common room it was as empty as the room she left and an eerie quiet suddenly enveloped her as she crept around, looking for clues as to what was going on. Having just woken up and being terrified out of her mind didn't help in the least either.  
  
"Furto!" she called after several long moments of silence passed.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Vegeta?" Her voice was quieter now, more unsure. What had happened?  
  
No answer.  
  
"Delafoun?"  
  
Silence.  
  
She turned around, looking this way and that. The room was scattered with pillows the same as the bedchamber had been. Tables were knocked over, books open and on the floor, but the door was closed. She starred at the door to the outer hall for a moment, then backed quickly into the wall, panting rapidly. Something had happened there, she'd heard screams and people running. Was someone hurt? Had they been attacked? Were they still there, in the apartment, waiting for Bulma herself?  
  
"Albazar?" she whimpered, sliding down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. "Gerressanet?"  
  
"They're fine." The voice came to suddenly and there were no footsteps to warn her that Bulma toppled over, screaming at the top of her lungs, and covering her face with her arms. "Please, don't do that."  
  
She looked up through her arms to see a tall man with small black eyes and long blue hair; he was a Geranome, or rather a Dren. He smiled softly down at Bulma, offering her his hand. She looked at it, reached for it, but at the last second shrunk back, moving further away from him.  
  
"Please, I mean you no harm. I'm here to help."  
  
"Wh-Wh-Who are you?" she managed to squeak, pushing herself so far away from the strange Dren that she hit another wall.  
  
"My name is Uvagon." She looked him over as he stood where she'd left him. His long blue hair frizzed untidily around his face but matched nicely with his pale purple skin and small black eyes; he looked handsome to her, the way Urgadoan had been beautiful. His clothes, a pair of tattered baggy pants full of holes and an oversized shirt in the same condition, were dirty and hung loosely on his frail, skinny body. He'd been a prisoner to the Geranomes. "As I said before," he said calmly, crouching down to Bulma's eye level, "I am here to help. You can stay there if you like while I explain everything to you."  
  
"Wh-What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" Her brain was still too frantic with thoughts for her to realize that he was being genuinely sincere and not forceful or rude in the least.  
  
"I came to help," he repeated with no hint of annoyance at having to repeat himself. "The Saiyan, the Fewsk, and the Doonso are all safe and waiting for you."  
  
"Waiting for me? Why am I not with them?" She was calmer now; Uvagon's voice seemed to soothe her.  
  
"Please, if you allow me to, I will explain everything." He placed a hand behind him on the floor and went to sit, but stopped and turned back to Bulma. "May I sit down?"  
  
She nodded slowly, watching his every move, not being able to get certain thoughts that had nothing to do with her situation out of her head; here, in front of her, was a real live Dren, one who had been imprisoned by the Geranomes just like Furto had told her. And he was kind and patient and considerate. He didn't belong in a dirty old jail cell, Bulma thought sadly; he seemed to sweet for that.  
  
"Wait. How do you know Fewsk?" That had, after all, been the language they'd been speaking with the whole time.  
  
"I learned it in my studies long ago. But please, I haven't time to discuss such things. May I continue?"  
  
"Yes, please. Sorry."  
  
"Oh its quite alright. I would love to talk with you after this is over, your race fascinates me." He paused a moment and leaned back on his hands before beginning his explanation. "There was an outbreak of prisoners in the Drencoves." Bulma nodded, telling him that she understood that they were the prisons the Drens were kept in; she figured they must be the dark brown complexes with the tiny windows she had seen. "My cellmates were among those who organized the escape, though they were too cocky and were caught before they reached Urgadoan's home. Myself and one other Dren were the only ones who made it this far, but when Yurgo saw your Fewsk friend, he fled in the other direction. I don't know what became of him." He sighed deeply, as if it were painful to talk. "I told the Fewsk immediately of my predicament and he smuggled me into your apartment where I was told of why you were all here. I was quite surprised to learn that an Earthling and a Saiyan was among them; it was a most surprising group to come upon."  
  
"How did you get into Urgadoan's home without anyone seeing you?"  
  
"It wasn't easy, but please, I beg you, allow me to tell you the rest before you ask questions." Bulma nodded in apology, straightening her posture. "When I learned of what had befallen you I immediately informed the Fewsk that Urgadoan would never allow you access to the Elpin, that she has been toying with those who have come for it, only to deny them the cure." He sighed again. "I learned all this from listening to conversations of the guards. They laughed at the sickly, thinking them unworthy of the Elpin." He looked up at Bulma suddenly, eyes quivering. "I was so angry when I came here that I almost harmed the Fewsk in order to get to Urgadoan to exact my revenge. Luckily though I was clear-headed enough to heed his pleas and follow him.  
  
"I didn't need to be told how sick you were, I could feel your energy dissipating as I listened to the Fewsk speak. I promised to help in getting you the Elpin, so we devised a plan, which has been carried out perfectly so far.  
  
"The Doonso have gone to inform Urgadoan of my breaking in and has told her that the Saiyan Prince will help to fight me off and bring me back to Drencoves. The Fewsk should be on the other side of the home by now, his role being to warn all those he comes across about me and to stay away from this side of the building."  
  
"Why was I left behind?" Bulma suddenly asked angrily. How could Vegeta just leave her there?  
  
"Because, if you were taken along then Urgadoan would know your group was with me and against her. You are too weak to fight and are of no help in recapturing me; therefore you had to be left behind. My role was to do as I am doing now, find you and explain everything. Once the home has gathered in the Conversing Room, I will take you from here. The others will meet us shortly after."  
  
"And the Elpin?"  
  
"That is where we are meeting the others, in the Dry Fields where the Elpin grows. The Saiyan and myself should be able to fight off the guards long enough to obtain a sufficient amount of Elpin."  
  
"An getting back to the ships?"  
  
"All but yourself are skilled in the ability to fly. The Prince will carry you to your ship."  
  
"And you? What happens with you?"  
  
"I stay here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I have no other place."  
  
"What about Excaro?"  
  
"Excaro?" He arched an eyebrow at her, looking confused for the first time since she'd seen him.  
  
"The planet where the Geradrens live in peace."  
  
"Geradrens? Please, forgive me, but what are you talking about?"  
  
"When do we have to leave for the Dry Fields?"  
  
"A Doonso will come back and give us a signal."  
  
"Alright," she sighed happily; she was finally going to help out someone else for a change. She went on to explain all the Furto had told her; the wars on Drenador, the Geranomes leaving to create Geranoma, everything. By the time she was finished Uvagon's eyes were as wide as hers had been when she'd first heard the story. She figured that it had all happened long before his time and that he'd been born on Geranoma, never receiving the information about his past. "Your cellmates, are they all of your generation?"  
  
Uvagon nodded, eyes still wide. That confirmed Bulma's suspicions; all the newborn Drens were placed far from the ones who knew of the past, leaving them to think their lives as prisoners was their only fate.  
  
"Would you want us to take you there, to Excaro?"  
  
"I-I could be with other Drens and Geranomes and live in peace?"  
  
"Yes, well, they're all Geradrens there. But I'm sure you'd be welcomed with open arms."  
  
"I-I-I don't know what to say. I-"  
  
There was a loud knock at the door, followed by a scratching sound.  
  
"That's the signal." Uvagon was suddenly back in command, hopping to his feet and offering Bulma his hand. She took it this time, smiling up at him; she was going to give him a better life, a life worth living, just as he was helping her to live by supplying them with the Elpin.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as Uvagon gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the empty hall.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 18! Yay! Wow, I totally was not going in that direction when I started typing this chapter. But then I got an idea of Bulma being startled awake by screaming, and then Uvagon just popped into my head. Like him? I do, heehee! :P I thought we could use some more characters. Oh, and the screaming and running that Bulma heard when she woke up was just the others acting so that if there were Geranomes nearby they would believe their story better.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Dry Fields, Elpin, escape…. 


	19. Give Some To Get Some

Last time:  
  
"That's the signal." Uvagon was suddenly back in command, hopping to his feet and offering Bulma his hand. She took it this time, smiling up at him; she was going to give him a better life, a life worth living, just as he was helping her to live by supplying them with the Elpin.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as Uvagon gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the empty hall.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Bulma was dragged halfway to their destination; when Uvagon felt particularly unsafe, he picked her up and took to the air, carrying her the rest of the way. When they got there, he gently dropped her in a collection of bushes, checked for guards, then came to join her, panting like mad. He settled down beside her, leaning his head against a thick trunk of one of the brushes, that Bulma soon realized were more like small, puffy trees.  
  
"When are they getting here?" she finally asked, after Uvagon continued to sit in silence, expecting her to do the same.  
  
"As soon as they can," he sighed, his breathing back to normal, though his face still had a sheen of sweat. "It may take awhile, Urgadoan is not likely to simply take their word for it that I'm gone. She'll have the home checked before she leaves them be."  
  
"Wasn't there a better way? I mean, without the running around and-not to be rude-without you?"  
  
He laughed at this, quietly, so not to rouse the sleeping guards just beyond the mud-brick walls of the Dry Fields. "Yes, probably, but it would take longer, and time is everything with you, is it not?" She nodded, frowning sheepishly. "Oh, no, I didn't mean to be rude. I only meant that you need the Elpin as soon as possible and this was the quickest way. Without my assistance you would have found out much too late that Urgadoan would cross you."  
  
She smiled up at him, for he was straightened against the wall and she was laying back on her hands, fingers digging into the loose, dusty soil. For some reason, she felt completely safe with him, as if they'd known each other all their lives, not only less than an hour as it were. He smiled back, as if the same thought was floating around in his head; she wished he didn't have to leave, but at least she'd have time to get to know him better while he was being taken to Excaro.  
  
"Then I don't know how to thank you. I owe you my life."  
  
"Please," he whispered, a deep shade of violet coming to his pale purple cheeks; she's made him blush. "I only wished to assist you because I knew I could. And it's a good thing I did. I owe you my life as well."  
  
"Well I hardly believe in getting something for nothing, but I would have helped you regardless." She paused, giving him a sideways look. "You're nothing like how Furto described the Drens."  
  
"I take it that he was referring to the ones that the Geranomes took with them to Geranoma. I knew nothing of my ancestry, not even my own parents. My name was chosen out of a drawing."  
  
"Well, your life is about to change for the better, my friend. You'll be with those who'll understand you."  
  
"My cellmates understood me. What I'm looking for is a mate." Bulma couldn't help but notice that he looked directly at her as he said this, his tone dropping slightly towards the end. She shivered inwardly as a sensation crawled up her spine; she had to admit, he was pretty good looking. Hell! He was gorgeous!  
  
"Well-I-er-females on Excaro," she said stupidly, a red tint creeping onto her face.  
  
"Bulma, is it?" She nodded, hoping he couldn't see her blushing cheeks. "Bulma, my life has turned me away from Geranomes, and all who would resemble them." His voice grew huskier with every word spoken, and Bulma couldn't help but picturing what their children could look like. No. She shook her head, then looked up at Uvagon.  
  
"I-I'm in love with Vegeta."  
  
"Alas," he sighed, smiling sadly. "I meet a true beauty of face and soul, and her heart belongs to another." He reached for her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it softly. "I wish you well with him."  
  
"He-He doesn't love me back." Her voice had dropped suddenly, her eyes beginning to water; the thought of their near mating made her sad, and the thought of his refusal of love made her angry. How could he be so proud as to reject her in such a way!? "And I can't wait around for him to come to his senses, as Furto thinks." Her lips spread into a devious smirk, then she bit her lower lip and tilted her head to the side, a playful gesture she knew that drove men wild.  
  
Uvagon's face brightened in violet for a moment, his eyes widening slightly in surprise as Bulma leaned in. Their lips were mere millimeters away when Uvagon suddenly turned his head toward the sky, having heard something.  
  
"Your friends approach." He tried to make his voice sound cheerful,-Bulma would be cured- but the thought of the missed kiss saddened him; he'd never kissed anyone before. "There." And just where he pointed, five specks that soon became Bulma's companions came into view, then landed without a sound among the bushy trees with them. They all crouched to the ground, and Bulma felt a rising guilt when her eyes fell on Vegeta, as if she had been about to cheat on him.  
  
"Guards?" Bulma's heart sank further at the sound of his deep, rough voice.  
  
"Yes," Uvagon answered immediately. "A dozen or so, just beyond the wall, all asleep when I saw them."  
  
"Lazy, no good…." His voice trailed off and his ears perked; he'd heard something. Quickly, before anyone could object, he ran to the gates of the Dry Fields, peering in to find the source of the sound only he had heard.  
  
"How are you, Miss?" Furto asked, placing a small gray hand on her forehead. "Did you fly well?"  
  
"Yes, very well. Uvagon took wonderful care of me." She paused. "I must speak with you about something-" Vegeta motioned for them to come to him. "-later."  
  
"Of course," he said quickly, bustling in the lead of the others. "What did you see?"  
  
"They know we're here." He said it as if it were part of the plan; Bulma didn't know the exact plan, but she knew this was not supposed to happen. "Dren, you come with me." He turned to the three, huddled Doonso. "Can any of you fight?"  
  
"I can," Gerressanet said, straightening her posture.  
  
"And I," squeaked the young Albazar. Bulma had a feeling that Delafoun could as well, only would not, for she would rather help others with her gifts, not fighting abilities.  
  
"Very well. You," he pointed at Uvagon, "come with me to the left. And you two will go to the right. Furto, you, the woman, and the Doonso will go and retrieve the Elpin; if there is trouble, run." Everyone nodded in agreement, though Uvagon seemed crestfallen.  
  
"Bulma is ill, Saiyan," he said, almost protectively, his brow narrowing slightly.  
  
"She's no invalid," Vegeta growled, as if Uvagon had been challenging him. "She can do as much. I trust the Fewsk and the Doonso can get her out of harm's way if need be."  
  
Uvagon was silent after this as everyone waited for Vegeta to tell them when. Bulma searched for comfort in this tense moment, and, as if sensing her need, Uvagon gently grabbed her hand, calming her almost instantly.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Watch out!" Bulma heard Albazar yell, but there was no time to look back and see what was going on. Both Furto and Delafoun had a hold of her arms and were pulling her along, as if she couldn't walk. Dodging kai blasts and falling trees, the three aliens made their way towards the Elpin. Bulma could see the small blue tufts in the ground as they neared, knowing them to be her only cure.  
  
"Bulma!" Delafound cried, throwing herself on top of her, pushing them both to the ground with a great thud. A kai blast flew just over them, missing Delafoun's head by mere centimeters. When they looked to see who had shot it, Vegeta had already killed her.  
  
"Quickly," Furto whispered, pulling Bulma's arm, that pulled Delafoun along as well. They were only feet from the entrance to the Elpin Fields, a crop of weedy looking blue plants in dry, dusty soil that could have passed for sand. "Duck!" Just in time all three ducked and missed a kai blast from within the Elpin Fields; there were guards there too. "Delafoun, please, we need you."  
  
She sighed deeply, but did she was asked of her. Racing beyond the brick wall, she was gone from view within seconds. Screams, blasting of kai, and flashes of light were all Bulma could see or hear from inside. Moments later Delafoun poked her head out, motioning for the others to follow.  
  
Bulma couldn't help to release a gasp, as they were finally face to face with acres of healthy Elpin, ready for picking. They were small blue plants that appeared to be nothing more than miniature blue bushes, though when Furto pulled one from the loose soil, they were revealed as much more. The roots were long and spindly, with long hair-like appendages that had tiny round outgrowths at their ends; they were like nothing she had ever seen before.  
  
"All of you, grab as much as you can," Furto ordered, already plucking several Elpin from the ground.  
  
Bulma and Delafoun scurried this way and that, grabbing as much Elpin as they could hold in their arms, holding it securely, as if someone would try and take it from them. Bulma couldn't help but to hold the Elpin tighter, smelling it, though it only smelled sour and of dirt; she would finally be cured, nothing could stop her now.  
  
"Come on!" Vegeta yelled from beyond the Elpin Field walls. When he came into view, he was bloodied and bruised, though alive and well, all the Geranome guards face down and dead, or unconscious. "Some are only knocked out. They could come to at any second!" They hurried out of the Elpin Fields, kicking up clouds of dust as they raced toward Vegeta. "No, the air! Now!" He was already hovering above the ground, as were Gerressanet and Albazar, both looking as roughed up as Vegeta, but far less annoyed.  
  
Uvagon grabbed Bulma around the waist and hoisted her into the arm, cradling her to his chest. They were nearly out of sight of the Dry Fields, when a screaming kai blast came huddling through the air, colliding directly with Gerressanet's back. She was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
"Keep moving!" Delafoun ordered, as a few of them had stopped, attempting to help. "There's nothing we can do. She's gone."  
  
"She's right!" Vegeta snapped, pulling Albazar's arm. "Get going!"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Bulma's heart raced uncontrollably, even after Uvagon set her down inside the Fewsk ship, his breathing labored as well. Vegeta and Furto looked frazzled too, though Vegeta's breath was steady. They'd only just made it back alive and Vegeta was none too ready to stay any longer than needed.  
  
"Get going Dren, we're leaving," he growled as he went to set the controls.  
  
"A-er-Vegeta, about that," Bulma piped up sheepishly, as if talking would cause him to slap her.  
  
"What?" He was growing impatient.  
  
"Well, I sort of told Uvagon that we could bring him to Excaro, you know, to be with others like him."  
  
"Absolutely out of the question," he snapped, clenching his teeth.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No."  
  
"You know what Vegeta?" she suddenly yelled, not caring whether the others were there or not. "I don't care what you say! Either he comes with us or I stay here! I will not let you deprive him of a decent life!"  
  
"Whatever," he muttered, sealing off the door.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"I feel so bad," Bulma sighed, flopping onto her bed as Furto and Uvagon took seats in wooden stick chairs in front of her. "Poor Gerressanet, she never saw it coming."  
  
"And neither did the rest of us," Uvagon said, trying to be reassuring, though he felt bad as well.  
  
"He's right," Furto added. "There was nothing any of us could have done. She died for a cause, she died proud."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But it's my fault," she whimpered, falling back into her pillows and blankets. "If I'd never contracted Denj-sa she would still be alive."  
  
"Yes, but you've collected enough Elpin to make a year's supply of Elpinosus, millions will benefit from this. Don't look at this as a bad thing. Furto's right, she died doing what she thought was right, otherwise she would have never gone in the first place."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shh." He scooted over to the bed, pulling her up and cradling her in his arms, his lips pressed to her forehead. "You need some rest."  
  
"I'll get to work cutting the Elpin," Furto said. "There's a lot to be done." Neither Bulma nor Uvagon paid attention as Furto left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Come on," he whispered, pushing her down on the bed. "Your rest is the most important thing right now."  
  
"And if I don't want to rest?" she purred, lacing her fingers together behind his neck, pulling him atop of her. But he was determined.  
  
"Rest is important whether you want it or not." He gently pushed her away, pulling her arms off him and the blankets to her chin. "I'll be here when you wake."  
  
"I'd rather have you." Her voice was huskier now, dripping with desire; she was determined as well, determined not to be alone, determined to be with someone who knew how to care for her, but most of all, determined to get back at Vegeta. "Come on Uvagon, I don't want to be alone." Her blankets were off, her shirt on its way, when Uvagon's hands lashed out and forced it down again.  
  
"Rest." He tried his damnedest to keep his voice from trembling, but she wasn't going to make this easy. He refused to give in though; there was no way he would take advantage of her, especially if there had been something between her and the Saiyan only doors away. "I will be here when you wake," he repeated, fueled by his determination. "And we can talk then."  
  
"Talk?" She sounded almost hurt at the suggestion.  
  
"Please, just rest," he whispered, looking troubled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You have to rest."  
  
"No, there's something else. Why are you pushing this?"  
  
"I fear that I'll take advantage of you in your state. I wish you no harm, Bulma, and I do wish to know you before I KNOW you. Please, let me leave without fuss. We can discuss this when you wake."  
  
"Fine," she sighed, lying back on her pillows.  
  
"Dream well," he said, kissing her forehead softly before exiting to go find Furto and help with the Elpin.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Woman, wake up."  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open to see Vegeta's angry face only inches from her own, hands squeezed tightly around her arms.  
  
"What?" she growled, attempting to push him off.  
  
"Eskes. Now get up and in the bathroom."  
  
Quickly she tumbled out of bed and into his arms. He lifted her with ease and carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the tub's ledge while he produced to disrobe her; she gave no objections.  
  
"Where are the others?" Neither Furto nor Uvagon were there; she was sure Furto should have been though. Didn't she need medicine?  
  
"The Fewsk is busy preparing the Elpinosus. It needs almost constant supervision and takes weeks to complete. Your new lover," he sneered, "is sleeping." He pealed off her bra, throwing it on the tile floor. "Your condition is treatable with ice and an injection."  
  
"He's not my lover, Vegeta."  
  
"Shut up and get in." But before she could back a move, she was already in the tub, almost completely immersed in icy water.  
  
"Vegeta, lis-"  
  
"I said shut up."  
  
"I will n-"  
  
"Emotions bring about cold attacks, so unless you want to die from too many attacks, I suggest you shut your mouth now!"  
  
She was silent the rest of the time, watching closely as he softly caressed her body with large chunks of ice and cold water. It surprised her to no end how gentle he could be, yet be so cruel at the same time; and guilt panged in her chest once more at the thought of another missed coupling with Uvagon. Here Vegeta was, caring for her, and had been ever since she contracted Denj-sa, and all she could do was drool over alien guys to try and get him back for their not being together when it was her who turned him down?  
  
She sighed deeply, resting her head against the back of the tub. Who was she kidding; it was her fault that they were not together, that this intimate moment in the bathroom wouldn't turn into something steamy. Vegeta had suppressed his pride enough to actually ask her to be with him, and when she didn't get a promise of love, she refused him. And now that she thought of it, how could she have been so cold to him? Hadn't he shown enough courage to ask her? Was it selfish of her to expect him to love her? Was it selfish to want more than he could offer?  
  
No.  
  
She shook her head, her damp hairs clinging to the side of her face; he was the wrong one to expect her to be with him without love. He knew she needed it and he refused to even try. It was entirely his fault, no question. If he wanted to be with her then he would at least have to admit the possibility for love, not deny it's existence all together so foolishly as he'd done.  
  
"How many weeks?" she finally asked, as he dried her off with slow and tender motions.  
  
"Five or six, depending on how well things go," he replied, monotone, not pausing in his ministrations.  
  
"Alright." It didn't bother her anymore that everything seemed to take so long; she was getting rather comfortable. What was a few more weeks in the long run? At least she would finally be cured, and not have to worry about dying every time Vegeta got her angry. "Thanks, for stopping the Eskes."  
  
"Give me your arm," was his reply, as he held out the syringe with Denj-sa calming medication.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"I have no energy for anger with you anymore." He quickly injected the fluid, tossed the needle, and stood, pulling Bulma to her feet. "You're impossible."  
  
Before she had a chance to protest, he was gone.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 19! :D There you go, all done. I was debating on whether or not to continue on or leave the chapter where it was, but I think I made the right choice. I don't like super short chapters, which this isn't, and I don't mind really long ones, I prefer them actually, but sometimes suspense and a break in the story is a good thing. I hope you agree :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Take one vengeful Bulma, add a sexually deprived Uvagon, mix them up, then sprinkle on a heaping helping of angry Vegeta, and what do you get?….The next chapter! (Or so I'm planning :P)  
  
Note: Please, if you see ANY errors, even small ones, TELL ME. I always find them after my post and right now it's too late and I'm too tired to edit. :P 


	20. The History of Uvagon

Last time:  
  
"I have no energy for anger with you anymore." He quickly injected the fluid, tossed the needle, and stood, pulling Bulma to her feet. "You're impossible."  
  
Before she had a chance to protest, he was gone.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning with the usual pounding headache that followed an Eskes attack. She slowly sat up, leaning back against the headboard, the events of the previous day beginning to flood her mind. But the thing was, she couldn't decide whether to be happy, sad, or angry at the moment. For one she would have a cure, and that was good, but then there was Gerressanet's death, and of course her anger with Vegeta that still raged through her veins.  
  
*He had no right saying that to me last night* she thought to herself, instinctively crossing her arms and frowning.  
  
"Why so glum?"  
  
"Kuso!" she swore, jumping back and smacking her head against the wall. "Damn it Uvagon! You scared me."  
  
"Forgive me," he said sweetly, though couldn't help the tiny smile of amusement that was pulling at his lips; he'd rarely smiled before. "Are you hungry? Furto made a lovely dinner."  
  
"Dinner? It's that late?"  
  
"Oh yes. Furto informed me that you would be out of quite sometime. The injection that the Saiyan gave you contained a sedative."  
  
"A sedative? Why?"  
  
"Because he wanted to be sure that you'd get sufficient sleep. Now, about that dinner; are you up for it?"  
  
"Of course I'm up for it. I'm starving." She went to get out of bed, but was pushed gently back into place. "Can't I get up?"  
  
"I'd like to bring it to you, if that's not a problem."  
  
"Umm, no, I suppose not."  
  
He smiled warmly at her and went to retrieve the food.  
  
"I can heat it up more for you if you'd like," he said upon reentering the room, carrying a long tray of all sorts of different kinds of food.  
  
"Uvagon," she sighed as he set the tray on her lap. "I think I should apologize for my behavior last night."  
  
"Apologize? But why?" He looked hurt more than anything.  
  
"Because, it was wrong of me to do what I did, and-"  
  
"And I liked it."  
  
"I know, and I wasn't just leading you on or anything, but-"  
  
"Your love for the Saiyan?"  
  
"I could care less about that jackass," she hissed instinctively, spearing an odd looking Fewsk vegetable. "The thing is that I feel bad for having done that to you, because you weren't expecting it and I made you nervous." She placed the food in her mouth, though immediately spit it back out. "That tastes like peas. I hate peas," she mumbled to herself. "Anyway, I'm just sorry about it. I'm not saying I wish it hadn't happened, just not right then. It was wrong of me."  
  
"I accept your apology then, Bulma." He took a seat next to her on the bed, placing his hand on the other side of Bulma's legs, though decided against it at the last second and rested it on his lap.  
  
"Good, because I really like you and I don't want to offend you."  
  
"Heavens no," he laughed. "I've been chained to a wall for my entire life; nothing you say can offend me."  
  
"I was wondering-umm-er-umm…." She trailed off uneasily, playing around with the odd vegetables that tasted like peas.  
  
"You want to know what it was like living there." It wasn't a question.  
  
"If you want to tell me," she said under her breath, starring down at her plate. Uvagon chuckled quietly, lifting Bulma's chin until her eyes met his.  
  
"I have no problem replaying my past for you. I do hope you can learn from it."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?"  
  
"Of course." He took a deep breath, the kind anyone takes before they begin a long flow of words, and then he began. "I was born in the Drencoves, as you must know." Bulma nodded. "I never knew my parents. My mother was a regular 'unfortunate' Geranome who bore a male child; my father is unknown to me, possibly a Dren in one of the harems, and there are many of those, far more than one would imagine."  
  
"How many?" Bulma piped in, though immediately regretted interrupting. "Sorry."  
  
"No, it's quite alright. Please, ask questions when you are confused." He smiled sweetly at her, and Bulma couldn't help but to smile back; he was such a gorgeous man, even more so now that he'd been cleaned up, put on new clothes, and had his face shaved and hair trimmed. "Nine of every ten Dren males, who are of age, are placed in harems. The others are kept in their cells and tortured." His face was sad for a split second, causing Bulma's heart to sink; he was too beautiful to be sad. "I was placed in a harem when I became of age. But because of my constant disobedience, I was forced back into my cell."  
  
"That's awful," Bulma gasped before she could stop herself.  
  
"That was all I knew. I mean, I knew what was going on was a bad thing, but I never knew that there were such caring females in the universe. Until I met you that is."  
  
"Why weren't you afraid of me or the Doonso?" she asked, blushing madly.  
  
"I met with Furto first, and he explained to me that I should not fear the Doonso when I saw them. I trusted him, of course, though I was quite surprised when he was telling the truth, for I expected cruelty as females have always shown me. I was told again, after we devised a plan, that I should not fear you either, that you were sweet, and caring, and lovely to look at." It was his turn to blush. "But to continue with my story; I grew up in my cell, never once leaving it for any reason. Our food was thrown on the dirty floors and we had to scramble to get a mere crumb. When the guards grew nauseous from our odor, they threw buckets of water on us and gave us one half bar of soap to spilt between the ten males who occupied the cell. I thank the Heavens that such an occurrence happened not too long ago." He blushed again, obviously referring to the fact that he was happy that he didn't smell so bad when he met Bulma. "And, as I've said, we were all chained to the walls of our cell; I have scars on my ankles from the shackles."  
  
"I'm so glad we can help you," Bulma sighed, smiling weakly.  
  
"As am I forever grateful," he said, smiling broadly. "Now, as for my childhood, there is not much to speak of. I spent my days sitting around on the dirty floor of my cell starring off into nothingness; rarely did I speak to my cellmates, for they were just as myself. No one ever seemed to talk in the Drencoves, except when harem recruits came to pick up their monthly load of qualifying slaves. I was chosen especially for Urgadoan." He sneered when he said her name, obviously bitter; it must be the reason he was so apt to get revenge on her. "And she was by no means a gentle female, as many were who paid to enter the harems. She would chain me, which I didn't find unusual, then beat me in the back with a switch until blood dripped from me. And then, after I was weakened with pain, she would throw me on my back and do as she pleased until she was satisfied, and if she was not, she would beat me some more, until I satisfied her." He stopped there, his brow beginning to twitch madly as he glared down at his balled fists.  
  
"No one will ever do such things to you again," Bulma assured him. "I sweat it."  
  
"I was forced to be Urgadoan's personal slave for six years," he continued, as if Bulma had never spoken. "Then I became to angry to take the beatings and the humiliation anymore, and I was brought back to the sickening cell where I grew up, a drastic change from the clean, perfumed rooms of the harems, where I was bathed once a day to please Urgadoan; I prayed to the Heavens that I could go back, be some other Geranome's slave, father her child perhaps, anything but that cell that I'd thought I'd left for good.  
  
"I swore my vengeance on her after that, cursing her for what she'd done and also for sending me back to the Drencoves to wallow in filth and breath unclean air. I wasn't used to the filth anymore, I was expecting beautiful faced harem females to come and bathe me in lavendar water, and rub oils on my skin, and spray perfume in my hair to please females. But no such thing would happen, I would not see the outside of my cell for another six years."  
  
"And that's when you escaped the other day?"  
  
"Yes," he sighed, the story having obviously had an effect on him.  
  
"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that, but how in Kami's name did you study when you were in your cell?"  
  
"Oh yes." He smiled warmly at her question; this was a part of his past that he treasured. "The Geranomes have many, many libraries of books, most of which are stolen from other planets. Urgadoan demanded that all Geranomes be educated in certain texts, though the guards never liked to learn much that didn't have to do with their job, so they threw the books at us for entertainment, trying to hit us in the head with the corners. Eventually the books began to circulate, and every Dren in the Drencoves was more educated that the guards who beat them; it just so happened that the first book to hit me was one of Earth history."  
  
"I'm so happy that I can take you away from all of that. You don't deserve it, no one does."  
  
"I know," he sighed. "I feel sorry for the Geranomes."  
  
"WHY!" Bulma blurted out, slamming her fists down on her tray and causing the contents to fly and the tray to fall on the fall. "They're cruel, evil, horrible beings! They're the ones who deserve being chained to a wall!"  
  
"Please, calm yourself," Uvagon urged, scooting up to Bulma and placing his hands around her face; he may have spent most of his life in a prison cell, but what he learned from the times in the harem with Geranomes other than Urgadoan was sure coming in handy. "I only meant that I feel sorry that they have to live with themselves. You misunderstood my words."  
  
"They're horrible creatures," Bulma whispered, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "You-You-You don't deserve what they did to you. You're too sweet, and too beautiful, and too kind, and, and, and-" But she was cut off suddenly by Uvagon's soft kiss, and rough calloused hands that found their way to her hair. She melted instantly to his kiss, urging him on as she pushed her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his slim, muscular form; she wanted him, she couldn't stand it any longer. "Can I have you, Uvagon?" she breath huskily, her arms looped around his thick neck; subconsciously she wondered how he could be so built with having lived how he'd lived, but that thought soon drifted away as Uvagon nodded his reply.  
  
He crawled slowly atop her, gently brushing her hair from her face and kissing her cheek, then moved to her lips, pressing his surprisingly heavy frame on her. He kissed his way down her neck, though stopped suddenly, and picked his head up.  
  
"I can't," he sighed sadly, genuinely wishing he could continue; he wanted her so badly.  
  
"Why not?" She arched a questioning eyebrow at him.  
  
"I can't take you from your love, no matter how you feel toward him at the moment. You will regret our being together later."  
  
"I can never be with him, Uvagon," she insisted, pulling him down, but he resisted, staying hovered above her.  
  
"What if you're wrong? What if he will admit that he loves you, but won't offer his love because of our coupling? I daresay you'd regret it then."  
  
"But that won't happen. He's determined not to love me, and that's just fine. I can live without him."  
  
"If you can live without love, then you can live without me."  
  
"Uvagon, please, just lay with me if you won't bed with me. I need to be close to someone."  
  
"As you wish," he said, kissing her cheek softly.  
  
"Unhand my woman!" Bulma and Uvagon's heads snapped towards the door that had just swung open; Uvagon had only seconds to decide what he planned on doing.  
  
"Get out Vegeta!" Bulma snapped, sliding in front of Uvagon to stop him. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"Get away from him!"  
  
"I'll do whatever I damn well please! Now this is my room, so get out!"  
  
"She's mine Dren," Vegeta snapped, pulling Bulma off the bed and into his arms, holding her so she couldn't escape.  
  
"I know this Vegeta," Uvagon sighed. "I only wish you did."  
  
"What did you just say!?"  
  
"He said I'm not yours Vegeta! Now let go of me!"  
  
"Please, unhand her and allow me to speak," Uvagon pleaded, truly frightened that he would hurt her in some way; he'd read up on Saiyan history, he knew of their lust for killing, a lust matched with the Geranomes.  
  
Bulma seemed to magnetize into Uvagon's arms once released; he turned her and sat her on the bed, so not to raise Vegeta's temper further.  
  
"I know she's yours Vegeta-"  
  
"I belong to no one!" she hissed, bringing her knees up under her chin.  
  
"-and I wish all the best. But she needs certain things that you're unwilling to offer her."  
  
"What I offer her is all she needs."  
  
"She needs love, Vegeta, and you know that. She's told you time and time again, I'm sure. I don't wish to invade, but cannot stand by and watch her get hurt."  
  
"She's not your responsibility."  
  
"When she's in danger she is."  
  
"She's perfectly safe."  
  
"She's in danger of heartbreak."  
  
"I would never harm her," Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"You can't decide who I am and am not with, Vegeta," Bulma sighed, her legs sliding back into their previous position. "You gave up your chance with me out of your own stupidity. You took you away from me! Don't take anymore!"  
  
"You pulled away from me!" he retorted, though he was hardly convincing, even to himself.  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it! Now get out! I'll come find you when I'm ready to talk. Right now I can't even look at you."  
  
He balled his fists tightly, his brow narrowing, teeth clenched.  
  
"Kurasaka," he swore under his breath, before turning and sulking out of the room.  
  
"What did he say?" She wasn't expecting an answer.  
  
"A curse in my language."  
  
"What's it mean?"  
  
"I don't know a translation."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"He is angry though. I don't believe he's begun yet."  
  
"I know he hasn't. It's going to be a hell of a next few months."  
  
"May I inquire about something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"If he's so determined to have you, why is that not enough? He obviously cares for you."  
  
"Yes, but that means sacrifice, and if he really does love me, as all of you seem to think, then he needs to sacrifice his pride and tell me so himself. I can't have it any other way." She looked at the floor, watching her foot play with the shoe she'd left beside the bed. "I can't."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Bulma was determined to avoid Vegeta for the remainder of the trip back to Fewskm, and was doing a hell of a job at it, dodging into her room if he came down the hall, or hiding behind Furto or Uvagon. She knew he knew, of course, but it still satisfied her. She was not going to let him get away with what he was trying, to have her as a sex toy and mother to his "heir". No, she needed more; she couldn't survive being used in such a way, even if it was with Vegeta. Sure, she regretted rejecting him every day, but always, just before she caved, she'd be reminded of his rejection of her.  
  
She spent most of her time in her room or the kitchen, sitting around and talking with Furto and Uvagon; they were so interesting to her that she could spend hours just listening to them talk about their everyday lives. When it came to extraordinary tales, she was on pins and needles, ears perked, eyes wide.  
  
"Why is my life so boring?" It was more of a question to herself.  
  
"Boring?" Furto and Uvagon exclaimed at once.  
  
"Earthlings are some of the most interesting beings I know of," Furto snapped, frowning.  
  
"I agree," Uvagon added, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"What's so great about MY life though? What have I done? Nothing."  
  
"You've been to Namek, you've encountered numerous threats and lived to tell about them, and now you're on a space craft with a Fewsk, a Dren, and a Saiyan. What other Earthling can say such things about their lives?"  
  
"But we can't do anything that you two can. We can't fly, we don't communicate with other planets, we don't have anything your races have."  
  
"You also don't have the wide spread imprisonment of all males," Uvagon said, almost angrily.  
  
"Or cruel warriors that would sooner rip your head off than look at you," Furto added, just as harshly.  
  
"Ok, ok, I see your point," she huffed, curling herself into a ball on her bed. "I didn't mean to cause an uproar."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
---Chapter 20!!! Wee! I know, I know, not much happened, but I needed to post this before I went mad. I'll put more time into the next chapter (I'll probably even change this one), but that means it'll take longer cause I'm really busy now with school and all.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Review=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: ??????  
  
Note: Any ideas? Please tell me… 


	21. Severs House

Last time:  
  
"You also don't have the wide spread imprisonment of all males," Uvagon said, almost angrily.  
  
"Or cruel warriors that would sooner rip your head off than look at you," Furto added, just as harshly.  
  
"Ok, ok, I see your point," she huffed, curling herself into a ball on her bed. "I didn't mean to cause an uproar."  
  
******************************************************  
  
They were less than two days from Excaro; Uvagon would be gone in that time and Bulma would never see him again. She advised him not to speak of Vegeta to her in that time, for she didn't want to be bitter with him before they departed for good. She also promised that if she found a way to contact him that she would as much as possible. He agreed to all of this, of course, hoping that they would speak again some day in the not so distant future. They only had four days, two to reach the planet and two to stay and rest, to spend time together before going back to Fewsk where Bulma would be cured, so they had to make the best of their time.  
  
Bulma hadn't seen or heard from Vegeta since the day he'd barged in on her and Uvagon and it was all just as well to her, she was too angry with him to let it bother her at all. Besides, they would be spending all that time together on the way home, plenty of time to patch things up or decide to hate each other for the rest of their lives. True, they were completely changed with the events of the trip, the few steamy encounters and the mating proposal; they could never go back to being strictly enemies, they were too close. Plus he saved her life in more ways than one, he would always be a part of her, whether she could accept that or not.  
  
The Rymrons, which had given Uvagon quite a scare when he'd first encountered one, had come down with something of a cold a few days before and were now kept under close watch by Bulma and Furto, who promised to watch over them when she and Vegeta went back to Earth. Vegeta, most unsympathetic, had told Furto to pitch them out of the ship when they released the toilet containers.  
  
"The poor things," Bulma cooed, reaching into their box and petting some atop their heads; they whimpered at her, squealing quietly to be fed. "Uvagon, would you hand me some of those noodles. No, the ones I put medication on. Yes, thank you." Furto happened to have cold medicine, which he'd accidentally thrown in when bringing Bulma's supplies, Bulma had brushed on the medication and let it dry.  
  
"When will they be better?" he asked, tilting his head sideways and looking at the little puffs called Rymrons. "They don't look so sick."  
  
"They're almost better. Probably by the time we…land," she sighed, breathing deeply; she didn't want to think about that.  
  
"What's troubling you?"  
  
"Nothing." She tried her best to sound convincing.  
  
"Bulma, I know I haven't known you as long as Vegeta-" She glared at him. "-or even Furto, but I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you. Please tell me."  
  
"I'm afraid we'll never speak again," she sighed, leaning back on her heels, dropping the last bits of noodles into the box of Rymrons.  
  
"Is that all?" he laughed.  
  
"What d'you mean, 'Is that all?'?" she hissed, most offended.  
  
"No, no. I thought it was more serious, like an attack was coming on, you know?"  
  
"Oh, right. I almost forgot about that," she laughed uneasily. "Well, there are virtually no signs for attacks, they come and go when they please without warning."  
  
"So you can be fine one moment and the next be gasping for air?"  
  
"Pretty much, but I've only been conscious for a few of the attacks. Not too long ago I couldn't breath properly because I was coughing up bits of iced blood. It was dreadful."  
  
"Ice blood? How interesting," he said to himself, starring off at nothing inparticular.  
  
"Interesting? I almost died." She crossed her arms hastily over her chest, truly offended by his words.  
  
"No, sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Please forgive me. I only meant that I've never heard of such a thing happening as a result of a disease and it was odd to me and-"  
  
"Alright, I forgive you," she sighed, with a hint of laughter; he was not the type of being to stay mad at. She reached over, hugging him tightly and warmly to her chest, loving the feel of his soft blue hair brushing the side of her face and neck. She could see herself falling in love with this man.  
  
"We're landing."  
  
"Fuck! Vegeta!" Bulma snapped, jumping back and nearly knocking the box of Rymrons over. "What's the big idea? And what the hell do you mean we're landing? We're not supposed to land for two days."  
  
"No, I informed you of an estimated time of arrival. Now get strapped in." He was gone before either had a chance to speak.  
  
"I can't believe we're landing," Bulma whimpered, pulling Uvagon into another gentle hug.  
  
"I'll miss you Bulma."  
  
"Me too," she sighed, whipping at her eyes before tears could fall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Once the ship was still and the dust had settled, Vegeta was immediately to his feet, checking the stats and making sure the landing was ok. He grunted at what he saw, telling Bulma nothing either way. And before they knew it, the ship was surrounded by a mass of beings with pale purple skin that looked like Uvagon. They didn't appear to be hostile, though Bulma still felt the need to put her guard up; she'd had one too many bad experienced with "friendly looking" aliens.  
  
"My people," Uvagon sighed, almost painfully, holding his hands to his chest.  
  
"Get going," Vegeta demanded, giving him a hefty shove towards the door.  
  
"We're staying for a few days, Vegeta," Bulma countered, jumping in between them. "You said yourself that we were, and I for one am not leaving without properly saying good-bye and knowing Uvagon is in good hands."  
  
"He's in excellent hands," Furto piped in, though shrunk back after receiving an angry glare from Bulma.  
  
"He doesn't need us to baby-sit him."  
  
"I WANT to stay with him, Vegeta. I won't have it any other way. Leave without me if you will."  
  
"You'd die," he sneered, gripping the back of the chair he stood by, bending the metal in to form his finger impressions.  
  
"I'd rather than-"  
  
"Enough, enough!" Uvagon stepped in, pulling Bulma back against his chest; Vegeta growled, barring his teeth. "There's no need to argue senselessly over this. I would have you stay longer, but if you're hell bent on leaving, Vegeta, then I can't stop you. I only ask that you respect Bulma's wishes and stay only for a few days. I'll do all in my power to make you comfortable."  
  
"I'll stay on the ship," he grunt, turning away, defeated; he was losing his earthly love with every passing moment and he was powerless to stop it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Furto was first off the ship, and first to be pulled into a customary group hug of the Excaro people, the humble and friendly Geradrens. He immediately struggled to push them off, though surrendered to their loving embraces when he found no harm in them. Bulma and Uvagon descended together, both prepared for the swarm of Geradrens, though still quite shocked when they were pressed one by one to each in the group. Vegeta stood, scowling down at the group from the ramp; no one approached him. It was clear by the way they looked up at him that they knew who he was, or at least that he was a Saiyan and that they shouldn't embrace him in such a way.  
  
"Cel ba far-des a xer. Toq enm yol erel," spoke one of the male Geradrens, the words flowing smoothly off his tongue.  
  
"Fert yigabor klew?" came a female's voice, just as smoothly. Furto, Bulma, and Uvagon all looked from one to the other; none knew the language, or anything close to it.  
  
"Olv a com de frews. Igs aqul met snov." Everyone's eyes turned to Vegeta, he'd spoken those words.  
  
"Ah, gorst juiv atavala Saiyan?" the female asked, arching a silky black eyebrow.  
  
"Segor."  
  
"Jergort?"  
  
"Segor."  
  
"Kilmu?"  
  
"Ferv. Cres-ent ajut diy?"  
  
"Ei. Otelmo. Gerest." She motioned for Bulma, Uvagon, and Furto to come towards her. They obeyed, still completely confused, and were handed what looked to Bulma to be simple inch-by-inch squares of metal with a soft gum-like backing. "Weil ovara, Lur Vegeta."  
  
"Place them on your temples," Vegeta snorted, pointing to his own.  
  
"Why?" Bulma snapped, immediately suspicious of him.  
  
"So you understand what we're saying. They're translators."  
  
Bulma hesitated, then pressed the tiny square of metal to her temple and waited for someone to speak.  
  
"Welcome to Excaro," the female Geradren said warmly, bringing Bulma into another swift hug. "I am Tellev. This is my husband Loars." She motioned to the only other Geradren that had spoken. "We are two of Excaro's instructors. Derg and her husband Uli are also instructors." Two Geradrens, both with white hair, stepped forward and smiled.  
  
"Like the Kings and Queens?" Bulma asked stupidly, confused by their wording.  
  
"No, nothing like that. We simply instruct our fellows in the right direction. We have but one rule here."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"No killing of your own kind, of course."  
  
"What were you two saying before?" Bulma motioned to Vegeta, though found the ramp was deserted; he must have gone back inside.  
  
"I asked Prince Vegeta-" Bulma cringed-"if he was staying or stopping for repairs. He said he was in no need of repairs and that I'd find my answer in you."  
  
"What does Segor mean?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What did he say no to?"  
  
"I asked if you were a Saiyan and he said no, then if you were his mate and he said no, then if you were a responsibility and he said yes."  
  
"Umm, alright then."  
  
"May I ask what you've come for, miss?"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Uvagon-" She gestured to him and he smiled. "-as you can tell is of your kind."  
  
"He's been a prisoner of Urgadoan, has he not?"  
  
"Y-Yes I have," Uvagon stuttered, shocked that she knew such information. "How did you-?"  
  
"I can tell by your manner, I have met many escaped former Drens held by Urgadoan."  
  
"Others have come here?" he gasped, his hand slowly rising to his lips.  
  
"Many, almost three dozen live in a home together not far from here. One by the name of Rewl came just three moons ago."  
  
"Rewl is here? I thought he'd been caught by the guards. I thought he was dead."  
  
"He escaped again and couldn't risk telling others. But please, let's get you all inside with food in front of you before continuing." She turned briskly, but politely, from them, her arm hooked with Loars as they walked towards the only building in sight, a magnificently painted creation made from stones and clay mortar.  
  
Once inside, Bulma was again stunned by the absolute beauty of everything around her; the carpets, the walls, the ornaments that adorned the walls and floors, everything in her line of vision. They passed through room after room, before coming to one much like the eating hall in Urgadoan's home, though there was a long stone table placed in the middle, already beginning to be set by scurrying male and female Geradrens.  
  
Tellev, Loars, Derg, and Uli stood at the head of the massive table, holding their hands up for silence.  
  
"Welcome guests. I hope you enjoy our feast." Once they was seated, the Geradrens immediately dove into the food, snatching whatever they could get their hands on and shoving in it their mouths. Bulma noticed that there wasn't any meat.  
  
"Where's the main course?" Bulma whispered to Furto out of the corner of her mouth, so not to offend.  
  
"This is the main course," he mumbled through a mouthful of what looked like blue and white corn.  
  
"Where's the meat?"  
  
"Geradrens are strict vegetarians. After what happened to their ancestors, they don't wish to harm any living creature. Unless attacked of course."  
  
"Oh," Bulma sighed, suddenly having a huge craving for good old earth chicken wings and pizza.  
  
When they were finished with their feast, Tellev announced that she would be taking their guests to meet the other former Drens in Severs House.  
  
"They'll be quite pleased to have another," Tellev said off-handedly as they walked towards a building about half the size of the one they'd been in before, though just as beautiful. "When I brought Rewl to Severs House they nearly knocked him off his feet in excitement. I believe his sister had arrived not long before him. They had quite a reunion."  
  
"Sister? How does Rewl know his sister?" Uvagon asked, saddling up beside Tellev to better hear her.  
  
"They said they kept their meetings together secret so not to be punished. Duro was Urgadoan's niece."  
  
"Urgadoan was Rewl's aunt!?" Uvagon spat, not at all meaning to sound so rude. "He never-"  
  
"He didn't want there to be complications, I suppose."  
  
They were now at the door to Severs House, the festivities from within seeping from the crack under the door in warm, friendly torrents. Uvagon took a deep breath as Tellev reached for the handle and opened the door.  
  
"Instructor Tellev!" cheered what sounded like the entire group of three dozen former Drens, and one former Geranome.  
  
"Keepers of Severs House," she replied warmly, opening her arms to them; Uvagon stood beside her, out of their view, Bulma stood farther away so not to intrude. "I have most excellent news for you. Come Uvagon, let them see you."  
  
Slowly Uvagon stepped into their view, head down, eyes at the floor.  
  
"Uvagon!" cried one of them, rushing at him and embracing him in a breath-taking hug.  
  
"Rewl," Uvagon sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "I thought I'd never see you again." He collapsed into his friend's arms, allowing him to drag him into Severs House.  
  
"I should go," Bulma squeaked to Tellev, backing away slowly.  
  
"I understand," she said with a loving smile, not pushing her to stay when she knew she was uncomfortable.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bulma gasps for air as she's hurled against the wall, a massive muscle-corded arm wrapped around her frail neck, choking her breath in short painful spurts. Her eyes begin to droop shut, her body following quickly thereafter, sulking towards the ground. Seconds later she's released and falls backwards into her assailant's arms.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 21!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAY! How was that? Did you like it? Huh? Sorry it took me so damn long to update, but I've been swamped with school work and such and haven't had time.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: I'll never tell! 


	22. The Decision

Last time:  
  
Bulma gasps for air as she's hurled against the wall, a massive muscle-corded arm wrapped around her frail neck, choking her breath in short painful spurts. Her eyes begin to droop shut, her body following quickly thereafter, sulking towards the ground. Seconds later she's released and falls backwards into her assailant's arms.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bulma awoke sometime in early morning, when the suns of Excaro were still down and no light came into the room where she was lying. Immediately she bolted upright, looking around frantically at her surroundings, becoming increasingly troubled when she found she was in her bed, on the Fewsk ship. What the hell had happened last night? Who was that man, for surely it was a man, and why had he put her here?  
  
"Vegeta!" she cried out, thinking of nothing else, and being too terrified to seek him out.  
  
"Yes woman?"  
  
"Kuso!" She jumped back, smacking her head on the wall. "Why must you always do that?" He was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, looking most tired and so unVegeta-like. "What happened?"  
  
"You were attacked, and I put you to bed. I didn't think you'd wake so early."  
  
"Attacked?…I remember that…By who? Who was it?"  
  
"Go back to bed, you still need rest," he said, standing and making his way towards the bed. "Furto is working on your cure, had been 'round the clock."  
  
"Answer me Vegeta."  
  
He leaned in, pushing her back on her pillows.  
  
"Answer me now."  
  
"Sleep or I'll make you."  
  
"Make me? H-"  
  
She fell back suddenly, head hitting the soft pillows, a peaceful look on her face.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," came a disapproving voice from the doorway. Vegeta turned around, a set glare ready for them.  
  
"Then she would have known it was me."  
  
"She should."  
  
"Stay out of my business, Dren," he hissed, shoving passed him. "What're you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be settled with your oh so wonderful people by now."  
  
"Can you not be hostile for one moment? You act as though I intentionally try to hurt you."  
  
"You touched my woman."  
  
"As far as she's concerned, she's not your woman. She doesn't want you anymore than anyone does!" The kai blast shot so quickly from Vegeta's palm that Uvagon hardly had time to think, and barely dodged it. "How childish," he scoffed, picking himself off the floor, ready for another attack. "Can't you be a man and use words? Why must you cower and use your attacks?" This time Uvagon was prepared for the blast, deflecting it into some cabinets, which exploded on impact, sending flaming packets of food all over the kitchen. "I see that you cannot. Very well. But please, let's take this outside, for I'm sure your anger hasn't allowed you to see the danger you're putting Bulma in."  
  
"You talk as though you're some sort of match for me," Vegeta laughed, leading the way down the ramp. "All creatures in the universe that know something of Saiyans and Drens know that Saiyans out-master Drens substantially. Why risk your new life so quickly?"  
  
"I would live through a thousand of my old lives to have but one with Bulma! But one! Can you say such a thing about your attachment to her! I doubt it Vegeta! You seek to satisfy your lust, and only that!"  
  
"What more is there to be satisfied than such? Nothing in the universe is greater than a warm, spicy little female with her legs in the air, screaming your name and offering you praise," he laughed, crossing his arms. "Of course, being put into a male harem can seriously desensitize ones desire to be with another female. But I see that the woman's alluring manner has captured you, no matter your background."  
  
"Stop speaking of her as if she were a play thing!"  
  
"What more could she be?"  
  
"You, Prince Vegeta, could have any female on any planet imaginable in the entire universe! Why take this one? Why make her suffer with your arrogance and coldness, when she could be truly happy with someone who could love her!?"  
  
"I want her, it's that simple."  
  
"She loved you Vegeta," Uvagon huffed angrily, stomping his foot. "And I fear she still does, though she protests it. She won't have you because of your stubbornness not to love her, and that stubbornness can only hurt the both of you. Why put her, and yourself, through such when you can simply leave and offer her a better life?"  
  
"I can't leave her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
This time the kai blast hit its mark, slicing clean through the side of Uvagon's right arm.  
  
"You're pitiful, you know that?"  
  
Another slice was made instantly, directly below the last, and quite a bit deeper. One more good one and Uvagon would faint from blood loss.  
  
"Leave now and seek attendance to your wounds, lest you die from this quarrel, of which I'm sure won't be our last."  
  
"You're a foul creature Vegeta. I only hope you can see your errors before its too late, and give Bulma a chance at happiness." He gave Vegeta one last hard glare, then turned and headed back to Severs House, not once lifting a finger to his wounded arm.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Hey, can I come in?" Bulma asked, knocking on the doorframe to Furto's room, the door having been open.  
  
"Of course. Please, excuse me for not standing. I must keep stirring this for ten more minutes or else its ruined and I have to start all over."  
  
"Of course. You're doing it for me after all," she laughed, though Furto could definitely sense the sorrow behind her words.  
  
"Why do you put yourself through such hurt?" He glanced up at her a moment, then right back at the mini cauldron he was stirring.  
  
"I don't mean to," she sighed, hopping onto his bed, feet dangling. "I-Oh, I don't know. Everything is just so confusing now, you know?"  
  
"I would know, miss. I remember when my life was such. Did you discover your assailant yet?"  
  
"No, Vegeta won't tell me, and I can't find Uvagon anywhere."  
  
"Well you're looking too deep. Try skimming the surface, answers are found there more times than not."  
  
"I have a scientists brain, Furto, that's not how I think."  
  
"Then I'll help you," he laughed, not skipping a beat in his stirring. "Vegeta was your assailant, and Uvagon is at Severs House having his Vegeta-inflicted wounds attended to by his people."  
  
"What?" She could barely stay seated, but forced herself to remain there, lest she accidentally kick over the cauldron and lose her cure. "How? What? When? Why?…What?"  
  
"An explanation is necessary, of course. Calm yourself first."  
  
She took several deep breaths, forcing herself to steady her emotions and listen to what Furto was about to say.  
  
"Calm?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Ok…You came in last night very late after the meal and having escorted Uvagon to Severs House. I imagine you didn't want to intrude upon his reunion and left for a good night's sleep in your own bed." Again she nodded. "But once you reached the kitchen, you were attacked and passed out, then put to bed. This, as I've told you, was Vegeta, but please, do not seek him out for quarrel, he didn't know it was you that he was attacking until it was too late, and immediately regretted it and placed you in your bed. He told me this afterwards, quite placid looking he was, his face drawn down and almost painful looking. I think he feared that he'd hurt you, that his instinctual actions may have given the Denj-sa an upper hand. This is, of course, is untrue, which I told him straightaway, calming him immediately."  
  
"What about Uvagon? What happened to him? Why did Vegeta attack him? Is he going to be alright?" She was near hysterics again, gripping the bed sheets to keep herself seated.  
  
"Please, again, I ask you to calm yourself."  
  
She nodded, shallowing her breathing.  
  
"This morning when Vegeta knocked you out so you would sleep, Uvagon confronted him. They got into quite the squabble, which I'm guessing you saw a small result of it in the kitchen." She made a face as to say, "Oh yeah! The cabinets!" then became rigid again with anticipation. "Uvagon suggested they take it outside, and there Vegeta became more angry, I suppose, and blasted Uvagon twice in the same arm. He only sustained minor gashed, mind you, and I think now you could visit him at Severs House. But please, don't seek quarrel with Vegeta, he has quite the temper as you know, and wouldn't have harmed Uvagon had he not known he was incapable of defense. Uvagon only chose not to counter Vegeta, a wise decision."  
  
"They were fighting over me, weren't they?"  
  
"Only they can answer that."  
  
"And Uvagon is at Severs House now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It took Bulma nearly twenty minutes to reach Uvagon once inside Severs House, running into this former Dren, or that one, and Rewl, and his sister, and they all wanted to speak with her at once about Uvagon. She tried her best to dismiss them as nicely as possible, pleading that she needed to see Uvagon and would speak with them all later if they wanted.  
  
Once inside the room he was in, she nearly ran to me, throwing her arms around his neck, making sure not to touch his wounded arm.  
  
"He's such an ass," she cried, burying her face in his hair. "I hate him."  
  
"He did what was in his nature to do. Now sit, I want to look at you," Uvagon said, seeming to hold no scorn for Vegeta or his actions. "You must want to know what the quarrel was about."  
  
"I came to see how you were."  
  
"Yes, I know, of course, but also for information."  
  
She bowed her head.  
  
"No, no, it's nothing to be ashamed about. I too would wish for the same."  
  
"I'm sorry, it just seems so selfish. When can you get out of bed?"  
  
"Anytime I wish, but I figured I should let the medication sink in, and I wanted to be somewhere you could easily find me, so I stayed put."  
  
"Easily," she laughed under her breath, moving over and taking a seat beside Uvagon.  
  
"Well, as easily as possible. I know they are rambunctious, but they mean well, and they're my people."  
  
"Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way. They're quite nice, and I would love to get to know them had I had time."  
  
"Aye, but you're eager for my words. Are you comfortable?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I think you know what I'm going to say." She didn't respond. "The quarrel was over you, and how Vegeta treats you so badly, yet won't let you go and seek out some other female for his lustful desires, and would rather hurt you. He said he must have you, and no other, but wouldn't admit love. I'm confused by him."  
  
"He can't love me, Uvagon, its plain and simple. As for the sex, he only wants only me because I'm probably the only female to show him so much passion and compassion and he's drawn to me and obsessed with my nature. Its strictly biological."  
  
"You speak of him as though he were a science experiment."  
  
"If I speak of him any other way it hurts too much. He'll forever be my experiment."  
  
"Forever? Surely he won't stay on earth once you return."  
  
"I can't know that, and I really don't know that he does yet either. We still have some months before we're back on earth, and a lot can change. Our ship could explode, or I could die, or I don't know, anything could happen."  
  
"You still love him, though you try not to, and you try ever harder to love me instead."  
  
"I do love you, Uvagon. Just-"  
  
"Not the way you love Vegeta, I know. I feel the same, though I said I wouldn't before, I've become quite attached to a certain Geradren."  
  
"Duro?"  
  
"Aye, Duro. She's so lovely, you wouldn't think she was related to Urgadoan."  
  
"Why won't Vegeta love me? Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"Bulma, i-"  
  
"Sorry," she sighed, bowing her head. "I don't know why I said that. I know it's not me. I know it's him. It's just so hard to accept that, you know? And then have to be around him and to try so hard to feel nothing but hate. It's so exhausting."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"I can't answer that for you. Only you can, and you know that. What good would the answer be if it's given to you and not search for on your own?"  
  
"No good," she laughed bitterly. "I can't imagine trying to love him again. I can't imagine facing him with tears and trying to persuade him to love me."  
  
"No one can be persuaded to love."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But you need not with him, for I'm sure he does love you, only that his pride and his past as pushing him too hard right now in the wrong direction. What you need to do is find a way to weigh your influences on him harder than his influences and make him see what he's doing. He can't have you without loving you, that much you've made clear, which I'm sure is causing a war in his mind, but he needs another nudge. Him finding me with you that one day, that was almost enough, but something was missing."  
  
"He knew we hadn't bedded together, he knew he hadn't lost me completely yet."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What're you saying? We need to-"  
  
"Heavens no," he laughed, patting Bulma on the back. "We only must make him believe that you are truly over him and have moved on, only then will he come to his senses, I hope."  
  
"And if not? What if he turns from me forever?"  
  
"Are you willing to risk that?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Hey Vegeta, how come you didn't tell me it was you who attacked me?" Bulma asked nonchalantly, leaning against the control panel, her arms full of healthy Rymrons. She'd just come from Severs House, renewed in the purest sense, and ready to push Vegeta to the limits of his sanity, hoping to drive him as far from himself for only a moment to obtain what she desired most and hoped against hope was there. For having so much on her mind, she appeared quite calm, and as though nothing sexual or emotional, aside from hate, had ever passed between them. This of course Vegeta caught on to immediately, arching an eyebrow at her and not answering her question, rather putting his own to her.  
  
"What's this change? No bitterness anymore? What's happened?"  
  
"I can't always be bitter, you know," she laughed, bending down to let the Rymrons run wild in search of the raw noodles she'd dropped on the way in. "It takes far too much energy, of which I'm tired of wasting. It's much simpler to accept and move on."  
  
"And you've done this?"  
  
"As best as I can. I can't have you as I want, so be it."  
  
"You're planning something. I can sense it."  
  
"You're malfunctioning." She laughed again, hoping it would be more believable that she had no specific motive, which of course she did. "Now, I'll ask again. Why didn't you tell me you attacked me?"  
  
"Because you're insane," he said simply, glancing at Syllabus (the Rymron he was so mean to before), before kicking her across the control room.  
  
"Don't do that. She already hates you."  
  
"Oh that's right, I care, don't I?" he scoffed sarcastically, giving her another nudge with his foot when she went to bite it. "Besides, she's provoking me."  
  
"Funny, very funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"You, thinking something is funny? Now that's a laugh. You have no sense of humor, Vegeta."  
  
"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I do, just not so broad and dim-witted as yours."  
  
"Oh right, I forgot. Yours is narrow and cruel."  
  
"But of course, what other humor is…humorous?" He laughed cogently at this, clutching himself as there was a stitch in his side. Bulma only looked on with mild interest, finding his behavior cynical and therefore normal.  
  
"You're insane. Why do I bother talking to you anymore?"  
  
"Because, woman, you can't resist me. I'm too alluring for you."  
  
"Right. Try me. As I've told you, I'm over you and your tricks. I realized I can, and will, do better."  
  
"Better is hardly the word I'd use."  
  
"What would you use, then?"  
  
"Adequate to satisfaction of lustfulness is more to the point."  
  
"Of course. What more would I wish to search for having failed so miserably? I won't put myself through any more pain on account of it, and certainly won't bed with you out of desire. I'm not one to make the same mistakes twice."  
  
"But we're never bedded together, so that mistake can't be repeated."  
  
"Ah, but it can be prevented." She laughed at this, fully, hopping up onto a bare section of the control panel, her legs dangling almost to the floor, open, giving Vegeta a nerve-rackingly generous view of the black silk panties she wore under her knee-length skirt. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, and his tongue seemed to swell in its heat. He wanted her, and badly, but how to go about it he was unsure. How could he convince her to bed with him, but not remain attached, which would bring arguments of love? "Stop starring at me like that," she said finally, crossing her legs, the curve of her buttocks clearly visible to him now.  
  
"Stop trying to seduce me."  
  
"I'm doing no such thing," she assured, though said it more to herself, for she'd just realized exactly how seductive she was being, and immediately slid off the control panel, crossing her ankles. She also realized, in the same instant, that her actions had been intentional and she'd been trying to push him into begging to take her, to ravish her until they both collapsed out of sheer exhaustion, sweaty and panting. She closed her legs tighter. The desire was becoming too much.  
  
"You want me just as much as I want you. I can smell your desire it's so strong."  
  
"How is it that you can admit your desire for me so freely, that you want me, that you told Uvagon that you needed me and only me, but won't at least try to love me?"  
  
"One cannot do without sexual desire. One can do without the chemical emotion of love. Innumerable amounts of beings do all the time."  
  
"Yes, and those beings are lowly, and emotionless, and live their lives in hatred, or filth, or revenge, knowing nothing of love or happiness, and the only sexual desire they cater to ends in rape and usually murder. You know what beings I speak of, they run ramped all over the earth. But why are we discussing this? I didn't come here for that."  
  
"Or so you would have me think." His lip curled in its trademark smirk, his eyes starring passionately at Bulma, willingly her clothes to simply fall off and her body to gravitate towards him, riding him with all the passion he knew she would produce. He couldn't deny, and didn't, that he wanted her, that he wanted her so badly he might just take her against her will if she didn't stop seducing him with her luscious long legs, and hypnotizing curves, and locks of gorgeous sweet-smelling hair that begged to be tossed about as her body convulsing in orgasms and her mouth screamed for more.  
  
Seeming to sense this, Bulma glared coldly at him, crossing her arms, though only further his desire, pushing her breasts up to the brim of her shirt.  
  
"The tension is unbearable woman, surely you can feel it."  
  
"Of course I can. Why do you think I keep my distance from you?"  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"To release that desire."  
  
"I would find a willing play thing for a night of pleasure. When I return to earth, Yamcha can do just fine in that department."  
  
"You would go back to that weakling?"  
  
"Why not? It's more logical than going to you."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Listen, this conversation is getting no where, and to tell the truth, it's becoming annoying. I didn't come to talk about this, and I don't wish to continue."  
  
"What're your motives?"  
  
"I have none."  
  
"Let me rephrase," he sighed, looking rather annoyed. "What are your motives for your future?"  
  
"To find love if I can, to stay as far away from you when a bed's around if I cannot."  
  
He was silent for a long moment, seeming heavily in thought, pondering his words carefully. His brow was knitted, and twitched on and off, his lips pursed. When he spoke next, his voice was low, and Bulma could have sworn he was upset, though angry would be the word used by most.  
  
"You're truly determined to turn your back on me, aren't you?"  
  
She almost couldn't form words to answer.  
  
"Y-Yes…"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 22!! Yay! There you go! Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Now, I know you all must be very pissed at me for not updating sooner, but you have to realize that I have a lot to do right now. I have a ton of school work (I'm a senior), and a lot to do at home, yadda yadda. So please, please, please don't be mad! I love you all!!!!!!!!! :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Will Bulma accomplish what she wants in her coldness? Or will it only further drive her and Vegeta apart? 


	23. Farewell Excaro

Last time:  
  
She almost couldn't form words to answer.  
  
"Y-Yes…"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The words of their last conversation bounced around Bulma's head for the remainder of the night, giving her no peace in the silence of her bedroom. No amount of pills or strain could put her into even a light and wakeful slumber. It was simply too much for her, and soon, everything from the moment she realized they were stuck together was pouring into her mind. All their fights and triumphs. All their harsh words and even harsher looks. Passionate kisses and erotic promises. Near-mating. Everything.  
  
In the beginning she'd been devastated, to say the least, at the fact of having to spend so much time alone with the ill-mannered Saiyan who she'd already felt had been over-staying his welcome. Later, however, once she'd contracted Denj-sa, everything came into a new light. He was kinder, and gentler, and more humanlike in every way, no matter how little. She noticed every change in his manner and speech. He still taunted her, yes, but the feeling, the sincerity that had always been there before, that had been almost completely gone. He looked at her differently, with more care and thought at how he presented his face; a scowl or frown always, of course, but again with less emotion, and more of something else that she still couldn't figure out.  
  
Had he been falling in love with her without even knowing it? Had all his kind gestures and offers of rescue been out of love? He really had no explanation for that, did he?  
  
*No* she thought painfully. He couldn't love her, that was as plain as the fact that she still had Denj-sa, that any moment she could break out in Eskes and die while the cure was only weeks from being complete.  
  
That was another plaguing thought. Death. How could she prevent another cold attack from happening and throwing her into an early grave? A cold fit with the frozen blood, that would surely kill her. Furto has said it himself, "This usually does not happen in Denj-sa…They usually die before this can happen."  
  
"I need you Vegeta," she whimpered, giving way to tears, her thin legs curled into her chest. "And I hate you so much…"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Rise and shine, Bulma Love!" Uvagon all but screamed, shaking her into reality. She groaned. She'd been having the most wonderful dream: Vegeta in her arms, kissing her all over, promising to love her forever. "Today we see the Gerish-hanits." The Gerish-hanits was a massive forest not too far from the Instructors' city, where more than half the population of Excaro lived. Rewl and Duro had set up the trip, promising them a great time; the forest was revered throughout the galaxy, a natural wonder. Bulma agreed, reluctantly, with the promise of being able to collect small specimens. She'd wanted to stay in and have calm and meaningful discussions on her last day on the planet; she was told they would do this that evening, and say their good-byes when they departed the next day.  
  
"It's so early, Uv," she sighed, forcing herself up. "I barely slept a wink last night."  
  
"Much on your mind?" His face turned liquidly from anxious to concerned, as he slowly lowered himself to the bed.  
  
"Isn't there always?" She laughed at the question. Always? He barely knew her. "Well, since you met me," she added.  
  
"I'm afraid your mind never gives you a moment's peace. Would you like to discuss it? We have some time before Rewl and Duro get here. You can tell me while you get ready."  
  
"I have to take a shower." She climbed out of bed, halfway to the bathroom before she realized Uvagon was following her. "Umm, what're you doing?"  
  
"Coming to listen to your woes." He was so innocent.  
  
"I'm going to shower though, Uva-You know? Nevermind. Come on. You can sit on the toilet and I'll talk. I hope you can hear over the water."  
  
"Drens-er-I mean-Geradrens have uniquely excellent hearing. I could hear your breathing before I came on the ship."  
  
"Doesn't that crowd your mind? All those floating sounds?" She turned on the hot water, testing it with her hand before beginning to undress. "It'd drive me nuts," she said, pulling off her nightshirt.  
  
"Well, living with it my whole life, I've learned to tune out what I don't wish to hear. I only heard you because I was listening for you. I wanted to know if you were still sleeping. I-" He stopped abruptly, slowly averting his eyes, his cheeks darkening. Was he embarrassed to see her naked? She laughed to herself. She'd been naked in front of so many men over the past few months, with her Denj-sa and all, that the thought didn't even cross her mind anymore. Take off your clothes. Get in the tub. Don't think about the lustful eyes on you. That'd been her policy from the first time she'd been conscious enough to think about it.  
  
"So, what do you want to know?" She pulled the curtain shut and pushed the button to switch the bath faucet to the showerhead. The water was so soothing she almost didn't hear his reply.  
  
"What's troubling you, of course. I'm greatly bothered by your doleful attitude." He sighed, not bothering to take a seat. He was too troubled to sit right now.  
  
"It's everything, you know?" She lathered some soap and began applying it to her body. "Vegeta, mainly, of course."  
  
"Of course," he repeated, to show he was listening.  
  
"I just, oh, I don't know…I feel like I'm the only one whose ever had this problem. There have to be other males that act like him, non-Saiyans I mean. And earthmen, well, I don't know. I can see it being true, but I've never seen it. I've dealt with the unfaithful and the bawdy, but never a man so-Er! Infuriately!" In her sudden emotion she dropped the soap, cursing as she went to retrieve it. "I don't understand him, at all. And I thought I had a fairly good grasp on the male species before I met him."  
  
"He's a Saiyan, Bulma. And from what I know of Saiyans, they hardly admit that such feelings as love exist, let alone express them. It was his environment, that's what's done this to his soul. Crumpled it like a weak infant child. Some would say he's hopeless."  
  
"Some?" she laughed. "Only some? He's completely hopeless in my book. That's why I did what I had to do."  
  
"Oh, yes. How did that go? I forgot to ask. Pardon me."  
  
"It was…interesting, for lack of a better word." Uvagon chuckled. "What?"  
  
"The phrase, 'For lack of a better word.' I've never heard it before. It's quite nice. But I'm interrupting, forgive me."  
  
"It's alright." She smiled. He was so sincere and genuine. "Anyway-" She squeezed a good amount of shampoo into her hand and worked it into her hair. "-It wasn't so bad until I sat down and thought about it later. I mean, I saw the look in his eyes when he realized he was truly defeated, but it didn't really effect me until I was alone." She sighed, audibly painful. "He asked me what my motives were, and I said, 'To find love if I can, to stay as far away from you when a bed's around if I cannot.' And he said, 'You're truly determined to turn your back on me, aren't you?' And all I could think to say was yes. Yes, I am moving on from you. Yes, I can't bear to put myself through this pain anymore. And you know, I think he was truly upset, or at least mildly shocked and a little angry. He'd lost me completely in an instant, lost me in the sense that he can never touch me again and never have a chance to bed with me…It was like an icy dagger in my soul when I finally realized what had happened, when he was already out of sight and fully on my mind…I hate him for letting me love him like this." She sniffled up her sobs, not bothering to wipe her tears that were already being washed away by the steaming shower water. "He knew I could do it, knew I could love him with everything I had…and he…he just let me go ahead and do it. No warning, no nothing!" She pounded the tiles suddenly, not caring that she hit them so hard that her hand would surely bruise later.  
  
"Bulma, please, don't cry," Uvagon pleaded, wanting nothing more than to reach behind the shower curtain and crush her into his chest. "He's not worth your tears. If he can't be man enough to admit he loves you, then he doesn't deserve you, or your tears."  
  
"I know," she sobbed, straightening herself, the water feeling over-bearing suddenly, and too hot. She turned it off. She pulled back the curtain, giving Uvagon a gracious smile when he wrapped a large blue towel around her body and lifted her from the shower. "Why can't I just love you instead? And live here for the rest of my life. That wouldn't be so bad, living here."  
  
"That would be easier, wouldn't it?" he laughed, softly rubbing her arms and legs to dry her. "But life always throws twists and obstacles at you. Look at me. I spent my entire life, up until I met you-" She smiled. "-in a disease-ridden death-trap, and now I'm living the greatest life I could have ever imagined." He kissed her cheek lovingly. The way a father would kiss his daughter, or a brother would kiss his sister. "I have wonderful friends, a beautiful home, warm welcoming ex-Drens and even a love-interest that I never thought possible."  
  
"Duro seems like a great woman, from what I've seen in her." Bulma had spent the past few days with the Geradrens at the main Instructor home, and some memorable moments in Severs House; she could hardly imagine returning to Earth. "She could make you truly happy."  
  
"You make me truly happy," he confessed, kissing her forehead and eyelids. He couldn't deny his attraction to her any more now than he could before, and neither could she. "It's an honor to have you as a friend."  
  
"Right back at ya," she sighed, leaning into him. For a moment she thought he might kiss her, might begin that cycle of emotions that could leave them unsatisfied in a heap of her slept-in sheets. But instead he simply hugged her, rubbing her arms some more. She was probably dry by then though.  
  
"Uvagon! Bulma!" Their heads snapped in the direction of the door. It was Rewl, coming to get them for their little trip.  
  
"I'll go receive him," Uvagon said, reluctantly releasing her.  
  
"I'll be right out. I just need to get dressed."  
  
She took no more than five minutes, choosing a plain white tee-shirt and form-fitting jeans, with comfortable hiking boots. Her hair she swept into a quick ponytail as she walked into the kitchen, not giving a damn about the bumps and imperfections. A light jacket was tied around her waist incase she got cold later.  
  
"Good morning," Duro said, giving Bulma a quick hug; she was extremely admirable in regards to Earthlings. Plus, she loved Bulma as a being, and Bulma felt the same for Duro; she'd miss her greatly.  
  
"Morning," she yawned, patting her pockets. "Kuso. Hang on. I'll be right there." She returned a moment later, a thin dino-cap tin in her hands, that she slipped into her pocket. "Almost forgot my supplies."  
  
"What ever for?" Rewl asked, tilting his head to the side. Bulma could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't the math and science type of guy. Probably would have been considered more of a class clown.  
  
"Instructor Uli said I could take some specimens to study, if they weren't fenced in and endangered. And I also need my medical supplies for my Denj-sa."  
  
Both Rewl and Duro gasped, not being able to contain themselves.  
  
"Denj-sa? We didn't know," Duro said, eyes narrow and wet. "We never guessed. We-"  
  
"It's alright," Bulma assured them. "I've had it for many months now. I'm used to it. Furto is mixing the cure as we speak."  
  
"Are you sure you're up for this trip?" Rewl asked, concern written all over his face, and something else too that Bulma couldn't quite think of.  
  
"Of course. Now not another word about it. The supplies are only a pre-caution. Uvagon and I both know how to use them. I'll be fine. Now let's get going."  
  
All they could do was shrug and follow her.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Vegeta's mind too had not halted since his sudden realization: Bulma was gone, forever. He hadn't slept, not even for an instant, the entire night, and was simply starring at the ceiling of his room. The gears in his head were still at high speed, flinging unwanted thoughts away instantly; stomach growing, check controls, check blasted cabinets for ship damage, check on Furto and the Elpinosus; none of those thoughts stayed for more than a nanosecond.  
  
He couldn't lie to himself any longer. He needed Bulma Briefs the super genius. He needed her as much as he needed to train all the time. She over-powered him in a way that no one could compare; not Frieza, not Goku, not any of the enemies that have defeated him left him feeling so empty as this defeat. And who was to blame? Bulma? But it was something he could not give her, that's why she wasn't curled into him right now, her gorgeous aqua hair invading his nostrils in the most intoxicating way. No, instead she was off enjoying herself with Geradrens, not caring at all that he needed her, that his entire being pined for her. And what kept him from having her? Why, his pride of course. His stupid, no good-  
  
"This is ridiculous," he snapped aloud, throwing a pillow at the opposite wall. "I should be training."  
  
He hopped off the bed and slipped on a pair of blue shorts and tennis shoes; no shirt required. He was outside and doing one-armed push-ups in a matter of seconds. But no amount of kicks and punches and push-ups could veer his mind. He was stuck, and, like it or not, only he could fix things.  
  
But can he?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bulma returned beat and bruised from her trip to the Gerish-hanits. She'd fallen a few times, once down a steep incline and slammed into a tree. Everyone worried that an Eskes attack would kick in at any second and insisted on bringing her back. She refused, naturally, wanting to see what she came for. She was extremely glad that she did too, because Rewl and Duro hadn't been lying, the Gerish-hanits truly was a wonder to behold. With lakes and rivers and cliffs and valleys all contained in the massive forest, not to mention gorgeous plant and animal life; it was one of the most amazing things Bulma had ever seen.  
  
Once they'd seen all the sites of the Gerish-hanits, and had a brief picnic snack, they all headed back to the Instructors' house for dinner and a farewell party for Bulma. She'd wanted to go get Furto, but Instructor Derg confirmed that he'd declined her offer; the Elpinosus was simply too important to him. Bulma felt bad.  
  
Now she was back on the ship finally, exhausted, but satisfied with the way she left things with the Geradrens. They would all see her off tomorrow. She knew it would be terribly difficult for her to leave the planet and its people that she so adored now, but she had responsibilities; Furto had to get home, Vegeta was on the verge of a nervous breakdown being there, and she needed to see the Earth again, not to mention everyone she'd left behind. She wondered if they'd given up hope of finding her, or if her father had been clever enough to realize where she was. She hoped so.  
  
Bulma flopped backwards onto her bed, bouncing a little, then lying still, simply starring at the ceiling, feeling peaceful and calm; and then Vegeta popped into her head. Was it the right thing to do to leave him like that? To deny him a chance to have her? Maybe they can bed together, just once, and that be it. But no. That would never work, and she knew it even before she finished her thought. He'd never want to leave, and neither would she, and she'd only end up getting hurt.  
  
She closed her eyes, forcing sleep to come.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bulma's wake-up party consisted of, not only, Uvagon and Furto, but Rewl, Duro, and Instructors Derg and Uli; Instructors Tellev and Loars were waiting outside with the other Geradrens she'd made friends with in her short time there; both from the inner city and Severs House.  
  
"Wake Love!" Uvagon yelled, shaking her.  
  
"Yes, wake up!" Rewl added.  
  
"Open your eyes, friend!" said Duro.  
  
"Hi," Bulma muttered, rubbing her eyes and sitting up, immediately being embraced by nearly all the inhabitants of the room. She had to fight them off to breathe. "Good Kami, you people are too much of morning people." Everyone fell silent; obviously not used to her sarcasm. "I'm only joking." They were still blank. "Messing around." Nothing. "Umm, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Oh!" they all cheered in unison, laughing as if she'd said the funniest thing in the universe.  
  
"Can I at least get ready before we say good-bye?" She toppled out of bed and to the bathroom, glancing back at all the retreating aliens; only Uvagon remained.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. I owe you my life." He wrapped her into a great bear hug, covering her face with kissing, lingering maybe a little too long on her lips. "Not a day shall go by that I don't think of you, My Bulma. I wish I could see you again, know how things turn out for you."  
  
"I doubt this is our last meeting, Uv," she sighed, cherishing his muscular arms around her shoulders; she wondered if she could ever have it again and feel this good. "I promise you that I'll do my utmost to try to make contact with you, and to try to see you again. And I'll never forget you either, not a chance."  
  
"You truly are a wonder, Bulma. I don't see how Vegeta can deny his love for you. He's deceiving himself."  
  
"Uv, I, please, don't talk of him. I'll deal with him when we're in deep space. This time is for you and me, and those other rambunctious Geradrens out there. Kami, I can't believe I'm leaving already."  
  
"Hurry, will you? Tellev, Loars, Derg, and Uli are anxious to see you off. They have something for you."  
  
"Oh dear. Not a gift? I don't have a thing-"  
  
"It's their custom, just let them, alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
It took Bulma only ten minutes to shower and dress, rushing out to the kitchen to find it empty, save Vegeta, who exited the moment he saw her; she tried to ignore it. Her day, not his. She found them soon enough, crowded just outside the ship, a buffet table set up a few yards away.  
  
"Food?" she laughed, as Rewl handed her a glass of Wesstles Juice; very tangy and thick.  
  
"Of course," Uli replied, handing her the Excaro equivalent to a roll, with some type of vegetable on it. "We love food here, for parties especially. And this is a party, is it not?"  
  
"I wish it were some other party than this. I don't want to leave, not ever."  
  
"We don't wish for you to go either," said Tellev, sipping her Wesstles Juice. "But our lives separate us. I'm grateful that they have connected us as well."  
  
A wave of cheers coursed through the crowd.  
  
"I love you Bulma," Duro whispered, embracing her warmly. "I know we don't know each other quite that well, as much as I would like, I still feel like you're a sister to me, you know?" Bulma nodded, she did feel that way too. "Everything you represent is so pure and beautiful. I only hope I have a daughter half as wonderful as you." She kissed her cheek quickly, and added, "Good luck with the Prince. I just know he'll come around eventually."  
  
The remainder of the party continued that way for several hours, until Furto announced that Vegeta would wait no longer; a half an hour to launch. From then on Bulma was a bundle of tears and sobs. She said good-bye so many times she couldn't count, and hugged so many people that it was second nature to her now, it seemed.  
  
As she boarded the ramp, Uvagon ran to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet.  
  
"I love you Bulma," he whispered, kissing her forehead once. "Here, take this." He handed her the wristband he always wore, a band that all Drens were required to wear; truthfully he'd never thought about it until Bulma had asked about it, and intended to remove it. "I would forget it and give you something to remember me by."  
  
"Uv," she sighed, tears welling again. She searched her pockets frantically. Nothing. Then her face lit up; she pulled off the tiny silver ring she always wore and enclosed it in his hand. "I've had this since I was sixteen years old. I've always worn it and it's always brought me luck."  
  
"No, Bulma, I-"  
  
"No buts, I insist."  
  
"Good-bye My Bulma."  
  
"Good-bye My Uvagon." She pulled him to her one last time. "I love you too."  
  
Finally she was at the top of the ramp, waving to everyone as it began to ascend.  
  
"Good-bye everyone!" she called, tears streaming. "I'll miss you!"  
  
When the door was finally shut she slowly found her chair and strapped herself in, not glancing at neither Furto nor Vegeta; only thinking on what had happened. She was leaving, finally, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"It's a horrible feeling," Bulma sighed. "And to think, I have to go through it again with you, Furto…I hate good-byes." She couldn't help but glance at Vegeta, startled when he was starring back at her.  
  
"We need to talk," was all he said, then starred out the window for the remainder of take-off.  
  
********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 23!!! Yes! Woo! Finally I posted again!…I'm so horrible about that. I apologize. But hey? Did you like? Huh? Huh? I know, I know, hardly any Vegeta at all, and no Vegeta/Bulma interaction, but I PROMISE, next chapter I will more than make up for it. And if I don't you can hate me :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Vegeta/Bulma action! Woo! And landing on Fewskm (most likely). 


	24. Furto's Stand

Last time:  
  
"It's a horrible feeling," Bulma sighed. "And to think, I have to go through it again with you, Furto…I hate good-byes." She couldn't help but glance at Vegeta, startled when he was starring back at her.  
  
"We need to talk," was all he said, then starred out the window for the remainder of take-off.  
  
************************************************  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Bulma hissed, slamming Vegeta's bedroom door. He'd wanted to have their discussion in his room, which was further from Furto's than Bulma's room, to avoid his hearing what he was going to say. She had simply followed him.  
  
"There's plenty to talk about." He took a seat on his bed, knowing she would remain standing. "Everything is different. From the moment we left the Earth it's been different." He swallowed hard. "And it should stay different."  
  
She didn't notice that he was looking at the floor, or that his last words had been forced, that they'd taken away too much of his pride for him to think he would recover. But he didn't realize that she didn't know what he meant! He was giving it his best shot, and she hadn't a clue!  
  
"I know everything is different. And of course it's always going to be different. We kissed." She motioned to herself and then to him. "We fooled around on Fewskm. We had some great moments." Her voice softened some. "I'll admit that, some very, very great moments. Moments I'll never forget…But…" She closed her eyes and turned away. "But everything else just makes this too hard."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This. Right here. Us, in this room, having a conversation. I'm at the end of my rope just standing in front of you!" She grasped her elbows tightly, bowing her head. "When we get back to Earth…I want you to leave."  
  
"And how do you expect me to train for the androids?" Whatever he'd been planning on saying before was now the last thing on his mind.  
  
"I'll have your gravity trainer moved to wherever you go…Just…Just leave my house…I can't have you there anymore."  
  
"And what about the remainder of this trip? What about your Denj-sa! Who saved your life you selfish whore!"  
  
"I'm selfish?" She didn't need to raise her voice to express her anger. "I must be hearing things. I thought I just heard you call me selfish."  
  
"I did," he snapped, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Oh!" She turned around, her face hiding the anger she felt. "That's right! I'm the one who dropped in from nowhere. I'm the one who's staying at someone else's home, invading their life, eating their food and using their most advanced training equipment. I'm the one who this ship was built for over long days and even longer nights, without so much as a thank you to the builder. I must have forgotten that in my haste to become Super Saiyan just so I could be stronger than a man whose only crime was defeating me in a battle when I attacked the Earth!" Her fists were clenched so tight that a sheen of sweat was forming on her palms. She didn't even notice, let alone care.  
  
"I saved your life."  
  
"So. Did. I." She made sure to pronounce ever word clearly. "I saved you when you blew up the damn gravity chamber. No one else had the gall to pull you from that wreckage." Her eyes were welling with tears. She forced them back. "No one else cared."  
  
"You say it like it's supposed to hurt me."  
  
"No, Vegeta. Nothing hurts you. Not dying. Not losing a battle; that brings vengeance, not pain. And especially not losing me!"  
  
"Get out," he said, turning away. "I was willing to forgive you for turning your back on me. You don't deserve another chance."  
  
"Forgive ME? I don't deserve-You know what? I don't care. Screw you, and good night."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Why Vegeta! Why does this always happen!"  
  
Vegeta starred with the most unreadable expression on his face. He never expected this. He looked at the floor, not being able to look at the eyes that bore in on him.  
  
"Look at me! And listen to my words! I will not say this again!"  
  
"You're knew to this, aren't you Furto?" Vegeta finally asked; he'd never known the Fewsk to yell, and especially not with so much anger.  
  
"Shut up and listen to me."  
  
Vegeta couldn't even begin to think of what to say to that. Was that phrase even in the Fewsk language?  
  
"I've heard the last fight you and Miss Bulma are going to have, is that clear? I have the Elpinosus on boil and it won't need my assistance for some time. Tell me what the yelling was about."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No. I only heard raised voice, not words. What were the words and why were they so heated? Why must you quarrel with her like that? Especially in her condition!"  
  
"I quarreled back!" He was losing his composure with every word Furto spoke. No, anger wasn't good for him. He didn't know how to hold himself with such emotions coursing through him.  
  
"How?" His tiny gleaming black eyes were almost dots, so close together were his lids. It was not Furto's face.  
  
"She was full of venom when I told her we needed to talk. She came into my room demanding an answer. I didn't retort until she said I was no longer welcome at her home on Earth."  
  
"Yes, well, I can hardly blame her for her behavior. I've listened to her woes, with the utmost patience. I'm concerned about her stability, even after she is cured. I fear that the heartbreak you've brought her will destroy her in the end." He stopped, though not long enough to indicate that he was finished speaking. Vegeta didn't attempt it. "As for her tossing you away, what did you expect? Her to go on living with you right there? Her heart or her mind could not handle that kind of rejection." He scratched the top of his lumpy gray head, one of his black straw hairs falling to the floor. How old was he? "If you're not with her, then she doesn't want you near her, she doesn't want you under the same roof, constantly reminding her that while you have the strength and ignorance to go on, she does not, and never will. She loves you too much for that!"   
  
"I saved her life, Furto. She owes me."  
  
"She owes you nothing…And yet she gives you everything she holds sacred. And you're too stubborn and ignorant to see that!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Vegeta snapped, glaring at the scrunched gray face that had never ceased its glaring. "I was going to forgive her for giving up on me Furto. I-Kami, what does it matter now? I don't give a damn enough about her anymore to forgive her. She screwed herself, not me! And I don't care anymore! I don't care!"  
  
"Anymore?" Suddenly Furto's lips curled into the most brilliant smile, though none of his malice had diminished. It reminded Vegeta of himself in battle when he had the upper hand. How many times in his life had he made that same face? And how many times had it been wiped clean away? "You cared for her before? Is that what you're telling me?"  
  
"My anger got a hold of me. That word came from nowhere."  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"No!" he growled, the animalistic sound gurgling in the back of his throat, teeth barred. "I have never cared for that foul woman! I. Loathe. Her."  
  
"You loathe yourself for loving her, you fool! Open your damn eyes!"  
  
"You're pushing it, Fewsk."  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Saiyan. I know my words better than you and I know my intentions." In his anger he didn't appear to hobble, as he usually did, but step right into Vegeta's face, eyes almost completely gone. "You will admit your feelings for Bulma or I will kill you myself."  
  
"You?" Vegeta laughed. "You, a lowly Fewskm healer, are threatening a Saiyan? And the most powerful one of all? I believe you are the ignorant one my friend."  
  
"You kill with strength, Vegeta," he hissed. "Those without use intellect."  
  
"If you're quite done, I'm leaving."  
  
"I'm not done." He grabbed Vegeta's arm and turned him around, but only because he allowed it. He would keep his patience for a bit longer out of curiosity. "Listen, Vegeta, I know how you feel about Miss Bulma." His voice was slowly becoming more like that of the Fewsk he knew. "I see it in you every time she's in the room. I heard it in your anger. You saved her life because even then you cared for her, even if it was only physically. But now, even when she's beginning to weaken from the effects of Denj-sa, and I know you can see it, you are still drawn to her. When you wished to forgive her, as you say, for turning you down, for walking away, what did you expect to happen, what did you hope would happen?" He sighed, stepping back and releasing Vegeta's arm. "Vegeta, I have loved and lost, and I live to tell about it. My heart is broken and still beats but only barely and with no real life." He grabbed a hold of both of Vegeta's arms suddenly, nearly startling the Saiyan into a fit of pride. "You cannot lose her Vegeta. Not intentionally, not when you can very well have her as your own! You don't know it now, but soon, very soon, your heart will begin to feel it. You will not be able to forgive yourself for letting her go, and she will never forgive you in all her life. She will die a bitter, broken, and loveless woman. And you will die with guilt." He stopped abruptly, pulling away, as if a sudden sound had broken his resolve. He looked utterly defeated. "I don't know why I bother with you, a Saiyan. What good will it do? I cannot prevent you from going on this way. I have given it my best shot."  
  
He turned and headed back to his room, head down.  
  
"Who was your woman?"  
  
Furto stopped dead in his hobbled, scuffing strides. Without moving he said, "You know her shadow."  
  
"Her name?"  
  
"Jemalin," he sighed. "The Princess Jemalin. She was my love, my queen, my mate-to-be. She is a shadow now."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?" He arched an eyebrow. No, Princess Jemalin of Doon would not fornicate with a Fewsk, and a weak healer at that.  
  
"She was once sweet and kind and nothing like her mother. She is still very unlike her mother, but too much like the Princess she never wished to be…I was to be put to death. Saving my life was the last good deed she ever did…She is no Jemalin today."  
  
"You hate her?"  
  
"I love her," Furto snapped, suddenly completely angry with Vegeta for having assumed such a thing. "I have never stopped loving her, and never will."  
  
"Purging Fewskm was Frieza's order."  
  
Furto turned and gave him a blank look.  
  
Vegeta glanced at the floor, then turned and headed for the control room.  
  
"Where are you going?" was the first thing that popped into his head. "I mean-"  
  
"I'm changing the ships course. We'll be on Doon in a couple of days." He paused. Then, with a tremendous sigh, he choked out, "Jemalin is coming with us if I have to take her prisoner." He was gone before Furto could question him.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Miss Bulma! Hurry! Come! To my room! I must speak with you, but the Elpinosus demands my attention," Furto all but squeaked as he shook Bulma awake. "Come! Hurry!" He ran out of the room without waiting for her answer. She would follow shortly after, he knew she would.  
  
"What's going on?" she yawned, her hair sticking out all over, framing her face in an aqua frizz. She still managed to look lovely. "What time is it?" She knew, of course, that time had no measure in deep space; what she really wanted to know was why he'd woken her when she had just fallen asleep and he'd known that.  
  
"The Elpinosus needs me right now," he said cheerfully; more than usual. Something had happened. "But I must tell you the news. I could not wait for you to wake." He paused, cutting off Bulma when she was about to speak. "We are headed for Doon now. We are claiming Jemalin. I will have my Jemalin back!"  
  
"But Furto," she yawned again, taking a seat in front of him and his mini cauldron; it had smelled horrid at first, though now, even though it smelled the same, she loved it; the smell of her cure, of her second chance at life. "I thought Jemalin was different now."  
  
"She is, but Vegeta said he would take her aboard the ship no matter what her wishes-Oh no. No. I can't let this happen. Jemalin does not love me anymore!" He stopped stirring the Elpinosus in his grief; Bulma took hold of the wooden spoon; she knew, when it changed color something was to be added, that's when she would command Furto to take control again.  
  
"She does love you Furto. I could see something in her when I saw her on Doon. She has been taken over my evil, yes, but the good and the love, they are still in her."  
  
"She will hate me for stealing her."  
  
"She will be angry, most likely, at first. But then, when she realizes that she's finally free, that she does not have to submit to royal conduct, when she knows her mother can no longer harm her, she will throw her arms around you and kiss you until her lips are dry."  
  
"She wouldn't even look at me when I came to Doon. She's forgotten me."  
  
"She has not," but it was not Bulma's voice that answered. "When I spoke with her she said you were a great man." Furto glared coldly at Vegeta, startling Bulma; she almost forgot to stir the Elpinosus.  
  
"Royal conduct, royal chatter, royal courtesy. She's a Princess, nothing more."  
  
"Her face changed when she said those words; she didn't look so cold."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"She knew you more deeply than just a name."  
  
"You're mocking me, Vegeta. Leave now. And turn the ship back towards Fewskm. I will not be humiliated by The Princess of Doon again." Vegeta turned, though not intending to turn the ship back. "You're right, I do hate her now."  
  
"Now you're the one who's lying," Vegeta snapped, stomping away. He would not change the ship's course again.  
  
"It was Vegeta's idea to capture Jemalin and reunite you two?"  
  
"Yes," he hissed, though immediately regretted it and grabbed at wooden spoon. Bulma was awestruck.  
  
"I don't believe he would do such a selfless thing."  
  
"Neither did I. But what's the use if nothing is accomplished by it? Jemalin is lost. I am lost. We are all lost."  
  
"There's hope, I know there is."  
  
"You don't believe in hope anymore, Bulma. Please stop and leave me in peace. I apologize for waking you."  
  
"I'll speak with Jemalin first. I'll convince her that I'm no enemy."  
  
"She won't trust you."  
  
"I know your story Furto. Listen. If she will not come willing, I won't let her come."  
  
"And her family?" He was in utter despair. "They'll know it was me, they'll have me killed."  
  
"You said in your story that you were to run off together to a refugee planet. Why can't you do the same now? What about Excaro? They would accept you, I know they would. And no one will think to look there. One of the Instructors told me that Urgadoan hadn't a clue about the refugees they were harboring, so Doon will NEVER suspect you are on Excaro."  
  
"No, I cannot do this. Jermalin belongs on Doon. She will be the Queen, she will run the planet. She has enough on her mind. I cannot veer her from her destiny."  
  
"You are her destiny, Furto. She loves you, she always has."  
  
"She loved nothing now. Not even the evil she does brings her joy. She's hollow and useless. I cannot love that woman again."  
  
"You love her right now as you tell me that outright lie!" she snapped. "Add something. It changed color."  
  
Furto sighed, then shuffled through his bag and pulled out a small jar of a yellow powder. He added half to the mixture in the cauldron, giving it a somewhat lighter tint. Without acknowledging Bulma, he began stirring again. She waited a long moment before trying again.  
  
"Please Furto. I can't sit by and let this happen. You love her too much, and I know she feels the same."  
  
"I can't leave Fewskm. I'm needed there. I am my house's healer."  
  
"I'm sure other's would take your place if they knew your situation. Don't let that stop you. I know you have no attachments there."  
  
"They want me there!" He was deeply offended.  
  
"You know what I meant. If you were willing to leave before, surely you can leave now."  
  
"Bulma, I am on my last nerve today. I don't wish to yell at you as I have at Vegeta."  
  
"We're going to Doon. You can decide there whether you'll take her back or not."  
  
"I promise nothing."  
  
"Please, please consider this," she pleaded. She paused, sighing weakly. "It's your second chance at love Furto. Take it."  
  
"Funny." It was the only sarcastic word Bulma had ever heard him utter. "I suggest you take your own advice."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 24! Hey! Look at me! I'm cruisin'! Woo! Like? Dislike? Why? Why? Why? Heehee. Well, there was more Bulma/ Vegeta there. Vegeta confessed some things, and hey! He's definitely growing softer. He's helping Furto on his own accord!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: The rescue of Princess Jemalin!  
  
Sneak peek:  
  
"Take my own advice!?" Bulma gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?" 


	25. Happy

Last time:  
  
"Please, please consider this," she pleaded. She paused, sighing weakly. "It's your second chance at love Furto. Take it."  
  
"Funny." It was the only sarcastic word Bulma had ever heard him utter. "I suggest you take your own advice."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Take my own advice!?" Bulma gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"He told you himself that he was 'going to forgive you'," Furto snapped back, his unusual anger beginning to boil again. It was something about being around her and Vegeta that made his almost non-existent temper flare. "I agree that those are a horrible choice of words, but he meant well." He grabbed Bulma's arms, as if her full attention weren't already on him. "He wished to bandage the wound he gave you."  
  
"Yes, and then he would have proposed mate-ship again, something he knows I cannot do as he wishes."  
  
"That might very well have been, but I doubt it. I think he truly wanted things to be better."  
  
"Then how is that taking my own advice?"  
  
"Because, you silly earth girl," he sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. "If you're no longer angry with him there's a chance you can see the love in his eyes." He looked at the floor. "He cares for you, you know. He let it slip when we were arguing. He said, 'I don't give a damn enough about her anymore to forgive her.' But he does, and he always will."  
  
"And Jemalin? What of her? Her situation is nothing like that of that brat monkey."  
  
"She's cold to me, it's the same."  
  
"She's cold because she's forgotten how to be warm. Vegeta was never warm!"  
  
"When he bathed you in ice to soothe your Eskes, was he not warm? Were his touches not sweet enough? Were his eyes not focused enough on healing you?"  
  
"Duty is different from love."  
  
"Duty? Duty to you IS love, Bulma. He wants only you, he is bound to only you, he-Oh bother. I'm tired. And this brew will take my last remaining energy. I'll speak with you again tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"You're kicking me out?"  
  
"If you see it that way, then yes. If not, then take it that I'm weary and need rest."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Forgive me?" Bulma muttered, pacing her room for what seemed the millionth time. "Ha! What's he know of anything like that? And forgive me for what? I did NOTHING wrong. He's the wrong one. He's the one that needs to change and apologize to me. The day I bow down to his wishes is the day he be-friends Goku. Lousy jerk."  
  
She sunk down on the floor right where she'd been pacing, her thoughts suddenly halted on the thought of Goku; it wasn't the first time home-sickness struck her this hard. So many months since she'd seen any of their faces, heard their voices, knew their touch. And she'd never gotten a chance to say good-bye. Her last words to her father had been, "Fine! I'll finish the damn ship NOW! Kami!" What if he died while she was away? What if any of them died? What would she do? How could she forgive herself? It wasn't her fault, of course, that she was trapped in space with Vegeta, but it was she who left, not any of them.  
  
She blocked that thought from her mind. No. No one is harmed, everyone is fine. When you return home everyone will be there waiting for you.  
  
Return home. Ah, now that was a thought.  
  
She'd have her own lab back, her experiments to work on, things to keep her busy and her mind off of certain jerks. All the intricate wires and switches and calculations will keep her busy for weeks upon her return. And her father must have come up with some knew ideas for her to work with; he was always doing that, each week he came up with something knew, and she'd been gone for months! Some much knowledge; she couldn't wait.  
  
"Couple without love?" she said aloud, her thoughts back where they started. She had done that with Yamcha, hadn't she? She'd forced herself to stay with him though she didn't love him. She convinced herself that she did, that he was the right man for her, but that had all been an illusion; she was never happy with him.   
  
Happy.  
  
Happy was when she was in her lab, working tirelessly on an invention that she was just barely beginning to understand. Happy was her and her mother cooking loads of food together for the hell of it and laughing and talking, and then having everyone over to eat because they didn't want the food to go to waste. Happy was her father's proud smile when she completed something knew, a smile that hadn't faulted since she was a child. Happy was Goku, and Chi-Chi, and all the others all around her, loving her. But happy was also Vegeta's warm strong arms around her, his lips pressed to her forehead, his eyes full of compassion; passion was exciting, and of course it was there too, but compassion also reined, and that's the part that brought her true happiness.  
  
Happy with Vegeta? Yes, for a little while. Before she allowed herself to see that there was no love and never would be.  
  
Happy? Yes. Love? No.  
  
And she needed love. She needed it like she needed air, and food, and wires and metal, and...and Vegeta.  
  
Curling into a ball right there on the floor, Bulma closed her eyes and forced sleep. She'd think of her woes in the morning, right now she needed to dream of what would never happen. Come Vegeta, tell me you love me. "I love you Bulma, I cannot deny it again." And he would kiss her and hold her as if when he let go she'd be gone forever. "Love you...Love you always..."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Bulma awoke with a start, confused to find that she was in her bed, and not on the floor where she'd definitely fallen asleep. A slight impression was at the foot of her bed, and when she leaned over and felt it, it was still warm.  
  
She laid back on her pillows, starring at the ceiling.  
  
He'd come, hadn't he? He'd picked her up off the floor and carefully set her in the bed and then sat, watching her, until just a few moments ago when she stirred for morning. But no, that was wrong. That was kindness, that was not Vegeta, that must have been Furto. But Furto was much too small to lift her.  
  
"Must have sleepwalked," she yawned, stretching her arms. "Mmm." Something smelled delicious in the kitchen. She hopped out of bed, threw on her robe, and padded out of her room. Furto stood at the stove, testing the contents of the pot he was cooking in. A stew of some kind. For breakfast? Hell, why not?  
  
"Good morning Miss," Furto said with a bow, then looked back at his pot.  
  
"Morning Furto. How's the Elpinosus? You're not sitting watch with it."  
  
"No, it's simmering just fine. It won't need my attention for some four hours. So I thought, I will make breakfast for Bulma. Geragon Stew is a specialty on Fewskm."  
  
"You're rather cheery too. What's going on?" She took a seat at the table, then thought better of it and joined Furto at the stove.  
  
"Nothing, Miss. Just happy to be out of my room for more than a few moments. Cabin fever isn't good for Fewsks. We get restless."  
  
"Then you're alive," Bulma laughed. "Cabin fever is good for no one."  
  
"True."  
  
"Hey Furto." She finally took her seat at the table.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you put me in my bed last night? I know I fell asleep on the floor. I was too tired to get into bed."  
  
"Why no Miss. I did not. I have not left my room in some time. Besides, I haven't the strength or the height to lift you. Perhaps-"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The next morning Bulma awoke in the bathtub, thick steam surrounding her.  
  
"Now I know I definitely didn't fall asleep in the bath," she thought, moving her hazy eyes to Vegeta's face. He was frowning, of course, and looking at the floor, his arms halfway submerged in the water, just dangling there; he was in deep thought, she dared not bother him. Besides, she knew what was going on. She'd had another cold attack, and by the looks of the tiredness in Vegeta's eyes, it had been during the night, and had been quite a battle. Must have been, seeing as she didn't remember a thing. Had she woken for a moment only to pass out from the pain?  
  
Furto must have been working on the Elpinosus. He was informed, and worried, but busy working on her cure. Good. She wanted this moment alone with Vegeta, the only time she could be around him was when she was unconscious, or in this case, he hadn't realized she'd come to yet.  
  
Vegeta's brow twitched irritably, his lips pursed, his eyes hard. Whatever he was thinking, was bothering him greatly.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said, not being able to take the look on his face a moment longer. Love him. Yes. She loved him.  
  
His head immediately snapped in her direction, a flash of something unfamiliar in his eyes; it quickly faded, however, and his scowl burned deeper. He picked up a warm wet rag and wiped Bulma's forehead and face; tender strokes. Were his touches not sweet enough? Were his eyes not focused enough on healing you? She cleared her mind. Don't think of that. The moment is now.  
  
"Cold attack, huh?" she managed, her throat sore and cold. She just now noticed the orange tint in the water. More blood. How much longer could her frail body take this?  
  
"Furto said if you have another attack," he sighed, turning his head, his voice monotone; no feeling on the surface, but was there some hidden deeper? "an attack of any kind, that you would die. Your body cannot handle the strain any longer."  
  
She swallowed hard. Die?  
  
"What brought this one on? Do you know?" She tried to keep her voice calm and level. No use getting worked up, that brings on attacks. One more and bam! she was gone.  
  
"Furto says because the disease is nearing its end. Your body is slowly breaking down and-"  
  
"Look at me when you tell me this, Vegeta."  
  
"-you will die very soon." He hadn't abided her plea; she hadn't expected it.  
  
"All this from a little plant? Kami." She sunk deeper into the walk.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta stood, and she thought he was going to leave, but then he stepped into the tub, gently pushed her forward, and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her naked chest, his fingers grazing her belly. She settled against him, forcing all unhappy and logical thoughts away. No, she was going to enjoy this. If she was going to die, then she was going to have his arms around her when she went.  
  
"I love you, Vegeta," she whispered, turning her head just enough to see his face. He placed his hand on her face and pulled her in for a kiss; she didn't protest. Yes. Yes, kiss me. Show me passion if you cannot show me love. "If I raise my heart rate, can another attack come?"  
  
"No," he said, same monotone voice. "This attack was random. Nothing will bring another attack. The next attack will bring death." It seemed now he was only saying it to remind himself that she could die, that he was sitting in the tub with her for that reason, that he was showing mild kindness because she was on her deathbed.  
  
She grabbed his face, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Get my heart rate through the roof Vegeta," she whispered in the most sexy husky voice she could muster. "Take me now. We can worry about the consequences later."  
  
He lifted her out of the water with ease, carrying her dripping naked body out of the bathroom. When he set her on the bed it was with care, as if he did not believe his own words that nothing could bring another attack. When he pealed off his wet clothes, it was painfully slow and Bulma almost gave in to the urge to tear them off; but she lay still, waiting for him; it could be his way, she didn't care, she only wanted him, whatever way she could get him.  
  
(***Insert Lemon Here***)  
  
Bulma lost count at how many times he took her, and she took him. Soon they were only sacks of skin that could barely breath and both wanting more, but knew they needed some rest.  
  
"I won't force love," she finally said, loving the feel of their sweaty bodies against one another. "This was for passion."  
  
"I'm aware." Monotone. Vegeta.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You shut up and let me enjoy this." She didn't utter another word.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
When Vegeta finally got out of Bulma's bed, it was because he needed to prepare the ship for its landing on Doon. He told Bulma to dress and be in the control room in no less then five minutes; he'd get Furto.  
  
Once in the control room, seated and strapped in, Bulma's mind could not stop swimming. She'd had her prince, they'd bedded together. She could be happy now, for a small while. Even the thought of dying didn't bother her, because she'd had him, and she could die now and be happy.  
  
She looked to Furto, whose little eyes were barely visible.  
  
"She will come," Bulma said, taking his hand. He only smiled; completely unaware of what had taken place between her and Vegeta. She'd inform him later, maybe. Or maybe it would be just theirs, hers and Vegeta's, for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Three minutes to landing," Vegeta said.  
  
"Bring me strength," Furto mumbled, gripping Bulma's hand tighter.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 25!!! Yes! They were together! Yay! And it definitely happened. No dream, no illusion. It was all real! Woo!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Doon and Jemalin...  
  
Consult my fanfiction.net profile for lemon. 


	26. The Princess Jemalin

Last time:  
  
"Three minutes to landing," Vegeta said.  
  
"Bring me strength," Furto mumbled, gripping Bulma's hand tighter.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bulma leaned her head against Vegeta's chest, clinging to his arms that were wrapped around her waist, securing her so she didn't plunge to certain death. She trusted him. Furto hovered next to them, completely oblivious to the connection that they had shared, his eyes focused on the building that moved in front of them as they ascended to the roof of the palace.  
  
When they finally landed, Vegeta was a little reluctant to let go, holding Bulma to him for just a moment. Once released she went to Furto and grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"That's her chamber window," Furto said, his voice distant and weak, as he pointing to a floor length window one roof over; right now they were outside a hall window, lights out, complete silence.  
  
"Do you want me to go first, and explain everything?" Bulma asked, looking to the window. It was unbearable to see the look on his face. "I could tell her-"  
  
"No," he sighed. "Let Vegeta go first. She's the only one he'll talk to right now."  
  
"Me? Why would she speak with me as opposed to you?"  
  
"Because she's a lot like you are…now."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, angry with himself for coming back here, but advanced towards the window. He hopped forward and slid down the roof, coming to a rooftop garden. Bulma didn't see why he didn't just fly over, but figured he had his own reasons.  
  
Suddenly Furto turned sharply to Bulma, eyes wide and a bit confused.  
  
"You bedded with him, didn't you, Miss?" He asked with such innocence, there was no chance she could pull off a lie.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"I thought-"  
  
"That was before I was going to die."  
  
"But you are not. The Elpinosus is nearly complete. Your cure will be palpable in but two weeks."  
  
"Vegeta told me what you said, and I'm fine with it," she sighed, knowing now that she really was fine with dying, but only just realizing it when the words left her mouth. "I had what I wanted." She smiled, her eyes misting with happy tears. "I had Vegeta," she whispered to herself, catching a glimpse of him just as he entered Jemalin's chambers.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Vegeta slowly, silently, crept through the shadowed room, holding in his breath so not to make a sound. There she lie, slumbering quietly on a bed of silk and wild animal furs, her face solemn and almost lonely. Without wasting a moment, he pounced on her, clamping a hand over her mouth, his body holding her down.  
  
But she didn't scream, didn't struggle, simply opened her eyes to see who had woken her. When she found it was not her mother, or some servant, her expression didn't change. If anything she grew happier, her eyes softening as she peered intently into Vegeta's.  
  
"Why aren't you afraid?" he asked, removing his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Because," she whispered, a broad smile etched in her features. "I'm to die by your hand, mystery assassin. I've been waiting for such a night for two years, sir. Kill me quickly, I can't wait another moment."  
  
He climbed off her and stood, dumbstruck at her words. She sat up, squinting her eyes in what little light was there to see Vegeta's face. When she realized it was Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, her smile broadened.  
  
"I never thought I'd be so lucky to die at the hands of the legendary Saiyan Prince Vegeta. What an honor."  
  
"How can you not know why I'm here, Princess?"  
  
"Please, kill me."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" she spat, throwing back her coverings. "No? How dare you! You came here to kill me, now kill me! I cannot breathe another breath! I long to die!"  
  
"Woman," he sighed, sitting in her vanity chair. "Is there no light you can make?"  
  
She pressed a button on the wall behind her and a great light burst from a panel above her bed. Even with mussed hair and a simple nightdress she was breath taking.  
  
"Why do you wish to die? Are you insane?"  
  
"I've lost everything, Vegeta. Yes, I am insane."  
  
"If you want to die, then why were you so adamant on being released when I held you against your will the last time I was here?"  
  
"Because, I did not think your intension was to kill me. You wanted fear, but I wanted respect more. I'm a Princess, Saiyan, I demand what any Princess demands."  
  
"Furto is here," he said, catching her off guard.  
  
"He is nothing to me. I've forgotten him. Leave if you will not kill me."  
  
"You have not forgotten him. You lie!"  
  
"I have, and he is not here! Do not mock me!"  
  
Vegeta threw up his hands in fury and went out the window, onto the roof. When he reached Bulma and Furto again he was fuming.  
  
"She's impossible," he huffed.  
  
"What did she say?" Bulma asked, watching the silhouette of Jemalin in the window.  
  
"She says she wishes to die and that she's forgotten Furto."  
  
"Then we will go. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you, Vegeta," Furto sighed, hanging his head. "I knew she did not love me anymore."  
  
"Like hell she's forgotten you!" Bulma yelled, grabbing his wrist and puling him down the roof, the same way Vegeta had gone. "I'm going to pound some sense into her pretty little Princess crown!"  
  
She dragged him through the window, startled to find Jemalin standing on her vanity table, ready with a noose in her hands, hanging from the ceiling. She meant to kill herself.  
  
"Jemalin," Furto gasped.  
  
"Jemalin, what're you doing?"  
  
"If that coward Prince will not take my life then I mean to do it myself! I cannot live another day!"  
  
Bulma rushed to her, toppling her over and onto the bed, where she held her down by her wrists. She struggled for a moment, then was still as she'd been with Vegeta, who just happened to enter the room at that moment. He stayed by the window next to Furto, who cried silently into his hands.  
  
"You are coming with us!" Bulma yelled. "You are coming onto our ship and to Fewskm with us and then you and Furto are going to take refuge on some planet far from here and you're going to be happy and have children and live a long life together! You got that!?"  
  
Jemalin only starred coldly up at her.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"You dare stop me from what I meant to do?"  
  
"Tell me Jemalin, why are you so unhappy? What's brought you to this point in your life?"  
  
"My mother. Who else?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's an evil woman. Now unhand me and let me die!"  
  
"I don't think that's it, Princess. I know your past. I know you loved Furto once for years, and that he was taken from you abruptly! He has NEVER gone a single day without thinking of you! How can you have forgotten him?"  
  
"If I knew what you were talking about I'd tell you, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Come here." She pulled her off the bed, pushed her towards Furto and held her right in front of him by the backs of her shoulders. "Look into his eyes and tell him you don't remember him. Tell him you don't love him."  
  
"This is preposterous!"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
She growled angrily, then turned and faced Furto, startled as his eyes pierced hers so violently. He was beyond angry, but when he saw her face in the light, immediately melted and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Please Jemalin, my darling Jemalin, remember me. Remember when we planned to run off together, planned to forget your mother and all that had taken place here." He grabbed up her other hand, bringing them both to his lips, kissing them tenderly. She flinched, but didn't move. "Remember my touch. Remember how I loved you, and still do, and how I'd die for you if faced with the opportunity."  
  
"Your soft words mean nothing to me. I'm cold as stone. I cannot be broken."  
  
"Even stones can be broken. Look at me Jemalin. Look at me the way you did two years ago when you told me you wanted to leave Doon and be only with me." He dropped her hands and suddenly grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "I know you're in there Jemalin! I can see you trying to come through! Please, please, PLEASE, remember me!"  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but instead her lips quivered and she dropped to her knees.  
  
"Oh Furto," she cried. "I'm so sorry. I'm a fool. I-"  
  
"It's over now," he whispered, gathering her in his arms.  
  
"I didn't mean to forget you. I didn't want to! I tried to keep you with me always, but-"  
  
"I understand, my love. You knowing me now is all I care about. Will you come with me, wherever I go?"  
  
"Yes," she gasped, tears blurring her eyes. "I will come with you Furto. I love you Furto. Furto, my Furto."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Jemalin clung to Furto's shoulders, kissing his cheek wildly, completely unconcerned about the three-dozen guards that were following the four as they flew towards the ship. Bulma was on Vegeta's back, making it easier for him to shoot at the guards that were shooting at them.  
  
"Damn you Princess," Vegeta hissed, as one of the guards got a good shot on his arm. He dropped some four feet from initial shock, then fired back, knocking half a dozen guards from the air. "Figures you're the reason they're following us." But Jemalin was in such a swollen state of euphoria that Vegeta's words didn't even reach her ears.  
  
By the time they reached the ship only a handful of guards remained and were still firing as the doors hissed shut. Once inside Vegeta bolted to the control room and set the ship to launch. They barely had time to strap themselves in before the ship left the ground.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta," Furto said, not letting go of Jemalin's hand even though they were seated too far apart and the pressure of take off was probably bruising his arm.  
  
"What about the royals?" Bulma asked when they were free to unstrap themselves. "Won't they know who took her and where to find them? Vegeta, you can't let them be parted again!"  
  
"Woman," he sighed, shaking his head. "Do you think I'd go to all this trouble to have them taken away again? I will protect them with my life." His voice held such honor and commitment that it utterly lacked compassion or any such feeling.  
  
"How's your arm?" She stepped forward and he stepped back. What was this distance now? "Can I see it?"  
  
"It's fine. I'll take care of it."  
  
"Let me rephrase." She grabbed the wrist of the arm that was wounded. He winced slightly, though she didn't catch it. "Vegeta, I am going to tend to your wound whether you want me to or not. Ah, ah, ah. No. Don't open your mouth. You've stopped my Eskes innumerable times. It's time I paid my debts."  
  
He loosened his tense shoulders and back, and allowed her to lead him into the bathroom. She gently pushed him onto the closed toilet seat, then went to find antiseptic and bandages in the cabinet.  
  
"Can we talk about consequences now?" she asked, kneeling down in front of him and taking his arm to dab it with cotton balls soaked in alcohol.  
  
"Consequences?"  
  
"About last night, I mean."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Look. I'm just going to say exactly what I'm thinking, otherwise I'll kick myself for it later."  
  
"Kick yourself?"  
  
"Never mind. Anyway-" She tossed the cotton ball in the trash and grabbed a new one. "-you know that I love you Vegeta, that during this trip I've somehow fallen for you and there's no turning back. I already promised I wouldn't push love, and I'm not. What I do want is passion. Can I have that? Or was last night just the one night?"  
  
He didn't answer, but pondered her words as she dressed his wound then sat back on her heels and awaited the verdict.  
  
"No," he finally said, pretending to be checking his bandage.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," he sighed, obviously not wishing to get into detail and just go to sleep. He was more tired than he realized. "I'm not risking accidentally mating with you when you're not willing to be my mate. That would be dishonorable and cowardly. I cannot put myself in a situation where that's a likely possibility."  
  
"What do you mean by accidental mating?"  
  
"My instincts could be trigger at any moment and bond us forever. And since you've already voiced that you do not wish to bond, then I have to refuse this offer, as difficult as it is. I will not be dishonored."  
  
"Fair enough. Good night Vegeta." She stood and kissed his forehead once, then left.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bulma sat at the kitchen table, tapping her mug of tea with her fingers as she starred off, thinking of all that had taken place. It wasn't the first time she'd done this, but there was so much more to reflect on now; Uvagon and the others on Excaro, bedding with Vegeta, rescuing Jemalin. She just needed this time right now to think of those things and ponder how they'll change everything in her life overall.  
  
"I miss Uvagon," she sighed, taking a sip of her tea and frowning when she found it had gone cold while she was thinking. Oh well, she wasn't really that thirsty anyway, just a little chilly.  
  
Furto and Jemalin were in his room, and had been for the past four days, just talking and talking, while Furto continued with the Elpinosus. She imaged they had loads to discuss. After all, they had been apart for two years, and there was the fact of explaining what was going on.  
  
Her thoughts eventually drifted to Vegeta, inevitably. She couldn't believe herself, asking him to be bed-buddies. How could she? She knew in the back of her mind that it never would have satisfied her, that there would always be that nagging voice telling her that he didn't love her. She was thankful that Vegeta had the strength to say no when she offered. She knew she would have been too weak for him to deny such an offer had he proposed it. That's what had happened with the mating, had it not? She'd dove in head first, blindly, and swallowed a lung-full of pain in the process. She'd been so happy that he was taking notice in her, that he wanted to spend his life with her, that she'd completely forgotten to ask him simply if he loved her. The blow that came later had been too much for her; the bed partner offer had been a last ditch effort for comfort that she needed.  
  
Suddenly Furto's bedroom door opened and Jemalin came out, shutting it behind her, leaving Furto inside. Bulma hadn't noticed how beautiful she was until just now, with her big soft green eyes and long, slightly wavy, chocolate hair. The dress she wore was simple, a floor-length gown of violet silk with long belled sleeves. She'd grabbed a few things before leaving, a small sack of clothes that she'd just stuffed blindly, not caring what she grabbed.  
  
"Hello Bulma," she said sweetly, giving a timid smile. "May I join you?"  
  
"Sure." She was a bit confused that she needed to ask, but figured it was remaining royal etiquette. "What's Furto up to?"  
  
"He's just working on your cure. He's so clever and noble."  
  
"Ok, but why aren't you in there with him?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but she hadn't seen Jemalin's face since her and Furto had disappeared into his room four days earlier. Her only company had been the Rymrons, but they slept far too often for her to appreciate their company. She was going to miss them too. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"No, it's quite alright. Actually, I came out here to discuss something with you. I asked Furto and he said it would be a good idea for me to tell you this."  
  
"Tell me what? Something about the Elpinosus or Denj-sa? Do you know something he doesn't know? Am I going to die sooner than he thought?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. Forgive me for startling you. What're you drinking?"  
  
"Umm, only tea. Would you like some?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get it myself though. I need to learn not to be a Princess sooner or later."  
  
"You're so much different than I remember you. Furto's really done a number on your attitude, if you don't mind me saying."  
  
"No, not at all," she laughed, pouring the steaming liquid into a mug, then grabbing up a tea bag and immersing it in the water; she'd seen Furto do it for her before. "It's a compliment, let me assure you. I've been so hard and cold for so long that hearing someone tell me I've come around is more than I could ask for. And yes, it was Furto who brought me back up." She took her seat again at the table, setting the mug aside to cool. "I'd almost forgotten what the real me was like. I was rock bottom before you three showed up and rescued me."  
  
"Hey, it was all Vegeta's idea, if you can believe that."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The Saiyan?"  
  
"Yes," Bulma laughed.  
  
"The very Saiyan that's in his little control room at this very moment?"  
  
"Yes, the one and only."  
  
"Sorry, it's just so hard to believe. Vegeta actually doing a good deed. I'm speechless."  
  
"So was I. Now, what did you want to tell me?" She'd held out for five minutes, sitting on pins and needles, wondering what in Kami's name she could need to tell her.  
  
"Well, now, forgive me for prying, but I can't help it after hearing your dilemma from Furto. Now when he told me you two weren't mates I was shocked, but only for a moment, because Vegeta himself had told me that you were. He explained that Vegeta said this to ward off my bumbling hormone-driven big brother. After hearing the whole story, of the mating proposal and such, I realized how awfully familiar it all was to me." She grabbed the edges of the table suddenly, as if so excited that she needed to hold herself in place otherwise she'd jump up and dance or something. "I realized that Vegeta and I are so very similar, well, at least we were, until Furto came to my aid."  
  
"How so, similar? No offense but, you were a mean person when I first met you, but you were no where near the cruelness that Vegeta is."  
  
"Oh yes, I know this, but I was referring to our reluctance to admit love. You obviously know how I acted when confronted with Furto again, of seeing him and being an utter imbecile. I saw him and wanted to grab him and kiss him all over, but there was something deep inside me that was pulling me back, and making me say those horrible words. I know now that it was fear of losing my love again that shied me away at first. I was so terrified of facing him and being bombarded with past memories, that I shut him out and denied even remembering it."  
  
"Jemalin," Bulma interrupted, touching her hand. "What does this have to do with Vegeta?"  
  
"Everything," she insisted, furrowing her brow slightly. "He is acting just as I was, though his fear goes farther back than mine. He's had to live with hurt and disappointment all his life. If he admits his love for you and you abandon him then it'll only prove his worst fears, and he cannot fathom what he'd do if such a thing happened."  
  
"Abandon him? What're you talking about? I would never abandon him." She was far too into her words to realize that she was almost screaming. "I love him with everything I have, why would I do that?"  
  
"Well then maybe it's that he has trust issues, or simply fears losing you. If he never has you to begin with then he thinks he cannot lose you."  
  
"But he offered to mate! You're not making any sense."  
  
"Just mating holds nothing for him, save for his instincts. He cannot have you unless he has you completely, body, soul, and mind, and vise versa. You would have his body and his mind, but love holds his soul. If he doesn't tell you he loves you then you won't have his soul and he will feel safe. What he doesn't realize is if he does lose you, if you die from this disease or my some other fate, then he will be hurt tenfold for never admitting his true feelings for you."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and glared angrily at Jemalin. She didn't believe that she was telling her the truth, but setting her up to get hurt, the way the Princess would surely have done as her past self. If Bulma believed her words she'd run into Vegeta's arms and demand they mate.  
  
"I don't believe you. You're wrong. You cannot be right! And I cannot have him unless he loves me! And he does not! Do you hear me!? He doesn't love me and he never will! I'm past begging him to try! So stop with your lies and false promises! It's not going to work! Just leave me alone!"  
  
She ran from the table and slammed her bedroom door. Jemalin took a slow sip of her tea, too saddened to taste it. A moment later Vegeta entered the kitchen, glaring at her.  
  
"Why do you try to get her hopes up like that, Princess?"  
  
"I was telling her the truth, and you know it."  
  
"I will not have you hurt her like that," he snapped, turning back to the control room. "Now go back to your Fewsk and leave her be."  
  
"Is that compassion, Saiyan?" she hissed, coming up two feet behind him. "It certainly was when you offered to retrieve me, and it appears that way now. If you care for her so much, if you want her, and only her, if you can admit all that, then why not that you love her? What's stopping you? What are you risking, other than letting her die thinking that you don't love her?"  
  
He didn't answer, but he didn't leave.  
  
"As I thought."  
  
"You know nothing about me, Doon. Do not presume because you think you know what I am like. You may have developed a snotty attitude in grieving for Furto, but you can NEVER know what it's like to be ME!"  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love her."  
  
He turned around and starred coldly into her eyes.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"I. Don't. Love. Her," he hissed, clenching his teeth and separating each word so she heard him.  
  
"You're strong Vegeta," she sighed, turning to head back to Furto. "But even you can be broken."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 26!! Now why, oh why, does he have to do that? What a jerk, huh? But Jemalin knows how he is, and she's not going to give up on him that easily. Hmm, I wonder what she has in store.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Return to Fewskm… 


	27. Unforeseen

Last time:  
  
"I. Don't. Love. Her," he hissed, clenching his teeth and separating each word so she heard him.  
  
"You're strong Vegeta," she sighed, turning to head back to Furto. "But even you can be broken."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"What if they inform my parents of my whereabouts?" Jemalin asked in a sort of panic. She'd been weary about going to Fewskm ever since she was told, and was now to near hysterics for the ship had landed and the others were preparing to leave for Furto's home. "I'll be taken back to Doon! Furto, I can't go back there! Not after being with you again! I can't! Please! Just let me stay on the ship." Her words were rushed and frantic now, the complete opposite of the princess Bulma had met on Doon. "I-I…I can watch over the Rymrons, and keep them company."  
  
"Princess," Vegeta said sternly, handing her a canteen filled with cool water. The trek from the ship to Furto's home was several miles, due to the fact that Fewskm landing technology was less than perfect and sometimes inaccurate, therefore ships were landed on wide stretches of land. They would be flying, of course, but it was "summer" now on Fewskm, and without proper fluids one was likely to faint. "You're going with us, end of discussion. Like I said before, there is no way your retched mother is going to bring you back to Doon. I will not have that trip back there done for nothing." He sighed. "Besides, once Furto's made the arrangements, you'll both be off to some other planet."  
  
"What solar system?" she asked, her voice calmer now. Strange how Vegeta seemed to calm her.  
  
"Not this one, and not a neighboring," Furto said, grabbing her hand affectionately. "Gergo knows of many refugee planets two and three solar systems away. Some Doon do not know about, and if they do, there isn't much of a chance that they'll find us on one in several planets."  
  
"But what if my mother puts a price on my head? Surely she'll make it known in as many solar systems as she can. She's not a young woman and I was the heir to the throne. Without me there is no heir. I don't think she'll give up looking for me."  
  
"Look, I promise you that nothing will separate us again. Nothing. Your mother can search all the planets and every habit on each planet 'til she dies, and she will not find us. We will live a great life, raise our children, and have no fear of your mother finding us. And if she does find us, then we will escape her, because nothing can keep me from enjoying my life with you."  
  
"Can we hire guards?"  
  
"Yes, dear, if that's what it takes so you can sleep at night. We will hire guards in shifts in an area on the planet where others have guards so not to stand out to your mother's searching eyes."  
  
"Are you two done now? We don't have all the time in the universe," Vegeta huffed, trudged towards the door and pressed the button to open it. "When we return from speaking with Gergo, I want to go over to our ship and make sure your people did an adequate job."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"When the woman is well. It's clear that coming here was the wrong choice. I'll complete my training elsewhere."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere else but home," Bulma interjected as they descended the ramp.  
  
"I never said you were going. You're going home."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms affectionately around Gergo's neck, not letting him go for some time.  
  
"Thank you so much," she said, stepping back to stand beside Vegeta and Furto. Jemalin stood behind them, trying her best to hide, though both males were quite a bit shorter than her.  
  
"For what, Miss?" he asked, his voice deep and grainy, just the way she remembered it.  
  
"For telling Vegeta about the cure. We've found it! Furto's nearly finished with preparing it."  
  
"Then the queen allowed you to have the Elpin?" He was relieved to say the least, and utterly shocked behind his smile. He had not thought she would give up the little plant to this earth woman, especially in the company of Vegeta and Furto.  
  
"Well, no, not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They moved the plant to Geranoma."  
  
All eyes suddenly fell on Vegeta, who glared back furiously. He knew what they were thinking; Saiyans and Geranomes do not get along, and, furthermore, the Prince in particular was not looked upon highly on that planet.  
  
"Geranoma? But why?"  
  
"The soil wasn't good enough on Doon."  
  
"I daresay that you were given the Elpin on Geranoma. Their leader is known for her cruelty."  
  
"We created a diversion and stole some of the plant," she said in a low voice, ashamed suddenly for admitting to their vandalism. "But that was the only way to obtain the plant. Otherwise…"  
  
"I understand. I myself would have done the same. But come, come in. A doorway is no place to have a conversation, and I'm itching to know why the Princess Jemalin has graced us with her presence." He made a little bow at the princess, then gestured for the group to follow. He was more cheery this time, Bulma thought. Not the hard, harsh warrior that she'd met the first time. She figured that was due to the fact that he knew Vegeta was coming back, and was prepared for it. She pictured him as a kindly retired man now who'd gotten used to the idea of defeat.  
  
He led them through the winding corridors of the home, until reaching the centermost of the habit. A large circular room with high doomed ceiling and a sunroof. Around, and against the walls, were pillows and sofa-like pieces of furniture. In the middle, dug into the earth, was a bed of coals, glowing and giving the room a tropical feel. Bulma liked the room immensely, and made a note to try to recreate it in her own home.  
  
There were a few scattered occupants in the room, a few of which looked slightly familiar. Nomana was there, who she barely remembered meeting, as well as Tosana, who helped her find Furto once in the halls, Golana, Vegeta's "friend", and Senju, the wonderful Fewsk who she'd had a slight crush on after he'd helped given her a check-up. She figured the crush had only developed because he and Vegeta were enemies and she was set on hating Vegeta at that point. Now she simply smiled at Senju from across the room, thinking him handsome, and nothing more.  
  
"Come. Sit," said Gergo, taking a seat himself on an over-stuffed earth tone sofa. Bulma chose a royal blue pillow twice her size. Vegeta sat beside her, though leaned in the opposite direction. Furto and Jemalin remained standing, catching the eyes of the Fewsks who had not noticed the Princess before. Almost immediately the entire room was to their feet and bowing.  
  
"Please, sit," Furto said, blushing slightly. Jemalin still stood behind him, clinging helplessly to his arm. She was truly terrified. Bulma couldn't imagine what she must be going through, what must be running through her brain. "I have some news for you all."  
  
"Furto." It was Senju who spoke, addressing him as a friend, rather than a housemate. "All you need to tell us is what you need. We'll head off Queen Ezador."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Furto. You may be an expert healer, but when it comes to keeping secrets, you don't quite have the skills as most…We've all always known about you and the Princess. We only never mentioned it to save you the pain that we knew came when you never returned to Doon."  
  
"I…well…"  
  
"My mother will stop at nothing to find me," Jemalin suddenly said, stepping forward. "I am the heir and since I was a young child she has talked to me of nothing more than my becoming the next leader. I've been preparing for it my whole life. She will not simply forget me!"  
  
"We're aware of that Princess," Senju said calmly. "We will all give our best efforts to keep you from the Queen."  
  
"I…thank you…very much." She looked at the floor, slightly stunned still, her thoughts a jumble of random words and blank spots. She wanted so much to show her gratitude, to tell the Fewsks how much this all meant to her, that she could finally live the life she'd always dreamed for her and Furto, and yet she could not get a single syllable to pass her lips.  
  
"Come friend." Senju grabbed Furto's arm and lead him out of the room, Jemalin on their heals. There was no doubt in Bulma's mind that they were being led to a bedroom where they could be alone. She glanced absently at Vegeta, who was starring forward blankly, eyes not focused on anything in particular.  
  
"What if I die?" she whispered, only saying what was on her mind, not caring if anyone heard or answered. It was too much for her to keep all her thoughts inside.  
  
"That can't happen," Vegeta answered, not moving at all, save his lips.  
  
"Can't?"  
  
"I won't let it."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
It was late, well passed midnight in earth time, and Bulma only wanted to find a warm bed. Furto and Jemalin had returned from wherever they'd gone a few hours after leaving, and had dinner with the others. Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta had been speaking with Gergo on Furto's plans to leave, on the repairs for their ship, and the quality of the cure. Vegeta had many questions about how strong the Elpin was and if it would be enough to totally eradicate the disease and Bulma would live. Bulma only sat by, asking a few questions here and there, and smiling so broadly that she felt her lips would fall off soon; Vegeta was actually concerned as to whether she lived or died. And even though he'd displayed affection in that sense before, it seemed it was all finally sinking in for her. She would live because Vegeta would not let her die.  
  
"So, do you really think that awful queen has no chance of finding Furto and Jemalin?" Bulma asked once her and Vegeta were out of the central room and on their way to their rooms.  
  
"I highly doubt that woman, or her cronies, could find them if they were still in the palace."  
  
"Well that's good to know. I really hope they can finally be happy together and have no worries. Kami knows how long that will be for me."  
  
"Woman, I already told you when the cure would be ready. Do you not listen to a word I say?"  
  
"That's not what I meant Vegeta."  
  
"What did you mean?"  
  
"I meant-You know what? Forget it." She stopped in front of a door with a rounded top. It had a sign on the door that read: Guest, in Fewskm. "This is me." She pointed at the door, then went for the handle. "Good night Vegeta."  
  
She shut the down before he could say a word. Not that he was going to, but if he had been, she didn't want to know what was on his mind. There was too much on her mind to be thinking of what could possibly be on his mind. She didn't even want to think on the possibility that he could actually be thinking of her. That was too far-fetched, so far in left field that she scolded herself for pondering it for a split second.  
  
A sudden knock brought her from her thoughts.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hello Bulma." It was Golana, a Fewsk that Bulma really didn't know. She was quite jealous of her close relationship with Vegeta, but would barely admit it to herself. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. A bit tired. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm alright. Just worried about Vegeta."  
  
"I know what you mean," she sighed, patting the bed so she would come sit.  
  
"Yes. He does have a way of burrowing into women's hearts. He's a great man, just a little lost."  
  
"Do you love him?" She regretted the question even before it was all the way out, and couldn't for the life of her think of why she'd said such a thing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"  
  
"No. No. It's very much alright. I don't mind answering that question at all." She finally took a seat at the corner of the bed, folding her hands properly in her lap. "I don't think any woman could be around Vegeta for a long period of time and not have strong feelings for him, no matter how rude he is. There's just something so irresistible about him that draws women in." She paused for a moment, as if she'd been saying something highly inappropriate, then went on. "I have several friend on other planets that come to visit and that I travel to see as well. And those who have come in contact with him cannot stop talking of him for months after he is gone. He can wipe out entire cities and there would still be women left to fall over him." She turned suddenly to Bulma, eyes wet as if she were going to cry. "I cannot deny that I have loved the Saiyan Prince in the past. I have. I have gone for long periods of time where he is all that is on my mind and I don't eat or sleep or think on any of my responsibilities. But those times were long ago, and now I think my feelings for him are purely as a friend. I do love him in the sense that I would be shattered if any harm came to him." She looked back at the floor. "I know you love him more deeply than I, and that you would make him your own given the chance. I urge you to chase after him. I can see that he feels for you too. If you only give him a great nudge in the right direction I think he can come out of his shell…for a moment at least…I'm very worried about him…"  
  
Bulma sat in silence for a long while, opening and closing her mouth when she thought she might say something, then never did. So many beings had told her so many times that they knew of her love for Vegeta, and then, as always, they would say what Golana had said next, that he appeared to feel the same way, though needed help in expressing himself.  
  
"He's a stubborn man," she finally said, stretching out her legs. "And yes, I do love him. I can't love another man as much as I love him, and yet…I cannot bring myself to be his mate."  
  
"Well," Golana sighed, with a hint of a bitter laugh. "In order for that to happen he would have to propose to mate. At least if he's honoring Saiyan tradition, which I can't imagine him not doing."  
  
"Yeah, well, he has offered to mate."  
  
"All the stars in heaven!" she exclaimed. "He did? When? What did he say? What-When-What-"  
  
"Calm down. I'll tell you."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I'm used to it by now…I'd just had a recent cold attack and was spitting up iced blood-" Golana gasped loudly at this, though didn't speak. "-and when I awoke Vegeta said he had a proposition for me. I asked him what and he went on about neither of us having mates or children. And then he said, 'Be my mate,' and I said yes…but…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"But a few days later I realized that he didn't love me. He told me that his only reason for wanting to be with me was to 'obtain heirs', so I told him I couldn't be his mate without love…I…It was impossible, and yet…I still think about it, still wish that I'd said yes and never looked back and could be in his arms right now…I miss him…"  
  
"Bulma," she sighed, a small smile pulling at her lips. "I'm no expert on love. I've loved Vegeta, and another man too, and I am with no man as of now. I cannot tell you a thing that can help, only that I believe wholeheartedly that Vegeta does love you. I believed this even before you told me of the mating proposal. He's a complicated man and I can understand almost nothing about him, except this."  
  
"So I've been told," Bulma grumbled, not meaning to be so rude.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Just about everyone. You, Furto, Jemalin, so many have told me the same thing. And you know what? I don't believe any of them. I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe that he loves me and can't tell me because of some foolish, stupid pride."  
  
"Well refusal to believe is common with someone such as Vegeta." She stood suddenly, though stayed close to the bed. "I believe that he will come around, just as soon as he realizes what a loss it would be without you. It may take some time considering who he is; Saiyan logic is far different from other beings' logic."  
  
"So I've noticed. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but can we talk some other time? I do want to speak with you some more, but I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open."  
  
"Oh, of course. Forgive me for keeping you awake. But may I ask you one last question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Forgive me for my rudeness, but have you been to bed with the Prince?" She blushed madly at this, though stood firm, wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Umm…Yes…Yes I have. I…I needed to be with him just once. I couldn't just-"  
  
"I know. And I only ask because…well…Bulma…How have you been feeling lately? Are you well?"  
  
"Well, besides the Denj-sa I'm alright. A little nauseous, but that's to be expected when you have a fatal disease, right?"  
  
"Well…Not with Denj-sa."  
  
"What d'you mean? All diseases-"  
  
"Bulma, what I'm trying to say is that I believe you are with child."  
  
"And what makes you believe that?" she snapped, before she could stop herself.  
  
"I'm a healer, Bulma. I have a sense about these things. If you would like I could run a test to determine if you are."  
  
"No. Not necessary. I'm not pregnant."  
  
"Very well. Good night then."  
  
"Good night Golana."  
  
The door closed with a click, though Bulma seemed not to hear it. She was in another world, her hands wrapped protectively around her waist, tears streaming down her face. Could it be possible? Could she really be pregnant with Vegeta's child?  
  
The idea was too impossible to believe, and yet, it was entirely possible. They had been together many times in that one night, and not once had they used protection. And she'd been ovulating then, and, now that she thought of it, she was a week and a half overdue for her menstrual cycle.  
  
She sighed deeply and smiled.  
  
"Woman." It was Vegeta at the door, of course. She didn't bother to answer. She knew he would come in no matter what. "What's wrong with you?" He'd obviously noticed the tears.  
  
"Nothing," she whispered, her smile broadening.  
  
She couldn't remember having been so happy.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong with you."  
  
"Nothing," she repeated. "Nothing is wrong…"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 27!!! Woo Yea! Would you look at that! Bulma is pregnant! Yay! Woohoo! Hmm…I wonder how this could change things…Heehee :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: A baby!? Holy Kami! Who could it be!? :P  
  
Note: Hey, it's 1:47 AM, and I'm too tired to keep my eyes open any longer. But I want to post this update, so if I make any spelling errors or anything tell me. I'll re-read the chapter later and correct anything I see. 


	28. To Be Or Not To Be

Last time:  
  
"Tell me what's wrong with you."  
  
"Nothing," she repeated. "Nothing is wrong…"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Holy Kami," Vegeta gasped, his eyes widening just a little. "You're pregnant." He stepped back a few paces, starring at Bulma on the other side of the room, curled up in her bed. How in Kami's universe had this happened? "Woman," he growled, coming over to the bed and grabbing her arms, as if she weren't looking intently at him. "Explain to me how this happened."  
  
"Calm down," she sighed, shrugging off his arms and pulling him to sit on the bed. He obliged out of shock and took a seat. "I don't see what you're getting so worked up about. It's not like you never wanted children. Isn't that what the mating thing was all about? You wanted heirs, and you were going to use me to get them." She opened her arms suddenly and pointed at herself with both hands. "Well, bub, that's exactly what you got. So suck it up and be happy, 'cause there's no way in hell I'm giving up this baby."  
  
"Woman-"  
  
"Hey! Wait a second. How come you didn't know I was pregnant?" She tilted her head to the side slightly and narrowed her eyes. "I thought you had highly sensitive Saiyan senses or something."  
  
"Woman, with all that's been going on, I haven't had time to focus my energy on anything but your cure and all that's involved with it. When was I supposed to narrow in on your uterus and determine whether you were with child or not?"  
  
"So, what? You have to know what you're looking for?"  
  
"No, if you were listening, you'd know what I was saying."  
  
"Vegeta," she sighed. She reached over suddenly and placed her hand on his rough cheek; he needed to shave sometime soon. "Look, I know that this comes as a huge shock to you-"  
  
"Oh, and you were fully prepared for this?" he huffed, shoving her hand away.  
  
"Please, just listen to me…Now, I know you're shocked, and this is all so sudden for you that you're doing the only thing that comes naturally to you."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Fight. You're trying to pick a fight with me so you can focus on that instead of the real issue." She shuffled closer to him and caught his eyes. Kami how she loved those deep onyx orbs. She knew that if she allowed herself she could simply stare into his eyes all day, thinking of nothing else, only that she loved the owner of those eyes and that they were beautiful, and deep, and held so much more emotion than he would ever admit to feeling. "And to answer your question; no, I wasn't fully prepared for getting pregnant. But the reason I'm not so surprised is because there's a logical explanation behind it." She paused for a moment, making sure he was still listening. He was; he needed this little dialogue to soothe his racing heart. Father. He was going to be a father. "When we slept together, I was ovulating. It was a prime time for fertilization. And we didn't use any protection, and we weren't careful at all. We were too caught up in the moment to let the consequences register."  
  
"You told me to forget the consequences."  
  
"I meant feelings-wise. I never even thought of this option. But you know what, I'm not mad about it."  
  
"You shunned me from your home, woman. How can you not be angry about this? Because there's no way in Kami's universe that I'm going to not see my heir."  
  
"Well that's good news. I was about to offer you a way out."  
  
"A way out of what?"  
  
"Responsibility. If you decide having a child with me is too much of a bond for you, then you can leave anytime you wish. But if you go, you can't ever come back. I can't have my child hurt carelessly by you. You have one chance."  
  
"You honestly believe that I would run from my responsibilities."  
  
"I never said that. I said you could and I wouldn't hold it against you. I understand that our lives are completely different, and Saiyans have far different customs than Earthlings."  
  
"And you think one of those customs is abandoning our mates when she bares our heir?"  
  
"I'm not your mate Vegeta. And that's not what I was saying. I didn't know what Saiyans did under these circumstances. I'm pregnant with your child, yet I'm not your mate. I didn't know how that worked. Now I do…Sorry…"  
  
"Woman," he sighed, absently wrapping him arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in that intoxicating fragrance that only he possessed. He didn't say another word, but she really hadn't expected anything more. He knew about the baby and he brain was probably too full of thoughts to say anymore. And why shouldn't it be? Hell, she'd be in hysterics had this happened with anyone else. But she wasn't. She wasn't because it was Vegeta's baby that was slowly forming in her womb. And she loved him. She never loved Yamcha, no matter what she told herself. If this had happened with him, she wouldn't have been able to deal with it.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Be my mate."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Vegeta, we've already been through this. There's no way I'm going to be your mate just because I'm having your baby. It's not fair that you keep pressuring me with this." She turned from him and went back to her place by the wall. "You don't know how much I want to say yes when you ask me that…"  
  
"Then say yes," he grumbled, moving closer. But when she held out her hand, he stopped and went back to his spot at the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm not going to explain this to you again. It's too much for me to look at you without wanting to say yes. But to have you ask me again…Vegeta, I just can't handle this anymore…Please, don't ask me again."  
  
"Very well," he sighed, and climbed off the bed. He'd never been more confused. Hadn't she told him to ask her to be his mate again when he…well, when he could offer her what she wanted? So why did she say no? Sure, he really didn't know what he'd meant when he'd asked the question, though deep in his subconscious that was the reason.  
  
He took one last glance at her as he shut the door, a deep sense of foreboding in his gut. And as he came into his own room, only a few doors down, a horrid image of Bulma's lifeless body in his arms flashed before his eyes. He stumbled slightly, caught completely off guard. Sure he'd seen such carnage before, and at his own hands even, but this was different; this was Bulma. And though he would never truly admit to himself that he loved her, he could not deny his attraction and attachment to her. If she was to die, he doubted he'd have enough will in him to pick up and leave Fewskm and return to Earth. After all, whom would he be saving it for, if not her?  
  
He took a seat on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
And for the first time in all his long years he prayed to Kami, asking for Bulma to survive.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
It was early morning when Bulma shot up in bed—and still very dark if she were to go outside—terrified out of her mind, the horribly distorted image still fresh in her mind. And even though she knew it was all in her head, that it was some horrific nightmare, she still found herself thundering down the hall towards Furto's room.  
  
When she reached the door, it was locked, as she would have expected had she not been so hysterical. She pounded on the small wooden door, screaming for him to answer. Several other Fewsks poked their heads out into the hall to see what was going on, though went right back in when they saw it was Bulma; she was an alien, therefore they felt she was probably over-reacting.  
  
"Furto! Open the door, damn it! I don't care if you don't have any pants on!" she screamed, her fists sore from hitting the door so hard for so long.  
  
"My," he yawned, startled when she pushed by him and entered the room. "What's wrong Bulma? You've woken everyone in my house."  
  
"Furto, tell me, can my baby die from the Denj-sa?"  
  
"B-B-Baby?" he stuttered, rubbing his tired eyes. "What baby?"  
  
"Answer me!" she pleaded, pulling on his sleeve. "If a woman is pregnant and has Denj-sa will the baby inside her die? I have to know!"  
  
He was silent for a moment, almost too long for Bulma to stand, then he said, "No. Nothing of the sort can happen. Denj-sa is not a contagious disease. That is why so many are so apt to help."  
  
"But I'm weak!"  
  
"Your body is stronger than you think. And if you truly are with child, and its half-Saiyan-" He smiled at this. "-then there is hardly any risk at all that doesn't come with a normal pregnancy."  
  
"Kami," she gasped, sliding to the floor. Furto almost ran to her before he realized she'd gone down on purpose.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Jemalin asked, sitting up in Furto's bed. "With Vegeta's baby?"  
  
"Yes," she laughed, startling the Fewsk and the Doonso. "Oh yes. As pregnant as they can get so far as I know."  
  
"And you're happy about this?"  
  
She smiled almost deviously up at Furto.  
  
"Furto, I can never love a man more than I love Vegeta. I want nothing more than to bare his child."  
  
He took a seat on the floor beside Bulma, smiling knowingly at her. He would have wrapped his arm around her had Jemalin not been there, but he felt awkward, therefore laced his fingers and put his hands in his lap. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask her, though the one he wanted to know most of all was one which he would never dream of asking her. It was her life and there was no chance that he was going to mess with it on a whim. Besides, she knew what she was doing. He knew she was a strong woman and therefore could stand to raise the child on her own if need be. He didn't doubt Vegeta's pride in responsibility, of course, but knew all too well the horrible fates of so many warriors on his planet. He would hate to know that Vegeta died in battle and left Bulma alone with their child and nothing reconciled.  
  
"How did all of this come about?" he finally asked, then quickly added, "If you wish to tell me that is."  
  
"Oh it's alright. I'm fine with everything right now. I'm well on my way to being healthy again and I'm carrying a little memento of my time with Vegeta. It's more than I could have thought possible."  
  
"Well I'm very happy for you."  
  
She smiled gingerly at him. Kami how she was going to miss him, and Jemalin too. If only she could put them in her pocket and sneak them back to Earth. But the dreadful Queen knew that Bulma was an earthling, therefore it was possible that she would send someone to search there. But Vegeta would be prepared when and if they came.  
  
"Now, to answer your question, it all came about when I had that last attack of mine." Furto flinched noticeably, remembering the incident vividly. "I awoke in a warm bath and Vegeta explained to me that if I were to have another attack, of any kind, then I would definitely die. And then I told him I had to have him and that's pretty much that. I didn't care about the consequences. I didn't care about the pain it would cause me afterwards. I didn't care about love at that moment, only that the thought of my death was looming over my head and I couldn't bear to have my mind on it. I'm not ashamed at all about what happened. I'm glad that we had our time together and I'll never forget it. I can never know if we could have worked as a couple, but at least I have that one night, and our little hybrid."  
  
"I wish you all the best," Jemalin yawned, giving Bulma a sleepy smile.  
  
"Oh, Furto, while I'm here; how is the Elpinosus coming along? I noticed that you haven't touched it in awhile."  
  
"It's thickening," he replied, motioning to the mini cauldron on the floor in the corner, surrounded by all the ingredients and tools required to prepared the medicine. "A few more days and it should be the right consistency and I can continue on with it."  
  
"And how long after that?"  
  
"Eight days," he sighed happily. "You'll be cured in approximately ten days, if I'm correct."  
  
"Which I'm betting you are," Bulma said, giving him a quick hug before she stood. "Well, thanks a lot for helping me out, and I don't just mean tonight. It really means so much more to me than you could know that you're willing to help me even if you didn't know me when you agreed."  
  
"Well," he laughed, standing as well. "I didn't agree exactly. Vegeta's a very persuasive man."  
  
"Yes, well, I know that you would have helped no matter what. That's the kind of being you are. And I couldn't have been luckier, catching a fatal disease on a planet rich in resources and hospitality. Thank you so much." She embraced him once more, this time holding on for a moment longer. "Good night you two."  
  
"Good night Bulma."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Bulma walked quietly down the hall back to bed, humming a little tune as she went, though she could barely even hear herself. She felt bad enough for having woken Furto, but nearly the entire house?—she'd apologize in the morning at breakfast.  
  
She arrived at the door she was looking for a few moments later, sighing deeply as she reached for the handle and pushed it quietly open. Kami she was tired, mentally and physically. She figured she was probably feeling the effects of the Denj-sa finally, too.  
  
She climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders.  
  
"Good night Vegeta," she whispered, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. He didn't stir, though she knew he could sense her presence, even if it was only subconscious. "If only things had been different."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, Furto advised Bulma that she should be completely sure of her pregnancy. She agreed, of course, adding that she'd been planning on asking him anyway. What she did not plan on however was that Vegeta would wish to be in the room with her when she found out. He knew she was pregnant. He could feel the Saiyan energy inside of her. What he didn't know was the effects that Denj-sa could have on the embryo, for he hadn't ventured to Furto's room the night before when he heard her screaming—he figured she was being hysterical—and therefore he didn't know exactly what was going on. Besides, as the father to her child, he had a duty to be there for her and he wasn't one to put aside his duties.  
  
They sat in the home's examination room, the same room Bulma had been in months ago with Senju. It wasn't much of a medical center with it's clay walls and crude tools, though she knew Furto knew what he was doing and trusted him completely. Bulma sat up on the stiff bed, legs dangling off the side, not feeling particularly nervous. Vegeta, on the other hand, stood beside the bed, holding the edge of it, a solemn yet blank look on his face. Bulma had wanted to ask him a few times what he was thinking, though opted to be quiet and wait for Furto, and the results, instead. She'd made the mistake of trying to find out what was going on in his mind in the past and it always backfired on her. She figured she'd play it safe this time.  
  
"Woman," Vegeta said, startling her. He'd been standing so still and had been so quiet for so long that he was almost like a statue; she hadn't expected that.  
  
"Yes?" She looked over at him, wanting to see his face when he talked. There was just something about him; when he wasn't yelling or being negative she had the urge to stare at his face, delighting in the way it moved in it's tranquility. His eyes were soft and yielding, something she only saw a few times in all the time she'd known him—during her attacks and when they bedded together—though she could never tire of those eyes.  
  
"Well my friends," Furto boomed happily, interrupting what Bulma knew to be a serious moment. "I have your answer right here in this little bottle." He held up a two-inch glass bottle filled with murky brown liquid. Bulma guessed her blood was in there, but whatever was making it brown was unsettling to her. Sure she knew that procedures were different here than on Earth, but how different she could have never imagined.  
  
"Why's it brown?" she asked, not being able to help herself. Furto noticed the worry in her eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing to worry about Miss," he said, smiling wider. "It's what's supposed to happen when a woman is with child. The mixture of chemicals and fertile blood create this color."  
  
"So I'm definitely, absolutely, positively pregnant?"  
  
"As pregnant as one can become," he laughed.  
  
She turned to Vegeta instinctively, whose face was as solemn and void of emotion as ever. Surely this was what he'd wanted when he'd asked her to be his mate. He'd told her himself that the reason was to "obtain heirs." So why then was he not the least bit happy? Even in his own way?  
  
"Vegeta," Furto said, setting down the bottle on a long sturdy wooden table. "Your expression is unsettling to me. What's bothering you?"  
  
"The Denj-sa," he confessed, retaining his monotone and manner. "Will it harm the child?"  
  
"No," Furto confirmed, his face straightening into seriousness. "Bulma awoke in the early morning and was very hysterical about a dream she'd had involving such a topic." He glanced at Bulma, silently asking her if he could recount the dream, which she'd told him of before Vegeta arrived in the exam room. She nodded. "The child inside of her was deformed. Its skin was wrinkled and its head was far too large and heavy for the child's neck to support its weight. She attempted to give birth to this being, though it died in her arms and shriveled like a fallen leaf…That of course cannot happen and the baby will be as healthy as any other. Even quite a bit healthier considering that you're the father, Vegeta. Saiyan children are extraordinarily immune to disease."  
  
"Very well. I only ask because Denj-sa was never an issue on Planet Vegeta. I was unsure of its effects."  
  
He walked out before Bulma could catch him. What had he wanted to speak to her about before Furto had come in?  
  
************************************************************  
  
"But from what I know that's a color for females on Planet Earth," Senju laughed, trying desperately to hold back his tears.  
  
"Yes, it is," Bulma howled, quite unable to control herself as well. "And he hated it! He was so angry with me for giving him that shirt! But then he sensed Frieza and took off and completely forgot what he was wearing. I nearly died on the spot! I couldn't stop laughing."  
  
"Well," he sighed, attempting to calm himself. "I never would have thought I'd hear such a story about the almighty Saiyan Prince. Never did I think he could change."  
  
"Yes, well, he's still the 'same old Vegeta', but a lot has changed. I didn't believe it myself when he offered to assist me in finding a cure."  
  
"I was mighty surprised myself. I first thought you were his mate and therefore his responsibility. But when I found out you were not I was greatly shocked. Long ago he would have left you to die."  
  
"I believe that," she huffed, leaning back in her chair in the central room. It was only her and Senju in there and they were having such a wonderful time speaking with one another. "Ok, now you tell me something."  
  
"I have a great story about Furto when he was just a lad," he laughed, the imagines already coming back to him.  
  
"Oooo! Do tell!"  
  
"Well, he was very young, not quite a man, yet not at all a little child. He'd already shown potential for being a healer, what with his brain capacity and all—Fewsks are tested very early on to determine their path in life. Well, he and I, another future healer, were playing, as children do, in the forest. I believe it's the same forest you ventured into. We stumbled upon a very ripe Faimu bush and immediately ripped off the fruit and began devouring it. This was not uncommon with an aged Fewsk, of course. But then we realized that the bush was in a stone circle, indicating that the Surzaicans had chosen that place for their home."  
  
"What are—"  
  
"Surzaicans are wild beasts of the Fewskm forests. They generally stay very far away from us Fewsks, unless of course we disturb their territory, which they mark with circles of small rocks and stones. It's a very evolved trait, yet they are still feeble-minded beasts with raging tempers. And it was not the Faimu they were interested in, merely the spot the circle was around, though anything inside the circle they considered theirs.  
  
"So, I became hysterical, which is to be expected, for they could rip us limb from limb. But Furto, on the other hand, had the idea to challenge the leader Surzaican that was heading our way; a massive razor-toothed female. I ran from the circle, trying to pull Furto with me, but he wouldn't come. Finally though, when she was within feet of him, he dashed away and up a tree, dangling from his arms and legs, his backside completely exposed to the very tall mother. She nipped and clawed at him for several minutes, managing to tear the back portion of his tunic off. Then she simply walked off and left him alone. I was laughing so very hard when he shimmied down that tree that I nearly fell over. The entire home, and several others around, could talk of nothing else for weeks. To this day he cannot go into the particular forest."  
  
Bulma's eyes were watering from the story she was laughing so hard, though in the back of her mind she'd been scared for the young Furto, thinking the beast would harm him.  
  
"Wow," Bulma finally sighed. "Hey, how long have we been talking? My stomach's growling. I need something to eat."  
  
"My word, we haven't closed our mouths for hours. I wonder what the rest of the house is doing."  
  
"Well I better go find Vegeta. He'll want some food too. Always does."  
  
"May I say something?" Senju ventured, grabbing her hand before she could stand.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"I believe you are doing a marvelous thing, carrying Vegeta's child and staying so loyal to him even though he cannot return your feelings. You're a truly strong and magnificent woman. If only he could realize just how lucky he is."  
  
"Well, whoever snags you as their mate is lucky as well. You're a wonderful man, Senju. I'm really going to miss you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
She embraced him in a powerful hug, not letting go for several moments.  
  
"I better go. Bye Senju."  
  
"Bye Bulma." He kissed her forehead tenderly, neither noticing the shadowed figure of the Saiyan Prince looming in one of the doorways.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma called, peeking her head into the rooms with open doors; apologizing when someone was in there. "Vegeta! Ve-Hey Golana, have you seen Vegeta? I've been looking all over for him."  
  
"He came stomping through my garden not too long ago. Seemed rather upset over something."  
  
"Do you know where he was headed?"  
  
"He took to the air. I think he was going to your ship. Maybe to check the repairs. I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh, ok," she sighed, turning to leave.  
  
"If you'd like I could bring you there. I'm no Saiyan, but I can fly fairly quickly."  
  
"I don't want to impose."  
  
"Oh," she laughed, setting down her book. "It's no trouble at all. I want nothing more than for you and Vegeta to be happy."  
  
"What makes you think otherwise? We might not be together, but I'm happy with what I have."  
  
"Yes, but when he left he was upset, as I said. I figure you can correct his ailment."  
  
"If it's really no trouble—"  
  
"It isn't. Come now." She grabbed her wrist and led her outside, the fresh warm air feeling rather good. It wasn't so hot out now that the sun was beginning to set. The perfect time to be outside on Fewskm, or at least that's when Bulma preferred to be outside. Besides, the inside of the home was far too warm for her. "You know how to hold on? Because I can't hold you."  
  
"Yes, of course." Bulma wrapped her arms around Golana's neck, feeling a bit uncomfortable being so close to a woman who had just recently confessed she had been in love with Vegeta. But it was the only way to get to him—and now she wanted to know what his problem was—so she sucked it up and held on.  
  
They landed sometime later a few yards from the ship. The interior lights were on, and seeing that the Fewsks were finished with the repairs, the being inside must be Vegeta. Golana doubled over, trying to catch her breath. She usually didn't fly for so long with another to carry. Bulma apologized profusely for this, though it had not been her idea in the first place and figured Golana knew the risks involved.  
  
"Will you be able to get back alright? You won't fall out of the sky, will you?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. I only need to rest for a moment. Go on ahead. Vegeta can bring you back when you've patched him up."  
  
Bulma gave her a weak smile and headed for the ship; she knew for a fact that nothing she could say could bring him from a bad mood. She took a deep breath before pressing the button to open the door, not knowing what to expect from the ill-tempered Saiyan. The last she knew he was in his normal mood; neither happy nor mad.  
  
"Vegeta," she called once inside, pressing the button to seal out the warm air. The ship was much cooler and felt nice on her naked arms. "Vegeta, I know you're in here. Just answer me."  
  
She found him a few moments later, sitting on the floor of the control room; he was meditating. She shrunk back, clinging to the doorframe, not wanting to disturb him. She'd been unfortunate enough to interrupt his meditation in the past. It was not something she wanted to re-live.  
  
"What woman?" he sighed, not opening his eyes. "You might as well come in. I can't concentrate with you here."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I wouldn't have come if I knew you were meditating."  
  
"Why did you come?" He relaxed his arms and opened his eyes, though did not look at her. And of course she had not expected him to. No matter what happened between them, he would always revert back to what he knew best.  
  
"I was looking for you because I was hungry and I figured I'd get you some food too. But then Golana told me you were upset and probably here. So she brought me. Are you upset?"  
  
"I suggest you leave."  
  
"I can't," she huffed. "Golana is gone now."  
  
"Well then I don't know how you're going to get back. It's many hours on foot. Good luck."  
  
"You're telling me that I'm to walk back to Furto's home in the middle of the night when before you wouldn't even let me around the perimeter of the ship?"  
  
He was silent at this. He hadn't thought of that fact.  
  
"Just tell me what your damn problem is. I came all the way out here to find you and I'm not going back until I have what I want."  
  
"If I cannot have what I want you sure as hell are not getting a thing out of me."  
  
"Why do you have to be like this?" she sighed, taking a seat. It was beginning to be too much for her to argue with him, what with the disease nearing its end. She was exhausted. "I would think you would be happy that I'm having your child Vegeta. But no. You can't even be happy when you get something that you want. Nothing can please you."  
  
"You think I wanted to only have a child with you?" he spat, thoroughly offended, if that was the word to use with someone so arrogant as him.  
  
"Well, seeing as that's what you told me; yes, that's exactly what I thought you wanted. Now I don't know what the hell to think."  
  
"I would never have asked you to be my mate if that was the soul reason. Kami woman. Don't you think there have been Saiyans who bear children without being bonded to another?"  
  
"Well it's a little too late to be telling me this!"  
  
"I'm well aware." He stood and walked to the opposite end of the room, leaning against the control panel, glaring out the window at the forest that was not to far in the distance. Kami how he wanted to leave this place. They'd only been back a short time, but Fewskm was definitely not where he wanted to be. Earth wasn't where he wanted to be either. He didn't know where he wished to be, only that a ship could calm his nerves; the main reason he came out there in the first place.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She could sense something else behind his voice, something deeper that he wasn't telling her, and didn't intend to.  
  
"Well," he began, then switched his eyes so he was glaring at her. "What, you actually think I would tell you?"  
  
"I didn't think hell froze over, Vegeta. I'm not expecting miracles."  
  
"Leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kami," she sighed, leaning her head back. "You're like a two year old. I came here for a reason, and that reason was not to leave without finding out what was bothering you…You don't have to tell me exactly what it is, just what it's about, or how I can fix it. I don't want you upset all the time. I hate seeing you in pain, no matter how small. I want nothing more than for you to have complete happiness, to free yourself from your demons, and live in peace."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I care about you, damn it. I would have thought someone as smart as you could have figured that out by now. How many times have I told you that I loved you? How long have we been out here together?"  
  
"It'll only be a moment to me when we return. I won't bother myself with remembering such a thing as being this long. I have no use for it. It's not worth remembering."  
  
"Only a moment, huh?" she hissed, suppressing the urge to charge at him, her fingers becoming sore from gripping the armrests of the chair. "Well I don't believe you. I refuse to believe that you could think of our time alone as only a moment. A moment alone? That's impossible." She held her head, trying to push back her sudden headache. How weak she felt. How utterly vulnerable. "You're impossible…I will have a lifetime to love you and all you can think of is one moment? What moment would that be, exactly?"  
  
He sighed deeply, not wanting to say, yet not wanting to keep it in. If he were his old self he surely would have blasted her by now. No more worries. No more woman. No more—Kami, take me away from here!  
  
"The moment I had you," he finally said, looking back out the window. It was sincere and honest, yet held no real emotion or conviction. Same old Vegeta; even after all this time. "That memory is burned into my skull. Everything else is nothing that I care to remember. Now go."  
  
"You still haven't told me what's bothering you."  
  
"You pretend to not know," he huffed.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"No! Of course you don't know! You don't have the faintest idea of what you've done because your backwards Earthly society tells you that what you did is not wrong! You're blind! You Earthlings are constantly disloyal to one another, even when you are mates and have children! It's disgusting even to think of! Nothing has pride for you!"  
  
"I have no pride? What have to got to be proud of, Vegeta? Tell me! I'm carrying a half-Saiyan in my whom, that much I can have pride in, but what else! What is there for me! I can never be proud of our short time together! You tore me apart and I can never recover!" She didn't remember standing, though she was definitely on her feet now.   
  
"I gave you no hope or hint that I could give you pride in such a thing! You knew the risks when you wished to be with me, woman! I am not to blame for your broken mind."  
  
"My broken heart Vegeta. I still have the mind to know who and what you truly are. It's my heart that forces me to love you, ignoring my mind that knows all your flaws and cruelties." She took a deep breath, then continued. "And what the hell were you talking about before! I have NEVER been disloyal! What did you mean?"  
  
"You and that sorry excuse for a healer!" Immediately he knew he'd said too much in the heat of the argument. Yet somehow he felt better, as if her knowing was what could make him feel like himself again.  
  
"Furto!?" Utter confusion was painted on her face.  
  
"Kami!" he growled, stomping out of the control room.  
  
"Vegeta, I don't know what you're talking about! Please, tell me! When have I been disloyal to you? I know that's what you're getting at, but I can honestly say that I haven't the faintest idea of what you mean…My heart belongs to you and only you. Why would I jeopardize myself in any way?"  
  
"Can I have no peace from you?" he sighed, collapsing in a kitchen chair. "Let my conscious at rest if you are going to bombard my subconscious."  
  
"I have nothing to do with your subconscious, Vegeta. Your thoughts are your doing…How have I been disloyal?"  
  
"Senju," he hissed after several moments. "Are you that incapable of honor?"  
  
"Vegeta!" she screamed, falling to her knees before him. "I love you, and only you! You are the only being keeping us apart! How can you not know that?"  
  
"I beg to differ," he sighed, shoving away her hands.  
  
She hadn't the faintest idea of what he was talking about, and yet she could not bring words to pass her lips. He was drifting further and further away and she was powerless to stop him.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 28!!! Woo! Woo! Woooooo! Well, that was a rather long chapter if I do say so myself. Now I know what you all must be thinking: "Will this never end?" And the answer is: Yes, it will never end…LOL, just kidding! I am planning on ending it in the next few chapters, so all you best be keeping your eyes peeled.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Will Bulma ever find out that she missed her chance at happiness with her prince? 


	29. Dying Will

Last time:  
  
"I beg to differ," he sighed, shoving away her hands.  
  
She hadn't the faintest idea of what he was talking about, and yet she could not bring words to pass her lips. He was drifting further and further away and she was powerless to stop him.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Forget it," Vegeta suddenly said, standing and walking towards the door. The conviction he'd had only moments before was completely gone. His instincts and Saiyan nature were beginning to bombard him and he wanted nothing more than to be alone; and to get some food of course. "Well, what're you waiting for? I refuse to wait all night for you."  
  
"This isn't over just like that, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. There was something going on in that dark crevice of a mind of his, and she intended to get to the bottom of it. "What did you mean, 'You beg to differ'? I refuse to go anywhere without an answer."  
  
"Then you plan on staying on Fewskm until the end of your days?" he scoffed, not budging an inch. He subconsciously kicked himself for opening his mouth. He made a mental note to never speak his mind again, especially in the heat of an argument.  
  
"You meant that I am keeping us apart, didn't you?" she hissed. "Right, because I'm the one who refuses to acknowledge the existence of love. You hit the nail on the head, Vegeta."  
  
"Must you do this?" he sighed. "If you were listening you'd know the answer to your damn question."  
  
"You're jealous of Senju then, is that it?"  
  
"Don't degrade me with such insults. Those were not my words."  
  
"Yes, but that's what you meant. You're angry with me because you think there's something going on between me and him. Kami, I've figured you out. Lowly, base jealousy. How unattractive. I despise jealousy."  
  
"That's very well and good for you woman, but I am NOT jealous! You give yourself far too much credit. Men only want you for your pretty face and open legs!"  
  
Bulma lunged at him, and it took all his strength to keep from throwing her against the nearest wall. He wasn't so caught up in his anger that he would accidentally harm her and the child forming inside.  
  
She dropped to her knees, a heavy mood swing sweeping in. She was beyond caring that he saw her cry.  
  
"Get up. I'm taking you back to Furto's home."  
  
She didn't move.  
  
He lifted her off the floor, cradling her the way he'd done some many times now. She made no protest at his actions, though refused to give any sort of response. They were to Furto's soon after, walking inside in silence. Vegeta ignored those who spoke to him and headed straight for the kitchen. Bulma wept in the doorway, allowing herself to be guided into Furto's room by Jemalin. She didn't utter a single word and curled into a ball on the bed, soon enveloped in a warm, comforting sleep. Jemalin would ask her what happened in the morning.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Bulma sat in the corner of a large room, surrounded by scraps of metal and multi-colored wires. At breakfast that morning she'd asked if she could be taken to see some Fewskm scientists or technicians, or whoever worked with technology on the planet. Furto informed her that a group of Fewsks lived not to far away in a sterile building much like those on Earth. It had glass windows and steel beams for support, and the entire structure was laced with electricity. And being that their sun blazed so fiercely during the day, the scientists harnessed its power with great solar panels; their only source of energy, and it was quite abundant.  
  
Furto had brought her to this giant metal building directly following breakfast. She had explained to him, and Jemalin, about the fight and begged to be taken to the scientists for relaxation. She said that only when she was learning new things, or working with technology, that her mind would be at ease.  
  
She quickly found out, however, that the Fewskm scientists were quite behind on technology, and therefore she opted to simply build a random machine from small parts; all scraps that the scientists weren't using of course. They were very compassionate and quick to allow her to do as she pleased. As of now she'd been in that spacious sterile room for more than eight hours. Her mini replica of a Rymron, complete with remote controlled moving limbs, was nearly finished. It took her longer than normal, for the tools she was using were completely foreign and not so easy to figure out. But that didn't stop her.  
  
She looked down at the metal Rymron and a sudden wave of sadness washed over her. Her belovéd Rymrons were now living on a Fewsk farm some ten miles in the "country". Furto's cousin, Azhar, had been more than happy to accept the rambunctious bunch of critters, promising to take excellent care of them. She missed them immensely.  
  
Now the Rymron was complete and so she sat in that corner, making it move with the remote control, oblivious to the world around her and the fact that she'd been there for so long. Of course Furto knew exactly where she was and would come get her soon enough. But she was glad for this time away. It had been so long since she'd worked on something that it was like taking a nice hot bubble bath after a day of hard work.  
  
She wondered subconsciously if Vegeta knew where she was, or even cared. But she figured that Furto or Jemalin told him of her whereabouts and he'd probably shrugged or grunted and said nothing more about it. She could just see him standing there and not giving a damn as to whether she was off building stupid machines or lying mangled in the middle of the desert.  
  
Her mind drifted back to the fight she and Vegeta had had the night before. He'd been so passionate, so convicted to his cause, and then, out of nowhere, he shrank back into his shell and refused to say another word about it. It was so plain that he had so much to say, that the words were itching to get out, and yet he suppressed them as if they weren't there. And the fact that his only worthy memory of them together was their sleeping together? It was enough to almost bring on another wave of tears and muted cries. How could nothing else mean an ounce to him? How could he be so shallow as to only think about sex? Was she really nothing more to him? Had he been right? Is that all she ever was to all the men she'd ever dated? Maybe that's why she'd taken it so hard when he said it.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Hey Furto," she sighed, walking the little Rymron over to bump into his sandaled feet. He laughed at this, though she sensed his concern. He was too smart to venture into her sadness just yet.  
  
"Dinner will be served shortly. I know you've missed lunch, but I couldn't bother you until I was sure you'd had enough time to yourself. I see that you've made a little keepsake to take with you back to earth. It's very remarkable."  
  
"Thanks," she said, climbing to her feet and scooping up the Rymron and remote control. She thanked the other scientists for allowing her to stay and promised to return sometime before she went home. "I only needed some time to think, Furto, that's all. I very well might want to go back tomorrow, or the next day. My thoughts couldn't be settled in such a short time." She glanced at his face as they walked in the warm night air. The trip was short enough to take by foot, only taking less then a half an hour. "It's hard, you know? He's right there, right THERE, and I can't do a thing to bring him to me. He's so cold and distant and, well, he's so Vegeta. It's a wonder that I didn't start falling for him before the trip, but I guess maybe I could have been. I don't know. He was hardly ever around back home. I never really got to know him until we were trapped on a ship for half a year. Funny how things like that happen. Six months or so ago I was content without love, without Yamcha, without anything. I only saw Vegeta as a nuisance and a jerk, someone to fight with occasionally, and now, now I've fallen in love with the cruelest, meanest, most dangerous criminal in the universe. He's killed more people than I can imagine; there's so much blood on his hands that it won't ever come clean; and yet I still love him, I still crave to be in his arms, so close to him, so close to that careless murderer. I'm in love with a murderer. Ha! Now there's an all round knew blunder for me!" she scoffed. "He actually said that the only thing worth remembering about this whole trip was when we slept together!…I should have guessed as much before I asked such a stupid question."  
  
Furto had been listening to her in silence, nodding once and awhile, but never interrupting. He knew it was what she needed, to spill out her heart as she wanted. When he was positive that she wasn't going to continue, he began his comments.  
  
"It truly is a remarkable thing that you can love someone such as Vegeta," he said. She didn't respond, only listened. "It takes a lot of strength and courage to even come close to loving someone like him. Most people never get close enough to criminals, as you said, to find anything in them but cruelty and hatred. But you, with your undying life-spark, have found something in Vegeta that no other could have possibly found, because he found it in himself too just as soon as you did. He never knew it was there, never suspected it, never wanted it. He was born to hate, born to kill, born to do anything but love. And then you came along and all the rules were shattered and he struggled to find the pieces, struggled to make sense of it all and find the man he once was. The man he found was most likely not who he was before, forever transformed by a simple Earth woman…There is something so great buried deep inside of Vegeta and you're the only one who can bring it out. It's fighting to stay in, but your strength is unmatchable for this battle." He sighed deeply and glanced over at Bulma. "You must remember how very difficult it must be for him. Never has anyone, not even his own parents, shown him any sort of affection remotely close to love. He's so utterly lost and confused on the subject that he hides from it. But he's slowly beginning to see what good can come from it…I overheard him having a discussion with Golana this afternoon about the half-Saiyan child you are bearing. He confessed, without knowing I was present, that he was happy for the child. He didn't use those exact words, but that's what I gathered from what he said, and I'm sure that's what Golana thought too…And about him only wishing to remember your being together in bed; I believe that what he meant to say, or more to the point, what he actually felt, was that the only moment he wanted to remember was when he had you as his own. All other moments you were either fighting or he was saving you from the Denj-sa attacks; hardly anything I would want to remember either. He wants to remember when he held you close to him, so close that he could smell your hair and know that no time soon would you two be separated."  
  
"He told me that men only want me for sex. What's that say about your theory?" There was nothing malicious about her words. She only wanted an answer.  
  
"He's Vegeta. He was angry. He said the first thing that came to his head that would cause you the most pain because that's how men like Vegeta fight. He wanted to ensure that he would win and the argument would stop. Only problem is it forced a deeper gap between you two, a gap he's been trying to close ever since it was started…He wants you as his mate, Bulma."  
  
"Yes, and I want love. Is that so hard to ask? Wouldn't you want the same? You said yourself that you didn't want to go back and get Jemalin because you feared she didn't love you. It's the same thing, Furto. I want what all others want. I want love and I can settle for no less."  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way home. Furto felt he'd failed Vegeta in a way, not being able to bring her closer to him. He knew Bulma had been right. There was no sense in their being together if both didn't feel love. And though Furto knew that Vegeta did most certainly love Bulma, without the words from his lips, she would never know and therefore never be truly happy.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Several days went by and Bulma and Vegeta passed little or no words between them. Bulma was still immensely hurt by his words that she now felt were completely true, and Vegeta was simply being Vegeta. Furto and Jemalin were shut up in Furto's room, busy preparing the Elpinosus in its finally days. Tomorrow the cure would be ready; tomorrow Bulma could breath easy and not fear death knocking down the door.  
  
It was very late, Bulma guessed around 3:00 or 4:00 in the morning, and she and Senju were alone in the central room, playing a very complicated Fewskm game. It was sort of like chess, though the moves were different and the board was made up of circles that were elevated an inch or so. All the circles were the same size and color, except for the one in the center, which was three times as wide and a fraction taller. The pieces were either square blocks or triangles, one set of twenty pieces was blue, the other was a tan color, and the object of the game was to bring as many pieces to the center circle as possible; though the moves were precise and semi-complicated and your opponent could knock you from a "platform" if their move brought them to one you were on. Bulma learned quickly, and after several games, was soon creaming Senju. One game she won with sixteen of her pieces in the center, while Senju only barely rescued eight.  
  
"Would you look at that!" Bulma cheered. "I beat you again. Senju, I really insist that you try. I need a challenge."  
  
"You know very well that I'm playing to my full potential, Miss Earthling. Now let's play again. I shall avenge my fallen men!"  
  
"Right, like you did the last five times?" she laughed, giving way to a small cough.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?"  
  
"No," she laughed. "It's only a tickle in my throat, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Let me feel your forehead."  
  
"I said I'm fine. If I didn't have an attack all this time, then I certainly won't have one now when the cure is only hours away."  
  
"I insist on the water then," he said stubbornly and exited the room. Bulma only laughed at his concern, and gave another cough; this time there was a deep pain in her abdomen. She ignored it. No, not possible.  
  
Senju returned moments later and handed her the glass of lukewarm water. She drank it, though wished it could be colder. The cough didn't fade however, as she had hoped, and only caused Senju more worry. He insisted on examining her, though she refused to end the game for something "so silly".  
  
"But Bulma!"  
  
"But nothing, I am perfect-per—" She cleared her throat. "I'm perfectly fine. Now stop worrying. I'm not going to die." And just as she finished her sentence, a trickle of blood escaped her lips and splashed onto the board. "Of course," she snarled, seemingly more angry that the attack was coming now, rather than coming at all. It was a front, of course, to hide her fear, and she allowed Senju to bring her to Furto's room where they would be near to the cure and have adequate supplies. Once there he demanded that Jemalin find Vegeta and bring him there, ignoring Bulma's protests that she didn't want to see him.  
  
Soon she was coughing up the iced blood. It poured from her mouth like a fountain into a wooden bowl that Senju held under her chin. She filled three bowls before the fear really started to register. She could very well die right then and there and so close the being cured! What had Vegeta said? That the next attack would kill her? Was that the dull pain she felt coursing through her? Was it death? Was she dying?  
  
Vegeta ran into the room, startled by Bulma's appearance—which would have caused her to faint; she was white as a sheet and looked dreadfully thin—though his face quickly changed to that of anger.  
  
"The cure is hours within your reach and NOW you have an attack!" he hollowed. Oh how plain his fear was to all the others. "How dare you do this to me!"  
  
"To you!" she sputtered, spraying bits of frozen blood down her front. "Oh right Vegeta, because I planned on dying this morning." She had more to say, but couldn't around the slushy blood that was quickly filling her mouth. When it was back down to a trickle, though she knew it would come back soon, she said, "I cannot believe these are going to be our last words to each other."  
  
"You cannot die," he huffed, coming towards the bed, though stopped a few feet away. Never had he seen someone look so sickly and near death with disease. "I will not let you."  
  
"How very noble Vegeta, but incase you haven't noticed, I'm having my fatal attack as we argue! And the Elpinosus isn't finished!" Senju urged to her stop yelling, to ignore Vegeta even, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. "I am dying right here in front of you and all you can do is yell at me!"  
  
"What more do you want from me? I'm not the healer! They are!" He pointed frantically at Furto and Senju, and Golana who had since entered the room. He was losing his inner battle quickly. His anger was leaving him. The realization that Bulma could not make it was bombarding him like a million asteroids. "You cannot die," he repeated, his words beginning to show some emotion. Bulma would have noticed the tremble in his voice had she not been so angry.  
  
"You know, all I ever wanted was to be with someone whom I loved and who loved me back," she sighed, spitting a mouth full of blood into the bowl. Her glare was icy, yet her heart yearned to run into Vegeta's arms. "And I found half of what I wanted, but you could never give me the other half. And not because it wasn't there, but because you refused to believe that such a feeling existed, so even if you did love me you would never tell me. You're so unbelievably selfish it makes me sick to think that I love you so deeply."  
  
"Woman," he sighed, finally coming to sit beside her. He was breaking and the pieces were being stolen away, sucked into the same vortex that was pulling at Bulma's life. "You are so unfair in all your arguments. You don't see with clarity. You yell and howl that I cannot return your feelings. You call me selfish, but you are the selfish one." The anger began to rise in him again and he turned away so not to fall victim to her searching eyes. "I wish only for you, Kami damn it! I want no other female, no other creature, no one else for my own, but you! I would die if I could to keep that horrific disease away from you! I would kill anyone who dared threaten your life; dared even look at your crossly! I've done all this for you; found you the cure, brought you from planet to planet, cared for you when you were having attacks, and still you feel that I am not worthy enough to be your mate! I have nothing more to offer you woman! I've given you more than I've given any creature alive or dead and still you beg for more! Isn't it enough that I would die for you? Isn't it enough that I would kill for you? Isn't it enough that I sit here now at your side and tell you all of this?" He sighed deeply when she didn't answer. "You're the selfish one, not I."  
  
He glanced back at her, stunned when her face was no longer cold and harsh, but sad and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She ignored the blood that was staining her shirt and pants. She wanted to say something. She opened her mouth, but the words were caught and her voice was gone. With great pain she mouthed, "I love you. Good-bye Vegeta," and closed her eyes.  
  
He starred at her limp body for a moment, unsure of what to do. The tears were on his cheeks now and he cared not that those in the room were witness to his breakdown as he cradled Bulma in his arms.  
  
"The cure is finished," Furto said solemnly, not being able to hold back his pain. "I'm so sorry Vegeta. I loved her too."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 29!! Holy Kami! What the hell! She's dead! She'd DEAD!? Well, only I know what comes next. And don't be so sure that you can guess it. I dunno, maybe you can. But don't be angry with me and be on the lookout for the next chapter. I'm not done here. Not by a long shot.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Is she really dead? Can they bring her back? AHHH!!  
  
Note: Sorry for the delay… 


	30. Who Said Saiyans Can't Dance?

Last time:  
  
He starred at her limp body for a moment, unsure of what to do. The tears were on his cheeks now and he cared not that those in the room were witness to his breakdown as he cradled Bulma in his arms.  
  
"The cure is finished," Furto said solemnly, not being able to hold back his pain. "I'm so sorry Vegeta. I loved her too."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Go," Vegeta nearly whimpered, having to clear his throat. "Leave me with her." Never had he experienced such pain; never had someone been so close, and never had they been ripped so violently away. It was more than he could handle, and the pain was unbearable. What he wouldn't give to trade places with her. He was the one who deserved death after all he'd done, not her. She was an innocent, brought down in the prime of her life, and bringing their child down with her.  
  
He'd never known this kind of pain before—Even when his father perished when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, he didn't shed a single tear. He simply starred off and accepted that he would now be under Frieza's complete control—It was like a dull throb in the pit of his stomach that jerked at his soul and made him want to be sick all over the floor.  
  
Did she know peace in Other World? Was she being guided with all the other spirits in to see King Yemma and then be forever an eternal wisp of smoke, only floating and dreaming? She couldn't know pain anymore, and for that Vegeta felt a kind of bittersweet relief. No pain for her; it was all taken into him and he could hardly bear it. He could hardly keep his hold on her limp body and look at her face, her eyes closed, her mouth partially open; a deep red inside. He cursed Kami that she had had to suffer as much as she did; for the Eskes, for the attacks, for the blood, for…for taking her away.  
  
It didn't faze him in the least that he could cry for this fragile female. He'd never cried for another being before, always for himself, and always over the trivial misfortunes in a battle. It didn't seem strange, or out of place, or dishonorable to be crying for one he loved so much. All that was Saiyan in him seemed to fade in those moments, and a new human soul seemed to take him over and push at the agonizing emotion.  
  
And what could he possibly tell her family and friends on Earth? And he knew that he absolutely had to do this, for he knew that's what she would want, and now that she was gone it felt easier to give her such requests. He would tell the truth, of course, no doubt, but would they believe him? "She contracted a fatal disease and died moments before the cure could be administered." Right, he thought. They would never buy it. They would think he'd killed her once landed to "finally be rid of such a nuisance". Perhaps Goku would believe him, but the others—her family?—they would feel the pain tenfold, thinking that she died at his hands in some brutal arrogant fashion. And peace would never come. Oh, when had he ever wanted to be immortal?  
  
They would never believe that he'd fallen so deeply in love with their Bulma, either. His heart's ache would never be realized to anyone, especially not the still woman who lay cold beside him, the one who had brought him around in such a way he never thought possible or even wanted. All his life he'd been taught the exact opposite of love, and now that it was here, looming over him like some sick disease cloud, he felt the exact same pain that had always been evident in his childhood. But the woman had led him to believe that this love was some glorious thing that would solve all the problems in the universe if only every being held that feeling. But his heart was heavy and sank in his chest. He loved this fallen earthling and yet the pain remained.  
  
You left me, he thought. Alone and passionately in love with a woman who would never again look into his eyes and beg for affection.  
  
"I'll bring you back with the Dragonballs," he whispered, narrowing his brow. But as soon as the words passed his lips he knew such a thing wasn't possible. No one could be brought back to life if they died of natural causes, and Denj-sa, a disease, was about as natural as old age. There was no undoing what had been done. Her fate was sealed, and so was his.  
  
He didn't wipe at his tears. They would have to absorb back into his skin because there was no way he'd get rid of them. They were for her; they were the only thing he could give her now. And she was blind to them.  
  
"I hate you woman," he sighed, laying her back on her pillows, her face appearing serene and almost alive. But no breath was coming from her lips, and her eyes beneath their lids didn't move.   
  
He turned away from her, unable for a moment to look at her face.  
  
"This is unfair what you did to me." But his words were useless and did nothing to numb the pain.  
  
Gone. Gone forever.  
  
He would have to bury her—and there was no way he'd allow anyone else to do it—on Fewksm. Carrying her body back to Earth would be unthinkable, and he knew he wouldn't be able to endure with her there, so lifeless and quiet. He'd been the cause of several deaths on Fewksm; he'd seen the funerals and knew the rituals. Her body would be put in the ground, of course, a hole lined with smoothed-down stones with a puddle of water, maybe two inches deep, at the bottom. He wasn't sure what the water was for, or even the rocks, but he knew no other funeral rituals. All deaths on Planet Vegeta had been caused by the Saiyans and the bodies were simply tossed into huge holes and never thought of again. If a Saiyan died in battle, their remains would stay on the planet they died on. Oh well, it didn't matter to him how they buried her, just so long as her body was safe beneath the Earth and remembered.  
  
"I'll remember this moment too, woman," he said bitterly, wanting so badly to be angry with her for leaving him. The Elpinosus was complete. The cure was right there, sitting on the table, and she could not have it. After all they'd been through, and she'd died mere seconds before the cure was palpable. Now all things seemed useless and trivial. Nothing was real and the universe was slowly crumbling.  
  
"You best remember a whole lot more," came a scratchy voice, choked with a cough. A spray of blood splattered on the front of Vegeta's shirt.  
  
"Holy Kami," he murmured, his limbs seeming to have forgotten how to work. She was alive! Coughing and in intense pain, but alive and—angry?  
  
"Get the cure, damn it," she hissed, clutching her stomach. A burning pain shot through her side and she almost gave in to fainting. "I really don't think I have time enough for you to sit by and wonder how I'm still alive!"  
  
He launched himself at Furto's workbench, snatched up a vial of Elpinosus—such a small amount for all its trouble—and tipped it into Bulma's mouth, giving her no warning. He was NOT going to lose her again!  
  
She coughed painfully for several moments, wincing at the sour medicine.  
  
"Now get Furto," she wheezed, her voice too strained now for much else. He did as he was told, shoving the disheveled Fewsk into the room to be stunned into shock. He ran to Bulma at once, then over to his table for the wooden bowl, and back again, frantic to speechlessness.  
  
Finally he said, "I don't know how you are living, but I don't think I've ever been so relieved!" She nodded at his affection and gently pushed his hand away from the bowl that she could hold herself. "You will bleed slowly for another hour as the Elpinosus cleans your system of the disease. And I know you're in great pain still, but I can give you no other medication lest we have complications." He glanced back at Vegeta and motioned toward his workbench. "You are staying with her I presume." He nodded. "Then you will give her more Elpinosus in six hours, and then one last time six hours after that?" He nodded again, his body shaking on the inside still from the shock of it all. "I'll leave you two to yourselves. Call me if I'm needed." He exited the room and they heard him give a great howl of joy, and then he ran down the hall.  
  
Bulma sat up straight in the bed, spitting out blood, calm and content, as if she hadn't almost just died.  
  
She turned to Vegeta and smiled.  
  
"Sorry I gave you a scare," she laughed; a little hesitant. The truth was that she was still a little shaken too. That really could have been it for her. "I fainted is all 'cause my windpipe was blocked or something. And then I came to and I tried to move or speak, but I couldn't for several minutes, and you were turned the other way."  
  
"There's no need for justifications," he said, coming over finally to sit beside her. He sat in silence for a long while, simply starring at her, taking in all her beautiful features and marveling at the fact that she was alive. "You're cured," he said, though more for himself. Just hearing the words brought a relaxing calmness. No more pain, a little shaky, a little after-shock, but no more pain, and she wasn't gone. "You looked dead."  
  
"You cried," she whispered. If she said the words any louder they might not be true.  
  
"I'm not incapable of such an action," was his answer. It took all his will power to keep from grabbing her up and kissing her. But she was so frail and weak; he didn't want to hurt her. She seemed so verboten and mysterious in her simple black tee-shirt and jeans. Almost as if she were out of his league, a woman he could never have and was doomed to forever dream about.  
  
"I see." She smiled; a small dribble of blood came down her chin. She wiped it up and looked away. She'd never felt more hideous in her entire life; she was pale, and bony, and veiny, and all around sickly looking. And that was only her arms and hands, she didn't dare ask for a mirror. The last thing she wanted to see right now was her face. "What would you have done had I died?"  
  
"In a sense you did," he mumbled. "For a moment."  
  
"A moment you'll remember?"  
  
"I would have buried you, the proper way as custom on Fewskm."  
  
"A funeral, of course. But what would YOU do?"  
  
"I meant it literally. I would physically put you in the hole. It's a custom. I know you better than any other on this planet, so the right would have been reserved for me." He looked away suddenly, glancing for a moment at the vials of Elpinosus on the table, and then the shattered one on the floor. He hadn't remembered breaking it. "Don't talk about it anymore. It's not something I'd wish to relive." Flash of her limp "dead" body. He shook his head.  
  
"You really didn't want me to die?" He couldn't know how much emotion was behind that simple question.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be a genius," he scoffed. "Or at least you could remember what I said to you ten minutes ago."  
  
"Ok," she laughed. "Question answered." Then she added, "When do you think we can start heading home? I mean, I love it here, and Furto, I'll miss him so much, but I've been away from home for too long."  
  
"Soon," he said. "You need rest, a lot of rest, before we can even think of leaving this house. Furto will want to monitor you, all that healer nonsense, and then we can leave the planet. But I'm sure you want to say your good-byes," he added with much dislike, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well of course I do. I've known Furto for months now, I knew Uvagon for much less, and I had a hard time saying good-bye to him." Her voice was building in strength the more she talked. "It's so easy to get attached to people—er—beings when they're so nice and hospitable like Uvagon and Furto." She sighed. "I really am going to miss Furto so much. We've been through one hell of a ride in the past few months and somehow I can't imagine my life without him. You know what I mean? Heh, of course not. Sorry. I guess I'm still a little shaken up is all. Almost died back there and here I am, alive and kicking and—"  
  
Vegeta leaned in suddenly, unable to stay at such a distance anymore—no matter how forbidden the woman seemed—and placed his hand on the back of her head. Their lips almost touched, but then Bulma pulled back quickly and spit into the bowl.  
  
"Sorry. But I didn't want to get blood in your mouth."  
  
"When we bond that's exactly what will happen. I like the taste by instinct." The words rolled off his tongue with such confidence; they seemed so natural to him, as if he'd proposed bonding to a hundred other women.  
  
"When we bond," she sighed, repeating his words. "Yeah, that sounds about right." She leaned in to kiss him, but it was he who pulled back this time.  
  
"You would be my mate now?" He searched her eyes intently, holding her gaze for a bit longer than she felt was comfortable.  
  
"Yes, I think I could handle that. Hell, I almost died today. I think I can handle just about anything."  
  
"What's changed?"  
  
"Nothing," she laughed. "You're the same as you've always been and you'll never change."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I want you as you are. I realize that now." She looked up into his eyes, hating that they made her feel so weak, so vulnerable, so in love. "Besides, I think I understand you a little better now. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
"As if I'd want to inquire about it," he said. She laughed. Ah, this was Vegeta, and she loved it. "In two days, once your full strength is back, we will bond. And not until. I can't have you weak, it will only cause harm."  
  
"You better watch it, Vegeta. It almost sounds like you care about me."  
  
And his answer came in the form of a passionate kiss.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Furto, Senju, and Golana greed unanimously that they should keep away from Bulma and Vegeta for the next twelve hours; maybe more. The incident that had occurred was straining on all parties involved, and created quite an uproar throughout the home. Vegeta had almost lost the only woman strong enough to steal his heart, and Furto almost lost a very dear friend. For ten minutes the universe stopped to mourn the fallen beauty.  
  
"I'm concerned about permanent damage," Senju said, his face drawn and solemn; too much tension for his emotions.  
  
"To what?" Furto asked. He'd never considered such an idea.  
  
"Her throat and internal organs," Golana answered for him. She was leafing through a large stack of medical documents, trying to find any scrap of information she could on Denj-sa. Of course, as a healer, she knew all the basics, but it was an ancient disease; there must have been at least one case in the past involving an alien. "She is an alien. We must always keep that in mind. Her immune system may have reacted differently to Denj-sa than would ours. She may be weaker than she's letting on, as well. Furto, she would tell you, if asked, if she felt weak?"  
  
"As soon as I can pry Vegeta away, I'll speak with her. She's too concerned about her child to deny such information. Quite possibly she'll tell me before asked."  
  
"We should all examine her," Senju said gravely, then added, "And any other healer within a mile radius. Everyone's opinion is important, and not all healers have the same eyes."  
  
Golana smiled. "I think several healers' eyes is a marvelous idea. Hopefully it won't make Bulma feel too crowded."  
  
"I'd be more worried about Vegeta's reaction."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He loves her, Golana. It's plain to us all. Plus he's a male, and a Saiyan. Nothing can shake his instincts. He'll be extremely protective of her…Do you think they've bonded yet?"  
  
Furto shook his head.  
  
"Why not? Surely neither can deny their feelings after such an occurrence. They are meant to be together."  
  
"And they shall. But Vegeta is very intelligent. He would never even consider bonding with her until she was completely recovered. Though I do suspect they're both in agreement. And I believe a celebration's in order."  
  
"I agree," Golana said. "But when are they leaving? I don't want them to go. Vegeta is very dear to me, and I've become rather attached to Bulma as well. She just has this—"  
  
"—grace," Senju finished with a smile. Golana nodded.  
  
"Yes, exactly. She has this perfect grace and such a pure soul. Only someone with those attributes could harness a soul like Vegeta's. Their fate was written in the heavens at the beginning of time."  
  
"Yes, she's simply amazing. Only she could 'die' and then come back to life with an attitude." He laughed and glanced behind him as Jemalin entered the room. She had her arms loosely folded across her stomach, her chocolate silk dress clinging to her every womanly curve. Her face was glowing. "Join us?" he said to her, waving her over. She obliged, her smile seeming to pull hard on the corners of her mouth painfully. She sat beside Furto and grabbed his hand. Immediately he sensed something different about her.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, catching his mate's eyes. He could look into her eyes for an eternity and not tire of them. How had he endured so long without her?  
  
"Remember our discussion early last night? You didn't think it was possible for us to conceive a child because our races were so extremely different and utterly incompatible."  
  
"Yes. Our genes would not be able to create a new life. If they did, we'd create a new species."  
  
"And then I told you that our fate could not be to live childlessly."  
  
"Jemalin, dear, I loathe your pain, but I could not let you believe that we could conceive a child. It's simply scientifically impossible."  
  
"Well," Senju laughed, tossing Furto the Fewskm equivalent to an apple, which had been sitting in a bowl on the table beside him. "I believe you and your lovely bride have just defied science. Congratulations."  
  
"Now there's more to celebrate," Golana chimed in. "Oh Furto! You're to be a father!"  
  
"But—" Furto began, then stopped himself abruptly and kissed Jemalin. "You know what? It doesn't matter how impossible it seemed, it's real, and you're pregnant, and we're to have a baby!" He took a deep, concentrated breath. "We're to be parents..…"  
  
************************************************************  
  
"It's alright, Vegeta," Bulma sighed, not wincing in the least when Furto stuck her arm with a needle to draw some blood. "They're healers. They know what they're doing. I'm in no danger, and neither is our child."  
  
"You can trust me, Vegeta," Furto said. "You know that."  
  
Vegeta grunted at them and finally took a seat in the chair Golana had told him to sit in when they'd come in a half an hour earlier.  
  
"Now, how many healers am I to be examined by? Will it take very long? I'm awfully tired."  
  
"Myself, Senju, and Golana will examine you right now. Then you can rest and re-energize, and then I'll bring in the rest of the healers in our home, and those in some neighboring homes. You must understand that we do not know all there is about Denj-sa in regards to aliens. Golana and some four or five other Fewsks have been searching our medical archives for the past twelve hours for any information that can help. As of now we can only test your health and pray that there is no permanent damage. Your throat is soar, and we're not sure if that is only temporary, and we cannot even guess as to how stable your internal organs are." He sighed. Bearer of bad news. "It's extremely rare that any being contracting Denj-sa lives to reach such stages as you did. I was fortunate. A massive breakout of Denj-sa occurred one month before I ignorantly contracted it, and a cure was available shortly afterwards, though I cannot say there was no pain or suffering…..I'm sorry. I'm not helping your soul handle this information."  
  
"It's quite alright," Bulma assured him. "I knew there couldn't be no 'scars' after such a horrific disease. My body went through so many different temperature changes, I'm surprised I lasted so long."  
  
"That's the silver lining, my dear," Senju said, gently pushing Furto aside for his turn to examine her. "Your case may be the first of its kind. You survived well past any other fatal case of Denj-sa. Your immune system is strong. We'd only ever read about Fewsks or others who'd reached the stages you have, and you survived. I see a bright future ahead for you…..and Vegeta."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Bulma twirled around, her dress twirling out around her, elated to finally, completely, and utterly be cured of Denj-sa. Jemalin had offered her one of her dresses to wear that evening for a celebration that Furto and the others were throwing together. It was a long dress, with belled sleeves, exposing her shoulders and fitting nearly perfectly. It was pure silk, or at least whatever substance silk was the equivalent to on Doon, and a beautiful pearl color. She almost felt unworthy to wear a Princess's gown.  
  
"You look magnificent, Bulma," Jemalin said, pulling a comb through her aquamarine hair. "I'm going to secure your hair away from your face. Everyone will want an unobscured view of the healthy you."  
  
"Is Vegeta receiving the same treatment? Or will he wear sweats to the party?" Bulma laughed. She could just picture Furto trying to force him into a tux, though of course she knew Fewsks didn't wear such things.  
  
"Senju's sister, Igguld, makes all the garments they wear around here. She's already made several dresses for me, without me even knowing about them until they were thrust into my arms. She's quite a wonderful woman, though she keeps mostly to herself. She's lost several children in birth before and cannot bear to be around anyone for very long. Her mate, I'm told, contracted Denj-sa one year ago and did not survive it. Furto said that she will make a suitable garment for Vegeta, whatever he chooses."  
  
"Then he will be coming in sweats."  
  
Jemalin only smiled. She'd already seen the sketches for Vegeta's attire, as strange as it looked to her.  
  
They finished prepping themselves for the celebration just as Furto came bouncing into the room. He'd been on pins and needles for the past two days, elated beyond belief about something, and Bulma knew it was much more than her being cured.  
  
"My," he sighed upon entering the room. "You ladies will steal the spotlight tonight." He looped his arm through Jemalin's, and, just as Bulma was about to leave, he pulled her back and looped her with his remaining arm. "Don't think I wouldn't escort you, Bulma." She only laughed and smiled, and walked with them to their destination.  
  
A large tent of sorts had been erected outside, over a wide "courtyard", though it was only slabs of flat rocks. Bulky wooden tables were set up at one end, piled high with Fewskm foods and beverages, and a group of eight or so Fewsks sat, or stood, at the other end, holding all sorts of strange objects. Bulma gathered that they were musicians and they would be playing music for the party. She hadn't realized how similar her race was to the Fewsks.  
  
"Food and music? It's like having a party on earth."  
  
"Of course it is," Furto laughed. "Where do you think we obtained the idea? Ages ago Fewskm celebrations were quiet and calm. Now we understand your need for lively music and dancing, though we have our own forms of those. Vegeta knows them."  
  
"Vegeta dances?" she gasped. "Now that's news."  
  
"Yes, of course. All royals, no matter what planet, are trained for courtly balls. Even the Saiyans held such balls, though they were few and primitive. Before he attacked Fewskm long ago he was here for several days, calculating his moves, I suppose. Well, we did not know the meaning of his visit, and so we threw him a celebration in honor of the Saiyans, and there Golana taught him to dance as we do. He'll never admit it to you, but he enjoyed himself; I believe I may have seen a slight smile."  
  
"Stop talking about me," came a rough voice from behind the three. Bulma turned sharply on her heels, nearly fainting at the sight of him.  
  
"Holy Kami. Vegeta! What—How—"  
  
"Did you think I knew nothing about earthling dress? Kami knows I've spent much to long on that planet."  
  
"But a tuxedo? How did you know?"  
  
"I just told you, woman. I saw what other males wore, I copied it for Igguld. Simple. Now come here." Before she had a chance to obey, he already had his arms snaked around her waist, her lips tight to his. She gasped when he released her.  
  
"You're a masterpiece, Vegeta," she sighed, falling into his embrace. "Only the boots don't match."  
  
"Does nothing please you?"  
  
"You please me. Now shut up so I can actually enjoy your company."  
  
"Woman—" But she wasn't going to let him continue, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. She melted in his arms, almost unable to hear when the "band" began to play their strange instruments. And before she could process it, she and Vegeta were swaying slowly to the music, the way he'd seen her do with Yamcha on earth, ignoring all the confused looks of the Fewsks, and not caring that he was giving in a little more to this frail earth woman each day.  
  
"Promise me we will never be separated," Bulma whispered, her eyes now closed.  
  
Vegeta rested his head against her forehead and breathed deeply the scent of her hair.  
  
"On my honor," he replied formally, then gave in to all the instincts that were bombarding his mind.  
  
Bulma didn't even have time to feel the tiny razors pierce her skin.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 30!! See! See! Seeeeee!? I told you I wouldn't disappoint you, and if I didn't, then I'm telling you now :P She's alive and well! Yay! And oh! What's this!? What is Vegeta doing!? Oooo! I'm in love with him, lol. Why can't I be Bulma? –grunt—Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and give me all feedback you can. Thanks!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo. You are now entering the Twilight Zone!…Heehee, in other words, I ain't tellin'!  
  
Note: Chapter 31 is complete and being checked by my beta-reader. It should be out shortly, woo! 


	31. The Not So Welcome Guests

Last time:  
  
"On my honor," he replied formally, then gave in to all the instincts that were bombarding his mind.  
  
Bulma didn't even have time to feel the tiny razors pierce her skin.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bulma stepped back and gasped as Vegeta released her from his tight instinctual hold. His eyes were foggy and warm, his breathing slightly labored, his lips tinged with blood. He looked at her with a new purpose it seemed, that had a profound meaning, which meant everything in the grand scheme of things.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, his neck muscles straining a bit. She knew what he wanted and yet, she couldn't move, her only support the strong arm around her waist.  
  
"You said never, woman," he whispered, pulling her in. "Now make it happen."  
  
She leaned in and pushed herself up on her toes, her arms around his neck, her lips touching the spot in which she was to tear at the flesh. She didn't know how her teeth were going to break the skin, how she was going to stand the taste of blood again after having the nauseating experience for so long, and yet she couldn't think of any place she'd rather be or any being she'd rather be with.  
  
Without another moment to think, she pressed hard down on his skin, breaking it with mild difficulty. The blood flowed into her mouth and her first instinct was to spit it out, though she held it in and swallowed deeply. A wave of euphoria passed over her and her body shuddered. Had Vegeta felt this only moments before?  
  
She sank down suddenly, blood on her lips. But she liked it.  
  
"I have you," came Vegeta's voice, though it seemed faded and somehow completely personal. It was as if he was inside her head. "Don't tell me you forgot our discussion of long ago. We are no longer bound by words if we wish."  
  
"Wh-What?" Her head was still dizzy and she couldn't for the life of her keep steady. Her feet and legs were in another dimension; she couldn't feel them. She wondered how she was standing.  
  
Again came that faded voice. "We don't need words anymore. You are my mate. I will protect you always." Though the words were unspoken and only lived within the confines of their skulls, the tone was Vegeta's usual and more like he was reading from a Saiyan Mating book than anything. But she didn't care. He was hers always and there was nothing that could conceivably separate them. Always would they be mates, bound together, and somehow that didn't scare her as it had before, rather she was comforted by the idea that she would never be alone. Even if they grew to hate each other, which she knew was out of the question, they would still share an unmistakenable bond, and of course neither would be able to resist their attraction. But what was the use of thinking such things right now? All that mattered at that moment was Vegeta and his strong arms holding her tightly, the dull pain of her wound pulsing at the base of her neck.  
  
Neither thought about the Fewsks who stood by and watched in amazement as the Saiyan and Earthling proverbially became one with each other. Never had they bared witness to an event so personal as custom to another race. And the Saiyan race no less! No one spoke for fear they would ruin the moment that had been brewing between the two aliens ever since they were aboard that ship together.  
  
"I can't focus," Bulma whispered, her eyes drooping. She didn't attempt to communicate with her mind, she was too weak to even consider it right now. "Why am I so…..weak?"  
  
"Your earthling body isn't used to Saiyan ritual," he answered with his voice. If she weren't so weary, she would have noticed the soothing nature in his words and the way he seemed to be comforting her through the shockwave that had only recently passed through her. "It'll pass in a few moments. Until then, I have you. I told you I would let no harm come to you, and with honor, I plan to fulfill my promise."  
  
"How can I love so deeply someone as cold as you?" she asked, her voice still low and dull.  
  
How can I love at all? Vegeta thought, veiling his mind from Bulma, though he knew for a fact that she could not pick up his thoughts unless he projected them to her. He would need to teach her that, but not now. Now was for something entirely different, besides, they had a celebration in their honor to attend.  
  
"Faster music," Vegeta called to the band, startling the large group of Fewsks. "I'm going to show my mate how things are done around here."  
  
************************************************************  
  
After hours of dancing and swinging around to the tremendously upbeat music at the Fewskm Celebration, Bulma was about ready to collapse from sheer exhaustion, right there on the dance floor. At first she had been skeptical about the way the Fewsks danced, watching Vegeta in muted shock as he swayed his arms and pulled at her to move her body. She found that it was sort of a cross between Indian dances and Irish dances, for she found herself in a dancing circle more than a few times. She was more shocked, however, at the fact that Vegeta could dance and was enjoying himself. More than once he let out an unavoidable laugh, twirling her through the air.  
  
That was the Vegeta she had always wished to see, and knew was buried deep inside, itching to be set free and just have fun.  
  
Now her legs were sore and the wound on her neck was throbbing intensely. What she needed right now was a good hot bubble bath and a twelve hour nap.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma whispered as he scooped her off the dance floor and into his arms. He knew she was finished.  
  
"Hmm?" His head was nuzzled in the crook of her neck, the opposite side of the bite mark, of course. Never had he displayed such outright affection to her before, but she wasn't one to complain and beg to be taken to a warm bed and sleep. The bath would do for now; he could join her.  
  
"Can we go back to the ship tonight? I'm aching and I need a hot bath."  
  
He frowned into her neck. Was she tired of him already?  
  
"I'm expecting you to join me, of course."  
  
She felt him smile, then he lifted off the ground and took towards the ship. They landed some ten minutes later, and Bulma could barely keep her eyes open, having to hold Vegeta's arm as he led her to the bathroom. He filled the tub with steaming water as she sat on the closed toilet and drifted in and out of consciousness. But by the time they were in the tub—and Bulma did not remember taking her clothes off, or climbing in—she was fully awake and very aware of the naked Saiyan that sat behind her, rubbing her back in slow, hypnotic circles. Tenderness again. But how long would this last? The Honeymoon Days.  
  
After their long bath, Bulma slipped into a silk nightdress that Jemalin had given her a few days before—along with many other fine garments—and crawled into bed with the still naked Vegeta. And as inviting as he was, his head perched up, lying on one elbow; she found that she could not become more than attracted to him in her tiredness.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta," she yawned, curling up into his chest, her hands brought up and clasped together. "I'm so tired."  
  
"You know that I understand, woman," he grunted, nuzzling his face into her hair, his arms securely around her waist. "I'm not an animal. I want you to enjoy it as much as me."  
  
"I will," she sighed, "in the morning. Wake me if I sleep too late." She let out another great yawn and pressed herself ever closer to her new lover. Kami, how long had she been without such loving contact?  
  
She suddenly thought of those back home: her mother and father, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, even Yamcha. She wondered what they were all doing right then, if they missed her, if they wondered where she was or if she was alright. Did Yamcha miss her? Did he care that she was gone? Or was he out bar hopping and screwing every pair of long legs he could get his hands on? She thought that sounded about right, and didn't care an ounce if that's in fact what he was and had been doing. She rather liked the idea of him being with another woman, that way her being with Vegeta wouldn't cause too much of an uproar, for him anyway. Goku would be elated and swear that he knew they were meant to be together, as would her mother. Her father and Chi-Chi would be skeptical about her relationship with the mad Saiyan Prince. And Krillin, well, he would be indifferent, though probably still terrified of his royal highness. How could she conceivably explain all that had taken place? We somehow fell in love? No, that would never pass. Vegeta was too hard, and she would never be believed as having such strong feelings for the Prince. A fling? No, she didn't feel comfortable with that. What about—  
  
"It doesn't matter what they think," Vegeta said into her forehead, unable to keep from listening to her random thoughts. Tomorrow he would teach her to use her new power. "You know that. If they can't accept it, then it's their problem. We have no obligation to explain a thing to them. Simpletons."  
  
"What will we be like when we're back on Earth?" She suddenly found herself not so tired, but eager to hear his answer. Would he all of a sudden become distant and cold, as the others always have seen him? She dared not voice her fears; the question was harsh enough.  
  
"Woman," he sighed. He pulled his head back. "You forget so quickly. I can hear your thoughts, I know what you're thinking, and I can almost feel your doubts." He furrowed his brow slightly. Yes, the thoughts had pained him. Did she really think him that barbaric? "I am your mate and protector, father to your child. We. Are. In-sep-ar-a-ble."  
  
"But you're—"  
  
"My 'attitude', as you would call it, has no meaning in the long run. If I feel like sweeping you up and out of the room in front of all your ridiculous friends, then I will. If I want to hold you around the waist and kiss your neck, then I will. If I want to tear off your clothes—"  
  
"Don't go that far, Vegeta," she laughed. "Save that for when we're alone." She yawned deeply, her tiredness returning to her at his calming words. He was right; it didn't matter. She had her Vegeta and she didn't care one bit what those at home would think. She was finally completely happy for the first time in her life.  
  
She was asleep in minutes, unaware of the watchful Saiyan eyes upon her and the worry that they held. Of course SHE knew that it didn't matter, she'd never really cared what others thought, but did he?  
  
He sighed deeply and pulled her closer.  
  
I suppose I'll find out when we return.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Bulma sat scrunched in the tiny compartment in the ship's floor that had started this whole adventure, her mind scrambling to access the situation. How had she gotten there? Why was the overhead door locked? Where was her mate, Vegeta? her sworn protector. Did he know where she was? Would he come to her rescue like so many times before?  
  
She felt around her head for wounds. No, she hadn't fallen in like before. So what was going on?  
  
Above, Vegeta stood in the control room, the door shut, his patience growing thin. It had been fifteen long minutes since he'd carefully placed the sleeping Bulma in the ship's storage compartment. Afterward he'd made sure to slam the door and stomp loudly into the control room to wake her.  
  
In her state of shock, she only thought of where he was and how she would get out. Their special bond had completely fled her mind. He rolled his eyes as he listened to her frantic, yet reasonable, thoughts.  
  
"Come on woman," he groaned. "Call out to me."  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned into the control panel, determined to keep his promise to himself and teach her to communicate with him through their bonded minds. Sure there were easier ways of doing it, though they would take much too long. If she learned it as a survival tactic, she'd never forget it.  
  
She's rational, he told himself. Sooner or later she'll figure it out. Kami, let it be sooner; this is a waste of valuable time.  
  
Below, Bulma pulled her legs up under herself and crouched in the cramped basement cabin. She wasn't going to give up and waste away down there.  
  
She hurled herself upwards into the overhead hatch. The door only rattled back into place when she crouched back down, the lock unaffected.  
  
"Think, Bulma, think," she commanded her brain. "You're a genius for Kami's sake. You know there's a logical explanation for this, and a way out." She looked around, her eyes well adjusted to the darkness by now. Only crates of food, repair equipment, fuel tanks at the far end, and a box full of tins containing dino caps. She made a mental note to grab that box when she got out. "Ok, someone put you here. Someone locked the door. Someone—" And then it suddenly hit her like a raging dinosaur. "But how?" she mumbled to herself, the answer as clear as day. "Do I just think what I want to say?" She pursed her lips together and concentrated; it was worth a shot.  
  
Vegeta looked lazily around the control room, knowing everyone button and switch on the circuit boards, the information programmed into his mind. Everyone piece of metal and wire had been approved by him, and most of the ship he had witnessed being built.  
  
"Stop thinking about my handiwork and get me out of here," came the unmistakenable voice of Bulma, though something was different. He smiled. She'd finally figured it out.  
  
"Well woman," he answered mentally. "I was beginning to think you'd never realize the obvious truth." He paused, then added, "Are you angry with me?"  
  
"Pissed," she replied, her inner voice calm.  
  
"I'm impressed. Not only did you figure it out and communicate to me, you were able to pick up my unguarded thoughts. I'll have to teach you to unlock my mind later, though you'll only be able to do it if I don't put up a fight."  
  
"Shut up and open the damn door," she hissed aloud, knowing full well that he was now standing over the hatch. He obliged and flicked the latch. "That was not funny, mister," she snapped once the door was open. She handed him the box of dino cap tins and climbed out, ignoring his outstretched hand. Of course she wasn't actually mad at him, but it was a nasty trick he played on her, and she was going to milk him for a moment longer, or as long as she could hold out. "Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up in a place like that? That's the second time that's happened to me. I'm going to have a heart attack before I'm thirty."  
  
Vegeta only looked at her in quiet astonishment. Was she really that angry with him? Had what he done really been so wrong?  
  
"No, Vegeta," she sighed. She set down the box and walked over to him, taking his hands. "I'm not angry. But that was a real mean thing to do. I was really scared for a minute."  
  
"More like fifteen," he huffed, not at all pleased with her joke.  
  
"Oh, come on. You tricked me, I tricked you. Fair's fair. Don't be a poor sport."  
  
He smirked down at her.  
  
"Jerk." But then she let herself smile as well. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest. "I can't stop thinking about our child, Vegeta," she said. "I want to know what it'll be, what I'll name him or her. I can't believe I'm going to be a mother."  
  
"No one is as surprised about that as I am," Vegeta said, receiving a playful slap on the back.  
  
"Shut up. I'll make a great mother."  
  
"You're a big child, woman."  
  
"All the more reason for me to believe I'll be an excellent mother. I'll understand our child better with a so-called child's mind…..Do you think about our child?"  
  
He didn't answer right away, and then said, "Yes, very much. It should be male."  
  
"Can't you sense what it is?" She leaned her head back some to look at his face. "I mean, you knew I was pregnant before I told you. You sensed that."  
  
"True," he said. "But the child's sex hasn't been determined yet. It's still quite young. When I know, you'll know."  
  
Their eyes suddenly locked and Vegeta leaned in to capture his mate's lips, relishing in the fact that she was his forever and this simple gesture could be done without restraint until the end of their days. She was cured and would live on with him on Earth, where they'd raise their child and be a—family? He cringed inwardly at the thought as he was trained to do, though something in the back of his mind told him a family was a pleasant thing, and that he'd enjoy having one, especially with Bulma.  
  
She looked into his eyes imploringly when their lips finally separated, as if she'd heard his thoughts, though he knew that was impossible, for ever since his little game he'd been veiling them expertly. She was about to open her mouth and say what was on the tip of her tongue, when there came a loud banging at the ship's entrance, followed by frantic yelling.  
  
"Bulma! Vegeta! The most terrible thing has happened! You must come! Now!" It was Senju's hysterical voice that traveled to the lovers' ears. Vegeta quickly went to the door and let Senju, and Golana, into the ship, their eyes swollen from recent crying.  
  
"What's happened?" Vegeta demanded. He glanced back at Bulma, who hadn't moved from her spot. She was most likely expecting the worst to come from Senju's mouth. And, unfortunately, it did.  
  
"It's that evil queen," Senju moaned. "She's come for Jemalin. Furto and the others are trying to fight her and her cohorts off, but they are too strong. We—"  
  
"We need you Vegeta!" Golana cried suddenly, lunging herself forward and into his arms. He patted her head awkwardly, unsure of how to comfort his once good friend. She looked up at him, tears crashing onto her cheeks. She was in utter despair for her friend Furto and his beautiful mate. "You are the only one who can help them! Please, stop that wretched queen before it's too late!"  
  
"Woman," Vegeta said sternly, nearly startling her into a fit. "I'm going ahead of you all. I can get there the fastest." He turned back to Golana, still clutching him hysterically. "You and Senju bring Bulma in behind me, but protect her Kami damn it!" Bulma wondered for a split second why he was even allowing her to come, though knew the answer before she barely thought of the question; he knew she would want to come, beg even, and hold him up. She would want to see Furto and Jemalin for the last time if such a fate befell them. He was wise to give his orders and include her. Before she knew it, he was gone and she was in Senju's arms and in the air, Golana coasting beside them.  
  
She didn't say a word.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Bulma let out a blood-curdling scream upon entering Furto's home.  
  
Queen Ezador stood in the foyer of the home, her cohorts behind her, and Furto's struggling body in her grasp, a jagged knife to his throat. He was kicking out frenetically, his breathing labored, his eyes sharp and quick. There was no way he would give up without a fight and lose the love of his life, again, who was held by three of the queen's men, one being the Prince of Doon, Eltamar, and the others nameless cronies. She put up just as much of a fight as her mate, biting and snarling at the hands that bound her.  
  
"When I break free," Jemalin hissed, "I'll tear you limb from limb, mother!" Never had Bulma heard someone threaten their own mother, though in this case, she fully understood. Ezador was an evil being, deserving of anything Jemalin would do to her.  
  
"You won't get close enough to touch me, pretty girl," the queen snapped, tightening her hold on Furto. "And you! You kick me one more time and I'll sever your ugly gray head!"  
  
"You know, your majesty, it's not very honorable to treat the father of your future grandchild in such a way," Vegeta said, starring directly into Ezador's eyes. It was clear that he hadn't made a move to stop any of the Doonso. He was biding his time, waiting for the right moment. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
"You won't touch me," she seethed, taking a step back. She knew his power. Eltamar chuckled at his mother's fear, always holding a special malicious place for her in his blackened heart. "Shut up ingrate," she said to him. He only laughed harder.  
  
"Mother," he sighed, letting go of his sister and stepping up beside her. Immediately another Doonso took his place. "You're being absolutely ridiculous about this whole ordeal. Why not simply crown myself as the King and I shall find a suitable mate for the Queen? You strain yourself much too hard on the subject of heirs. I can be your heir."  
  
"You," she retorted, "are nothing more than a whining, useless sack of flesh! You disgrace the Doonso Royal Family with every breath you take! I despise you."  
  
Before Bulma knew what was happening, Ezador was slammed against the nearest wall, Furto had stumbled forward and out of her grasp, and Eltamar was clutching her dagger, pressing it to his mother's neck. The tables had turned, Bulma thought, but was it now in their favor?  
  
Vegeta tensed at Bulma's side, his brow narrowing as he watched in silence the display before them. A Queen, her son and daughter, her daughter's mate, and a half a dozen Doonso soldiers. What an unlikely situation. He hadn't expected they'd find them so soon. Or maybe he was just too caught up in his dealings with Bulma that he'd completely let thoughts of an impeding attack slip his mind. He was suddenly ashamed for being so neglectful.  
  
"It's not your fault," Bulma said mentally, grabbing his hand. He was thankful for her comfort, much to his surprise.  
  
"You look frightened, mother," came Eltamar's harsh voice, catching Bulma's attention. She glanced at him, then to Furto, who was now held captive by the remaining soldiers. "Have I actually caused you fear?" She didn't answer, only glared at her hateful son. "I hope so." He pushed the knife ever closer to breaking the skin.  
  
"Let me go!" Jemalin yelped, kicking one of her captors in the shine. "I'll tear you all to pieces!"  
  
"One of these days, Princess," Eltamar said, shooting his sister a quick glare, "I'm going to become fed up with you, and I might just dispose of you like I plan to mother." He turned back to the queen, his demeanor changing quite suddenly. "Turn away from this brutality, my beautiful Bulma," he said, not turning to look at her. "And you, mother, you look into my eyes when I cut you open. This is my vengeance, and you will know it fully." He laughed cruelly, pressing the knife harder so as to draw a trickle of blood. Any further and she'd be done for. Bulma prayed that he'd go further. "Aren't you just kicking yourself now for bringing me along? 'You're coming, ingrate.' Lot of good that did you, mother." Without another moment's hesitation, he cut the dagger deep into his mother's throat and yanked it viciously to the side. Bulma didn't flinch or turn away, but rather watched intently, somewhat enjoying the sight before her. She'd never seen someone die in such a fashion before. She found that she liked it, startling herself. But anyone that cruel deserved to die a hateful death.  
  
The next few minutes flew by in the blink of an eye. After Eltamar had dropped his mother's limp body and her dagger to the floor, Vegeta took it upon himself to dispose of the six Doonso soldiers, snapping their necks and blasting them pointblank in the guts with ki blasts. He didn't exactly know what to do when his eyes fell on Eltamar, so he stopped in his tracks and starred at him. Finally the Doonso Prince spoke.  
  
"I've come to retrieve my Bulma. She'll accompany me back to Doon and reign as queen." He crossed his arms over his puffed-up chest. "I will not have it any other way."  
  
"Ever happy to disappoint an unworthy scum like you," Vegeta stated, a smirk pulling at his lips, "the woman will not go willingly. She is my mate, by choice."  
  
"Who said anything about going willingly? And thank you, Saiyan, but I was fully aware of your disgusting little bond." He spit at Vegeta's boots, curling his nose up in hatred. "She will be mine, I can assure you of that."  
  
"Not if you're dead," Jemalin whispered, seconds before she rammed his abandoned dagger into his back, tearing through him and out his chest. He fell to his knees, clawing at the wound with one hand, and Bulma with the other. She stepped back when his fingertips touched her bare feet.  
  
Jemalin—without the slightest bit of mercy, of which her brother deserved none—grabbed him up by his collar and forced his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"I am the true heir to Doon," she said, smiling cruelly. Bulma was almost frightened by her manner. "I am the heir, and I don't want the damn crown. All your life you're craved nothing more than to sit up on those ugly thrones, trying and failing miserably at getting on mother's good side. I have in my hands the one thing you never could, and I'm throwing it away. I thought you should know that before I finished you off." He let out a small gasp, just before Jemalin lifted his limp body with both hands and threw him onto his back, driving the knife ever deeper, and sending her pitiless brother to his grave.  
  
She didn't bat an eyelash when she stood and said, "Vegeta, will you assist me in disposing of our mess?"  
  
He nodded respectfully at the Princess and reluctantly left Bulma's side. She didn't protest or ask to join them, and neither did Furto. It was a royalty thing; they all understood that.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I still cannot believe what just happened," Bulma sighed, her breathing back to normal after having nearly hyperventilated in after-shock. She had wrapped herself up in a warm blanket provided by Senju, and sat with him, Furto, and Golana; the others of the home expressed their grief that such a thing had taken place, then left the four to themselves. "I just watched eight beings lose their lives."  
  
"I know," Furto sighed, hanging his head. "My Jemalin killed her own flesh and blood. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that…"  
  
"I'd say I'm shocked too at Vegeta, but he's a known murderer. I only wish he hadn't been so brutal in front of me. It's chilling. That man will father my child for Kami's sake."  
  
Senju laughed despite the situation.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vegeta's your mate and he let you witness his brutality, while Eltamar advised you to cover your eyes. It's ironic, is all." He looked at the floor, ashamed for his outburst. "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine. I know what you mean. And now…now he's dead. It's strange. I never thought I'd see those beings again, and they just died before my eyes. What will become of the Kingdom now? No queen and no heir. I can't imagine they'd be stable enough to continue with that particular bloodline."  
  
"I agree," said Furto, his voice stronger now, accepting little by little that his mate had recently murdered a man. "They must have precautions."  
  
"And we do," came Jemalin's silky voice, all rage completely gone from it. They all turned to face her, and the Prince that stood at her side. They were both covered in a layer of white dust, sand sticking to their clothes in some places, and blood…..everywhere, especially coating their hands and deep in their fingernails. Jemalin's face was illuminated with a smile, despite her appearance and everything that had happened, and Vegeta was his usual scowling self. No one knew what to make of the blood that decorated their clothes, hands, and faces and definitely had not been there before, though no one ventured to ask. Besides, it didn't matter how the foul Doonso were disposed of, just as long as they were gone. Bulma had an unpleasant flash of Vegeta and Jemalin hacking the eight bodies into pieces with meat cleavers, blood splattering in all directions. She tried to veil her thoughts, though realized she didn't know how and only sighed.  
  
"What kind of precautions?" Golana finally asked, breaking the intense silence. Bulma expected Vegeta to come sit by her, as did Furto with Jemalin, though they both stood still in the doorway of the central room, their secrets untouchable. Something ghastly had occurred when they took those bodies outside.  
  
"My father has an unmated sister. In the event of my mother's death, or mine, Uldox would take over as Queen. Simple," Jemalin said, then turned to Furto and smiled. "King Gregor, my father…I would like to bring him along with us when we leave this planet." She stopped there, though there was still much she wanted to say. She loved her father deeply, that much was clear, and he was a kind and gentle man. Furto respected him with the highest honor.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea, my love," Furto said, wanting desperately for her to come and sit with him. But it was her decision, and obviously neither she, nor the Prince, wished to have close contact with their mates that this time. "But with your mother gone and you free of being heiress, what need is there for us to flee?"  
  
Jemalin smiled genuinely at her mate. She hadn't considered that.  
  
"You're absolutely right," she said. "My father can come and live with us here. His sister is nothing like my mother, she despises her, and Geranoma. The Elpin will, of course, be moved to another, more practical, planet." She turned to face Vegeta suddenly and smiled, and, to everyone's complete surprise, he smiled weakly back at her. "Thank you so much for making this possible," she said to him, then turned to Bulma. "And you too. Without you two coming into our lives none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have my Furto, my mother would still rule…Thank you."  
  
For a long moment Vegeta didn't speak, let alone respond, and then he said, quite gently, "A Prince's duty," and turned to leave. Bulma almost called out to him, but stopped herself at the last minute, just as he faded out of view. Jemalin followed the Prince's lead, though turned in the direction of her and Furto's room, rather than the entrance, where Vegeta was surely going.  
  
Bulma sighed deeply and pulled her blanket ever closer to herself and closed her eyes. She wanted so badly to know what was troubling her Prince, so badly to comfort him and lavish him with hugs and kisses and promises that everything would be alright, but she didn't know what was bothering him. She turned to Furto for answers.  
  
"What happened out there?" she whispered, subconsciously pulling her legs in closer to her body. Furto sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He had none of the answer she was looking for.  
  
"I don't know, Miss," he said. "I don't suggest we breech the subject with them. They'll tell us when they're ready."  
  
"Do you mind if I stay the night here? I don't suppose Vegeta wants company right now." But she couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
"Of course you can. I'll be in Vegeta's quarters then if you need me." He stood and walked out of the room, his head heavy with worry.  
  
"Try not to let it bother you," Senju offered. He kissed her forehead, then followed suit with Furto.  
  
"He's right," Golana said. She stood and held her hand to Bulma, who accepted it without question, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. "Give the Prince some time. Something isn't right in the air, and the dust needs to settle before answers can be found." Bulma found her words oddly comforting, and leaned into her new friend's embrace as she escorted her to her guestroom. "Good night Bulma. Sleep well."  
  
"Good night," Bulma yawned, then added, "And thanks, for everything. I'm really going to miss you when we leave."  
  
"And I you."  
  
Without another word or gesture Golana disappeared into the shadows, leaving Bulma alone in her doorway, feeling confused at best.  
  
She sighed deeply, her heart full of dread, and entered her room. Perhaps tomorrow she would find her answers.  
  
"Yes," she said bitterly to herself. "And perhaps tomorrow Vegeta will give me a dozen long-stemmed roses and serenade me in Spanish."  
  
Her precious little world seemed to crumble out from under her as she crawled into bed. Tomorrow she would find out, though something in the back of her mind told her that tomorrow could very well mean the end of everything she held dear.  
  
She closed her eyes and forced sleep.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 31!! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Another chapter baby! Wow, I'm really impressing myself lately with my writing, heehee. Before I was just like: "Ok, this is good, but I can do better." Now I feel that these past few chapters couldn't be better and I wouldn't change a thing. And I'm completely modest, lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and yeah, I did throw in some extra turmoil, 'cause for some reason I can't do without it for very long. I liked it though, now Furto and Jemalin can live without worry.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Bulma feels as though she's back to square one with her Prince; the secrets, the distance, the masking of emotions. She refuses to confront him however, and must instead wait for him to reveal his worries to her. But what she finds out may be a little too much for her to handle…Find out next time! :P  
  
Note: Sorry the chapter took so long, but I don't know what's up with my beta-reader :( Hopefully she'll get in touch with me soon (this chapter is unchecked my her eyes). 


	32. Tension

Last time:  
  
Her precious little world seemed to crumble out from under her as she crawled into bed. Tomorrow she would find out, though something in the back of her mind told her that tomorrow could very well mean the end of everything she held dear.  
  
She closed her eyes and forced sleep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
It only made sense that with luck like Bulma's, the hours would tick by at alarming turtle-speed as she waited for Vegeta to return from the ship. It was already well past lunchtime, and still he was nowhere to be seen. Several times she'd gone outside in the hotter-than-usual weather and looked for him or his fast approaching form in the sky. Jemalin too was keeping her distance from others, and especially Furto, giving Bulma all the more reason to suspect the absolute worst, though she didn't know quite what that was.  
  
Now she sat alone in the home's library, reading any book she could find with Fewskm or Japanese writing; all others she only flipped through and looked at illustrations if there were any. Her goal was to keep her mind off a certain Saiyan Prince, though her thoughts inevitably veered straight for him.  
  
She sighed deeply, bringing her legs to her chest, the book she was reading perched on her knees. Her pale blue sundress road into her lap, giving anyone who entered the room a perfect view of her white cotton panties, though she didn't care in the least. She was more focused on focusing her attention on the Fewskm words before her, telling her an old Fewskm folktale. She got halfway through it before she realized it was a love story, and slammed the tattered book shut. The next book she reached for was sort of like a medical journal and she dove right into it, always having somewhat of a fascination with medical science, though her field was in mechanics.  
  
"Interesting," she hummed to herself, coming across diagrams of a male and female Fewsk. She let her legs drop to Indian style and held the book in her lap. "So Fewsks' lungs are in their lower back, and they have two hearts; one regular and one backup." She pondered this for a moment, then said, "Wow. I guess you learn something knew everyday."  
  
"Hello Bulma." She turned her head at the sound of her name and smiled as Furto entered the room, his face forcing a smile.  
  
"Hey there," she said. She patted the place next to her on the bench she sat on and he obliged. "So, what have you been doing all day?" He smiled weakly at her; he knew the meaning that lay behind her question. She wanted to know how he was keeping himself occupied and his mind off of Jemalin as she clearly hadn't confronted him yet.  
  
"Potions, salves, tea," he sighed. "And I came to a conclusion about our mates."  
  
"Yes?" She tried to make herself not appear too desperate to know.  
  
"One," he said, turning to look at the ground, "they are royalty. They are used to particular lifestyles and nothing we can do, no matter how strong our love is, can change who they are. They love us because they always had the capability to love, only lacking someone to show them how."  
  
"Enter us."  
  
"Exactly. We can't even begin to understand their take on the simplest things, because we've never lived their strict lives. You will never know what it's like to be a Princess, and I shall never know the feeling of being a Prince. They are different from us in so many ways." He paused for a moment and switched his gaze back to Bulma. "They are aliens to us. I am a Fewsk and my love is a Doonso, two completely different races. And you are an Earthling while Vegeta is a Saiyan. Again, two different races. Peaceful verses brutal. Humble verses lavish." He shook his head as if he'd been rambling. "The point is we will never be able to know what it's like to be like our mates, feel what they feel, know what they know, understand what they're been through, because it's simply impossible."  
  
"I knew all this before, Furto," Bulma said solemnly, feeling down right callous for blowing up his great discovery. He only smiled.  
  
"Yes," he sighed. "But did you really think about it? Of course Vegeta is a Saiyan, and of course he is a Prince, and a highly respected one, but did you ever stop and think just what makes him do what he does? Or think what he thinks?" Bulma was about to answer when he cut her off. "Think about this: Vegeta walks into a room full of beings he knows. They all look at him, want to greet him, but don't, and continue doing what they were before he entered the room. So he walks to the corner furthest away from the others and sits alone without saying a word…..Did you ever analyze something as simple as that?"  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Furto continued.  
  
"If you had, you might have picked up a pattern with him. Sure he's mean and distant and self-involved, but maybe it's not for all the reasons we might think. He was beaten and held prisoner and forced to commit horrendous crimes. We usually take souls such as Vegeta and write them off as criminal, but could it actually be that his cruelty is only a mask hiding his true emotions that he can't even begin to understand how to express—"  
  
"Until someone shows him how." Furto smiled.  
  
"Exactly." He stood and placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder. "We need to leave our soul mates to themselves with their demons, until they're ready to let us help fight them. Otherwise we can only force the wedge further."  
  
"I know," Bulma said with a heavy sigh. "I've always known not to intrude upon Vegeta's emotions, though usually I corner him selfishly. You're right; I need to learn to understand that not everyone can simply cry when they're hurt or sad. Thanks Furto."  
  
"Your welcome." He went to exit the room, then stopped in the doorway and turned to face her. "You know I've grown to love you, Bulma. I shall never forget the gifts you've given me."  
  
"I love you too, Furto," she laughed happily. "You're one in a million."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bulma quietly crept out of the home on her tiptoes, so not to wake anyone. It was well into the night and she found herself unable to sleep. She carefully closed the heavy door behind her and took a deep, full breath of warm night air. Kami she was going to miss these nights.  
  
She found a rather large boulder not far from the entrance and perched herself atop it, taking in as much as she could in the darkness. There was a stick-tree forest to her right, just next to a pond, that she didn't remember ever seeing before. To her left was a path that lead to the technology center she'd visited and several other Fewsk homes. In what little light there was she could make out some more boulders and rocks, and a few puddles in the waxy blue sand. She slipped her plain white tennis shoes off and dug her feet deep into the sand, rather liking its waxy feel and the warmth that was baked in from long hours in the intense sunlight.  
  
Her arms were wrapped protectively around her abdomen, and she smiled despite her horrible mood and tiredness. If nothing else was going her way, at least she had a wonderful little child forming inside of her, two halves of a great love circle. Well, more like a circular love saw with razor sharp teeth.  
  
"You know Vegeta," she said into the night, sliding off her boulder and leaning up against it, "one of these days I'm going to tell you exactly how much grief you've put me through."  
  
"How about tonight?"  
  
Bulma nearly smacked her head against the boulder as she jumped to her feet and searched for the owner of the sudden voice. Her heart raced at an alarming rate, though after only a few seconds of panic she realized the voice belonged to Vegeta and that it was in her mind. Then on closer inspection, she found that the voice hadn't been so faded, and noticed a shadowed figure some ten feet away from her, almost invisible in the thick blanket called night.  
  
"I missed you," she said finally, sitting back on her perch. "What have you been doing?"  
  
"Thinking," he replied, not moving an inch. She had expected him to say training.  
  
"About?" The Andriods, she thought. Training. Getting back to Earth. Becoming Super Saiyan—  
  
"Us." Now he chose to come forward and into the pale light, his clothes seemingly carefully chosen: black dress pants, black dress shoes—which she had no idea he even owned—and a plain white button up dress shirt, the buttons undone halfway. Bulma nearly forgot about the incident the previous day, so inviting was the picture Vegeta presented to her. "I don't want you to fear me," he said, and suddenly swept her up into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. "What I did—"  
  
"What you did saved all our lives," she interrupted, pulling back from his warm embrace. "I would watch it a thousand times over if it meant I could be safe in your arms for the rest of my life." She caught his darting eyes and held them as she continued. "You make me feel as if nothing else can touch me when I'm around you. Just the mere thought of you makes me feel as if nothing can ever go wrong. I've seen people die before, Vegeta. I know death very well, and I've always known of your past in that regards. You have killed millions. You were a murderer before I loved you, and there's no one I'd rather share my life with."  
  
"I AM a murderer, Bulma," he said, not noticing the giddy smile spread across her face; he'd just called her by her name. "I killed six men yesterday—" He pointed almost frantically at the home. "—in front of your eyes without weighing the consequences." He took a deep breath, unsure if he wanted to continue. "You were never supposed to see me like that."  
  
"Oh Vegeta," she laughed, now completely understanding his distance after the Doonso confrontation. He'd been worried about what she would think of him! A great wave of relief passed over her body and she hugged her lover tightly. "I saw you kill before. It was nothing knew to me. On Namek—"  
  
"No," he said sternly, as if scolding a child. "I made a promise to myself after we mated to never subject you to such horrors. I dishonored myself not twenty-four hours later."  
  
"I don't think any less of you because of it," she said. "I've always known who you were, and still I fell in love with you. I don't think there's a thing you can do to change that."  
  
"I want to show you something," he said somberly, holding her out at arms' length.  
  
"Alright." She wasn't quite sure what he was getting at.  
  
"Come here." He sat on the ground right where he was standing and pulled her down gently with him. "Lay down."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lay down." She arched an eyebrow at him, though did as he requested, settling her head in his lap. He placed his hands on the sides of her head and took a deep breath. "Close your eyes. I'm going to show you how the Princess and myself disposed of the Doonso last night." Another deep breath, more ragged than the first. His hands trembled at her temples. "Tell me when you want me to stop."  
  
She nodded, completely unprepared for the rush of images at bombarded her mind; a tornado of Vegeta's personal memories. She caught a glimpse of Frieza laughing, a fragment of Goku rather roughed up, and a few others she didn't have time to focus on. Finally the images came to a halt, and Vegeta and Jemalin stood looking down at the eight Doonso bodies on the soft blue ground.  
  
"You are a warrior too, correct?" Vegeta asked, not looking up at the Princess that stood beside him.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "What Princess isn't these days?"  
  
He only shrugged.  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"A Skondos-cun Burial."  
  
Jemalin smiled and looked up at Vegeta. "Exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"Alright. I'll have your wretched brother and those three," he said, pointing to three soldiers.  
  
"My brother? Why?"  
  
"He threatened my mate," he said shortly. "Besides, you got to kill him. I want this."  
  
"Fine. Fair enough."  
  
Then, as if they were savage cave people, Jemalin and Vegeta dropped to their knees, grabbed the first body their hands found, and proceeded to literally rip them apart. First came the unfortunate victim's head, then their arms, then their legs, until soon the two royal warriors were frantically tearing flesh, digging their nails into it, and not caring about sprays and splatters of blood and body fluids. No sacred part seemed to be spared; flesh was ripped, bones were crushed into dust in their bare hands, hair was tore out, and innards were carelessly tossed aside upon disembowelment.  
  
Bulma held her breath as she watched the brutal scene unfold, very aware of the fact that she was lying on a murderer. She was about to open her eyes and demand the images stop, when she realized that the deceased's heads, hands, and—gulp—hearts were placed in three separate piles away from the other bodily "riff-raff".  
  
Vegeta suddenly stopped his frenzied post-death slaughter and looked down at his workmanship. Jemalin noticed this almost immediately, though it seemed she was reluctant to stop snapping her mother's ribs into tiny pieces.  
  
"What?" she asked, her breathing slightly labored, her face speckled with fresh blood. "You think we're done?"  
  
"Can you recognize the bodies?" he laughed. Bulma felt a cold shiver climb her spine; such acidic, cruel laughter. And this was the man she loved?  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
At the same time they turned to the three piles of body parts; Vegeta to the heads, where he plucked out the eyes as if they were grapes in a jell-o mold, and Jemalin to the hands, breaking off any wrists that were still attached.  
  
"Do you need kindling?" Jemalin asked, searching around for dried leaves or sticks.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and reached for a handful of soiled rags, the clothing the Doonso had been wearing. He set the rags on the ground before him and the Princess, then with a small amount of kai, set them ablaze. She turned to him, a gentle smile on her lips, then preceded to recite what Bulma could only describe as a ritualistic chant.  
  
"Into the fire we send the Three Sacreds of the Ignoble Warrior." She collected all sixteen blooded hands and tossed them one by one into the tiny fire. "The Hands, used to kill and never to help, shall not accompany these warriors to their final resting place." Next she took the sixteen juicy eyeballs from Vegeta and dumped them all at once into the fire, saying, "The Eyes, seeing only evil and never beauty, shall not accompany these warriors to their final resting place." She sighed deeply, almost as though she were exhausted, then together she and Vegeta placed the eight plump and dripping hearts into the crackling fire. "And The Hearts, bearers of all your wicked burdens, shall not save your souls, and we leave you barren and full of petty sin on your journey to your final resting place!"  
  
She collapsed into Vegeta's arms upon screaming her final words, completely spent, though thoroughly intoxicated with utter happiness and relief. She was free at last from her mother's bondage and could now live out her life with Furto in peace.  
  
"Do we tell them?" she whispered, picking herself up. Vegeta was all too contented to step away from her.  
  
"Tell who you will," he sighed, then grabbed up the shovels he'd found in Furto's shed, handing one to Jemalin. "But first, we need to bury this junk."  
  
Bulma's eyes shot open and she scrambled to her feet. Vegeta stayed sitting on the ground, though stretched out his legs as they were becoming quite stiff and uncomfortable. She trembled in her spot a few feet away from her mate, not being able to meet his gaze, let alone speak.  
  
Flash of a severed head with no eyes.  
  
"Now do you see what I mean?" he asked. No matter how badly he wanted to cradle her in his arms, he stayed put, knowing full well that she would need time to comprehend what he'd just showed her. And maybe pride played a small role there as well.  
  
"Next time I'll take your word for it," she breathed in a low, shaky voice. It took all her feasible will power to keep from bursting into tears. Her eyes misted but she didn't let them free. How the hell was she supposed to feel after seeing something like that? She grabbed her head suddenly and dropped to her knees, pulling at her hair as if she meant to tear it out; the ghastly images shown to her by Vegeta were now carved into her brain. It was all she could do to keep from screaming like a madwoman.  
  
Vegeta was at her side before she hit the ground, his arms wrapped protectively around her, unsure of how to act when his mate tried so desperately to be free from him. She hissed and clawed and kicked and even bit at him, her energy draining with each hysterical gesture.  
  
With a heavy, painful sigh he realized he had just given his worst fears the perfect window of opportunity. But he'd had to show her.  
  
Moments later she passed out in his arms.  
  
"…I did it for you…"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Bulma tumbled out of bed and nearly crashed into the wall as she made her way to find Furto. All through the night her dreams would not shield her from the horrors her so-called lover had shown her; crushed skulls, chunks of dripping flesh, a hand, a foot, an ear, and her Vegeta, grunting and clawing at these defenseless bodies, his face a cold, heartless mask of rage and determination.  
  
"Furto! Furto, open the door!" she cried, turning the locked handle frantically, her entire body shaking violently. "Furto," she whimpered. She sunk to her knees, her fingers still clutching the doorknob, and vomited.  
  
"Bulma!" Furto wrapped his arms around her toppled over body and pulled her into his room. "What's happened?" He shook his head and cradled her in his lap, which may have looked odd if anyone happened to enter the room at that moment, Bulma being much bigger and all. "Are you alright, Miss? Are you ill? Here." He handed her a clothe from his robe pocket. "Wipe your mouth."  
  
A good ten minutes passed before Bulma was calm enough to keep her breathing at normal. She was still shaky and nauseous, though she kept the bile down in her empty stomach and just tried to breath.  
  
"What if he snaps and kills me and my baby?" she suddenly whispered, wiping furiously at her eyes and nose with her sweater sleeve. She still wore the blue sundress from the day before, but didn't remember putting a sweater on, and hated the way her knobby knees stuck out. Her sickness had really taken a toll on her physically, and quite possibly mentally as well.  
  
Furto didn't need to ask who or what she meant, though it seemed the thought had come out of nowhere. If he was going to help her, he needed some answers.  
  
"What happened last night?" he ventured, his arms still securely around her.  
  
But it was no use. When she thought her voice was stable enough to speak, she found her nerve was shot and reverted back to violent shudders and vomiting. For a moment Furto feared she was having a seizure, though when she hoarsely squeezed out, "Skondos-cun," he understood completely.  
  
Right before she lost consciousness he'd managed to get her safely into bed. When he was sure she was out cold, he burst into tears and collapsed on the floor.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"What are we going to do!" Jemalin demanded, shoving Vegeta back a few steps. If she hadn't been so distraught he would have threatened her. "Furto knows! Bulma knows! You fucking showed her what we did! How can we live with them when they fear us?" She was now to tears and barely able to stand on her own. The love she had for Furto coursed through her entire being. "Why did you show her?" she sobbed. She picked up a rock and threw it back down in frustration.  
  
"You agreed with me two days ago," Vegeta spat remorselessly. "You smiled and nodded and did just as much as I."  
  
"But you didn't have to—"  
  
"I told her because I needed to tell her! I could not live with myself if she didn't know the truth about me, that I can still kill and would in the blink of an eye to save her! I won't have her live in fear, but I sure as hell won't let her live a lie!" He gave an exasperated sigh. "Did you honestly think they wouldn't find out? We walked into that fucking room covered in Doonso blood from head to toe! They're not blind and they're not stupid, Princess."  
  
"Then what do we do?" she sighed. "I went to Furto's room this morning and he would barely open the door a crack, let alone utter two words. Bulma was in there with him. She told him and now he's terrified of me. I can't face him anymore. We were barbaric with our passion two days ago. How can you just stand there and think everything will be fine? Don't you want her to feel safe with you? Don't you want her to love you without regret!?"  
  
"Of course I do!" he snapped. "But I can't change who I am for her just because of that. It's not possible—"  
  
"No, Vegeta. You WON'T change for her. There's a difference." She stepped forward boldly and caught his shifting eyes. "She needed to see those images because you needed her to know that you aren't going to change, even for her, and that's why she's so scared." She turned sharply on her heels and went to go inside, though paused at the door and said, "You lost her already, Vegeta. And there's no one left to blame."  
  
"You're wrong!" he cried, but she was already gone. "You're wrong! I did it…I did it because…because I love her…" He plopped down unceremoniously in the sand. "…but I don't know how…"  
  
Angrily he snatched up a large rock and crushed it to dust in his palm, letting loose a string of foreign curses.  
  
"And I hate her for it."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"So this is how it's going to be forever, huh?" Bulma hummed, stirring her tea in its brightly painted wooden mug. She was beyond exhausted and emotionally drained; the nightmares hadn't left her alone that night either, and she found it increasingly difficult to think about Vegeta without cringing. Luckily he hadn't tried approaching her since their last encounter. In fact, he hadn't been around at all.  
  
"What do you mean?" Furto asked, his own mug left abandoned on the kitchen table they sat at. Bulma liked this room best of all the rooms in Furto's home—well, the library was tied—for it made her feel completely at home and comforted, as if her mother were behind her cooking at the stove and humming her annoying little songs.  
  
"Me and Vegeta," she sighed. She took a sip of the tea, not sure if it was more minty or more spicy. Either way, she liked it. "We're never going to be good. It's always going to be rocky. We'll get a little sunshine, bask in it for maybe, oh, five seconds, and then he'll open his big arrogant mouth or kill a few dozen people!"  
  
"You can't expect him to change completely for your sake, Bulma. How many years has he been living his life according to his rules? He's only just begun to learn yours and they're confusing to him. There are no rules for love in the Saiyan world. He's making them up as he goes along. He doesn't understand basic human regulations and he certainly doesn't understand sympathy. Look." He reached over and took Bulma's hand. "You watched him kill those men and you didn't bat an eyelash. You were happy they were gone and that Vegeta had protected you. What he did to those bodies was after they were dead. They don't know what he did to them. They—"  
  
"Then I assume you're completely fine with Jemalin's hand in the burial process."  
  
Furto's face paled. Of course he wasn't.  
  
"As I thought. I have every right to be iffy about a man who ripped dead bodies to shreds with his bare hands. And you don't even know the half of it. I saw the smile on his face, saw his enjoyment. He loves to kill, Furto! Loves it! How can he share his heart with me when it harbors such destructive passions?"  
  
"When was the last time he killed? Besides on Fewskm."  
  
"Geranoma," she spat, startling him. He let go of her hand.  
  
"Fine. Besides on your trip."  
  
"Namek."  
  
"And how long ago was that?"  
  
"I don't know. What are you getting at?"  
  
"The two times he killed since Namek were both to save your life."  
  
"That's not what I'm concerned about, Furto!" she yelled, slapping her hands on the table. "I know he'll kill again, and again, and—Kami, what have I gotten myself into?" She shook her head. "I know he'll kill again," she sighed, "but what bothers me most is that he enjoys it. How can I live with a man like that? How can I raise our child with a father like him? How can I put our lives in danger?"  
  
"Do you truly believe he would harm you or your child?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"I think it's best that you seek him out and discuss this. Otherwise you will never be happy," he said, standing from the table. "He willingly showed you a side of himself that he would have rather left dead and buried. Think about that."  
  
"And what about you and Jemalin?"  
  
"Where do you think I'm headed?" He gave her a genuine smile, then left the room.  
  
The next move was hers.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bulma sat at the entrance of the ship, her knees drawn to her chest, head bowed, eyes sore from excessive crying. She'd been sitting on that uncomfortable ramp for over an hour now, her rear end beginning to feel the effects. Several times she'd stood, raised her hand, touché the first button to the code on the keypad, only to sit right back down and burst into a whole new wave of tears.  
  
She knew Vegeta could sense her presence, and he was wise to allow her time. But as the minutes ticked by, she wasn't so sure her resolve was intact anymore.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Vegeta stood looming above her, his face an unreadable mask. She tried not to look into his eyes, and her body gave way to an uncontrollable shudder.  
  
"Come in before you lose your nerve completely," he said, then turned and walked out of view. She knew he was headed for his room, and also that his actions had been for her sake; he wasn't ready yet to deal with what had occurred.  
  
Bulma stood and walked slowly into the kitchen, her body shaking all over, palms almost dripping with sweat. She wanted to scold herself for being so afraid, but wasn't she entitled to it, just this once, after being so brave and carefree for so long? Of course she knew in the back of her mind that Vegeta would befriend Goku before he let a hair on her head get disturbed, but her motherly instincts had taken over.  
  
Finally she reached Vegeta's open door and peered in. He sat calm and collected, Indian style, on his bed. His eyes were open and starring ahead at the black wall, though she knew he had been watching the doorway intently just seconds before.  
  
She took one last heroic breath before entering his room. He didn't look up at her right away, but when he did, his face devoid of all arrogance, her heart melted and she charged into his arms. Who was she kidding? There was no place in the universe safer than Vegeta's arms.  
  
Her actions were almost too quick for him to react, and completely unexpected. He thought for sure that she would want to talk at a distance in a love unsteady voice, then go back to her solitude, leaving them both emotionally confused and unsatisfied. Instead, she'd abandoned all logical fear and apprehension—which he left she was completely entitled to—and rushed into his arms, burying her face in his bare chest. He was so bewildered by her change in mood that he almost didn't hear her speak.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whimpered, to his complete surprise. What had she to be sorry about? It was he who should be— "I should never have doubted you for a second. You love me, I know you do. You tell me with every breath in your body, because there's no way a love as strong as mine could live unreturned. You wouldn't do all you've done for me if you didn't."  
  
"I wouldn't put up with you if I didn't," he whispered, but in her sobs, his voice was unheard. Oh well, she didn't need to hear it from him; the genius had figured it out on her own.  
  
"I know that you would never hurt me," she continued, her voice choked with sobs. "Or our baby. It's not possible. I don't know what I was thinking before. I was being stupid and rash. I'm more safe with you than I am with myself."  
  
"Of course," Vegeta scoffed, bringing a genuine smile to Bulma's lips. She sighed into his chest. She hadn't realized just how much she'd missed him until now. "You know I did what I did…"  
  
"For me." She lifted her head and looked unbridled into his deep onyx eyes. "I know. You do everything for me."  
  
He stiffened in her embrace.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was—" He swallowed hard. "—wrong of me to show you what I did."  
  
"No. I understand why you did, though I don't pretend to know how your warrior's mind works. And I never will. You possess passions that I couldn't possibly grasp." She leaned up and kissed the under side of his chin. "I don't need closure on this Vegeta. Just holding you is enough for me."  
  
"No questions?" He was beyond baffled. And strangely unsure if that was a good thing or not.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Woman," he sighed. "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Perfect," she laughed, the natural feeling of happiness flooding her veins. "It's good to know that this fire will never go out."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 32!!! I'm really cruising here, huh? :P See? The drama wasn't so bad. I mean, who wouldn't be scared? Well, me, 'cause Vegeta's too sexy to run from. Ok! Fine! The story is a complete flop! I hate my life! Kill me now! LOL! Yeah right, my story rocks and you know it, heehee. And you should tell me how much it rocks :D Sorry if it was a bit too angsty though, but their recent problem was something that had to be dealt with. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and I'm the Queen of Sooner :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Yes, there is a next time (of course), but I haven't the faintest idea of what's going to happen.  
  
Note: Blarg! My beta-read didn't revise this chapter either. *grumble grumble* 


	33. Ward of the Dying

Last time:  
  
"Woman," he sighed. "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Perfect," she laughed, the natural feeling of happiness flooding her veins. "It's good to know that this fire will never go out."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Only a week left on Fewskm, and Bulma and Vegeta would be heading home. It was a long talk with surprisingly only a few short, heated words, that decided the date of departure. Vegeta had suggested they leave the next morning and get back to Earth as soon as possible, while Bulma wished to stay another two weeks, at least, to bask in the irresponsibility she'd become accustomed to while being away; plus, she was far too attached to Furto and the others to simply up and leave. So, one week was decided on and they both seemed mildly satisfied with the decision.  
  
Bulma informed Furto, Senju, Golana, and Jemalin of their departure date the next day, teary-eyed and nearly unable to control her sobbing. By the end of her small speech of gratitude, almost the entire household was gathered around them, all wanting to wish her well for the rest of her years. It was decided that a small banquet would be held the night before the two aliens were to leave Fewskm, and then they would simply go. It had been too much for Bulma when she left Uvagon behind; she didn't want a long, drawn out farewell only moments before take-off. It would be unbearable.  
  
It wasn't until the two days had passed that Vegeta slipped back into his normal behavior; ignoring Bulma, trying to pick fights, and being an all-around pain in the ass. This she had expected, though she was sad to see the softer version of her lover fade out. It had been quite interesting to wake up in his arms, his face buried in the crook of her neck, simply breathing in her scent and enjoying the fact that she was his, and his alone.  
  
Now when she awoke, she found the place beside her cold and his imprint hardly there. She sighed deeply and swung her legs out of bed, pulling on her robe as she stood. Without needing to be told, she knew exactly where he was. For the past few days he'd been ranting about having not gotten any training done while away from Earth.  
  
She walked lazily into the kitchen, pressed the start button of the coffee maker, then headed outside to find her mate. As she descended the ramp, a great yawn escaped her, and she almost didn't see the flash that was Vegeta across the sky. Seconds later he landed in front of her, his face, and body, covered with a sheen of sweat, and panting slightly.  
  
"How long have you been training?" she asked, feeling another yawn coming on. She tried to stifle it.  
  
"Since I was old enough to walk," he snapped, trudging past her and up the ramp. She only rolled her eyes at his behavior and followed him into the bathroom, where she knew he was going. She knew his training routine well enough, and smiled as he didn't bat an eyelash when he realized she was right behind him. "Do you think this kind of behavior is proper for my mate? Follow me around like a puppy." He pealed off his blue spandex training suit and tossed it on the floor, glancing over at Bulma, telling her with his eyes to take her clothes off as well, and completely contradicting his words.  
  
"I think I will do as I please," she said nonchalantly, shrugging out of her robe, then her skimpy nightdress. She instinctively spread her hands across her not-yet-swollen belly and sighed deeply. In nine months' time she'd be a mother. And Vegeta would be a father.  
  
In noticing this, Vegeta walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands atop hers. She understood the simple gesture well enough and smiled inwardly. Through his actions, he was telling her not to worry about the baby and that everything, including them, would be fine.  
  
"I love you more than life, Vegeta," she whispered, saying exactly what was on her mind. "I don't know how…but I do…" He sensed that it was one of those intimate moments that, if ruined, could put permanent dent in their new and fragile relationship. So, instead of hissing a bitter remark, or shoving her away, he gently kissed her ear, then reached over and started the shower.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Tell me again why I have to come along?" Vegeta grunted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"Because," Bulma sighed, as if she were ready to give up on him already, "I enjoy your company. Besides, it won't take that long. We only have to deliver these vials—" She held up a small contraption containing a few dozen vials of Elpinosus. "—and then we're done. Ok? It's the least I could do for Furto and his people after all they did for me."  
  
He only rolled his eyes and continued along next to her, his hands still stubbornly buried in his pockets, refusing to hold Bulma, even after she hooked her free arm around his waist.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, the sun baking into their skin, they arrived at their destination: The Infirmary, where all those who'd contracted Denj-sa, or other diseases, were located. It was a massive building of thick mud bricks and mortar, its windows simply carved into the sides and covered with thin pieces of dark fabric. Along the outside were wilting, untended flowers, and weedy bushes. It was obvious that the sick inside took all the time of those who would be in charge of the upkeep of the outside. And a grim sense of foreboding washed over Bulma as she saw those sad little brown flowers, nearly crisped like dead leaves; the welcoming committee to the Ward of the Dying, the name Furto had whispered under his breath when referring to the section of the hospital reserved exclusively for Denj-sa; the most fatal of all diseases on Fewskm.  
  
The door to the building was crudely carved out of wood and held in place with spikes of iron and clumps of sloppily applied mortar. There were no guards. In fact, there seemed to be no one in sight whatsoever. The small pond, fed by a stream, to the right of the building, was vacant, even on such a hot day as today. Bulma wondered if those inside were in such low spirits that even the thought of fun and relaxation wounded their already beaten hopes.  
  
"It's like they're already dead," Bulma whispered, clutching the vial-carrier tighter in her hand so not to lose it. She had more than enough for those inside that Furto knew had Denj-sa. It was a rare disease on Fewsk these days, but deadly nonetheless.  
  
A blood-curdling cry ripped through the air, startling Bulma into almost dropping her precious load. She looked around frantically for the source of the horrifying sound. A female Fewsk, no older than ten, came barreling around the corner of The Infirmary, in nothing more than a rudimentary tunic and nothing on her feet. It wasn't until she ran past the two aliens, not even glancing at them, that Bulma noticed the small bluish dots that covered her skin. Moments later, an adult female Fewsk came running after the little girl, her skin bearing the same complexion.  
  
Bulma waited until they were out of sight to speak.  
  
"What do they have?"  
  
"Katoskas," Vegeta murmured, as if it were a forbidden word.  
  
"Are they going to—"  
  
"It isn't fatal," he answered quickly. "But the infected do experience uncontrollable bouts of…insanity."  
  
"Is there a cure?"  
  
"No. But it only lasts a few months."  
  
"I see," she sighed, a shiver passing through her. How bizarre the diseases of space were compared to those on Earth.  
  
"Not at all. Fewsks would turn over in their graves if they heard about AIDS or the Ebola virus."  
  
Bulma only gave him a questioning look. She hadn't any idea that he knew so much about the Earth.  
  
"Woman," he laughed, finally pulling one hand from his pocket to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "One must always research a new planet for diseases before landing. It's only logical."  
  
As they passed through the corridors of the hospital, several heads turned at their presence, but no attempt was made to greet them, or at least ask them what they, aliens, were doing in a Fewsk hospital. All faces they caught, even for an instant, were sullen and drawn, devoid of any hope for cures. It seemed they'd entered the section of the hospital where the word hope was taboo and all those bedridden souls had but one thought: I'm going to die.  
  
Each new corridor was coupled with a sign, bearing the names and directions of certain areas of the hospital. Bulma quickly find out that words in red meant fatal, for every time they walked through a "red" corridor, death lingered over the bodies of the sick, like a hazy blanket, ever reminding them that they would never escape their prison, never again breathe fresh air, or simply laugh with loved ones.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma whispered. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to know…"Why is everyone so…sad?"  
  
"Fewsks only seek medical assistance outside their homes when the diseases are uncontrollable or ultimately fatal."  
  
"Then why wasn't I brought here?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it," he said, as if it were the simplest thing in the universe.  
  
"Vegeta, I can FEEL the death here. Everyone is…They're all…"  
  
"I know, woman. That's why I protested you coming here. Now you will see first hand the true effects of Denj-sa."  
  
"But that won't matter, right? I mean, I have Elpinosus. They can all be cured. That's why I came here."  
  
"You don't understand, woman." He shook his head at the floor. "Some are too far along in the disease to be cured. Their bodies are barely hanging on. When they breathe it hurts. When they blink it hurts. There's nothing more that can help them. Not even Elpinosus."  
  
"Oh…" was all she said, as they continued walking.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Elpinosus!" a Fewsk healer cried, reaching his hands out to grab the vials, though shrunk back as if touching them would some how contaminate the cure. "But how! The Geramones! How! Tell me!"  
  
"Please, calm down," Bulma whispered, trying her best to be soothing. "I'll explain everything. But first I need to know how many patients you have that can be cured with this." She held up the vials, their glass glittering in the light. The Fewsk reached out once more to touch the beautiful cure, though again retracted his arm, clutching it to his chest as his body convulsed with shivers of pure joy and astonishment. It was feared that the Elpin were completely unattainable now and no one contracting Denj-sa would have a chance.  
  
"Ten," he said, trying to steady his voice. "They live in the room at the end of the hall."  
  
"And how many that cannot be saved?"  
  
"Thirty or so," he sighed, forcing his shaky hands to his sides.  
  
"I see." She lifted her chin and held back her tears. No. She was not going to cry. "Can you bring me to them, first?"  
  
"But—"  
  
"Please. I've had Denj-sa. I've been cured. I just…I need to see them. I can't explain it."  
  
"I understand."  
  
The Fewsk healer had tried to warn her as they approached the Ward of the Dying that she would wish she hadn't come. And he was absolutely right.  
  
Skeletons of former Fewsks, barely breathing, lay in rows of beds, all their eyes shut and sunken in so deep that it looked as though their eyes were completely gone. Most were recognizable as Fewsks, though some, those who could die at any moment, resembled nothing more than heaps of gray matter tucked into course blankets.  
  
"It—It—It's horrifying," Bulma stuttered, curling into Vegeta's embrace, though she could not—no matter how hard she tried—keep her eyes off the dying. "Can they even m-move?"  
  
"Afraid not," the healer sighed, his face contorted into a mixture of repulsion and sadness. "Most cannot even open their eyes. And some, the few most unlucky, they are blind or deaf."  
  
"How long have they been sick?"  
  
"Years."  
  
"But haven't they—I mean—Wouldn't they want to just…" But she couldn't finish what she was thinking.  
  
"I know what you're trying to say, Miss. And yes, many have asked that we end…their lives. But we are healers and cannot do such things." He gulped loudly and turned away from the diseased. "Once every so often a group of warriors come in and inform us that they are here to answer the pleas of the dying. We shun them away, no matter how loud the cries become…We cannot simply…let them die…"  
  
"Can I see the curable now? I'm afraid I'll pass out if I stay here a moment longer."  
  
"Of course."  
  
They reached the Denj-sa Ward moments later, a heavy cloud of despair hanging over Bulma's head. And to think, she would have died the easy way, having suffered only minimally, while those here had suffered for years and would continue suffering after she was well on her way to Earth. How unfair it was that they could not have the Elpinosus, have their second chance at life. But she knew, even if they were cured, that the lasting effects of the disease would cripple them. Their suffering could never truly end.  
  
"Miss, Prince Vegeta, these are the infected," the healer said upon opening the door.  
  
"Hello there!" a few of the Fewsks inside called, waving frantically, and…smiling? Bulma had to blink a few times to ensure that she was seeing correctly.  
  
"Hi," she murmured, stepping slowly into the room. Why were they so happy? Didn't they know what would become of them in time? Hadn't they visited the disintegrating Fewsks?  
  
"Oh! Look!" one of the female Fewsks said, her straw-like hair very tall and wrapped in bands of colored ribbon. "It's the Saiyan Prince! And an Earthling! My! What a day!"  
  
"Excuse me," Bulma managed to get out. "But why are you all…I mean…How…" She bit her lip in frustration. There was no good why to ask.  
  
"Why are we happy, you mean?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Making the most of our time left. We figured that having Denj-sa just gives us all an excuse to not work and have fun all day. We're the only ward that laughs. Hell, we're the only ward that has colored walls with pictures and poems painted on them."  
  
"Oh…Well…I have some good news for you." She held out the vials of Elpinosus, her arm shaking slightly. She couldn't even begin to wonder why she was so nervous. And then, as the reality sunk in for those who were infected, she understood her fear. She had been so miserable and childish when she was infected; sullen, dreary, so much like all the faces she'd passed on her way in. And now, to see Fewsks with Denj-sa and a reason to be happy, she felt completely foolish and selfish. If only she'd had that mentality throughout her disease. Maybe things would have been different then. Maybe she and Vegeta wouldn't have fought so much. But then again, Vegeta fought with everyone.  
  
"But how!" the same female Fewsk yelled, stumbling over to them. "The Geranomes—How!?" Now this is what Bulma had been expecting.  
  
"We traveled to Geranoma and retrieved the Elpin," Bulma forced out, handing the vials to her. She took them hastily and ran to her friends on the other side of the room, all of who were trembling with joy and a new hope that they would finally be out of the hospital. No matter how optimistic they'd been before, they simply couldn't ignore the significance of the little vials of healing liquid. "You need to take three," she finally said. "One every six hours." She turned to the healer, whose eyes were watering with joy. "You'll monitor them?"  
  
"Of course, Miss. We simply cannot thank you enough for this gift. You have saved ten lives. You cannot know how much this means to us."  
  
She smiled genuinely at him, then drew her face in, setting her eyes and mood to seriousness. "Is there any way to preserve the Elpinosus for those who may contract Denj-sa later on?"  
  
"Yes, yes. The future is looking better."  
  
"Oh, and I should inform you that the Elpin will be moved off of Geranoma and to a planet where it can be accessible to all. Denj-sa is no longer a threat to your people."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Kami that felt good," Bulma sighed, breathing in the cooler evening air. The light of day was just beginning to fade into the horizon, leaving warmth in the sand, and a refreshing breeze as well. "I can't believe we're going home already. It seems like we've barely been here. I'm going to miss this boiling blue planet so much."  
  
"You were just whining about how you want to go home. Make up your mind."  
  
"Oh, it's made up," she laughed. "Believe me. I cannot wait to get home and see my parents and friends, but I'm still going to miss the Fewsks." She took a deep breath and curled into Vegeta's arms as they walked. All the pieces of her life were finally falling into place. She had a husband (sort of), a child on the way, and a great love that enveloped her and sent a cold chill of ecstasy down her spine. She had it all, and it was all because of Vegeta. Not Yamcha. Not the man she'd thought for so long would be with her for the rest of her life. He was gone, thank Kami, and she was truly happy with Vegeta, something she never thought could be possible, and those on Earth would have a tremendously hard time grasping. Bulma and Vegeta, the two most volatile beings to ever walk Planet Earth. It was a wonder they didn't literally tear each other's heads off during an argument.  
  
"You know," Vegeta suddenly said, just as they were approaching their ship. They'd taken to sleeping on the ship and visiting with the Fewsks once they woke up. Today just happened to be slightly different with the trip to The Infirmary. "You still need to master your telepathy. And we better get it done here, because once we land on Earth, I'm locking myself away to train."  
  
His words didn't surprise her in the least. In fact, she was glad that he was finally going to train. The thought of him getting hurt or—shudder—dying in battle was unthinkable. Now that she had him, she was not going to let some vile hunks of metal and wires steal him away for the sake of infantile revenge. Damn that Dr. Gero! If it wasn't for him Vegeta, and the others, wouldn't be put in unnecessary danger and they couldn't simply live their lives in peace. But that would never happen. Some being or other was always trying to kill Goku or Vegeta or blow up the Earth for some inane reason. Besides, if it wasn't for Dr. Gero and his androids, then Vegeta would never have launched into space to train, and she wouldn't have accidentally been stuck onboard, and they would have probably never fallen so deeply in love.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, my friend," she said, climbing the ramp to the ship. "Tonight?"  
  
"Yes, woman, tonight. Aren't you and your ridiculous Fewsk friends doing something tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" She smacked the butt of her hand into her forehead and laughed. "That's right. Furto and Senju are taking me to the ocean on the other side of the planet. Have you ever been there? They said it's really pretty."  
  
"I've been there," he said in his usual monotone voice. "Golana dragged me there once."  
  
"Golana, huh?" A pang of jealousy ran through her, but she banished it immediately. There was no reason for her to be jealous of another when she knew full well that Vegeta chose her, and no one else, to be his mate, and never would. It was wonderfully clear that she was the only being he'd ever even considered sharing his shut-in life with. She smiled at this little piece of knowledge, something she would carry with her until the end of her days. "I like her. I'm going to miss her, too. She helped me a lot with my…er…doubts…"  
  
"Don't say that as if it never happened, woman. You had doubts with us, as I did. That's nothing to cower at." But inwardly he was slightly bruised by her words and the fact that she had doubted them, even with the all evidence that they were completely perfect for one another, and no one else. Though he hardly believed in soul mates.  
  
"Neither do I," Bulma said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, then bolted into the ship before he could comprehend her words. Had she just—?  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"Yes, dear?" she giggled, popping open a can of root beer, which she chugged with astoundingly unladylike grace. "Something wrong?"  
  
"How is it that you can read my thoughts? I haven't taught you the first thing about that kind of telepathy. Explain yourself."  
  
"Wish I could," she said with a shrug. "But I really don't know how it happened." She tossed the can in the recycling disposal, then said, "I've been able to quote unquote hear your thoughts since we mated. I just never let on to it. I wanted you to treat me how you were planning on treating me. Besides, what's the big deal? Now you don't have to waste a whole bunch of time teaching me something that I'm sure would have taken me weeks to learn had it not come naturally. It's a good thing."  
  
"You should have told me."  
  
"Why? So you could shield your thoughts from me? I don't think so pal. If you can openly read my thoughts, I sure as hell want to be able to read yours."  
  
"Ah," he laughed smugly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the now closed door. "So you haven't figured out how to close off your mind then?"  
  
"No, not yet. I figured you'd teach me that now."  
  
"I don't think so, woman. You violated my trust. You're going to have to deal with me prying into your thoughts."  
  
"Your trust!" she snapped, slamming her hands on the kitchen table. "How! You read my thoughts, too! It's all the same. You shouldn't have more rights over me! That's unfair!"  
  
"I never said being with me would be fair, Bulma."  
  
"Yeah, well—" And then a smile spread wide across her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She glided across the floor and into his arms. "Come on. I've been keeping my hands off you all day," she said, pulling him to follow her. "But I don't think I can anymore."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
---Chapter 33!! Woo!! Hoo!! Yeah! Another one—BAM!—in the goal! :D and the crowd goes wild! Or so I hope :P I know that not a lot happened, but soooo much drama and such has happened to them in the past few chapters that I thought something more mild was due. Next time I promise to spice things up…Yes, you know what I mean…LEMON! Woo! :P Put the children to bed early, this author has some plans for her puppets :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: ;)  
  
Note: I don't think I'm going to have a beta-reader for this fic anymore…I wonder where she went…  
  
P.S.: Guess who turns 18 tomorrow!!!…Give up?…It's me! YAAAAAAAAAY! ^_^ 


	34. Forever

Last time:  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She glided across the floor and into his arms. "Come on. I've been keeping my hands off you all day," she said, pulling him to follow her. "But I don't think I can anymore."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had sex.  
  
Then Bulma and Vegeta went home to Earth. Everyone was shocked that they were together. Then Trunks was born.—THE END.  
  
Now some people think that this (and what I mean is a fast paced story) is the right approach to Bulma and Vegeta romance. I, on the other hand, prefer substance to mindless drawl. So, if you're one of those people who like to read stories with little to no feeling, then, by all means, take those few sentences as the ending to my fic. But, if you're like me, and can appreciate a good, long story, then please be patient, I won't fail you.  
  
On with the fic!!!!  
  
Oh, and for the lemon, consult my author profile, as usual :P  
  
**************************************************  
  
Bulma ran her hands across Vegeta's chest, her legs straddling him, and stopped abruptly at the rim of his loose pants. He gave a throaty groan, urging her on, his engorged self almost to the breaking point. If she didn't get on with her little game, he'd turn her over and give way to his mounting instincts.  
  
"Woman," he breathed, his fists clenched with bed sheets.  
  
"Oh, now, Vegeta," she laughed as she leaned down to dart her tongue around his belly button. He arched his back slightly, then forced himself to relax. "I thought you could control yourself better."  
  
"And I thought you knew that none of my old rules apply to you."  
  
"Really?" She lifted her head and stared, mystified, at her mate.  
  
"You really are so simply, aren't you?" he said, his breaths closer, his desire increasingly urgent. I want you woman! Stop these games!  
  
"How so?"  
  
He let out an almost agonizing moan, placing his hands on her hips.  
  
"Take my word, and be quiet."  
  
"Alright. But the next time this comes up you won't be able to escape."  
  
"Next time?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
---INSERT LEMON HERE!---  
  
*******************************************************  
  
It was early morning.  
  
Light had yet to reach over the horizon, to creep through the curtains.  
  
They were awake, and not at all tired.  
  
In the midst of a trail of hot kisses, Vegeta lifted his head, tilted it to the side, and whispered, "How does the child feel?"  
  
Bulma managed to catch her breath long enough to tell him that the baby was fine, though she knew what the question really meant. He wanted to know how SHE was feeling, if their passionate night had had any ill effects on her, if she could endure more of him, if she wouldn't break like some fragile leaf under his mighty pressure.  
  
"Really," she murmured, when he didn't continue, his eyes drifting towards her abdomen. "There's nothing to worry about." But she'd wondered too; thought, in the farthest depths of her mind, what that kind of force could do to a fetus. Though it seemed his fear overwhelmed hers.  
  
He sat up, pulling her into his arms, her body cradled in his lap. He whispered something incoherent, though it could have very well been in a different language, then gently slipped off the bed and out of the room, leaving her in utter stunned confusion. And when she finally regained her composure and went to seek him out, found the control room shut off and locked with a code. She tried to override it, but only managed to frustrate herself.  
  
"I'm not even going to try with you this time!" she spat, slamming one fist on the metal door. "I'll be with Furto if you decide to grow up!"  
  
Behind the door Vegeta sat, his knees scrunched into his chest, head buried, eyes wet and quivering. In the few seconds of fear for Bulma's health and the welfare of their child, he'd suddenly realized that no matter what he did, no matter who he killed or what tone he took with her, she would always, ALWAYS, be in his life. And even though he'd always known that, that when he'd bitten her that's exactly what he was ensuring, it didn't quite strike him until just then. He, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans, was now completely dependant on a frail earth woman for the sake of his sanity. Without her he was nothing, and that created such a fear in him that he couldn't stand to be near her in that moment.  
  
He was incapable of accepting the truth just then…She was his life now.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"You're not worried?" Furto asked, clutching the backs on his arms as he walked. They were in a park of sorts, with scattered trees and bushes, and crudely carved benches of wood and sometimes stone. The path they were on circled the park. They'd already gone around eight times, and still Furto was troubled by her assessments. "How can you not be worried, Miss? His actions are strange, even for Vegeta. And I'm afraid I don't fully understand everything about it."  
  
Bulma let out an exasperated laugh, pulled her hands out of her pockets and crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm tired of trying to figure him. I love him, Kami I love him! There's not a moment that goes by that I'm not thinking about some little thing that brings me back to him, and yet…I feel like giving up, like if I continued to be with him what would become of me? And I know I could never live without him. That's absurd. But you can't blame me for how I feel. He's unbelievable. I don't even think I care to know what set him off this time. He has too many vices driving at him…Life would be so much simpler if he'd never come to Earth."  
  
"But would you be happy?"  
  
"Of course not," she sighed, kicking at a loose stone. "I would know there was something missing, and it'd drive me nuts. Right now I'm at a point in my life where I can't afford to not have love. I've been living without it for so long that if I somehow lost it, I'd lose myself."  
  
"And you can't think of one thing that made him leave the room?"  
  
"Like I said, all he did was ask if the baby was ok, then he sort of hugged me and left. He put a damn code lock on the door."  
  
"Maybe the thought of a child frightens him. Maybe—"  
  
"That can't be true," she interrupted, stopping suddenly along the path. "Before we mated he said that the sole reason for having a mate would be to 'obtain heirs.' His words, not mine."  
  
"How did you figure otherwise?" he asked, his lips curling into a smile. He knew she'd know what he was asking.  
  
"All those things he said to me right before I quote unquote died…He said he'd given me more than he'd given anyone else before. I knew then and it broke my heart…I really did think I was dying." She hung her head, almost ashamed. "He was right, I had been selfish…and I'm being selfish again. But don't I deserve to know what's bothering him! I opened up to him completely! I at least deserve to know why he walked out on me!"  
  
"Then it does worry you?" He flinched when her eyes snapped on him.  
  
"It worries me that after all I've said, all my preaching and accusations, that I might be just as afraid of being with him as he is with me, no matter how much I love him…Furto," she cried, her eyes welling with salty, stinging tears, "how can this really work? I don't see a way…"  
  
"The 'commoner' shall never see themselves as equal to the royal," he sighed, stepping forward and wrapping Bulma into his arms, though she towered over him. "It's an unwritten rule, and I am ashamed to say that I myself have followed it, almost too closely…I could have lost my dear Jemalin if it hadn't been for you, Bulma."  
  
"But you make it work because she openly loves you. I know Vegeta loves me, there's no doubt in that, but to hear him say it, just once, then I think I'd know we could be ok."  
  
"The simple words are just that, Bulma—simple! It's actions that count. You should know that after having fought with him for so long. His words are nothing, heated and angry, but nothing of what he feels."  
  
"And what if Jemalin never told you she loved you? What then? Would you doubt her love? Doubt her being there? Doubt everything she's ever done and think, well, maybe she could be playing with me, bidding her time, then—BAM!—she'll hurt me again! Life is a gamble, Furto, but sometimes, when you get those undefeatable cards, you know, without a doubt, that you'll win…That's all I need from Vegeta."  
  
"I've never met someone with so many complications," Furto said after a long moment.  
  
"I know," she sighed, gently pulling away from him and resumed their walk. "Please forgive me, for what I said."  
  
"If you can forgive me for not knowing how to help."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Senju lifted Golana—kicking and screaming—off the shore and threw her over his shoulder, kicking up sand as he ran into the ocean. Jemalin and Furto burst into peals of laughter, holding each other close, as they watched their friends flirt so obviously.  
  
Bulma sat alone on the other side of the beach blanket, staring blindly at the waves, her thoughts a mixture of sorrow and confusion. She couldn't know that Vegeta's thoughts mirrored her own.  
  
"Will you join us in the water?" Furto asked, reaching over and clasping Bulma's wrist. She was almost too startled to reply.  
  
"No thanks. I need to catch some sun. I'm white as a ghost." Could they sense the tremor in her voice? She prayed to Kami that they didn't. And as she watched Furto and his belovéd Jemalin walk towards the ocean, her soul quivered. What was she doing here? Why wasn't she back on the ship, making right by Vegeta? She didn't know what the problem was, but together, as a couple, as mates, they should be able to figure it out. If not, then what was the point of being together?  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, she picked herself up off the blanket and started back to the ship, a good ten-mile walk.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"I want to get a few things straight right now," Bulma said upon entering her bedroom, Vegeta at her heals. She took a seat on the bed. He opted to stand.  
  
"And that would be?" Cold. Distant. Monotone. Ahh, Vegeta.  
  
"First, I'm one hundred percent fine. Golana said that a little playtime won't have any ill effects on our child. No matter how rough we are." Vegeta open his mouth to speak, but she held up a finger to shush him. "Second, I'm not mad at you for leaving without an explanation yesterday. I've had a full day to think about it and that brings me to my third point…I want to tell you something that I just realized."  
  
He nodded, the relief he was just feeling dissipating as quickly as it'd come.  
  
"I can't lie to you. I love you too much for that."  
  
"Get to the point, woman," he growled, though in the back of his mind he was begging that she wouldn't say something to shatter their precious bond. Not physically, of course.  
  
"I don't…I can't see our relationship working. I don't see how us—" She motioned between them. "—could work out. We're so completely opposite. And it scares me that maybe, even though we love each other—" Surprisingly he didn't flinch. "—our relationship could still end up a disaster and we'd regret having been together."  
  
"Whoa! Stop right there, woman."  
  
"What?" She tilted her head to the side, confused by his words. She didn't think what she was saying was completely in left field.  
  
"There is no way in Kami's universe that I would EVER regret having been with you." Bulma let out a repressed gasp and went to hug him, though froze as his hands formed trembling fists at his sides. "I realized the other night that I was bonded to you forever. I knew this all along, but the finality seemed to hit me just then. And I ran. I ran like a foolish coward!" Every corded muscle in his arms bulged. And though she knew it was anger for himself, Bulma couldn't help but shrink back. "But I've almost lost you once," he sighed. "I didn't know that something such as that could have an effect on a someone so much. And I made too many mistakes for pride's sake in the past." His arms relaxed, fists loosening, voice calming. "I refuse to make anymore."  
  
"Then we're agreed?" she asked after a considerable amount of time, most of which she willed her heart not to beat so fiercely. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. I knew it before, but—Kami!—he loves ME!  
  
"Agreed on what?"  
  
"That we'll be together and forget the consequences."  
  
"Bulma," he sighed, scooping her into his arms. And there was no need to say anymore.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Light had only just cascaded over the rough terrain of Fewskm, illuminating the blue sand and trees and stones. A warm breeze was blowing in from the east, yet it seemed soothing, rather than irritating as it always had been. Always had been? Well, since they'd arrived on that planet, since the friendships and relationships had flourished, since they'd all come together and vowed to never forget one another so long as they lived.  
  
Too many times Bulma had broken down into tears while on Fewskm. She made it a point to not do so at the going away party or the day she and Vegeta would leave for good. And up until now she'd kept that quiet promise to herself, holding in the tears, biting her lip, hugging her cherished friends.  
  
She couldn't believe that they were actually leaving.  
  
How could she ever say good-bye to them? To Furto?  
  
And yet, in the back of her mind, she was almost too giddy for home to endure the long good-byes.  
  
Ahh, home…  
  
************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 34! Weee! Hey, I know it seems short, but that's only because I had to post the lemon on another site, blah, blah, blah :P And yes, Bulma and Vegeta fought, AGAIN, but it was all solved in one chapter, and the issue was new and needed attention…Sorry for taking so long to update, but I was soooo completely at a loss for what to put next. I didn't want them on the ship for home, and yet I didn't have anything to put in between the chapters. I had an entire chapter all typed out before I realized I hated it and had to started all over. Feh! Hopefully you all liked it. I plan on finishing it in the next two or three chapters.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters)  
  
Next time: Homeward bound!!!  
  
Note to BogusRed: Thanks for the criticism. I always ask for it, but no one ever gives me anything really constructive like you did. I agree on your point with Bulma and Furto and how he always seems to solve everything for her. I'll work on that :P I just thought it'd be nice, like you said, to have someone to guide her, because he's been through so much that she could relate to. Though, I have to say I don't agree with how you think Bulma should be social, because she does almost nothing but talk in the show, and I'm trying to make her as much like the show as possible. Again, thanks for the advice! :) 


	35. Homeward Bound

Last time:  
  
And yet, in the back of her mind, she was almost too giddy for home to endure the long good-byes.  
  
Ahh, home…  
  
********************************************  
  
"You know," Bulma whispered as she wrapped Furto into what seemed like the millionth frantic hug, "I don't think my parents would mind if I brought a few friends home. We have plenty of room! Too much actually."  
  
"Oh, you flatter me too much, Miss," Furto sighed, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. He didn't know that he could love someone so much as a friend and still give his whole heart to Jemalin. "And I would take up your offer had I been forced to leave my home. But my place—"  
  
"I know, I know. Your place is here. I'm just staling for time…I don't want to go…"  
  
Furto gave a soft, knowing smile. "May I?" he asked, reaching towards her soon-to-be swollen belly. She nodded, just as he bent over and leaned in, placing his ear directly above her belly button. No one but a trained healer, or a Saiyan with their excellent hearing, could have possibly heard the nearly inaudible noises from within Bulma's womb. Over the past few days she'd woken in the night to find Vegeta's head pressed to her belly, as if the child inside were talking to him. She'd feign sleeping and end up staying up, well after he finally decided to fall asleep himself, just so she could bear witness to his rare tenderness.  
  
"So?" she asked as he pulled away, fingers still lingering on her belly.  
  
"Healthy as can be, but if you'd like to monitor your child's progress on the trip home, I suggest asking your Saiyan friend."  
  
"So he WAS listening to our baby!" she said, a little too loudly, immediately clamping her hands over her mouth. "I knew it. He never mentioned it to me, but I knew it."  
  
"Would he?" Furto laughed, though instantly felt ashamed. He shouldn't be poking fun at Vegeta's intimacy issues. He apologized and stepped back.  
  
"Oh, stop that." She gathered him once again in her arms, burying her face in his neck. "The last thing I want is for you to have any ill feelings when I take off. I want you to remember me and be happy."  
  
"You know I'll never forget you Bulma. Even if you hadn't returned me to my Jemalin, you'd still have made a great impact on my life."  
  
"Me too…You know…You saved me so many times. I could never repay you for all you've done for me. I'm forever in your debt."  
  
"Bulma!" cried a voice, as a blurred figure came rushing at her, nearly toppling her to the ground.  
  
"Jemalin!?" she laughed, holding the other woman at arm's length. "I thought you were ill in bed. You're not even dressed!"  
  
"I couldn't let you leave without saying good-bye!" Jemalin gasped, out of breath, her cheeks warm and moist, her nightgown falling off one shoulder.  
  
"But I promised you I'd come see you before I left. As soon as I got away from your mate's vice-grip I was going to come to you."  
  
"I couldn't wait to see you. Bulma! You changed my life! And I love you so much for it! I don't want to let you go. I wish you could stay here, with us, and we could raise our children together." She sighed deeply, forcing herself to take a step back so not to charge her alien friend again. "I suppose my children will only ever know about you from stories."  
  
"I doubt this will be the last time we see each other," Bulma said confidently. "So long as I have a breath in my body and hands to run a ship, I'll be traveling the galaxies. After going to so many planets, I can't help but want to visit more. And I can't think of a better set of guides then my best alien friends."  
  
"But your mate? Your child? How? When?" the Princess all but yelled, suppressing the urge to grab onto the other woman.  
  
"In time, after we're settled, after our child is older. They'll be half-Saiyan, stronger than me at the age of two! I think they could handle a little space travel. Besides, with a brain and a sense of adventure like mine, the kid will be begging to explore the universe!"  
  
"I pray that day will come while I'm still on this plain."  
  
"Stop that!" Bulma demanded, grabbing her hands and forcing their eyes to meet. "I give you my word that our time together hasn't ended, not by a long shot. I don't care what Vegeta will say, I WILL see you again. I may be an aged woman with graying hair, but I will see you. As Kami is my witness."  
  
"I do hope you're right. I wish you the best of luck."  
  
Jemalin quickly wrapped her arms around Bulma's neck, whispering, "I love you," and then ran back toward the home, before she lost her nerve all together. If she hadn't gone right then, she wouldn't have been able to sanely let her friend leave.  
  
"Woman," came Vegeta's voice from the ramp. He stood, suited up in his armor, in the doorway, arms crossed, his face passive to the happenings below. "Five minutes."  
  
"Alright," she sighed, glancing at the familiar faces around her. And then, in the blink of an eye, she was surrounded by all those faces, their arms snaked around her, as if to squeeze out her life. "Senju. Golana. Gurgo…Please! I need to breathe!" she gasped, reluctantly pushing them away. When they finally abided, and stepped back, she embraced each individually, whispering her own farewell and thanks for their help.  
  
And then it was time.  
  
"Oh Furto!" she cried, finally giving way to her impending tears. "Don't forget me! Don't you dare! I love you! Kami! I can't leave!"  
  
"Shh…" he soothed, grabbing her around the waist, his own tears warm and stinging in his eyes. He led her up the ramp and into her lover's arms, giving Vegeta a firm handshake before he addressed Bulma once again. "I love you also, Miss," he whispered. He cupped her chin with his hand and met her eyes, all his emotions out in the open. "Thank you for all you've done for me. Your name shall never be forgotten on Fewskm."  
  
"Oh Furto…" She took a deep breath and shrugged, as if that were all her body would allow her to do. "Somehow I'll find a way to see you again. I promise…Until then…Take care. And have a healthy baby!"  
  
"You too, Bulma." He kissed her forehead tenderly, then began his descent from the ramp.  
  
"Bye everyone!!" she called, waving as she was gently pulled into the ship.  
  
"Farewell Bulma!"  
  
"Good-bye Bulma!"  
  
"Safe journey!"  
  
"Don't forget us!"  
  
"Never forget us!"  
  
"WE LOVE YOU!"  
  
And the doors shut.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The second the ship broke into deep space and the controls made their automatic switch to autopilot, Bulma launched herself into Vegeta's arms, her advances urgent and heated. Without a moment to lose, he hoisted her legs around his waist and carried her out of the kitchen. When they didn't enter her bedroom, Bulma's trail of burning kisses on his neck suddenly stopped.  
  
"Where are we going?" she breathed. Her cheeks were already flushed with excitement.  
  
"My room," was his reply, and a coy smile spread across his features. "I'm not returning to your hideous planet without christening MY bedroom first. Kami knows we spend too much time in yours."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Afterward, as they lay in each other's arms, their talk was minimal, if at all, and only consisted of questions pertaining to the child that Bulma carried within her. She admitted, reluctantly, that she was a little frightened about giving birth to and raising a half-Saiyan child. Sure Gohan was a sweet kid; she loved him like family, but the son or daughter of Vegeta? The arrogant and almighty Prince?  
  
"I'm glad to see you think that of me," he murmured into her ear and kissed it tenderly. She ignored this, an act she was to commit more than necessary on their way back to Earth. When he tried this time to nibble at her ear, she shoved hard at his side and moved over. "Wench," he hissed, turning his back to her.  
  
But his insults were the farthest thing from her mind just then. Now that she'd indulged in her Knight in Shining Armor once again and her "jets were cooled", she realized that her advances, while genuine, had only been to avoid thinking about their departure from Fewskm. Furto had been a temporary fixture in her life for the past seven months and now, as they plummeted through space, headed towards that blue and green planet she called home, he was gone and she was without his advice, without his comfort, and, most of all, without his friendship.  
  
She curled herself into a ball beside Vegeta, her hands tucked under her face, her sobs painful though inaudible. But, as her first tears hit the pillow, she wiped furiously at them and cleared her throat.  
  
No. Not again. Not now.  
  
"How long will it take to get home?" She would say anything right now to keep from bursting into tears again, to subject Vegeta to her wailing cries, forcing him to be the type of mate she wanted and comfort her, as awkward as it was for the both of them.  
  
"Two weeks," he sighed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Same as before. Don't ask such stupid questions."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could know how the baby is?"  
  
"I said—"  
  
"It's not a stupid question Vegeta. As its mother I have a right to know."  
  
"Nonsense…" he muttered, then gave way to a great heaving sigh. "I would have informed you had there been a problem with the child. But I don't expect any. It's half-Saiyan. It'll most likely do more damage to you."  
  
"But Chi-Chi—"  
  
"As much as I hate Kakarot's damn harpy, she is excellently built for Saiyan child-bearing. Being a fighter in her youth, she was well prepared to house a Saiyan. You, on the other hand, are frail and weak. But, it's nothing a little training can't fix. When we land you'll have to outline an exercise schedule for yourself and stick to it."  
  
"Sounds good to me," she agreed, much to his surprise. She wasn't going to fight him on this? "Why would I? It's a good idea. I'm not going to disregard it just because it's yours, as tempting as it is."  
  
"Wench," he said again, though this time it lacked conviction, as before he was slightly hurt by her rejection.  
  
"You know, some people find those words as some type of insult."  
  
"But not you?" he retorted.  
  
"No, because I know that deep down you are thinking something nice about me. You may not want to say it, and Kami knows you never will, but its there and you cannot deny that."  
  
"Wom—"  
  
"Good night Vegeta."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The next week dragged on in a similar fashion to their first night out in space. Wild, passionate, urgent sex, followed by mostly silence. Small fights erupted here and there, and the only time either of them showed even the slightly compassion for one another was when Bulma was ill from her pregnancy and hanging over the space-age toilet bowl. Vegeta would hold her hair back, if it wasn't tied back already, and rub her back in slow warm circles, trying to ease her churning stomach.  
  
Soon, however, there was need to have a serious discussion, of which Vegeta initiated, much to the surprise of his now cold mate.  
  
"Yes?" Bulma yawned as she entered the control room, her arms stretching high above her head. Moments earlier he had come barreling into her room, shook her awake, then left without a word. She found him right where she knew he would be after such an episode.  
  
"Food," he stated, as if it were a command given by an army officer. Bulma's response was a slanted eyebrow. "We have one week's worth of food left—"  
  
"That's perfe—"  
  
"For one person," he finished, then added, as an afterthought, "who isn't eating for two."  
  
Bulma's face fell and she struggled to find her voice.  
  
"What does that mean exactly, Vegeta? We have a week left before we reach Earth, IF everything goes perfectly and we maintain speed. How are we going to—"  
  
"You act as though I'm an incompetent mate who cannot provide," he huffed, crossing his arms. "The answer to your panicked question is simple. I will eat one meal—"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Let me finish!" he barked, sending her a glare icy enough to freeze her breath. "I will eat one meal, every other day. And before you go ahead and protest your little heart out, you remember that you need nourishment for two beings, and that I can handle a week's worth of semi-starvation."  
  
"You're insane," she sighed, turning away from him. "I can't allow you to do it."  
  
"Why? Because you can't stand it when I'm right? Or because you want to kill that innocent child inside you?"  
  
Without another word she turned and left the room, the nobleness of his actions left unnoticed.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Holy Kami!" Bulma cried as she ran into the kitchen, her robe falling halfway from her body. "Yes! Holy kuso! Kami! Yes! Yes!"  
  
Moments later Vegeta's tired and unnourished form graced the kitchen with a heavy grunt.  
  
"Sorry," she sighed, pulling him into a stiffened embrace. He'd been overly distant since their fight from last week. "I'm just so happy. Tomorrow we'll be back on Earth!"  
  
"No," he corrected, shrugged her off for his usual morning coffee, the only thing he could expect as regular "food". "We'll be on the mudball in 18 hours, so pack your shit so I can be ready for take-off after we land."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
He gave her a look as if you say, "You already knew that," then headed straight for the control room, his coffee mug left full on the counter.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Three hours. And Bulma still didn't know if she could handle seeing everyone's faces after all this time, having to explain to them what had happened.  
  
She sat rigidly on her bed, thumbing through old, unwanted medical documents that Furto had given her on Denj-sa, including a full report of the progress of her disease. She'd wanted to make sure her family knew exactly what had taken them so long in returning home, aside from the expected technical reasons. How was she going to explain EVERYTHING that had taken place from departure to landing? The initial accident that landed her alone with the Saiyan, the attraction, the disease, the love that grew, the war of those planets, all that traveling, her new friends, the child she was now carrying that decided that it was time, once again, for her to expel the rationed food into the toilet.  
  
At her first cough, Vegeta entered her room and escorted her to the bathroom, as if it were his duty to care for her while she vomited, solely because the child was half his.  
  
"It's a boy," he said nonchalantly as she kneeled next to the toilet, nearly spilling her cereal/bile combination on the floor.  
  
"You sense it now?" she sputtered, her hacking coughs beginning to worry her. Was it right that her chest and throat burned this way? That every time she was positioned like this it felt as though an Eskes attack was coming. She laughed bitterly at the thought of a disease that had both torn her apart and brought about the greatest thing in her life.  
  
"I've sensed it for a few days," he replied, as if the admittance of his withholding of information wouldn't add another ring to their pebble-rippled pool. But before she could snap at him, he ran a hand over her head and down to the small of her back, and said, "I didn't know for sure until just now, so bite your tongue."  
  
"How much—"  
  
"You already know the answer," he sighed. He rose to his feet and dampened a hand towel, placing it on the back of her neck. How had he known that's exactly what she needed? "Two hours and forty-eight minutes." He dared a glance out the bathroom door into her bedroom.  
  
"I'm packed," she wheezed, grabbing a strip of toilet paper to wipe her mouth. "Can you grab my toothbrush?" He handed it to her, without objection, surprising her with a glob of green toothpaste. "You're getting better at this nice thing. I just might have to keep you."  
  
"Wouldn't that be a pity," he laughed, and, for the first time, she realized he was making an honest attempt at a light-hearted joke. She forced a few well-acted chuckles then spit in the sink. It wasn't that she didn't think it was funny, but the sound of those words, in that tone, coming from his mouth gave her a dark feeling, as if it were a sign: the beginning of the end.  
  
She shook off the feeling, however, and grabbed for her mates arm instead.  
  
"Care to escort a lady to your room for one last christening before we land?"  
  
"Bulma…" he purred in her ear, just before scooping her into his arms and carrying out of the room. But the dark feeling wouldn't go away.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Goku paced back and froth across Capsule Corp.'s lawn, his bright orange gi a wrinkled mess that would have given Chi-Chi a heart attack had she not looked so disheveled herself. Ever since Bulma had turned up missing, everyone that she knew seemed to suddenly be involved in her life, even if they hadn't talked for weeks or months. Naturally, of course, Dr. Briefs had figured out what had happened, though he couldn't exactly explain it. What he did know, almost for certain, was that she was on the ship with Vegeta. What he didn't know, and what was on the tips of everyone's tongues, though no one dared to even hint that they were thinking it, was that something horrible could have happened to Bulma, with or without the assistance of a certain angry Saiyan.  
  
"You're certain?" Mrs. Briefs asked Goku for the sixteenth time, her hands wringing and unwringing a dishtowel.  
  
"I could sense Vegeta's energy from a galaxy away," he said gently. "I knew he was coming hours ago."  
  
"And when are they going to land?" Yamcha piped in, everyone's eyes falling on him. It was public knowledge now that they had broken up shortly before the day she turned up missing, and that, ever since, he'd been making excuses for himself and declaring that when she returned he would sweep her into his arms and make her his bride.  
  
"Ten minutes, give or take," he mumbled. His focus was entirely on the sky above them, a velvety blue dusk with barely twinkling stars and a deep sense of foreboding. Was Bulma on that ship too? No one could be certain. "That's strange." He turned back to the group.  
  
"What is?" his wife practically screamed, grabbing at his arm, only to bring her hands back to the hem of her old t-shirt.  
  
"I feel two Saiyan ki's. But I know one of them is Vegeta. It's unmistakenable. I KNOW his signature."  
  
"Maybe he…" Piccolo didn't want to finish a sentence that had already worked its way into their minds. Maybe he'd found a new partner to aid him in destroying the Earth, to finish the job he'd started years ago, to finally live up to the promises he'd been making since he first set foot before them.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 35!! Well, there you have it, another exciting installment of my wonderful story. Oo! Oooo! Ooooo! I cannot wait for the ending!! Not because I want it to be over, but because it is pure brilliance! Ok, fine, maybe its just that I THINK its brilliant, you all will have to be the judge of that, though I really do hope you agree :D Hope it wasn't took blah and that I didn't drag it out too much. I plan on having the next chapter be the last, though it'll most likely be the size of three of my usual chapters :P And I hope you're not all mad at me for taking SOOO long. I have a TON of work to do though, and I'm still not done with that, so you best all appreciate what I'm doing for you. It's midnight on a school night and I'm typing fanfiction for my adoring fans. Well, they better be adoring after this :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=More Chapters) ßßßßI'm not joking  
  
Next time: *sniff sniff* THE END *sniffle…sob…sniffle* 


	36. The End: The Final Understanding

Last time:  
  
"I feel two Saiyan ki's. But I know one of them is Vegeta. It's unmistakenable. I KNOW his signature."  
  
"Maybe he…" Piccolo didn't want to finish a sentence that had already worked its way into their minds. Maybe he'd found a new partner to aid him in destroying the Earth, to finish the job he'd started years ago, to finally live up to the promises he'd been making since he first set foot before them.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Bulma's face was pressed against the window, her waist held securely by Vegeta so not to fall onto the buttons of the control panel. And as the tiny blue planet got bigger and bigger, she felt his hands tighten around her waist.  
  
"Is someone nervous?" she laughed, turning around. He pulled her from the control panel with ease and set her on the floor.  
  
"We need to get strapped in."  
  
"Fine," she sighed. "But one of these days, when I ask, you're going to have to tell me what's up."  
  
"Sure, woman," he said with his characteristic smirk. "Now sit."  
  
He pulled at her straps, as if they weren't tight enough as it was, and grunted when they didn't budge any further. She could tell by the look in his eyes, for his mind seemed only focused on the belt, that his main concern was her and the child's safety. When he stood and looked down at her, for the first time, she saw hesitation in his eyes, and she knew it was because they were landing.  
  
"Please tell me," she whispered as the ship began to shake. He strapped himself in and frowned, ignoring her completely. When the ship finally entered the Earth's atmosphere, Bulma nearly squealed. Finally, FINALLY, she was going to be home. She could hardly keep herself seated, her hands automatically going for her straps and holding them tight. Just a few more minutes…  
  
The ship landed with its usual shakes and thuds, sending Bulma's stomach into her throat and her head spinning in all directions. When she felt stable enough, she glanced over at Vegeta, who sat, unstrapped, waiting for her signal. He walked slowly over and undid the belt, his fingers lingering above her chest.  
  
"When we get inside," she whispered in a voice she knew would only drive him crazier. "Now, before we get off the ship, you tell me, what's bothering you?"  
  
"Your stupid friends are outside," he grunted. "They've been there for hours I imagine, waiting to attack me when we get off the ship…Morons…"  
  
"Well the solution is simple enough. I'll go first and tell them I'm fine, yadda yadda. Ok?"  
  
Vegeta only nodded, his frown etched deeper within his features.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Oh yeah!" Goku cried, as soon as his eyes fall on Bulma, her smile broad and her hands resting on her stomach. She descended the ramp and was instantly in her mother and father's arms, sharing hugs and kisses and the inevitable tears. When she finally reached Goku, he scooped her into a great bear hug, and whispered, "Congratulations," in her hear, leaving her confused as she went onto the next person. Yamcha. But before she could get within five feet of him, Vegeta appeared on the ramp, catching everyone's attention. "Welcome back friend!"  
  
"I'm no friend to you," Vegeta sneered as he made his way to the grass, meeting Mrs. Briefs, who chanced a quick hug. He ignored her and glared at Yamcha, hard and cold, as if sizing him up for a fight. Bulma feared that that's exactly what he was doing, and rushed to his side.  
  
"I…" She hesitated before stepping near him, though stood a safe distance away. "Vegeta and I are…no longer enemies," she said, her voice firm and steady.  
  
"Then what the hell are you?" Yamcha spat. He shoved through the crowd and came within inches of her face. "You're lovers now, aren't you? Months in space with that ape and he seduced you and stole you from me! And I've been worried sick down here, wondering if I'm ever going to see you again, wondering if you're alright, if that sorry excuse for a warrior was beating the life out of you at any moment! How could you!"  
  
"You're making an ass of yourself, Yamcha," she said quietly, though loud enough for the others to hear. "Everyone knows how badly you treated me, and yet, here you are, accusing me of doing the very things you once did." She took a few steps back, away from his angry breathing. "And, to answer your question, I don't have to answer it. It's none of your business, and even if we were something, I wouldn't tell you about it."  
  
"So you are?" he groaned, crossing his arms. "Are you actually blind enough that you would be with him? Open your eyes, Bulma, he's a murderer. He KILLED me!"  
  
"I did her a favor," Vegeta chuckled, more to himself than anyone.  
  
Without thinking, Yamcha lunged at him, though made it only inches before he was knocked to the ground. When he looked up, Bulma was standing over him, her fist still clenched, her breathing labored.  
  
"Do NOT touch him! I will not have this kind of foolish behavior at my home! I just spent seven months in space, and this is not the FIRST thing I need to deal with when I come home. And just because Vegeta and I no longer hate each other does not mean you can assume other crazy scenarios. Grow up!"  
  
"What now, Vegeta?" Yamcha continued, as though Bulma never spoke. "Is your slave protecting you now?"  
  
"I do whatever the hell I please, Yamcha. And as partial owner of this property, I'm ordering you off of it. Don't come back unless I call you."  
  
He gave the group one last fleeting look before taking to the sky and speeding away. When Bulma turned to address everyone, she noticed Vegeta was no longer with them.  
  
"Where did he go?" she asked, glancing around. "He was just—"  
  
Goku pointed towards the house, which happened to be the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Makes sense," she mumbled to herself, and turned to face the others, their faces still beaming, despite the ripple Yamcha had caused. And to think, they never thought they'd lay eyes on her again.  
  
"So?…" Goku began, but it was Chi-Chi who blurted out the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"What happened??" she all but demanded, surprised when Bulma ran back into the ship and didn't return for several minutes. When she came back, she held a thick folder of papers and a tin case of dino caps.  
  
"The documents should explain a lot of what happened to me. I…" She looked at each person before she continued. "I got sick while I was there."  
  
"How sick?" Dr. Briefs asked, taking the folder from his daughter.  
  
"Can we go inside? I'll tell everyone over some coffee. I'm starving!"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Empty pizza boxes were stacked all over the dining room, their contents bare save for a few crumbs. Before Bulma had persuaded everyone to come inside, Vegeta had taken it upon himself to clean out the refrigerator and cabinets, leaving only cans of beans and corn, hardly a meal Bulma, in her condition, craved.  
  
And, as they crossed the threshold into the large cooking area, the room scattered with plastic packaging and empty boxes, Bulma only let out a hollowing laugh, surprising everyone but Vegeta, who only gave her a sharp glare then continue with his binge.  
  
"We ran out of food, sort of," she informed the group when they were seated in the dining room, the pizzas on there way. "By the time we were a week away from Earth, we only had a week's worth of food for one person, one normal person, not a Saiyan bottomless pit. So, we had to ration. He's been starving for a week, poor guy."  
  
"Wow," Chi-Chi sighed. "It sure sounds like things have changed. Seven months ago you would have said he deserved it…It's just weird is all. Sorry."  
  
"No, not at all. I understand. It's still hard for me to get used to. I don't expect all of you to get on board right away. Take it gradually. It's a strange thing, being forced to spend so much time alone with someone you thought you hated."  
  
"How did that happen anyway, dear?" Dr. Briefs asked, giving his mustache a scratch. Everyone seemed to go rigid at the question, their eyes fixed on Bulma, who really couldn't have looked happier. No one could know the joy she felt right now as a result of spending all those months alone with Vegeta. No one…  
  
The words ran through her mind, and suddenly she felt ill, though not in the way the half-Saiyan within her caused. Now everything was beginning to make sense, all those unanswered questions were beginning to come clear. That dark feeling she had looming over her now made perfect sense. No one would EVER know the kindness and gentleness and lovingness that Vegeta showed her on their trip. All his assistance with the Eskes, and the heroism he showed with Furto, and the Geranomes, everything, it would all fade into the backdrop of Bulma's life for the simple reason that he didn't want others to know. She didn't need to ask him to know that. Nothing with him required words anymore now, and, with a heavy sigh, she looked back at her friends and family. The pizzas had arrived, and Goku ran to retrieve them, returning only seconds later, already having finished three slices.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes slowly, no longer hungry, as her life suddenly seemed to come into focus.  
  
Forgive me.  
  
Not now Vegeta.  
  
"I was fixing the ship for Vegeta's take-off," she said, opening her eyes, steadying her voice. "It was raining that night, really heavy. You know, the kind of rain you can't see two inches into. I was done and about to go inside…" And on the story went, through all its twists and turns, right up until Bulma's first Eskes attack, at which point everyone's eyes left Bulma and fell on a new focal point.  
  
"She had no idea what she was dealing with," came Vegeta's monotone. "Stupid woman. I told her not to go outside alone, and especially not far from the ship. But can she listen to a word I say? No, of course not."  
  
"You wouldn't show me a damn thing on that planet," she hissed, playing up the little scene for the others, though all along, deep inside, she felt the old tingles. "How could you have expected me to stay cooped up in that ship all that time and not explore?"  
  
"I told you the planet was barren."  
  
"Boy was that a lie. We went to the damn ocean. That's not what I call barren."  
  
"Compared to this place, Fewskm is barren, woman."  
  
"Whatever. Let me continue my story. I was just about to tell them when I got Denj-sa."  
  
"So that's what it's called," Dr. Briefs cut in, thumbing through the folder Bulma had given him. "I couldn't decipher a thing from these notes, dear. It's all in an alien tongue."  
  
"Oh yeah," she laughed. "I forgot about that. Fewsks speak well…Fewsk. It's not hard. I learned it in what…a week?" She then turned to Vegeta, and in Fewsk said, "It's so hard not to tell them everything. I'm going to need your help."  
  
"Why do you think I came in?" he replied in the same language, his voice greatly contrasting from what the other's were used to hearing. Were they actually having a decent conversation? "And don't bother asking, you're not going to understand. It's nothing Earthlings could grasp."  
  
"You know I would try. But hey, what do I say when I come to the part about the baby? I mean, sooner or later they're going to notice my stomach is growing. They're not going to think I just got fat. And besides, wouldn't 'others' be able to sense it too?"  
  
"We don't have to tell them a thing if we don't want to."  
  
"No, if you don't want to. I want them to know everything. You're the one…Oh, whatever. I'll figure something out when the time comes."  
  
"Bulma?" came Goku's voice through the silence that had fallen. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Sorry," she laughed. "I've gotten so used to switching between languages that I forgot. My friend, Furto, he's a Fewsk, he had a real hard time with Japanese. He knew the language and all, but the pronunciation, it was really hard for him, and most other Fewsks. So I decided to learn the language, seeing as Namek wasn't all that hard."  
  
"It seems you have quite a story to tell us," Dr. Briefs laughed, his mustache curling as he smiled.  
  
"I have seven months worth of stories to tell you!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It was well into the night when Bulma finished her story. Vegeta had long since left the room in annoyance, only to return several times and add his two cents, each time having a small side conversation with Bulma in Fewsk. Unbeknownst to them, the others were forming their own assumptions as to what had really happened on the trip, though none wanted to say for fear of being wrong and angering their friend, and the always-angry Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Is it too much to ask that you come to my room?" Bulma asked when they were finally alone at the top of the stairs, her eyes barely open. "I just want to sleep beside you."  
  
"Right. And then have your mother walk in and see us there? Forget it. I know your plans."  
  
"Whatever happened to not caring what others thought? What about holding me from behind and kissing my neck in front of them all if you wanted?"  
  
Silence.  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. How could she have no seen it coming?  
  
"Look. No one comes into my room unless I let them in. Everyone knows that. You're safe there. Besides, I'll lock the door, and you have that super sensory hearing. You could fly out the window if you thought you heard someone coming."  
  
"Fine," he growled. "But I'm not JUST sleeping beside you."  
  
"Deal."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bulma stood, naked, in front of her full-length mirror, her stomach just beginning to look bigger. Anyone knowing what to look for would have noticed the slight bump, but, with all the work she'd been doing in the lab to make up for lost time, no one could tell under her baggy work clothes.  
  
She sighed, her fingers fanning out across her soon-to-be enormous belly. But, as her eyes fell on her reflection in the mirror once again, all she could think about was Vegeta. Where had be gone this time? Was he alright, all alone, in space? Was he becoming stronger? Was he still alive? Kami, how was she to endure his absence with no one to talk to about it?  
  
"Well, it looks like the lab again little guy," she said, giving her stomach a little pat before heading for her closet. When she returned, she noticed the light on her answering machine was beeping. "I don't remember a message," she mumbled, pressing the button.  
  
"Hey Bulma, it's me," came Yamcha's voice from the small box on her nightstand. How badly she wanted to throw it against the wall. Or was that a mood swing? "I…Well, I'm just really sorry about how I acted when you came home. And I know I haven't even tried to call you since then—what's it been? Two months?—but I really thought you needed time to cool off, and, apparently, so did I. It's just that I had this whole…I don't know…big plan for what was going to happen when you came back. I didn't even consider that you could have gotten over me while you were away." There came a slight pause, in which time Bulma reminded herself that smashing the answering machine was not a good way to deal with her anger. But the things he was saying! Didn't consider that she could be over him!? How can someone be so blind!? "It's of course obvious that you are, and that I was never really a factor in your life from the time you ended up on that ship. My guess is you barely thought of me, if at all, and now that I've given myself these few months to think about it, I realize that it was completely wrong of me to assume that you could ever love me the way you had before, if you even did in the first place…I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's your call to talk to me. I won't bother trying to contact you again. I won't ask stupid questions or make stupid assumptions when and if you do decide to speak with me. All I want is maybe an outline of what happened. I don't know. I don't expect anything, and I'm wrong to even expect that you'll listen to this, but if you've gotten this far in the message, then well, I count myself lucky. Bulma, you were nothing but great to me and I, well, I was the worst thing for you. I can't make up for it and wish it never happened, because that'll get me nowhere…Oh, Kami…I shouldn't have even called you. You don't care what I have to say. You're probably crossing your arms and tapping your foot and waiting for me to stop rambling. Ok, I'm done. Well, just one more thing. When you came back I…I was going to ask you to marry me. I finally realized in your absence how much you meant to me and that I need to settle down and that you're the perfect person to be with. I…Damn…Why am I even telling you this? What do you care? I should never have called. Sorry. No…Just…Bye."  
  
And then the message cut off, and Bulma found herself unable to move, her entire form shaking slightly all over. Did she care enough about reconciliation that she'd consider speaking to him? Once glance at her abdomen told her that she did. And without thinking, she picked up the phone and dialed the most familiar number she knew.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As she took a seat in the booth, Bulma couldn't help the tiny smile that was pulling at her lips. It wasn't that she was glad to see Yamcha, the source of many of her woes, but that the situation felt familiar in a way that only he could bring about. No one else would ever consider coming to this diner with her, a place she and Yamcha frequented in their relationship.  
  
"Great choice of places," she commented as she grabbed a menu. "Ick! Nothing looks good. I need some fried mushrooms and tomatoes. Ooo! With ketchup! And melted cheese!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Yamcha asked, forcing him nose not to wrinkle in disgust. Who ate that kind of stuff?  
  
"Sorry," she laughed. "On the trip I became accustomed to strange foods," which wasn't a complete lie. It was, after all, on the trip that she became pregnant. "Which is why you called me, right? About the trip?"  
  
He nodded and waved the waitress away.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know? How I got there? What happened? What took so long?"  
  
"No," he sighed gravely and looked at his hands. How could he put this into words? "I know most of that. I mean, well, some. Goku told me bits and pieces, and I heard a lot from Puar, 'cause she was there when you told everyone. But, well, I guess what I want to know is how can you be…civil with Vegeta after all that's happened?"  
  
She nodded and suppressed a smile. She was prepared for that question.  
  
"Well, doesn't Goku act civilly towards Vegeta? He tries time and again to be friends with the man."  
  
"Yes, but to have Vegeta be civil back? I don't understand."  
  
"You think Vegeta is civil with me? You obviously don't know what you're talking about. We fight just the same as usual. Possibly more. Well, when he was still at Capsule Corp. He went off into space again, you know, to train without distractions."  
  
"What distractions did he have before?" Even he was shocked by his question. He'd promised himself not to push her into saying anything she didn't want to.  
  
"Me," she said as if it were the most normal thing to say. "I contracted a fatal disease while I was there and luckily he knew a thing or two about it and helped me to recover."  
  
"He actually HELPed you?" Yamcha balked. "But…Wait…"  
  
"He dragged me to a stranger's home and made them care for me. That's what I mean by helped. And since the cure for the disease was on another planet, we had to do a bit of traveling while we were there. Took up a lot of time."  
  
"I see," was all he could think to say. But there was so much more he wanted to know. But at the sight of Bulma's twisted expression, he lost his thoughts completely. "Good Kami, are you alright? You look terrible."  
  
"Thanks," she laughed. She tried not to think about the pain that was ebbing away at her insides. What the hell was that half-Saiyan doing to her! "I'm fine. Just cramps, you know."  
  
"Yeah," but he didn't believe a word of it. Something else was going on, and he didn't think he had the courage to draw it out of her. "But you look really sick. Shouldn't you see a doctor or something? Or at least take some Midol it that's the problem."  
  
"I can't take Midol!" she snapped, before she knew what she was saying. Damn her mood swings! "I…don't have any," she added, face flushed with angry, though mostly with herself.  
  
"Bulma, I'm going to ask you a question. I don't care what you say; I'll never ask you again after this. And you don't even have to answer me if you don't want to, I'm not entitled to know anything about you, other than what you want me to know." He took a deep breath, then whispered, "Are you pregnant?"  
  
"Yes," she said, to her own surprise, her face completely calm. "Damn, that was easier than I thought," she laughed. "I thought I would lie if you ever asked me that. I'm getting braver in my old age. Ha! What'd'you know?"  
  
But the other side of the table was silent. He hadn't expected her to answer, and if she did, he hadn't expected confirmation to his worst fears. She was completely and utterly untouchable now, and while that was true before, there was still that tiny hope that he could still have her.  
  
"You can ask more questions," she encouraged. "That was supposed to be the hardest and I answered it like that. Go on. Ask me something else."  
  
"Who—"  
  
"Who's the father?" She knew that was next. But as she went to answer, she wondered why in Kami's name she was telling the biggest secret of her life to her ex-boyfriend when her parents weren't the wiser. "You're going to hate me," he mumbled. "It's Vegeta. Vegeta is the father."  
  
"I expected that," he said before he could stop himself. "I mean…Well…With you two being so close…I mean, me and you were great friends before anything happened, I just figured it could happen the same way with Vegeta."  
  
"Well it didn't." Kami! What am I saying!? Am I going to tell him every detail of how me and Vegeta got together? And what about the man in question? Kami only knows what he'd do if he knew this conversation was going on. "We were never friends. In fact, I hated him, more or less, up until we…conceived."  
  
"Then how the hell did you end up in bed with the guy? It doesn't make any sense B. I just don't get it. Why…Why him? Why not—" But he couldn't continue.  
  
"Why not you, you mean?" Suddenly she wasn't so sure she was one hundred percent ok with him. "I don't know, maybe it was the constant flirting, or the coldness, or maybe, just maybe, it was the cheating and the lies that went along with it and the fact that you made me feel this small—" She held her fingers in his face to emphasize her meaning. "—throughout our entire relationship and he has been the only person to help me recover from it! Maybe that's the answer you were looking for, maybe not. But you know what? I don't really care much for what you want, because I love him Kami damn it. Yes! That's right! I said I love him, and he may not love me back, but he's as good a guy as I am going to get and there is no one—NO ONE—I will EVER love more than I love him, you got that? And before you go with your ramblings about how unhappy I'll be and how he'll hurt me, let me just tell you that with him, it doesn't matter that he's cold and distant and doesn't want others to know this baby is his, because I knew he was that way before I ever went to bed with him and I still managed to love him. And he's never told me a single petty lie! Not one! You'll never understand what happened on that trip. Something changed in that man. Something came through that was never there before, and I saw it!" She pointed frantically at her chest, uncaring at the eyes that were on her. "I saw something good in him, if only for a split second, and I've been holding onto that ever since. And that, Kami damn it, is love, Yamcha! Not the drooling, sniveling, weepy kind you lavish upon me! But real, deep, and honest love!"  
  
"How can you say that!?" he finally retorted. "How can you sit there and say that to me? How can that be real love when he doesn't love you back? You're only fooling one person with your speech, Bulma, and it isn't me."  
  
"He does love me," she declared boldly, not caring, for the moment, that she basically promised Vegeta she wouldn't say anything he didn't want known. For once in her life she was doing something for pride's sake. "And he doesn't need to tell me in a mushy poem or with roses or fancy dinners or any of that bullshit! I know when I'm with him. I feel that deepness, the kind of emotion you're clueless to because you've never experienced it! I know love, Yamcha. And I have love! And I don't care that I found that love in a man like Vegeta, because its real and I can feel it in every cell of my being! Can you say that about anything you've ever experienced? Your whores? Can you say that about them? Or, I'll go you one better. Can you say one TRUE thing to me? One fact? One small detail of truth?" When she eased herself back into the booth, he knew she was finished.  
  
"I love you," he finally whispered, bowing his head. He didn't need to look up to know she was gone. It was exactly what he'd expected.  
  
She'd asked for the truth…  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Oh, this is more than fun," Bulma groaned as she was pushed up into her car.  
  
"You're the one that insisted on coming with me. I told you I would pick up the groceries. I know how busy you and your family are."  
  
"Just drive and stop complaining, Yamcha," she sighed, easing herself into the passenger's seat, her belly too swollen to fit behind the wheel.  
  
In the months leading up to her current state, eight months and two weeks to term, she and Yamcha had reconciled their differences and found a place in which they could both be satisfied with one another. While Bulma could have gone many more months without seeing the man, she recognized his love for her and the fact that he simply wanted to be a part of her life again. She told him that if he could help her out around the house when she needed him, when her belly wouldn't allow her to do certain things, then that was proof enough that he loved her and should be allowed back into her life. When questioned about her assessment, she said, "Well, if you're man enough to help me while I carry another man's child, then I think you deserve a second chance." And that was the last time they ever spoke of their differences, and from then—from the fifth month of her pregnancy—they'd been the closest of friends.  
  
"What exactly do you need at the store that's not at your house? I saw your mom cooking when I got there, so there must be some food."  
  
"Oh yeah, there's a whole pantry of food. Just not the kind I want right now."  
  
"You mean you're already out of all those mushrooms and tomatoes that we bought last week? That was like a month's supply, Bulma!"  
  
"I know," she laughed. "But what can I saw? The baby is hungry, and when he's finally had his fill, I get hungry too. Don't worry. In a few weeks everything will be back to normal."  
  
"Right." This time it was his turn to laugh. "So normal with a half-Saiyan powerhouse running around."  
  
"Well it's not like he's going to start walking when he comes out of me." She gave a small laugh, though her face seemed to drop immediately. "Oh Yamcha," she sighed, woefully. "I'm going to miss being pregnant. I can't think of what it'll be like to not have this big belly."  
  
"Well, if you keep eating the way you've been, you'll never lose that belly." He patted her stomach gently, all the while keeping his eyes glued to the road. He wouldn't for the life of him put her and her child in danger by not paying attention to his driving, even if that child happened to be the spawn of the most foul being he'd had the displeasure of meeting.  
  
Once they reached the store, and were well into shopping, the cart already overflowing with useless food items that Bulma probably wouldn't even eat, her tastes fluctuating from moment to moment—with the exception, of course, of her favorite meal—Yamcha decided it was the perfect opportunity to ask her a burning question.  
  
"Hey B," he said over his shoulder as he reached on tiptoes for a box of sugar cookies she so desperately wanted at that moment. And to his mild surprise, when he handed her the box, she tore it open and began gobbling the contents.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked around a mouthful of cookies, her eyes reflecting the bliss that the cookies brought. "They can just scan the box, you know. It doesn't matter if I eat it now, they'll still get their money."  
  
"That's not what I was going to say."  
  
"What then?" It seemed as though her mouth was stuffed to the breaking point, and still she managed to cram more generic cookies in.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you this since, well, since that day at the diner, when you first told me Vegeta was the father."  
  
"I'm listening." Her head was cocked slightly to the side, and only as he began, did he notice she'd ceased her crunching to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Does he know? About the baby, that is. Did you tell him you were pregnant?"  
  
She gave him a blank look for a moment, then burst into peals of laughter, only stopping when she realized he was serious.  
  
"Well of course I told him," she breathed, trying to no avail to calm her laughing. "I was still on Fewskm when I found out. He was right there in the room when Furto—remember he's the one who went nearly everywhere with me, Kami I miss him!—Sorry. Vegeta was right there when Furto showed me the vial that proved I was in fact pregnant. He's the one that told me it was a boy, and—" She stopped short, remembering the moments when he'd aided her while she was sick from the pregnancy. Kami, how she ached for him to return!  
  
What was it that he'd said before he left? It was late at night. He slipped out of bed, very casually, the way he always did when he didn't want to wake her, though by then she was already awake. He'd kissed her forehead lightly, chastely, the way a mother kissed her baby, and then he'd said, "I'm coming back," in the most serene and definite voice that would make it impossible for her to not expect his return.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Yeah?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No sense in thinking about him now. He'd return when the time was right, when the androids where coming. He was coming back. She knew he was.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you want me to take you back to the car?"  
  
"I'm fine. Please, continue. I know you had more to say."  
  
"I…Uh…"  
  
"Come on. Ask me something more. It's on the tip of your tongue. Here." She grabbed a handful of cookies and shoved them into her mouth. "See?" A few crumbs sprayed onto Yamcha's chest. "I'm fine. Continue."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't abandoning you. That the androids weren't an excuse for him to run from his responsibilities."  
  
"Trust me," she sighed, "he's not running away. You can be assured of that."  
  
"But how do you know? How can you be sure? How can you…trust him?"  
  
"Because I know him better than anyone knows him." She grabbed a can of carrots and tossed it into the cart, as they continued on through the store. "I know parts of him that he's never even hinted at. I know the roots of his being, Yamcha. I know. When he first wanted to be with me, when I was dying of Denj-sa, when he offered me to be his mate, as he called it, his main reason, at the time, was to 'obtain heirs'. Kids, Yamcha. He wanted kids. He's not running away. He wanted children, and besides, he wouldn't run from me. He told me he was coming back. He made sure I knew. He has far too much honor to abandon me and the baby."  
  
"I stand corrected," he said, letting out a small hint of laughter. "Forgive my questions."  
  
"Oh stop!" She slapped his arm playfully, and grabbed at the front of the cart, pushing around the corner and into the next aisle.  
  
Her heart stopped.  
  
Her breathing ceased all together.  
  
She blinked, but the vision before her didn't leave. It was Vegeta, clad in human attire—black dress pants, white dress shirt, open at the collar, and a black suit coat—his arms crossed, his gaze steady and measured. For a brief moment she wondered where he got the clothes from, and why he was wearing them, and what he was doing there. But, in an instant, as his lips curled into their characteristic smirk, she forgot all questions and flew into his arms. She kissed his lips and cheeks and eyes hungrily. She hugged his middle. She grabbed his face and brought their lips together. She did everything but scream out in pure joy that he was there.  
  
In quiet astonishment, Yamcha watched this from afar, as Vegeta allowed her to do these things. And he even let out a small gasp when one of Vegeta's arms came up and around her, and the other landed gently on her swollen belly.  
  
"You came back," she whispered into the crook of his neck. No one could have mistaken her tears for anything but happiness. "I knew you would, but seeing you, kissing you, oh, you have no idea."  
  
"I have some idea," he mumbled, monotone, his eyes on the bump that was between them. "The child will be out soon."  
  
"I know. Two weeks is my due date. I'm prepared for him any day now, though. But come on. Tell me. How was your training?"  
  
"Do I look like someone who's reached Super Saiyan?" he hissed bitterly. "The training was not sufficient. I came back to refuel."  
  
"So you weren't very far away?"  
  
"Not nearly as far as before." He looked around, as if suddenly realizing where they were. "What in Kami's name are you doing here? I come home and find you're not there. This place reeks of humans."  
  
"I take it that we're leaving then, huh?"  
  
He nodded, then turned and walked towards the store's exit.  
  
Bulma, on the other hand, ran back to Yamcha, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, then ran after Vegeta, the love of her life, the only man she wanted to spend her life with, a man that wasn't Yamcha, who was helping her while she was pregnant, caring for her the way Vegeta should have been.  
  
With a painful sounding sigh, he resumed shopping.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Anyone's smile would have paled in comparison to Bulma's, the corners of her mouth reaching far beyond the reach of normal, everyday happiness. Because she was a new mother, a tired and sweaty mother, but a mother all the same, holding her newborn infant in her arms for the first time.  
  
"His hair is lavender!" she whispered to the indifferent Vegeta who stood at her side, though far enough from the rest of the group so not to appear social. And soon his presence was a mere shadow in the room, as Trunks, the tiny half-Saiyan, was passed from person to person, his chubby arms and legs wiggling in what appeared to be an attempt to get free. But the group was smaller than Bulma had imaged. No Goku. No Chi-Chi. No small Gohan with his big brown eyes. No Piccolo, or Krillin, or Tien. Only her parents, and Yamcha and Puar, and a few other family friends and close co-workers. But she figured it was all for the best. If they weren't there, then they were training, and training meant getting stronger, and getting stronger meant a better chance at beating those androids that were destined to come.  
  
"Do you want to hold him, Vegeta?" she finally asked, once everyone else was out of the room so she could "rest", though they knew full well that Bulma would want time alone with her son and his father. "He is your son after all."  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that," he replied, a smile pulling at his lips. "I watched him get tossed around this room like an Earthling's plaything, and trying to get away from those people. He knows who his flesh and blood are. Give me the child."  
  
As Bulma placed her son into his arms, she couldn't help but whisper small notes of caution. "Hold his head," she nearly gasped. "Cradle him," and, "Don't let his blanket fall off. It's cold in here."  
  
"Calm down woman. You act as those I have no experience with children."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You think Saiyans were never infants?"  
  
"Well, of course they were. But when would a PRINCE handle a child, unless it was his own?"  
  
"Saiyan women are different from those here. When they carry a child, they do whatever they please, and that, more times than not, means they engage in battle while with child. Sometimes, in the trauma of battle, or maybe its just time, the woman will have her baby. I just happened to be very close at hand during a few of these times."  
  
"So, wait." She scratched her head lightly, then cupped her chin. "You're saying you've delivered babies before?"  
  
"That's exactly what I just said."  
  
"Kami. The things I learn about you everyday. But, wait, weren't you still a boy when nearly all the Saiyans were destroyed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the only survivors were men; you, Radditz, Nappa, and Goku."  
  
"Yes woman."  
  
"You're telling me you delivered a baby when you were a child yourself?"  
  
"Do you not understand your own language?" he muttered. "Yes, Kami. I, Prince Vegeta, delivered a Saiyan child into this world at the age of seven. I, Prince Vegeta, was in battle at the age of seven. I, Prince Vegeta, killed at the age of seven. Is there any more you want to know about my childhood?"  
  
"No thanks," she yawned. "That's enough for now. I'm a little tired anyway."  
  
It would be a few days before Bulma was permitted to leave the hospital, and still another month before she was able to work in the lab again. The delivery, what with the strength of the fetus, caused considerable complications, leading to loss of blood and an extreme depletion of energy. By the time she had her strength back, it seemed, Vegeta was ready to leave again. They had one final—safe—night of passion, and then he announced he was leaving the following day.  
  
"I really wish you didn't have to go," Bulma sighed as she lay back on the pillows, her eyes half shut. "It was hell the last time you left, as much as I hate to admit it to you."  
  
Her response was silence, which she had guessed, though when she looked over at him, his face told an unreadable story. He looked as though he were in pain; his eyes were crumpled in, nose wrinkled, brow narrowed.  
  
"What is it, Vegeta?"  
  
Again he didn't say a word, though his face did seem to contract more, reveal more pain, more of the anguish he appeared to be suffering out of no where.  
  
"Vegeta, please, please tell me. What's wrong? Are you hungry?"  
  
"Shut up," he hissed, taking a deep, calculated breath, the kind most people take when they are fighting tears. But she knew him better. When did he just cry out of the blue? Never, that's when. There must have been something truly wrong though, to make him snap at her like that. True, he did all the time, but never when she was doing absolutely nothing to annoy him.  
  
"Vegeta, come on. You know I'd do anything for you. Just tell me what the problem is. You look like you're fighting something. Just talk, let out your thoughts. Anything but those terrible faces you're making. It's unbearable to watch."  
  
"This planet is unbearable," he snorted, the undertone holding nothing but pure and undiluted pain. What the hell was going on!  
  
"I love you, Vegeta. I'm here to help you. Whatever is wrong. You need to tell me first though…Please…"  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He didn't move, his squinted eyes focused on the foot of the bed. And then he spoke, and changed the world:  
  
"We're over woman," he finally grunted, as he tumbled out of bed.  
  
She only sat up, as if this were a play they were rehearsing and his angry line was expected.  
  
"I said we're over."  
  
"I heard you well enough the first time, Vegeta." She brushed a few loose strands of hair from her eyes.  
  
"You're not annoying and upset," he observed as he tugged his crumpled shirt over his head.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, with a weary smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know something you don't."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
She climbed gingerly off the bed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You're never going to learn, are you, Vegeta?" she whispered as she brushed passed him, in search of her own shirt. "I'm yours forever, and whether you're mine or not is not of my concern. I'd rather you figure things out for yourself before you commit to anyone else. I understand that you've had a hard and trying life that's left you virtually barren of emotion, and yes, it's a bit aggravating sometimes to be pushed and pulled by you so much that my head spins, but, in the end, I can endure it, indefinitely."  
  
"Just answer my question," he forced out, his grip tightening on the boot he'd been holding. "I need to be on my way before some other inane human crisis rears its stupid head."  
  
"You, Prince Vegeta, are one of the most arrogant men I've ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes on. You have no more manners or respect than a rabid mutt. Yet, the mere thought of you sends those familiar little-girl-dream chills down my spine. I love you and nothing you say or do can change that, no matter how many times you will hurt me, and there will be plenty more."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" he hissed. He finally found the sense to pull his boot on and grab for the other one, hurriedly jerking it on before she could answer and distract him once again.  
  
"That this—" She motioned between them. "—is FAR from over. In fact, it will never be over. I am permanently in your life—also remember the bond, hard to break I hear…So just remember this conversation when you come crawling back to my doorstep and ask to come in, to be taken back, to be welcome in my bed again. I promise you that I'll say yes, and accept you, flaws and all, into my life again, even when I know full well that I'm only being set up to be hurt again…and again…and again."  
  
"Then why put up with it?"  
  
"Because silly," she laughed, glancing at Trunks' baby monitor that just emitted his wailing cry. She pulled on her pants, that had been crumpled next to the nightstand, then headed for the door. This would be the last time he laid eyes on her before his take-off. The last image he would have in his head, that would haunt him for countless nights, was her casually walking out the door, only stopping for a moment to say the inevitable words over her shoulder, then disappear into the hall. "You love me."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"You're a Saiyan, Kami damn it!" he howled into the hollow of space, blood seeping from his cuts and gashes, the product of rigorous and brutal self-disciplined training, and, of course, the jagged rocks of the giant meteor he was now stationed on. "You should be a Super Saiyan!"  
  
He pounded his fists into the ground, dust flying in all directions, clogging his nose and stinging his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, as if speaking to his torn and bloody hands. "Why didn't you tell me it would feel like this? Damn you!" he roared. "I hate you! I hate all that you've done to me, you insignificant, foul, unruly woman!"  
  
Just then, as it seemed his last breath came, his sharp Saiyan eyes caught the glimpse of another meteor headed straight for the one he was on. He struggled up a steep include, clawing at the gravel and rocks and dust, until he reached the top, seeing the meteor in full view, and not caring.  
  
"It's not worth it," he sighed, glaring up at the giant rock that was hurling towards him. "It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters. I don't care…" he whispered. "You hear me Kami!?…I DON'T CARE!!!"  
  
And suddenly, in a burst of light and energy and all that strength is made of, his entire form seemed to stretch and expand and glow. His hair was stripped of its jet black and replaced with golden yellow; his eyes shined brilliant blue. And with his new and renewed strength, he blasted the meteor to pieces, blasting those pieces into bits, those bits into dust, until it was completely gone.  
  
And then he collapsed, his last thoughts a mixture of senses: her smell, her taste, her touch, her voice, her love…her.  
  
"You love me," her words seemed to ring in his ears.  
  
He struggled to remain conscious, to feel those things again, the things that she had once given him out of the pure love in her heart, a love she surrendered to completely, and all for him, a man who only left pain in his wake.  
  
"Kami…" he moaned.  
  
And then there was only her, standing before him, her shimmering aqua hair swept up in the wind.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
And the simplest pleasures came to him in that moment: her soft kisses, her innocent smile, her complete trust and devotion.  
  
"I do…"  
  
Unbearable pain. Unbearable suffering. Unbearable loss.  
  
"I love you…"  
  
And then she began to slip away, her image fading into the forever-black sky.  
  
"Bulma…"  
  
And then there was only darkness.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
---Chapter 36—THE END!!! WoooooooooooooooooHoooooooooooooo! What'd'you think about that? Damn! Oh yeah! Yes! Woooo! Yay!!!!! The end! The end! The end!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Reviews=Happy Author)  
  
Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the long and painful ride with me. I know I sure as hell did. And please, PLEASE, don't be mad at me for ending it the way I did. There's a perfectly good explanation for why I did it that way, and that is simply that that's the way I think it happened, that the actual show suggests that it's a very real possibility, and that they didn't REALLY get together until after the Cell Saga, which is long after this story takes place. I think it's a good estimate of what could have happened. I mean, it's not a total loss. Vegeta realized completely, undeniable, and irreversibly that he does love Bulma, that he should be with her, and that he made a horrible mistake in leaving her. And they do eventually get together, so I believe my ending the story this way is justifiable. If you don't agree, then give me your input; I'd love to hear what others think.  
  
I'LL MISS YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
READ: Well, a lot of you have asked for a sequel to this story, and while I would absolutely love to do one, I don't know if I have the time, or patience, or creativity. LOL! I do want to though, and if I find time, I promise I will. It won't be so long, probably half as long, and will take place between the Buu and Bebi Sagas, and Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks AND Bra will all travel to see Furto and Jemalin and all the rest. A happy sequel, I suppose, though, of course, I'll add my twists to it. You know me :P I just hope I can have time for it.  
  
One last thing: In my haste to get this final chapter out, I may have missed a few things. I'll go back and re-read it once more, and then make corrections. 


End file.
